Power Rangers Dino Thunder: With Abigail Scott:
by Miyu101
Summary: What happens when the first red rangers daughter comes to stay with her Uncle Tommy, what else but fighting monsters and saving the world, plus keeping up grades..It couldn't get worse.
1. Inharting the Power

**Just wanted to post this:) I wanted to say that my laptop crashed and my chronicles of Narnia and my Ouran host club story was on that! So I lost the chapters that were coming up. But, do not be alarmed I am working my butt off trying to rewrite them...So please have and read this story that my friend suggested I post...oh BTW, I have more season of power rangers that I have wrote with oc if you want one with an oc send me a message...Also there will be more old rangers showing up in this with some oc's message me also if you want to hear their story:) **

Enjoy I hope you like it:)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or anything in this story. All I own is Abigail Scott, and Courtney:)_

* * *

><p><span>Abby's prov<span>

My mom and dad were worrying over nothing again.

"Mom, I promise I will be fine Uncle Tommy said everything was okay!"I said

My dad turned to my mom.

"Courtney, Tommy is responsible, true he is late but with Abby going and living with him that might change."My dad said

"Jason I just hate missing her senior year. She is my little girl."My mom said

My dad laughed and said:

"We will be back in time for graduation and the others will be there to."

I laughed, and my dad smiled back at me through the review mirror.

"Abby listen you behave for Tommy. You are a daughter of a martial arts master, Tommy is old and he might not be like he use to."my dad said

My mom laughed and slapped my dad on the chest.

"Be nice, you are not as young as you once were Jason."

I sighed, soon I was at the air port. My parents and I were living in none other then the best state in the world, Minnesota...Prinsburg to be exact. My dad had opened up a dojo up here while mom was helping do what she does best, well that was...uh...well...how do I put this mom has a knack for helping people I guess tharipist is what they call it. Anyways, Dad bought my ticket and I found myself with my caring on looking at my parents.

"Bye mom , Bye Dad. I'll call once I get to Uncle Tommy's i'm sure that dad and him would probally want to talk."I said

My dad laughed and said:

"Yeah, haven't talked to him since the ze-"

Soon my dad was slapped in the gut by mom. I was kinda confused, but this was normal for my parents. I hugged my mom and dad good-bye, then mom handed me something.

"Abby have this. I know you said you never wanted a cell phone but here. This has all of your Aunt's and Uncle's numbers on it. You call call them if anything goes wrong." My mom said

"Which I know it wont."My dad said smugily.

I laughed then stuck the phone into my backpack wich was my carry on. Then I started to walk to my gate. I took one last look at my mom and dad before turning around and heading through the gate to my new home, with my uncle Tommy in Reifside. It was about a six hour flight. One flight then I had to change flights and it was another six hours. I found myself getting really sleeping, man I hate mom making me feel like a am a kid. I finally got to Reifside after it felt like hours. I got my bags and sat in one of the waiting chairs. I knew Uncle Tommy would be late it was one of thoes feeling. Soon a man with a black t-shirt and khaki pants ran over to the gate.

"Crap, I knew I would be late."He said

I started to laugh. He looked at me, I had on a pink long slevee t-shirt and blue jeans with my black converes.

"Abby?"he asked

"Uncle Tommy? Dad told me I shouldn't worry about you being on time."I said

Uncle Tommy sighed and said:

"Of course Jason would be like that."

I laughed at him, he helped me pick my bags up and we walked to his jeep. I hadn't seen my Uncle Tommy since his college graduation.

"A jeep?"I asked"What happened to pick ups?"

Uncle Tommy laughed at me and said:

"Hey I am a teacher now I had to compermise."

I laughed to, we threw my stuff in the back and he started to drive.

"Do you mind if I make a little stop before we head home?"he asked

"Not at all. This is really helping me find places that I can use to find my place around."I said

It was kinda quiet till uncle Tommy started to talk:

"So how did Courtney and Jason become your parents if you don't mind me asking?"

I laughed and said:

"No, I don't mind. I was six when my parents died in a car crash. My dad was good friends with Jason, so they left me with Jason and Courtney. I am so thankful for them, they really don't seem like they would be good parents but they are! Especailly when they are grounding me!"

Tommy nodded and then said:

"Does Jason teach you anything? Like Karate or anyhting?"

I nodded and said:

"Mom and dad have taught me millions of diffrent types of martal arts. Dad said they always come in handy."

Tommy laughed. He parked his jeep and we walked to a place called Haley's cyberspace. Right as we were about to walk in the doors, freaks attacked us. Uncle Tommy and I tried to hold them off but there were to many for just the two of us. We were surrounded they grabbed us and then took off.

Tommy's prov

Tyrranodrones attacked me and Abby. We were pulled into an invisiportal and was brought to his island fortress. Abby was knocked out the whole time while I was talking to mesagog. They strapped us to chairs and it was then I noticed that Abby started to wake up.

"What happened?"she asked

"Tyrranodrones..."I replied

Abby moaned and soon Mesagog walked over.

"Ah, so she wakes."he said getting into her face.

Abby didn't look scared at all, or so I could tell. Soon Mesagog showed us this huge chunck of white jewl. Inside I saw a black dino gem and a pink gino gem.

'No way' I thought

Abby looked at me and me at her. Mesagog had grown sick of me telling him no that I wouldn't help him get what was in that huge gem.

"This, is your final chance, Dr. Oliver" Mesogog says. "Free the gem from it's resting place, or feel the wrath of my disappointment this little girl can feel it to."

"Do I have to pick one?" Tommy asks flatly.

"Yeah, because they both sound so appealing."Abby repliled smartly.

Mesogog looks at me and Abby.

"Your attempt at levity, is as feeble as your attempt, at self-sacrifice."

Mesagog shoves the small table holding the gem at Tommy and Abby , and it stops at their feet, glowing dangerously.

"If you won't do it for yourself, perhaps you will for your precious students."

Tommy and Abby struggles to free theirselves as Mesogog continues.

"Elsa . . ."

She stalks over and stands beside him.

"Hey shouldn't you know that halloween isn't until wait, that's how you really look...ouch I would hate to see your mother."

"Yes, my Lord."Elsa said shooting a glare at Abby and ignoring her.

"The three teenagers. Bring them to me."Mesagog said

I was worried for Conner, Kira, and Ethan. Mesagog was one person they were not ready for yet. Elsa turns back, but an alarm starts blaring and the rangers appear on the screen.

"Master," she says. "It's them, on some kind of vehicles."

I looked at Abby and got her attention.

"It wont be long now...the power rangers will save us."I whispered

She nodded her head at me. I knew she was thinking about something I could tell.

"Like obedient dogs," Mesagog muses. "I speak. And they come."

Abby snorted and said:

"I could save you some trouble,Good guys—always win."

"I suppose that all depends," Mesogog says, coming to her side. "On who you believe the good guys, to , Elsa, go and bring help. I want no mistakes this time."

"Yes, my lord," Zeltrax says. He and Elsa leave the fortress together.

Abby and I watched as the rangers took on the Tyrranodrones, Elsa, and Zeltrax.

"This is so unreal...look they made it through! Uncle Tommy we might be saved!"

Mesagog was pacing back and forth then he turned to me and Abby:

"It seems we have visitors," he says.

"I'm gonna take a guess that it's for you," Tommy says

Abby giggled at my comment.

"There's that wit again," Mesogog says. "If a had a sense of humor, I might actually enjoy it. Well, I'll handle the intruders myself." He turns and leaves the room.

Abby looks at me and said:

"Awe and I was finally getting use to his face."

I laughed and said:

"When he knocked that table into us did you feel like a shock go through your system?"

Abby looked at me and said:

"Yeah how did you know?"

I smiled at her and said:

"I got a similar feeling. I just hope the feeling I got was from the black gem and not the pink one."

Abby laughed and said:

"But pink is the new black!"

I looked at her and said:

"Really?"

"I don't know I thought it was."

Soon the doors opened and we saw Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"Hey, perfect timing," I said

Kira went to help Abby get undone and Conner helped me.

"HIT THE RED BUTTON!"I yelled at Ethan who was at the conrol pannel.

"Okay," Ethan says, going over and pressing it.

The door shuts right in front of Zeltrax and the others.

"I should have known you'd try to rescue me," Tommy says, coming over to Ethan with the others and working at the computer. Abby walked over to.

""Is that your way of saying thanks?" Ethan asks. "Cause if it is it needs some work."

"Well I say thanks a ton. Mesagog was really starting aggervate me."Abby said

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here," I says.

Abby takes a deep breath.

"We can use the main invisiportal network." I say as I turn and a small green vortex appears. "Haley gave you the new Raptor Cycles, right?"

Ethan nods. "This way," I say, starting forward.

"Wait," Ethan stops me. "We need to talk."

Abby's prov.

I looked at the boy who was now talking to my uncle.

"Go, I'll explain later," Uncle Tommy said to the boy.

"We already know everything," a boy in red said

I only looked at him. What was there to know. The girl in yellow looked at me and said:

"Dr. O who is this?"

"As much I would like everyone to know my name can we get away from freaky boy right outside the door?"I asked

Uncle Tommy nodded and then turned to the other three.

"We found the video diary," Kira says

"We know you're a power rangers," Ethan concludes.

"Was, Ethan," Tommy says. "Not anymore."

I was totally confused, my uncle turned to me and said:

"Don't ask, I'll explain everything to you later."

I nodded my head at my doors slide open and Zeltrax barges through with a shout, followed by Mesogog, Elsa, and two others. Mesogog steps forward, hissing angrily.

"Ranger or not . . . you're mine now."

I didn't have time to worry about anything. My mind felt like it was going to pop out of my head.

"I hate when he gets like this," Tommy says.

My Uncle got into fighting stans beside me. I copied his action.

The boy in red steps in front of us.

"We can take it from here, Dr. O." Uncle Tommy grabs my hand and we stand back as the three step forward. "Ready."

"Ready," they reply. "Dino Thunder, Power Up—Ha!" They morph and their weapons appear as they face Mesogog.

I couldn't belivie it they were power rangers. I have heard lots of stories about power rangers from my Aunt's and Unlce's. Alot of stories thats all I thought they were.

"Attack," Mesogog says quietly.

The others run past him and begin to battle the rangers fiercely, but Mesogog heads straight for Tommy, and the former ranger doesn't do as well as his students. Soon I jumped in and kicked Mesagog in the chest.

"Abby?"Uncle Tommy asked

"Sorry I couldn't watch you getting your but handded to you."I said

The rangers hold off their opponents fairly easily, and the red ranger looks over to where Uncle Tommy and I lie on the floor, Mesogog standing over them.

"Dr. O!" he shouts. "and that girl!"

Uncle Tommy and I kicked Mesagog away. Uncle Tommy helped me up then he spun me into the red ranger.

"Head for the portal! I gotta get something."

We all started to object but soon Uncle Tommy yelled:

"Hurry!"

"We'd better do what he says," The red ranger says decisively.

Soon I felt a hand go around my waist and I was lifted off the ground.

"HEY!"I shouted.

"Right," the yellow ranger agrees.

Mesogog turns to face them and they jump into the portal, disappearing. We ended up infront of some bikes. I looked at them.

"Uncle Tommy?"I asked worriedly.

The rangers get on their bikes and the red ranger holds out his hand for me I get on the bike.

We were just sitting on the cycles in the hallways when Uncle Tommy appears from the portal.

"Hey," Ethan says.

"You made it!" Kira exclaims

Uncle Tommy walks over to me and the red ranger.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" The red ranger asks, looking at the stone.

"This one we do." I said wrapping my arms around his waist

Uncle Tommy nodded at me. We were getting read to leave right as Elsa and a group of tyrannodrones come running down the hall.

"There they are!" she shouts.

"Go," uncle Tommy says to red ranger, his eyes still on Elsa. "I'm right behind you."

The Red ranger doesn't argue, and as one the three rangers rev up and drive through the portal. Tommy grips the stone tightly, then jumps through.

3rd person prov.

The rangers arrive safely on the other side of the portal, the plaza they drive into completely quiet as they come to a stop and look back at the portal.

"Where is he?" Abby asked

A moment passes, and then Tommy appears from the portal, landing on his knees breathlessly with the stone clutched by his side. Almost immediately, Elsa and her army appear a ways behind him. Abby ran to stand by his side, yet Conner stopped her. Zeltrax shoots a laser beam from his sword, yet Tommy stands and faces them, and raises the stone to absorb the blast as Zeltrax fires a beam from his sword at him.

"Dr. O!" Conner calls as they dismount their bikes and step forward.

Zeltrax continues and Tommy shakes slightly under the growing pressure, then is thrown back as a blinding light flashes and electricity sparks. The rangers cover their eyes as it hits them, and when they open them again, Tommy is nowhere to be seen, only the shattered remains of the stone on the ground.

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan shouts.

"No!" Kira cries, falling to her knees.

"This can't be happening."Abby said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Such negativity," Elsa comments. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

Zeltrax speaks. "Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver."

A shimmer appears in the air between the groups, and Tommy steps out of it, something held in his hand.

"I heard my name," he says, amused. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

Zeltrax only stares in confusion, and the rangers run up to Tommy in relief.

"Awesome!" Ethan exclaims.

"Right on," Kira agrees.

"You made it!" Ethan continues.

"I was so worried."Abby commented

Conner notices Tommy's hand begin to glow, and grabs his wrist.

"Hey . . . Dr. O, what's this?"Conner asked

Tommy opens his hand to reveal a small black stone and a small pink one, glowing now with energy, and the rangers all gasp in surprise.

"A black dino gem," Ethan says. "Let me guess, the power of invisibility."

"A pink dino gem." Kira said "I wounder what this one does!"

Tommy smiles a little.

"Looks like it." Tommy said then tossed the pink one to Abby who caught it easily.

Elsa breaks in finally. "Thoes gems belongs to my master," she says angrily.

Tommy looks at her. "There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems. One, you can't choose them, they choose you."

Abby walked over and stood beside her Uncle. She felt something come onto her wrist.

"What's the other?" she asks.

Tommy and Abby raises their fist quickly, revealing a dark morpher, and a pink morpher, on their wrists.

"They go real well with dino morphers," he says, slamming the stone into it. Immediately the morpher starts to glow. Abby followed quickly her morpher doing the same.

Elsa looks slightly amused, but not quite confident.

"Aren't you a little bit old for this, Tommy?" she asks. "and now you are turning to a little girl."

"I may be old," Tommy says. "But I can still pull it off."

"I AM NO LITTLE GIRL!"Abby shouted

He grabs a key in his other hand and connects it with his morpher, Abby did just like Conner, Ethan, and Kira had done early, shouting,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Soon the two stand before them in uniform.

"Dino Thunder—Black Ranger!"

"Dino Thunder Pink Ranger!" (Abby's suit looks just like Kira's but pink.)

"Awesome!" Kira exclaims as they run up to stand behind them.

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy says.

"This is so cool!"Abby said

"two more makes no difference," Zeltrax says, though his tone betrays that he's lying. He raises his sword. "Attack!"

They all rush at each other and begin to fight. Tommy begins with a large group of tyrannodrones, apparently just testing his powers, and it takes very little time for them all to end up lying on the ground. Then Zeltrax runs up behind him, and he takes out his new weapon, the Bracchio Staff.

"Let's see what you're made of," Zeltrax says.

Conner ,Ethan and Kira fight another monster less than successfully, and it disappears on them. Abby takes on Elsa, Abby brought out her thundermax saber and it connected with Elsa's sword. Elsa smirked and said:

"We're not intimidated by your teacher,"

Abby pauses as she struggles against her sword.

"Well I guess you should know that he is my uncle to!"Abby said

Meanwhile, Tommy and Zeltrax stare each other down from a few yards away.

"Give it up, Zeltrax," Tommy says, sword ready.

"Never!" he answers, running forward.

They meet swords and engage in a fast-paced duel, both holding their own, but then Zeltrax gets an opening and kicks Tommy back far, watching him as he stands again.

"Is that all you've got?" he asks.

"Give me a break," Tommy quips. "It's been a while."

Conner,Ethan and Kira wander looking for the monster, their weapons ready.

"Where is that petal-pusher?" Kira asks.

He appears suddenly in a flash of red behind them, and they turn quickly.

"Looking for me?" he asks.

He runs at them, completely oblivious as Ethan fires at him over and over, each one connecting.

Abby continues with Elsa, gaining the lead and landing a kick to her stomach that sends her staggering back. She stares at her breathlessly, then straightens.

"We will meet again, pink ranger." She raises her sword, and is gone.

Abby runs to help Conner, Ethan and Kira, who are continuing their attacks with some more success.

"Hey guys,"she says.

"You okay?" Kira asks.

"Better than he is,"she answers, watching the monster sway precariously.

"Let's put 'em together!" Ethan suggests.

"Yeah, good call," Conner says.

Abby stepped back and watched as they summon their weapons and combine them quickly.

"Z-Rex blaster!"

"Don't be a pollinator . . ." the monster begins.

"Ready?" Kira asks.

"Fire," Conner affirms.

They send a blast at him and he is engulfed in the explosion. Tommy and Zeltrax continue their battle, and Zeltrax is thrown against a large stone wall, landing on the ground. He gets to his knees as Tommy watches him, his sword before him.

"Go ahead," Zeltrax says. "I dare you."

"No," Tommy says, lowering his weapon. "I got a message for your boss. Tell him Tommy's back. And no matter what color I am, he'll never defeat me."

Zeltrax stands and stares at him for a moment, then jumps up, disappearing into a portal.

The rangers all stare up at it, and Tommy's morpher beeps.

"Haley?" he asks.

Abby shots a look at her uncle.

"Haley who is she?"She asked

"Welcome back," she says,"I've got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the north side of the forest." A huge dinozord comes walking down the street. "Meet the bracchiozord," she says. "Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him."

"Wow . . ." Kira says.

"Wait till you see what he has inside," Haley says. "I think you can handle it from here."

The zord opens and Tricera, Ptera and Tyranno run out. The rangers leap into them and immediately begin the megazord transformation.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" they shout.

The monster almost makes quick work of them, first shooting a barrage of blasts at them, then wrapping them in it's tentacles and shooting through.

"We're getting rocked," Conner says.

Ethan agrees. "We could use some reinforcements."

"Haley," Kira says. "You got anymore surprises?"

"Sure do," Haley says with a smile. "Try the Cephalozord."

"All right," Tommy says, watching from the ground.

He turns to Abby and said:

"Call on the zord Abby, it should listen to you."

Abby nodded and said:

"Cephalozord, We need your help, will you help us?" The Dimetrodon head changes to the blue cephalo's.

"Locking on,"she says

Soon she was transported into the zord.

"What the?"she asked

Bracchio opens again and a small blue zord hops out, boxing gloves on his hands as he mock-fights down the street.

"What's that?" Kira asks.

Cephalo beats back the monster easily, then they join the megazord to it, adding it as an arm. Soon Abby appeared she looked and smiled then the rangers and her got down to business. The Cephalozord punch it gives sends the monster flying, exploding in the air, and the rangers cheer in victory.

They're all gathered on the couches in CyberSpace later, Tommy explained who Abby was soon, Ethan's voice is excited as he speaks:

"What a day . . . new bikes, new zords . . ."

"New rangers," Conner comments, looking over at Tommy and his niece across from them. "Well, sorta new." Tommy laughs slightly.

"Dr. O," Kira asks. "Are you gonna tell us how you happened to have that morphers ready?"

"Right after you guys became rangers," Tommy explains. "I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a guy idea it was some new gems so I had Haley build the morphers, just in case."

Haley comes over and sits on the arm of the couch by Kira, who continues.

"And, the day of my gig?"

"I had just picked up Abby and I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved, and we needed to investigate."

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Conner finishes. He shakes his head. "Brutal."

"Yeah, but it all turned out okay." Abby smiles,

Tommy smiles then stands up and looks at Abby.

"Well, we better get going."

Haley watches as they begins to leave.

"Going? Where're you two going?"

Tommy leans on the back of the couch behind the boys.

"Shopping," he answers. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there."

"So I decided to help him."Abby said


	2. Diva in Distress

**Thanks for liking my story so much:) I can't wait to hear your input from this chapter:) I am writing this one because it is one of my friends favorite episodes. thanks for all the comments and don't worry things are going to get entertaining next episode**

* * *

><p><span>Dino Thunder Episode Six: Diva in Distress:)<span>

Abby was trying to figure out what to do with her Saturday when her phone rung.

"Hello?"she answerer

"Hey, whats my favorite little squirt up to?"a voice asked

"Uncle Rocky!"

"Yup, just wanted to call in and check on you. So how are you doing?"

"Pretty good..Had a run in with the power rangers."

"Power rangers? In Reifside?"

"Yeah, that's what I said..."

"Yeah, Sarah has been asking about you."

"Tell her I said hey."

"Good idea, got to go."

"Bye uncle Rocky."

Abby hung up with him then finally got a good idea on what to do. It was a little later that she pulled up to Haley's cyberspace. She walked in right as Kira was finishing her song. Abby could tell something was wrong with the girl. Kira had walked over and sat by Conner and Ethan. Dr. O was also over there.

"That was awesome!"Ethan said

"That song new?"Abby asked

"Yeah still working on the hook but I think there is something there."Kira said

Abby smiled as Ethan turned to her and said:

"I'm telling you if this super hero gig don't work out you defiantly have a musical career to fall back on."Ethan said

Kira smirked and said:

"It's kinda hard to have a musical career when you can't get anyone to listen to you play."Kira said

Trent walked over and sat Kira her drink down on the table and turned to her and said:

"I was listing and I think you rock."

Soon Kira noticed a sketch book in the young boys hand.

"What are you working on?"She asked

"Not till it's done."Trent said

"Fine Kira replied

Hayley walked over and gave Abby a glass of lemon mango smoothie.

"No one appreciates good music anymore. All you hear on the radio now a days is that pop garbage."Tommy said

"Yeah like whats her name"Hayley said

"Kylee Styles"Abby replied

Hayley nodded and mouthed a thank you.

"Hey Kylee Styles has some good music on the radio."Conner said

Tommy made a disgusted face and looked at Conner. Abby and Ethan turned to each other and said:

"Translation he thinks she fine!"

The two high fived while Conner turned away from them and said:

"No, I don't!"

Conner made the mistake of looking back at Ethan who was laughing at the soccer jock like he was crazy.

"Okay, yeah I do! BUT! That has nothing to do with it."Conner said

"Yeah, she use to be a really good song writer."Kira said adding in the conversation."She was really sweet to. Now she is all about image."

"You say that like you two were friends."Ethan said

"Oh, we use to be."Kira said

Ethan and Conner shot their blond counter part a look of disbelief.

"What it's true!"Kira said defending herself "We were in a band together and she got discovered by this agent now she's this huge pop diva."

Conner finally decided to test Kira's story.

"Oh, come on! You don't expect us to believe that do you?"Conner said

"believe what you want its true."Kira replied smugly to her friend

"No matter what these two think I believe you Kira!"Dr. O said

"Me two Kira. Now If it was coming from Romeo over here I would have my doubts."Abby said erring a look from Conner.

"Ah here is your chance to prove it according to her fan site. She is going to be in town to promote her new CD."Ethan said

Conner was shocked then turned to Kira and said:

"OH! we are so there!"

Abby noticed that Kira had a sad look on her face and she sighed.

"And since you two are such good buddies-"Ethan started but Abby and Dr.O had zoned out.

Trent looked across Hayley's right as a man entered.

"HEY!"Trent shouted at him.

Abby and Dr.o wondered who he was shouting at the two turned around. Abby was surprised to see who it was, but more so her Uncle.

Abby and Dr. O started to walk to the man that had just entered Hayley's, Conner noticed.

"Hello paging Dr.O and Abby you in there?"Conner asked

Soon that got Ethan and Kira's attention. The three watched as their partners walked over to the man.

"Who's that guy?"Kira asked

Trent walked over to him first, followed by Tommy and Abby.

"Anton Mercer."Tommy started "I can't believe it."

Abby couldn't help but notice the look that he had on his face while her uncle held out his hand for Dr. Mercer to shake it. When Mercer shook his hand was when he spoke.

"Tommy, Tommy Oliver how have you been?"he said "Ah, and is this little Abigail?"

Abby nodded then Trent said:

"You know my dad?"

"Your dad?"Abby asked

"I had no idea I mean your last name."Tommy started

"Is Fernandez, its a long complicated story Tommy. But more importantly how are you?"Anton said

Soon Hayley tan over to Trent and said:

"Trent can you help out at table 3 there has been a little bit of a maraschino problem."

"Uh yeah, I'll be right there!"Trent said to Hayley then he turned to his dad and said: "See ya."

After Trent left Tommy and Anton looked around then Tommy said:

"I don't understand I thought you were dead I mean the island was destroyed."

"Well I was lucky Tommy."Anton said "From the looks of it we both were."

"Why didn't you call send a message?"

"Well you know its like starting over turning over a new leaf. Get your bearings."

Tommy turned to Abby then looked back at Anton and said:

"Yeah I do."

Soon Tommy leaned into Anton and said:

"Anton some of the experiments we were working on crazy things have been happening we need to figure something out."

Abby could tell that her Uncle was whispering but to her it sounded clear as day.

"Yeah I suppose your right."Anton said

Anton looked down at his watch and said:

"I'll clear some time next week if that's okay with you. Look it was nice seeing you again Tommy and Abigail truly it is."

Anton walked out leaving Tommy and Abby confused.

"Okay that was weird...and now I'm more confused then when Uncle Justin tried to explain to me about the birds and the bees."Abby said

Tommy smiled and nodded his head at his niece.

* * *

><p>Abby, Kira, and Conner found themselves standing in a group of people waiting for Kylee Styles. To Abby it was supper loud and she was getting a headache but she was braving it for her friend Kira. She knew that Kira would probably ptera scream the poor red ranger. Soon Kylee came down on an escalator.<p>

"I love you guys for coming out."She said

Abby turned to Kira and said:

"Oh my god can she be anymore fake."

Kira smiled and said:

"Thanks for coming Abby it means a lot."

"Anything for my friend Kira."Abby replied

Kylee was getting closer saying:

"This is incredible! You guys are just the best!"

Kira, Abby, and Conner were pushed to the front. Abby stood by Kira quickly.

Kylee soon turned to her manager and whispered:

"How many of these leeches are there? My hand is going to fall off."

Abby turned to Kira and said:

"I wanna punch her! Can I?"

Kira laughed and said:

"No, as much as I wish no."

Conner not hearing what she had said walked up to the table and then nudged Kira whispering:

"Go ahead ask her."

Kylee turned around and faced the three.

"Who do you want it made out to?"Kylee asked

"You can just make it out to my old friend Kira Ford."Kira replied

Kylee had started writing then looked up when she heard Kira's name. Kylee looked up at Kira and said:

"Kira!"

Kira tried to look happy but that was failing.

"Wow I haven't seen you in ages!"Kylee finished."Kiss kiss."

Soon she did a fake kiss on both of Kira's cheeks. Conner watched smiling while Abby felt Kira's pain.

"I didn't know you were a fan of mine."Kylee said "I'm flattered."

'Smug much.'Abby thought

"Actually it is my friend who's a fan."Kira said pointing to Conner.

As the two of them talked Kira turned to Abby who had a hand on her head.

"Are you okay?"Kira asked

"Yeah, it's just really loud in here!"Abby replied

"Do you want to wait for us in the car?"Kira asked

Abby nodded then left for the car.

* * *

><p>Abby was walking to the car when she hard someone scream. Then she looked down at parking deck where she saw Kylee being attacked. She took off while talking in her morpher.<p>

"Conner Kira we got a problem!"Abby said

"On our way Abs!"Conner said

Abby made it to see tyrannodrones and a monster attacking Kylee. Abby kicked some tyrannodrones then was trapped in a fight against some more. She couldn't get to Kylee.

'SHOOT!'Abby thought.

Soon she saw Kira and Conner run they heard they heard Kylee scream.

"what are you doing you freak! Don't you know who I am?"

The monster replied:

"Of course I do, I'm a big fan!"

Abby stopped fighting and looked at Conner and Kira and wondered if she heard right.

"Come on!"Conner said joining in the fight.

Conner went after Tyrannodrones while Abby went after the monster. Kira went to help while taking out some Tyrannodrones as well.

Conner grabbed the arm of a Tyrannordone and kicked two behind the one he was holding then he punched the one he was holding.

Kira flipped over one earing a kick in the chest to the Tyrannodrone who stood in her way. Then she blocked a kick from one earning a punch to another.

Abby had tried to fight the monster but Tyrannodrones were blocking her. She kicked one but the Tyrannodrone grabbed her foot. Abby flipped backwarkds and kicked on in the back.

Kira and Abby heard Kylee scream and the two went to her rescue.

"KIRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Kylee asked

"ASK LATER RUN NOW!"Kira said

Kylee spased out then started to run behind her limo, while Kira and Abby took on the Tyrannodrones. Soon Abby heard a painful scream. She looked just in time to see the monster shoot lasers or what looked like lasers at Kylee. They were blue when they were fired at her now they were a red color going back to the monster. It was then that Abby noticed what was happeing. The monster was sucking the youth out of her! A Tyrannodrone was sick of Abby ignoring him and he grabbed Abby around the back. Abby elbowed him in the gut then threw him into the monster. Yet, it was to late...his work was already monster laughed and then went through and invisiportal. Kylee stood by her limo. She was happy she survied but something felt weird. She looked down at her hands then pulled out a mirror. Then she gasped.

"My face...My FACE! Oh my beutiful face!"she screamed

Abby looked at Kira and Conner and said:

"Great, now we have to deal with mad bunnie with sucking powers plus a Diva who looks old enough to be my grandma!"

Kira and Conner elbowed the pink ranger in the side.

"OW!"she said

"Abby shut up!"Conner said

"Yeah!"Kira replied

* * *

><p>The monster was attacking the town, sucking up the youth from everyone that crossed his path.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at Ranger ops,<p>

Dr. O, Conner, Ethan, and Abby watched as the monster attacked people.

"A donkey that sucks the life out of people that is wrong in so many ways!"Ethan said

"I thought he looked like a bunnie."Abby said

"Mesagog probally has figured out a way to turn youth into energy! We have to figure out a way to stop it!"Dr. O said "Where's Kira?"

"She's taking Kylee to the cyberspace."Abby replied

"I think she is having a melt down of seeing herself old and shrivled up."conner said earing a odd look from conner "I have to admit. It was kind of brutal."

"We'll talk about respect for your elders later right now, there is something we need to take care of!"Dr. O said

The four turned and got ready.

"Lets do it!"Dr. O said

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"they screamed

Soon they were morphed and ready. They ran and got infront of the monster who charged at them. The four rangers surrouned him, and they were doing well, they would attack...the monster would doge, the monster would attack and they would doge. Then Ethan went for a straight attack. The monster punched Ethan and he fell to the ground. Dr.O went next, he kicked, and then dogged a kicked, then circled around as he went back for the attack he was kicked in the chest and nocked down. Soon Abby jumped in the air and tackled the monster. The monster spun Abby around and Abby jumped out of his arms right as he stopped infront of Dr. O. Dr. O tried to get some hits on him but failed. Conner ran up but his feet were knocked out from unde him and he was flipped on the ground.

"SUCKERS!"The monster yelled

* * *

><p>Kira had gotton Kylee to Hayley's and was planning on meeting up with others..but hey plans fail.<p>

"My career is over!"Kylee said " This is the worst thing that has happened to anyone ever!"

"Oh come on Kylee I am sure someone will find a way to reverse it!"Kira said

"But I was suppose to go on you requested tonight!"Kylee said

'Of course..poor Kylee...I need to go help the others...but I can't leave her like this!'Kira thought

"Just because you look a little older doesn't mean you can't sing!"Kira said

"Right go on national tv looking like this!"Kylee said "I must look at least 40."

'Thank goodness Abby isn't here. She would probally tell her what she thinks.'Kira thought adding an eye roll at the idol.

Soon Kira's morpher went off signiling the others needed her.

"I got to go!"Kira said

Kylee shook her head and said:

"NO!"

"Hayley will look after you! You'll be fine!"Kira said

Kylee grabbed onto Kira's arm and said:

"but I want you to stay! Your my can't leave me like this!"

Kira looked at Kylee shocked, she couldn't belive what she was saying. She had to figure out a way to help the others.

* * *

><p>The others were still fighting the mosnter. Dr. O tried a punch but the monster just ducked under it. Conner tried a punch but the monster blocked it then punched him in the gut. Ethan tried an approch but was kicked in the chest. Abby ran up and puched with both of her arms but the monster grabed them and then threw Abby ontop of Ethan.<p>

"OW!"Abby said

"Your telling me!"Ethan replied

"Sorry."Abby replied helping him up.

Conner tried to round house kick the monster but he ducked under it and then went to attack Conner. Who was thrown ontop of Abby. Conner got up and then him and Ethan helped Abby up.

"We need Kira!"Abby said

"I called her!"Conner said "She's not awnsering!"

Conner, Ethan, and Abby jumped up and ran after the monster. Every attack they tried the monster ducked under it. Soon Abby heard something.

"Start shooting this is front page mitiral!"a voice said

"Oh right right!"another said

Abby looked over to a secluded area were she saw a boy and a girl standing under a tree. Soon she noticed Ethan and Dr. O on the ground and Conner had the monster gripped by the arms. Conner and the monster kept fighting while the girl said:

"Cassidy Cornell reifside reporter, when did you know that you were evil? Did you feel unloved as a little what ever you are?"

Abby turned to Conner and Ethan and said:

"Is she serious?"

"As serious as it gets!"Ethan replied

"We have to help her!"Abby said

The monster turned to Cassidy and said:

"Oh Cassidy being Evil has always come very natural to me. Hey what am I doing? Give me your youth!"The monster said

Then he fired at the two and they lost there youth.

"Oh great its hard enough being a woman in this profession now I have to fight agining of doom!"she said then she walked off.

The boy staid for a minute then walked off. Conner was still fighting the monster with help from Abby. Conner and Abby were punched in the gut. Dr. O jumped up and said:

"HANG ON CONNER ABBY!"

Right as he ran to help them Zeltrax jumped in the way.

"Not so fast!"Zeltrax said

"Zeltrax!"Dr. O replied

"We still have a score to settle black ranger. Or have you forgotton?"

"I told you! I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Soon Zeltrax fired lighting at Dr.O and it blasted him back. Abby, Conner, and Ethan had out their thundermax sabers and was trying to fight with them.

"CATH ME IF YOU CAN!"the monster shouted running off

"Get back here!"Abby shouted running after the monster

"HEY WAIT UP!"Conner and Ethan shouted running after her.

* * *

><p>Back at Hayley's Kira was still trying to escape.<p>

"What am I going to do?"Kylee asked "I can't face the public looking like this."

"Calm down Kylee! Your not the only one in trouble you know! This thing is attacking people all over the city!"Kira said

Kylee shot a look at Kira and said:

"Really? Well that is not my problem! I am Kylee Stlyes!"

Kira looked at he rmorpher then at Kylee she couldn't wait any longer. She reached in her back pack and pulled out a tape.

"This is the Kylee I use to know. She was someone who cared about other people! Not just herself!"Kira said

Soon Kira's morpher went off again.

"I got to go!"Kira said getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>Dr. O was fighting with Zeltrax again they were pretty much even. One waiting for the other to mess up.<p>

"You will pay!"Zeltrax said

"For what?"Dr. O asked

Zeltrax pushed Dr. O against a wall, and then Dr. O doged and attack from Zeltrax. The two of them went back and forth trying to one each other up, till finally Dr. O got it,

"Give up Zeltrax!"Dr. O said

* * *

><p>Abby, Conner, and Ethan had trapped the monster at the tennis courts.<p>

"We got you!"Conner said

"Yeah! No were to run!"Ethan said

"Guys, lets destroy this guy!"Abby said

"RIGHT!"They replied.

"Not so fast!"the monster said

Soon his face shot at the three of the multiple times and it exploded sending the three rangers on the ground. The monster started to get ready to charge. Abby, Conner, and Ethan were on their knees breathing hard.

"This guy is brutal!"Conner said

"Tell me about it!"Ethan said

Soon the three of them heard a ptear scream. Abby grabbed her ears in pain. Soon Ethan and Conner joined her. The Ptera scream hit the monster and he flew back on his back.

"What the?"the monster asked

Abby, Ethan, and Conner ran over to Kira who had just shown up. The three of them were still a little shaky thanks to the Ptera scream.

"My ears..."Conner said

"My head!"Ethan replied

"I hear ringing."Abby said

Kira looked at her three teammates and said:

"Sorry guys I should have gave you the heads up on the ptera scream!"

"You think?"Ethan replied

Soon the monster got up and Abby said:

"We can discuss Kira's punishment later. Kira..time you joined us!"

"Excelent more youthful needs."the monster said

"I don't think so."Kira replied

Kira nodded and stepped infront of the three.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

Kira changed into the yellow ptera ranger.

"Ptera power yellow ranger. Thunder max sabers!"Kira yelled

The other three followed her example as she jumped in the air. The monster blocked their attack and some how sent them flying in diffrent directions of the tennis court. Kira landed near a tennis racket and tennis balls. Abby landed on Conner while Ethan landed a little ways away.

"What is she thinking?"Abby asked

"I don't know but I hope she knows what she is doing."Conner said

"You up for a singels match?"Kira said picking up the racket and two tennis balls.

"Your no match for me!"The monster said

"We'll see about that!"Kira replied she threw the tennis balls up in the air then slammed them when they came down. The two balls didn't get hit by the explosines the monster was senidng out yet it blocked his nose holes. Which some how it enficted damage and sent the monster flying backwards.

"Put them together guys!"Kira said running to them

They put it togeher as Abby watched, she needed to talk to Hayley and Dr. O about a wepond.

"Ready?"Conner asked

"THUNDERMAX BLASTE!"The three of them yelled "Fire!"

The monster was destroied.

"ALRIGHT!"Conner yelled

Abby ran up and jumped on Conner's back and then hugged Kira.

"We did it!"Abby said

"YEAH!"Kira replied

Soon the monster grew 30ft.

"WHOA!"The rangers yelled

Kira grabbed her morpher and said:

" this might be a good time for some heavy metal."

* * *

><p>Dr. O nodded and said into his morpher:<p>

"I got it! bracchiozord now!"

Soon the bracchiozord showed up and it relased the t-rex, the tricertops, and the ptera. Abby watched as the three zords became the megazord then as they started to battle. She soon heard another battle going on. Abby took off running knowing that her friends would be fine. She made it right in time to see her uncle attack Zeltrax. He fell to the ground and Abby ran and stood by her Uncle.

"What ever your problem is I don't have time for it right now!"her uncle said

"This isn't over!"Zeltrax said then he jumped in a invisiportal.

Abby and Dr.O went to follow but it was to late.

Conner, Ethan, Abby, and Dr. O walked into the Cyberspace talking about what Abby's wepond should be,

"come on guys not that!"Abby said

"Totaly you could be all metrix!"Ethan said

"I am not giving my neice a dangerous wepon like that Ethan!"Dr. O said

"You gave her a morpher!"Conner said

"True, but it runs in her blood!"Dr. O replied

Abby hadn't heard that because her and Ethan had kept walking.

"ETHAN! I don't want a thron whip or a magical wand!" She said

Abby stopped walking and Ethan noticed.

"What?"Ethan asked

"How long do you think it will be before they hook up?"Abby asked

"Three weeks!"Ethan said

"I'll give them till prom!"Abby said

Ethan laughed and said:

"Bet?"

"No!"

The four of them stood in the crowd to support their ptera ranger. Abby stood infront of Conner and Dr.O. Abby looked at Dr. O and Conner who had weird looks on their faces. Abby just rolled her eyes. Abby screamed as loud as she could as well as her other partners for their friend Kira. The group said goodbye to Kylee after she apologized to Conner, Kira, and Abby.

"Well I guess some pop stars can learn its not all about them."Kira said

"And others need their youth sucked out of them, by a freaky monster, who is doing it for a mad dinosuar scintest!"Abby said

The group laughed and decided to get smoothies on DR.O.

* * *

><p>That night Abby was getting ready for bed, she was beat. She never thought being a ranger would mean you would be this tired. As she was about to get in the bed her phone rung.<p>

"Hello?"she awnsered.

"Hey how is my little terror?"a voice awnsered

"DAD?"Abby asked

"Yeah, well...I have a suprise for you."he said

"What is it?"Abby asked

"Well, your mom has this huge confrence thing in blue bay which isn't far from Reifside so I'm going to drive up there..."

Abby couldn't speak. Her dad couldn't come up here..How could she have been so stupid...She had forgotton about Mesagog and all the moster attacks.

"You don't have school tomorrow right?"Jason asked

"Yeah right...Tomorrow is Sunday."Abby replied

"Good, i'll meet you for lunch...any where good?"

"Uh...Hayley's is good!"

"Hayley's?"

"Uncle Tommy's friend. Dad I-"Abby started

"Can't wait to see you!"he said

Abby sighed and she had to get the others help! Tomorrow was going to do the one thing she hated...begging...

* * *

><p><strong>What does that mean? Well I sure hope Abby has a plan to keep her dad safe! I bet Mesagog isn't going to take a day off.<strong>

_Next episode: Golden Boy._

**I am skipping Game Over for a specail reason..I will be doing it but later...**


	3. Golden Boy

**Hey guys thanks for all the comments:) I really appreciate you guys commenting..If you want a episode done please tell me:)**

**This chapter is dedicated to:Camilia85560, brankel1, and Brightcat12  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Thunder Episode Seven: Golden Boy <strong>

Abby walked down stairs to the Dino lab as she saw Conner, Kira, and Ethan blow up the monster that was bothering down town. The three of them came back down to the Dino lab and saw Abby smiling at them.

"Conner, Kira, Ethan...my best buddies how are you?"Abby asked

"Fine..."Ethan said

"Abby are you okay?"Kira asked

Abby's smile faded and Abby said:

"No, we have bega omega trouble."

Conner looked at her and said:

"Like Mesagog trouble?"

"No, like over protective father who doesn't know his baby girl if a pink power ranger."Abby replied

"Oh I so hate those types."Kira said

"Why don't you just tell him?"Conner said

"Oh yeah, tell my dad then he will make me give up my powers or either Mesagog will attack him great idea!"Abby replied

"When is he coming?"Ethan asked

"Around lunch I think."Abby replied

"Alright. We will handle anything Mesagog throws at us from then till five."Conner said

Abby ran over to Conner and jumped in his arms!

"Your the best!"she said

Conner laughed, Dr. O walked down and said:

"Hey Abby, I'm heading into town to get some groceries wanna come?"

Abby nodded and waved by to her friends and walked upstairs with Dr.O. The other three left also.

* * *

><p>Dr.O dropped Abby off at Hayley's cyberspace while he went to pick up something<p>

"I'm going to drop you off at Hayley's while I go and send your weapon blue prints to a friend."Dr. O said

Abby walked in the cyberspace to see her friend Trent running around crazy. She saw her blue companion sitting against the wall on a computer. Then she heard a scream from a computer. She noticed that it was Cassidy's. Abby only knew one person in the cafe that could do that. So she walked over to Ethan.

"Having fun?"Abby asked

"Yeah."Ethan said laughing and looking at Abby

Abby gave him a hard stare.

"Alright, I'm stopping."he said

Soon Abby noticed Anton Mercer walk in and start talking to Trent. Ethan noticed that his pink friend wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"Abby are you going to tell me and the others how you know Mercer? We know how Dr. O does but I really don't see how you do."Ethan said

"I'll tell you sometime...but, not right now kay...Now aren't you suppose to be working on some type of project?"Abby asked

"How did you-"Ethan asked

"Conner and Kira..."

Ethan laughed, then noticed how Dr. O walked in. Abby laughed as he walked over. The two talked to Hayley while Trent and Ethan walked on their projects. Soon Trent walked over to Dr.O.

"Hey Trent whats up?"Abby asked

"Uh..Dr.O can you give me a lift?"Trent asked

"Sure."Dr.O replied "Abby you ready to go?"

"Yeah. bye Hayley see you later."Abby said

Abby walked with the two to the jeep.

"Thanks for the ride Dr.O Abby , dad would have freaked if I got home late again."

"No problem."Abby replied

"Hey speaking of your dad there is something I have been wondering. All those years of working with your father he never mentioned he had a son."Dr. O said

"Uncle Tommy. That was really personal!"Abby said

"No it's okay Abby. He didn't well not a first. He and my real parents were on a dig together, there was a cave in an my parents never got out."Trent said

Abby hugged the boy while walking. She knew what it was like to lose her parents and then find someone to take you in and love you. Trent laughed and hugged Abby back as Dr. O turned to him and said:

"Trent I'm sorry."

"He's been great though. He's taken me in given me everything a home a life. Not a lot of people would have done that."Trent said

Trent got in the passenger seat while Abby jumped in the back. She was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt and blue jean coveralls. Dr. O cranked up the jeep and soon the three were driving down the road to Trent's house. Abby was enjoying the ride till she heard her uncle say:

"What the?"

Abby wanted to question him but he turned to Abby and Trent and said:

"Abby Trent look and tell me what you see."

"A big gold guy running about fifty miles right behind us."Trent said

Abby nodded, that was all Dr.O needed to know. He slammed on the breaks and the golden dude hit the back of jeep making Abby, Trent, and Dr. O be jerked forward.

"Whoa."Abby said

Trent, Tommy, and Abby unbuckled their seat belts then jumped out and went to look at the golden figure.

"What is that thing?"Trent asked as they got close enough to it.

"Awe man my insurance company is never going to believe this!"Dr. O said

"Your insurance company no one is going to believe this!"Abby said

Soon she noticed that the monster had clutched its fists and was standing up.

"Which one of you is ?"he asked

"Uh..."Trent asked

"That would be me!"Dr. O said walking forward.

Abby and Trent looked Dr. O like she was crazy. While Trent was looking Abby pressed a button on her morpher and sent the others their locations.

* * *

><p>Kira, Ethan, and Conner met up at Dr.O's hoping that Abby was just calling them about her dad.<p>

"Did you guys get Abby's SOS?"Kira asked

"Yeah, were are they?"Conner asked

Ethan walked over to the computer and typed some stuff in. Soon the computer beeped. It showed Dr. O, Trent, and Abby in front of a golden person.

"What is that thing?"Kira asked

"What ever it is, it is going to hurt Abby, Trent and Dr. O."Conner said

"Lets go give them a hand! Ethan said "Since they can't morph!"

"Ready?"Conner asked them

"Ready!"Kira and Ethan replied

"Dino Thunder Power up! HA!"they yelled

They got on their raptor cycles and took off.

* * *

><p>Abby felt her heart pounding in her ears as the golden guy looked at her uncle and said:<p>

"Then prepare for your demise!"

He cracked his knuckles then went after Dr. O. Abby grabbed Trent out of the way. Dr. O kicked the golden freak in the chest then he tried to punch him, every attack Dr. O tried failed. Soon the two of them were in an all out fight match. Abby had gotten Trent to the front of the Jeep.

"Trent stay here I'm going to help my uncle."Abby said

Dr.o had been thrown close to the two teens. The golden boy walked over and said:

"Time for you to be destroyed."

"NO!"Abby yelled

She jumped at the golden boy. Then she threw him away from her uncle and friend. The golden boy fell to the ground. Abby walked over and stood protective in front of Uncle and friend. She ran and did a jump kick, she blocked jabs at her sides. Then she threw a punch, the golden boy grabbed her and lifted her on his shoulders. Trent couldn't watch this. He stood up and kicked the golden guy in the stomach. The golden boy just kicked Trent in the stomach, Trent hit the back of the Jeep hard. Abby was still on the shoulders of the Golden boy, he then through Abby off she spun around and then skidded on the payment. The golden boy went to attack Abby again. She jumped up and went to sweep his feet out from under him. Trent was hurting he got up and then went to help Dr. O.

"You okay?"Trent asked

"Yeah. What about you?"Dr. O asked

"Good, how does Abby know how to fight like that?"

"Her father was a martial arts master."

"Cool."

Abby jumped up and then the Golden boy knocked Abby's feet out from under her then grabbed her shirt and threw her on her back. Trent ran to help but in a short time landed on the ground not far from Dr.O. The golden boy was starting to walk closer to Abby and Trent. When explosions through him backwards. Dr. O looked behind him and saw Conner, Kira, and Ethan on the raptor cycles.

"Are you okay?"Conner asked Dr.O

"Yeah,"DR. O said

Kira ran to Trent.

"Trent are you okay?"Kira asked him

"How do you know my name?"Trent asked

Conner and Ethan ran to Abby with both watching Golden boy closely.

"Abby are you okay?"Conner asked

"Yeah, been better but I guess I'm fine."Abby said

Ethan helped her stand up and she leaned against him with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Dude he beat you up good."Conner said

Abby was breathing hard as she looked at Trent. He looked terrible to. Soon Golden boy started to attack again. Ethan threw Abby to Kira and she sat Abby by Trent, while Conner and Ethan took on Golden boy. The Golden boy was sent flying by the two double kick, soon an invisiportal showed up and Zeltrax jumped in front of the golden boy.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up!"Conner said

Zeltrax looked at like he wanted to say something then he turned to the golden boy and said:

"You come with me at once!"

"But father!"The golden boy said "My mission is not complete."

"Do as your told!"Zeltrax said

"Yes father"the golden boy said

Soon they were gone in an invisportal.

"Father did he just call him father?"Conner asked his smart friend Ethan.

"I think so."Ethan replied.

Conner looked at Abby who gave him an odd look. Then Conner turned to Dr.O and said:

"You two go on your way. We will take her to a doctor."

Dr.O nodded and got Trent in the Jeep and they took off. Conner got Abby on his raptor cycles and they took off. They made it back to the Dino lab were Kira took care of Abby's cuts and Conner and Ethan looked for the golden boy. Soon Abby looked at the clock.

"Crap. Conner can you give me a ride into town?"Abby asked

Conner looked at the brown headed girl and nodded.

"Sure, can you walk?"he asked

"Yeah, little shaky at first but I'll be okay."she replied

The two took off.

"Where do you think they are headed?"Kira asked

"Not sure, but I really hope they are going some where that knows how to defeat Zeltrax Jr."

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later Abby and Conner pulled up down town. They got out of Conner's mustang and started to walk around till a voice caught Abby's attention.<p>

"There is my little bit!"

She turned and saw someone she had not expected to see. She ran to the man and jumped in his arms. Conner watched the two happily.

"Oh right, Conner this my Uncle Justin. Uncle Just this is my friend Conner."Abby said

"Wasn't your dad suppose to be here?"Conner asked

"Your right!"Abby replied

"Oh right. Well your mom, me, and your dad met for supper at this new sushi restaurant and well your dad thought since it was sushi-"Justin started

Abby held up her hand and said:

"Let me guess he ate bad sushi and got food poisoning?"

Justin laughed and nodded.

"Yup,"Justin said

"How did you know?"Conner asked

"He did the same thing on my tenth birthday."Abby replied

The three got in Justin's blue jeep and drove to Hayley's. Abby saw Kira, Ethan, Hayley, and Dr.O.

"Hayley, Kira, Trent, Ethan I would like you to meet my Uncle Justin."Abby said

Dr.O smiled and hugged Justin.

"Justin man it's been a while." Dr.O said

Conner and Kira left to work on their government project.

"I don't believe it."Hayley said

"What is it junk mail?"Abby asked

"I wish."Hayley replied

"What's it say?"Ethan said

"A letter from the city."Hayley said as Dr.O picked it up and began to read it. "As of tomorrow I have a new landlord."

"Not just any new landlord Anton Mercer."Dr.O said

Abby looked at her Uncle's then said:

"No way."

About that time Trent walked in, to hear everyone talking about it.

"It says he is going to rebuild the whole cafe. He's going to replace me."Hayley said

"With who?"Abby and Ethan asked at the same time

Hayley turned and looked at Trent, Ethan and Abby were next followed by Dr.O.

"So you've heard!"Trent said

"What's the deal man?"Ethan asked "one rough day at the office and your rich daddy buys it for you!"

"Ethan it probably isn't like that!"Abby said

"Abby's right its not like that! I had nothing to do with this!"Trent said

"I believe Trent Anton does jump the gun a lot."Abby said

"Look I have a friend at city hall,"Tommy started

"Maybe she could look at the deal and see if Anton missed anything."Abby said

"You two know my dad well enough to know he doesn't make mistakes"Trent said

"I've known your dad long enough to know he does!"Dr. O said "Come on Ab Ethan."

Ethan, Dr.O, and Abby got up to leave when Trent got their attentions.

"Wait I'm going with you guys."Trent said "This is because of me. I'll do what ever it takes to fix it!"

"Me two!"Justin said

Tommy shot Justin a look.

"Awe come on Tommy! I can take care of myself!"Justin said

"City hall here we come."Ethan said

Tommy laughed and the group walked out of the cyberspace.

"Oh yeah, Tommy hold on a sec!"Justin said

Justin ran back into cyberspace.

"Go on I'll ride with Uncle Justin."Abby said

Tommy, Trent, and Ethan hopped in Tommy's black Jeep, and left a little later Justin came out and him and Abby took off.

* * *

><p>In a matter of moments the two jeeps pulled up at City hall. The respective groups got out and went to meet the congresswoman Tommy knew.<p>

"Man I hope there is something we can do!"Trent said

"Don't worry! Never give up! Even when it all looks bad!"Justin said

The group walked up to the City hall member, soon Justin said

"Council Woman Sanchez (Idk if I spelled her name right) its been a while!"Justin said

"Justin Stewart? Dr. Oliver My office said you were coming down."

"Council Woman Sanchez, thanks for taking the time to talk to us."Tommy said

Soon Zeltrax and his son showed up, Tommy, Ethan, Trent, Abby, and Justin moved in front of Council Woman Sanchez.

"There!"Zeltrax said

"I see him."Zeltrax Jr said

Zeltrax Jr. fired a blast. Abby, Ethan and Dr.O went one way. While Justin and Trent took Council Woman Sanchez another way.

"I will make you proud."Zeltrax jr said to Zeltrax "father."

"Trent you and Justin take Council Woman Sanchez where it is safe"

"You got it!"Trent said

"Come on!"Justin said guiding the two to safety. When they were far enough away Justin ran back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Justin's prov.<span>**

He had a feeling he wouldn't want to miss this! He saw the golden freak attack two innocent people.

"Alright that's cold!"Abby said standing up beside the boy wearing blue and Tommy.

The three of them got ready to fight. Tommy, Abby, and boy in blue, who Justin just learned name was Ethan, was fighting with the two monsters. Triple team was not working how the three fighters were hoping it would. Tommy went to kick him while Ethan went to punch him and Abby went to hold him. The golden freak kicked Tommy, and the threw punches at Abby and Ethan. The three went for another attack. Soon the golden freak threw Abby, Ethan, and Tommy back. Abby and Ethan got in defensive stance while Tommy said:

"Your son has gotten stronger!"

"They grow up so fast!"the monster in black armor said "Don't they?"

Justin had this feeling that something was going to happen he just needed to figure out what. Soon Justin noticed the boy name Conner ran up with another girl.

"We heard you guys were here to fight city hall."Conner said

"They must have meant fight in front of it!"the other girl said

"Oh funny Kira! Uncle Tommy...I think now would be as good as ever!"Abby said

"What is she talking about?"Justin asked

"You guys ready?"Tommy asked

They all pulled up there hands. Justin was amazed when he saw morphers appear.

"Dino Thunder Power up! HA!"the group yelled

Justin was amazed and now he felt really stupid. How many times did he wear his color. Now it hit him, these guys were power rangers. Ethan blue, Tommy black, Conner red, Kira yellow, and Abby pink. It then hit Justin the blueprints that Tommy had sent him was for Abby's weapon. Luckily Justin had got it finished and was waiting on Hayley to finish it up. Soon the guy in black said:

"tyrannodrones destroy them."

Soon the rangers were in a fight between freaks called tyrannodrones and a golden guy.

"Thundermax saber!"Conner yelled

Conner jumped over some tyrannodrones and then slashed some more. Just had to admit the red ranger had some skills.

Ethan and Kira were double teaming some tyrannodrones taking them out. Ethan grabbed Kira's arm and spun her around while she slashed tyrannodrones.

Abby had her thunder max saber taking out a lot of tyrannodrones. Soon the golden guy attacked her. She sent a kick at him but he ducked under it. Then he spun his blade around and tried to attack Abby. She blocked it with her thunder max saber. Then the golden freak kicked her in the side. The golden boy went to slash at her but she did a back flip and dogged ti then he went to slam his sword on her, she rolled out of the way. Abby was still fighting the golden dude when she got attacked by a tyrannodrone. Luckily Conner jumped in and helped her. He blocked the slash from the golden boy. Soon Justin heard Kira yell:

"Petra grips!"

Then he heard Ethan say:

"Tricera shield."

The two started to fight with their weapons against the tyrannodrones. Justin was amazed with how much strength the new rangers had.

He saw Tommy take on the guy in black armor. Justin had heard the rangers call him Zeltrax. Justin knew that Tommy had the upper hand, yet Tommy was worried about the rangers.

"Hey Zeltrax you sending your son to do what you couldn't?"Tommy asked

Justin laughed at that. Same old Tommy.

"I will take you myself."Zeltrax said

Justin was so engrossed in the fight he barley heard his phone rung.

"hello?"he answered

"Justin good, okay the weapon is ready. I can't get a hold of Abby! I'm pretty sure you already know-"Hayley started

"My favorite little niece is a power ranger? Yeah."Justin said

Justin heard Hayley laugh then she said:

"Tell Abby to call on Demitro Bow."

"Okay talk to you later. Got things to do like fighting city hall!"Justin said then hung up.

Justin thought now would be a good time to tell Abby. So he jumped out of his hiding spot.

"ABBY! YOUR WEAPON IS ONLINE CALL ON IT BY SAYING DEMITRO BOW!"Justin yelled

Kira had a hold on a tyrannodrone's arm then turned to Ethan and said:

"Who is that?"

"Uh..I think Abby said that's her Uncle."Ethan replied

"Okay Uncle Justin. Demitro Bow!"Abby yelled

Soon her bow appeared (just like Kimberly's.) She pulled out her Thundermax saber and stuck it for an arrow.

"Dimitro Bow, Charge up!"Abby shouted.

Conner ran and slashed the golden boy, then Conner heard:

"Conner get out of the way."

Conner jumped out of the way, then Abby yelled:

"Dimitro Bow Thunder Strike!"

It hit the golden boy and did a lot of damage.

"NO!"Zeltrax yelled

Conner ran over and high fived Abby.

"Great job Abby."

Soon Zeltrax turned to the golden boy and said:

"My son, destroy the city."

"Yes father!"he said

Abby, Conner, Kira, and Ethan ran together.

"Great!"Ethan said "he's big."

"Guys I want in!"Abby said

"Alright! You deserve it Ab's"Kira said

"That's our cue! Brachio do your thing."

Soon a brachio zord appeared and let out four zords.

"Dino rangers!" Conner said

"Lets go!"Abby said

The group of four jumped into their zords.

"Thundersarus megazord."

Justin was amazed. A t-Rex, triceratops, Petra, and a Cephalo. Justin had to admit that Dr.O had made great decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person's prov<strong>

Abby stood beside Ethan in the megazord,

"He doesn't look so tough anymore."Conner said

Abby wondered if that was confidence or was he just saying that because he was nervous. Abby was nervous than anything. Zeltrax's son jumped in the air and kicked the T-rex's mouth.

"Hey! Don't hurt the T-Rex!"Abby yelled

"Thanks Ab's!"Conner said

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's prov.<strong>

Tommy was still fighting with Zeltrax. Zeltrax kicked Tommy against a wall and then went to finish him. Tommy dogged under it and the two swords met again. Justin wished he could morph again. Soon he heard a familiar couple of beeps.

"Mountain blaster! Sh! We can't fight! What you say Tj has tried to call me...oh..yeah...well uh...I have been so engrossed in the battle that I haven't been paying attention to my phone.."Justin said

Soon the two old friends were watching the battle. Tommy and Zeltrax were still at it. While the megazord and the golden one was still at it. Soon Justin noticed something Tommy was winning against Zeltrax like it was nothing. Soon Tommy attacked Zetrax like it was nothing. Tommy had his back to Zeltrax then slashed him.

"That's not my only trick!"Tommy said as he charged for Zeltrax.

Soon Tommy and Zeltrax were putting even blow again.

Justin couldn't hear what they were talking about then he heard Zeltrax say:

"you will understand what vengeance is like when my son destroys your students and niece!"

"No one touches my students or my niece!"Tommy said as he slashed Zeltrax.

"Later days Zeltrax!"Tommy said as Zeltrax blew up.

Zeltrax was on the ground begging Tommy to come back, but Tommy went to help the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's prov.<strong>

Abby, Kira, Ethan, and Conner were lying against their cockpits.

"Hu were is he going?"Kira asked

Soon Conner said:

"There is DR.O!"

Zeltrax's son tried to smoosh Dr.O. Soon the group heard Dr.O yell:

"Brachio Staff! Wind Strike!"

A huge gust of wind came out of no where and hit Zeltrax's son.

"EARTHQUAKE!"Dr.O yelled

Soon the ground split in two and Zeltrax's son fell in.

"YEAH!"Conner said

"Sweet!"Ethan said

"Alright!"Kira said

"Never get my uncle mad!"Abby said

Soon the four heard him yell:

"Fire strike!Ready! Full power!"

Soon Zeltrax's soon blew up.

"YEAH!"

Abby was in the megazord when she heard a voice.

_"He was the only family I have ever known. I will get my revenge on you Dr. Thomas Oliver!"_

After the battle everyone ran to Dr.O. Justin ran over.

"Dude that was awesome!"Justin said

"Thanks for the tip Uncle Justin!"Abby said

"No problem! My little Abbie-bug!"Justin said

Abby turned to her uncle and said:

"Can you and Uncle Justin text me? I think there is something wrong with me!"

Everyone unmorphed Kira looked at her friend and said:

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure..."Abby replied

"Okay, Justin, Hayley, and I will look you over okay."Tommy said

"Thanks."Abby replied

Abby went to get in the Jeep with her Uncle. They were going back to Hayley's.

"Dr.O what do you think is up?"Conner asked

"Not sure, lets get to Hayley's!"Dr.O said

They made it back to Hayley's to see Council Woman Sanchez. About that time mercer walked in.

"Alright lets get the wall torn out, Keep the computers."Mercer said

Abby sat in a bar stool, her friend Conner sat in front of her while her Uncle stood beside her. Abby was drinking some water.

"Bossy much."Abby whispered

Hayley walked over to Mercer and said:

"Hang out you don't own it yet!"

Mercer had a smug look on his face and said:

"Hayley as much as I hate to say this you can't fight city hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Dr. Anton Mercer."council woman Sanchez said

Anton's smug grin dropped and he looked away, as council woman Sanchez walked over and stood by Hayley.

"My name is Elonore Sanchez Council woman with the 33rd district it is with great pleasure that I inform you that the city council has decided to put you purchase of this land on hold."Council woman Sanchez said

Abby sat her drink down and she stood up. Her and her Uncle walked over and stood by Hayley.

"You two are a part of this."Anton asked

Abby and Tommy nodded there heads.

"Actually we had your son to thank. He made me realize that a place like this a safe haven for interaction for our community that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in anyway." Miss. Sanchez said

As she said it teens came and stood by Hayley, Abby, Tommy, and Miss Sanchez. Justin stood by Tommy. While the rangers circled around the group.

"I was only tying to do whats best for my son."Anton said "Well I'll just be going then."

Anton walked out and everyone started to celebrate. Abby jumped up and wrapped her arms around Conner's kneck. Conner laughed he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. Then Abby went and hugged Ethan, Then Kira, the two of them did a secret handshake. Abby went over and hugged her Uncles. Everyone celebrated then left.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at Dr.O's underground lab. Justin, Hayley, and Dr. O circled around Abby who was sitting on a Dr.'s table. Kira, Ethan, and Conner sat across the room and watched.<p>

"What are they looking for?"Ethan asked

"Kira chill! They are just giving her a check up."Conner said to the blond who was biting her nails.

Kira sighed and said:

"I'm just worried. What if Mesagog did something to her."

Soon a voice said:

"Then I would take him down."

The three looked up and ran over to Abby. They noticed that Dr.O, Justin, and Hayley were gone.

"Were did they go?"Conner asked

"Not sure...They said something about having to converse!"Abby replied

"So how do you feel?"Ethan asked

"Normal now...but I have my moments."Abby said

"Wait...one minute your fine then the next you feel weird?"Kira asked

"Yeah, that's what she said!"Conner said

"Oh...I get where you are going!"Ethan said

"Wait..I don't!"Conner said

"Yeah Kira..Fill me in! You have been a ranger longer then I have!"Abby said

Soon the four teens heard laughing. They saw Dr. O, Hayley, and Justin walking over.

"There is nothing wrong with you Abbie-bug."Justin said

"Nothing normally wrong that is!"Hayley said

"It's your Dino gem's ability, supper hearing and supper sight."Dr. O said

"Super hearing?"Ethan asked

"Super sight?"Conner asked

"AWESOME!"Kira and Abby said

Abby jumped off the table into her blond friends arms.

"Now I can hear and see everything. Literally!"Abby said

Soon the group started to laugh...and then Abby turned to her uncle Justin.

"Uncle J. Please don't tell my dad."she said

"About you being a power ranger?"Justin asked

Abby nodded.

"Alright, you have my word. I think you should tell him. Well I have to go Tommy. TJ has been calling me none stop."Justin said

"Uncle TJ? Oh..tell him and Aunt Cassie I said hey."Abby said

"How many Aunts and Uncles do you have?"Conner asked

"Enough."Abby replied

Soon the group started to laugh. Abby waved by to her teammates and her Uncle. Then she went inside.

"Well night Hayley, Uncle O. I am beat..Beating up Zeltrax is trying."Abby said walking up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well today Abby was lucky, instead of her dad her Uncle Justin came. And with him stopping by she gained a new weapon, plus she figured out that her Dino power was super hearing and sight. Wonder what is going to happen next? <strong>

_Next Episode: Beneath the surface _

Camilia85560:Trust me Jason is going to be surprised when he finds out...

brankel1:Thanks:) I think Tommy always makes jokes:p I think that's how he makes himself un-nervous 

Brightcat12:Thanks:) I'm updating as fast as I can...There are a lot of choices I have..:) 

**Keep the reviews coming can't wait to hear from you:) **


	4. Beanth the surface

**Hey guys whats up? Well here is the next episode:) I have to say this was one of the funniest chapters I have wrote... This chapter starts a lot of to problems between Abby and the possible crushes...Well anyways here it goes:)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to:**_**camilia8556, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Jeremy Shane,TMayo(I hope you guys like this chapter:))**_

_**Authors Note: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or Ashley, Andros, Leo, Zhane. I do own Karli and Abby.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Thunder Episode Eight: Beneath the Surface.<strong>

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Abby were handing around Hayley's at their table. Ethan doing what he does best.

"Oh no you didn't eat laser you intergalactic freak!"Ethan said

Conner, Kira, and Abby were not amused. It was hard enough studying as it is, now they had to block out Ethan's comments to.

"Dude do you mind?"Conner asked

"Made it to level 21!"Ethan said in a really high pitched voice.

Soon Conner leaned over and turned off the game Ethan was playing.

"What are you doing?"Ethan asked

Ethan looked at Conner really sadly.

"Awe come on Conner was that really necessary?"Abby asked

Conner shot her a look, so she went back to her Precal homework.

"I can't concentrate with you blowing up things in my ear."Conner said

"That took me three hours to get to that level."Ethan said

"Sorry but I'm with Conner on this one, we have a paper due tomorrow."Kira said "And why aren't the two of you working on yours?"

"I finished my last week, really jamming why you guys were out being David Beckham and-"Ethan started

"OH Don't even say it!"Kira retorted

"Oh..wasn't going to.."Ethan said sharing a look with Abby and Conner.

"I finished mine the same time that Ethan did. It pays to have Aunts and Uncles that help their niece."Abby replied

Kira looked around then over at Abby.

"Where is Trent anyway?"Kira asked"I thought he was working today"

"Hayley gave him the day off-"Abby said

"I think he's spending some quality time with his dad."Conner said

Abby kicked Conner under the table then she grabbed her pink shoulder bag and put her books in it then left the Cyberspace.

"What's her problem?"Conner asked

Kira and Ethan looked at the door for their pink friend to come back. Yet, she never did.

* * *

><p><strong>Anton Mercer's place.<strong>

Trent was standing in his father's office trying to prove to himself he was not going crazy.

"Okay, I'm not losing my mind. I know it was right around here."Trent said

Then Trent started to look around the office to find what he was looking for. He closed his eyes and remembered the green portal that he touched that sucked him up then sent him to the cyberspace. While in his day dream Trent heard a voice:

"Trent, Trent, Trent"

He snapped out of his day dream to see his dad.

"Can I help you?"Anton said

"there is some weird stuff going on here dad! I swear I went through some interdenominational door way."Trent said

Anton just hummed and walked closer to Trent.

"You know I got to say I am worried about you son."Anton said

The look on Trent's face could not be put in to words.

'I can't believe it! My own father doesn't believe me!' Trent thought

"You working till all hours in the coffee house, is making you not able to think straight. I am going to make an appointment with my doctor."Anton said walking to the phone.

"I DON'T NEED A DOCTOR!"Trent yelled "I need an explanation I think you owe that to me."

Anton dropped the phone he was holding and turned to Trent.

"Perhaps you can explain something to me! When did it become acceptable to speak that way to your father?"

"All these other projects your involved in, there is some weird stuff going on here dad!"

"What ever goes on around here son I can assure you it is for the betterment of mankind. and I promise you will feel the same way in time."

Trent spun around to his father fast and said:

"In time when?"

"When your ready!"Anton said

Trent turned away from his father not believing what he was hearing.

"Someday all I have will belong to you. It's a great responsibility my son. One that we must prepare you for. We will begin that process soon. Now why don't you go out for a swim. We have the best pool in town and you don't use it."Anton said

Then he left Trent alone to stumble around in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's prov<strong>

Abby called her Uncle and the two headed home to get ready for school the next day.

**Next Day 3rd person prov.**

The next day the bell rung and everyone was getting up getting ready to leave.

"Alright there is only so much we can learn in a class room get ready for some field work."Dr. O said

Abby got up from her spot beside Kira and the two walked to the bus.

"Hey Conner thinks your mad at him."Kira said

"Wow. that must be why Dr.O gave him the red suit!"Abby said

Ethan laughed at Abby's burn while walking with Conner who wasn't far behind the two girls.

"Dude..she is totally fired up!"Ethan said

"Yeah! I know! I don't even know what I did!"Conner said

"Maybe ask Dr. O?"

As the group got on the bus, Abby and Kira sat in a seat together, while Conner and Ethan sat in one together. Soon Abby started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"Ethan said to the girl in pink in front of him.

"Look out your window!"Abby replied

Soon the other three saw Randall.

"What does she think she is going to?"Kira asked

"I don't know but I am glad today we don't have to leave early!"Abby replied

It felt like the drive was hours then finally they made it to the dig sight. Abby and Kira pared up leaving Conner with Ethan.

"Dude I hate this!"Conner said

"Just ask her whats wrong man!"Ethan said

"Kira knows!"

"Of course dude its girl code!"

"Girl code!"

"Never mind."

Abby was digging or more like moving dirt back and forth when she noticed Dr.o and Randall.

'No way..that is so wrong on so many levels...come on Uncle T. You could do so much better...then a principal..plus she reminds me of someone...'Abby thought

Soon Abby felt something under her shovel.

"hu?"Abby asked

Abby started to dig faster,

"HEY CONNER, KIRA, ETHAN! OVER HERE HURRY!"

Ethan ran over and helped her dig.

"I think Abby found something!"Ethan said

"What is it?"Conner asked squatting by the girl in pink.

"I don't know..Kira go find Dr.O!"Ethan said

Kira nodded then took off.

Kira ran over with a sick feeling in her gut, it was weird seeing Randell all lovey dovey.

"Uh..Dr.O we need help Identifying something..we think it might be a morphusorus!"Kira said quickly.

Dr. O gave her a weird look then he said:

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Kira took off then Dr.O followed

"What do you got?"Dr. O asked walking over.

"Well I think we might have a Dino zord egg."Ethan said

Abby was holding it very closely, something about this egg made her feel protective over it. Soon the group of five heard:

"Ohh...A discovery! How exciting."

They all looked up to see Randall. Now they were worried...Randall, the Dino zord egg, plus mesagog could equal trouble.

"Uh, no were not sure what it is!"Abby said

"It looks like a prehistoric egg or have you not been paying attention in class?"Randall asked "May I?"

Dr.O looked at the other four rangers

"Well I uh.."Dr.O stared

"Don't worry I wont drop it."Randall said

and then slowly handed over the egg to Randall. Soon Dr.O started to get worried.

"I should really take that back to the schools lab and examine it."Dr.O said

Abby wasn't paying attention anymore. She kicked Conner and elbowed Kira. The two looked at her and knew something was up. It pays to have a friend with Super hearing. Soon the trip was attacked by tyrannodrones. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Abby, and Dr. O looked around they were every where. Dr. O nodded at Conner who nodded at the other three. Then they took off. Dr. O kicked and punched at the ones coming behind Randall then grabbed her hand and ran. Conner ran on one of the wood beams in between dig sites and there he began his fight. He blocked one tyrannodrone then kicked the other one. Then he flipped off the beam into the hole and grabbed ones leg. Dr. O was protecting Randall and the egg, he kicked one of the four tyrannodrone surrounding him. Then they ducked under an attack and he kicked Randall's leg up and she kicked the other one. Kira went into her fight with a cartwheel then doing under attacks. She elbowed one in the stomach, then she blocked a punch then punched one in the gut. Abby was having a blast. She kicked on in the stomach, then she ran and pushed herself off a tree and off the shoulders of a tyrannodrone. Abby then ducked under a punch then elbowed him in the chest. Ethan ducked under one then blocked the other attack with his hands. He kicked one then looked around him, then he took off running he jumped on a piece of plywood that that separated the digs and then jumped off of it. Then a t-drone tried to attack him but Ethan just punched him. Every time the group of rangers would knock one down it felt like eight more would come.

"This is insane."Abby said

Soon her fist was caught by one. Soon Kira came by and kicked that one in the stomach.

"Thanks Kira."Abby said

"No problem...That face your thinking something!"Kira said while kicking a T-drone in the chest.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it! It's stupid!"Abby replied as she flipped over one and punched the other. Soon the group of teens heard:

"The egg."

Abby, Kira, Conner, and Ethan looked up and saw the Egg flying in the air and Randall falling. DR.O caught Randall but the egg went flying and landed a little always.

"oh no!"Abby said

"Don't worry,look Randall is going to get it!"Kira said

"That makes me feel so less better."Abby replied

Soon they saw Randall pick up the egg and throw it to DR.O

"DR. OLIVER!"Randall yell

She threw the egg and DR.O caught it. The four teens ran to Dr.O. While Randall was walking over.

"Good throw!"Dr.O said "You okay?"

"I think so."

So with hearing that Abby, Conner, Ethan, and Kira tried to sneak away.

"Would you four mind explaining to me were you learned to fight like that?"Randall asked

"Uh.."Conner said

"Karate club!"Abby said

"Yeah!"Kira said

And with that Abby and Kira took off ruining,with Conner and Ethan behind them. Randall threw a hand on Dr. O's shoulder and said:

"Do we even have one of those?"she asked

"I don't know I'm still new."Dr. O said then ran off

* * *

><p><strong>At Dr.O's house.<strong>

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Abby,and Dr.O were at Dr.O's house looking at the Dino egg.

"Abby whats wrong?"Kira asked

"Somethings wrong. I think I have a connection with the Dino egg and something just feels wrong."Abby replied

"what do you mean?"

"I don't know..I'm going to borrow Dr.O's jeep and follow my gut. Cover for me kay."

"Abby.-"

"Please."

"Fine."

Abby took off. Leaving Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Dr.o.

"Whoa."Ethan said

"Whats wrong?"Conner asked

"You got anything?"Kira asked hoping her friend was wrong

"I don't know. Somethings not right."Ethan said

Ethan was scanning the Dino Egg hoping to find a life sign but he was getting nothing.

"What do you mean?"Conner asked

"I can't detect any signs of life!"Ethan replied

"That's weird! I'm sure that's the Demitrozord egg."Dr. o said

"Demitro like Abby's zord?"Kira asked

"Yeah."

Conner looked around then said:

"Speaking of Abby were is she?"

"I have been wondering that to."Ethan said

"Kira, where is Abby?"Dr.O asked

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's prov<strong>

It didn't take long to get back to the dig sight. Soon Abby noticed her morpher was glowing. Abby parked the jeep and started to walk around.

"I can't belive I am here."Abby said

Abby pulled her blue jean jacket around her pink tank top. Soon she heard a voice:

_"The things I do for the master! Now where is that egg?"_

"I know that voice!"Abby said

Then Abby used her super sight to see Elsa holding the dino egg. Then Abby took off.

"ELSA!"Abby said runing up a hill of dirt.

"Ah, pink ranger."Elsa said

"Give me that Egg!"Abby said

Elsa and Abby were now in a fight together. Abby charged a kick at Elsa who blocked it then Abby threw a punch at her. Elsa grabbed her arm and spun Abby to the ground. Abby stood up and got her morpher ready.

"Ready!"Abby started

"Oh..I see this is your dino egg. Oh this will make my plan so much joyable!"Elsa said

"What?"Abby asked

Soon Esla fired a blast it hit Abby's feat and exploded. Abby was thrown backwards and she rolled down a hill. She hit her head on a rock then she hit her morpher.

* * *

><p><strong>At Dr.O's house.<strong>

Kira was worried, Abby should have been back by now. Soon she noticed her dino gem was glowing. It only did that when one of the others were in trouble.

"Guys. I think Abby is in trouble."Kira said

"What?"Conner asked

He looked down and noticed his dino gem glowing to.

"This isn't good. She took my jeep.."Dr. O said

Conner got up and looked at Kira, Ethan, and Dr.O.

"okay i'll go and try to find her. She went to the dig site right?"Conner asked

Kira nodded. Conner took off.

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner.<strong>

I was close to the dig site when I saw Dr.O's jeep. When I saw that she was no where close to it I started to worry. I got out of my mustang and went looking for her. That's when I saw a bunch of dirt had been moved around, now I was really worried, that ment there had been a fight. I went running when I noticed explosine marks then my dino gem started going hay wire. I followed it down a hill to see my pink friend lying motionless. I slid down the hill to her. I slowly made it to her.

"Abby...Abs come on Abs talk to me!"I said

I took my hand and gently slapped her cheek. She still wasn't repsonding...

"Abby come on! please wake up!"I said

Soon I heard a groan.

"Ow..what hit me?"Abby asked

Abby sat up with help from me. Soon she backed away from me quickly.

"Conner what are you doing here?"she asked

"I came here to check on you."I said

* * *

><p><strong>At Dr.o's house <strong>

Ethan was still scanning the Dino Egg. Kira was watcing the moniter for a sighn of life while Dr.O looked over at me.

"Dr.O I am not getting any sighns of life."Ethan said

"Do you think it would be okay-?"Kira started

"If we hatch it?"

Kira nodded.

"Go for it."

Ethan pulled the top of the egg off slowly to see Elsa.

"Not what you expected hu rangers?"She said then she flew off and dissapeared.

"So if she was here where is the dino zord?"Kira asked

Soon the moniters beeped.

"Well there is one!"Kira said

"Lets go, We'll call Abby and Conner on the way." Dr.O said

"Ready?"Dr.O asked

"Ready!"Kira and Ethan replied

"Dino Thunder Power up- HA!"they yelled.

The group hopped on the raptor cycles then went to were the dino zord was. Before they got there Zeltrax appeared in their way.

"Go, i'll handdle Zeltrax call Abby and Conner!"Dr.O said

Kira and Ethan nodded and stepped on the gas of their raptor cycles. Kira called Conner and Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner.<strong>

Abby looked at me and then i noticed she had dirt on her check, I gently whiped it off. Soon our morphers beeped.

"What is it Kira?"Abby asked

"Well, your dino zord is attacking little tokyo."Kira said

"Okay head there and Conner and I will meet you two."Abby said

Abby looked at me and said:

"Ready?"

I nodded.

"Ready."i replied

"Dino thunder power up! HA!"Abby and I yelled

I called on my raptor cycle and Abby jumped on. We made it to little Tokyo in a short amount of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's prov<strong>

Abby and Conner made it. As soon as they got there Kira ran up and hugged her.

"Abby I was so worried."Kira said

"Sorry to make you worry guys."Abby said rubbing the back of her helment.

Ethan sighed and slapped Abby's helment.

"I know you didn't! Lets focus on this guy then we will handdle what to do with you Abs!"Ethan said

"Right! I will get my partner back!"Abby said

"Call on your zords!"Kira said

_"The brachio is already sending them your way."Dr.O said to the group._

"Tyranno! Be careful he is still our friend!"Conner said "Also Abby will cry if we hurt him!"

"HEY! Cheplo please help Demitro figure out Elsa lied to him!"Abby said

Tyranno went first to attack Demitro it head butted him.

"HEY! Abby get your dino under control!"Conner yelled

"I'm trying! He is not listing to me!"Abby yelled

The Tyranno went to bite it, but the blade hurt it's mouth.

"Come on Tyranno-Zord!"Conner yelled

"Yeah!"Kira yelled

It was then that the Dimitro Zord backed up and then his saw went towards the tyranno zord. The Tyranno zord used his drill tail, and the two connected sparks flew. Soon the Dimitro zord slammed its head into the Tyranno's. Soon the tyranno flew back. It was then Abby noticed the Ptera and tricera already down. Chelo was knocked down next Abby felt terrible. It was her partners fault so of course she felt bad about it.

"Guys I am so sorry."Abby said

"You can make it up to us by getting your partner on our side!"Conner said

"Conner be nice! Abby just keep trying to get ahold of your zord!"Ethan said

"Yeah!"Kira said

Soon they noticed that the Tyranno tail fighting to stay up. Soon they heard the Dimitro Zord roar and then he dugg into the ground and dissapered.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dr.O<strong>

Dr.O slammed his brachio sword down on Zeltrax's. Zeltrax pushed him back, Dr.O caught himself and sent another shot at Zeltrax. It was then that Dr. O heard the cries of the dino zords. The others needed him. He had to get ride of Zeltrax now! He gripped his brachio staff tightly and then went for the attack. Zeltrax wasn't ready for the full on attack. He was thrown back then,Zeltrax knocked Dr.o's legs out from under him. Dr.O landed on the ground with a thump.

"Brachio staff, wind strike!"Dr.O yelled

The wind strike stuck Zeltrax hard and Zeltrax was thrown back on his back. Zeltrax started to get up but an invisiportal appeared and sucked him up. Then Dr.O took off to find the other rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

Kira, Conner, Ethan, and I were looking at our zords they were totally trashed. Soon the ground started to vibrate, like an earthquake. I almost fell but luckily I latched myself onto Conner and Ethan and Kira latched onto Conner and me.

"Whoa!"Kira yelled

"Whats happening?"I asked

Soon we looked and saw a monster start to appear!

"Targets found!"the monster said

"WHOA!"We all yelled backing up

"What do we do now?"I asked

The monster was going to attack us. Conner ran infront of me and yelled:

"DINO ZORDS NOW!"

It was then that dino zords ran into the sceen. I was amazed, just a second ago our partners were down for the count.

"Lets go!"Conners said

"Right!"Ethan and Kira said

They jumped up then into their dino's, then they formed the megazord. They now stood down the monster. I was worried, I'm not sure if it was for us or for my partner.

"Do it Kira!"Conner yelled

"Ptera ring!"Kira yelled

The dino zord threw the Ptera ring at the monster and he blocked it.

"Oh no!"Kira said

"Tricera fist!"Ethan yelled

The monster blocked the tricera fist. Soon the monster hit the megazord with his tail.

"Oh no, guys..I have to do something!"Abby said

The monster slashed the dino zord. I heard everyone yell.

"I don't think the Thundersarus is strong enough. You need something to break trhough his armour."Dr.O said

"Like what?"Conner asked

"A blade or a sword."Dr.O said

"Like the Demitro Zord!"I said

"Exactly Abby."Dr.O said

"Dr.O Abby if you haven't realized he isn't exactly playing well with others!"Conner said

"Let me see if I can do something about that!"I said

"Abby, listen you have to concentrate."Dr.O said

I only nodded, I closed my eyes and focused on my dino gem. I soon heard a couple of explonsines then I heard Elsa yell:

"You are under my control."

I heard the Dimitro Zord roar. Then I heard the others scream.

"Dimitro Zord, this isn't you! You are stronger then this!"I said Soon I heard Elsa say:

"Well done, now finish them!"

I had to concentrate harder.

"Dimitro Zord, these are our friends. Please I know you want to change this!"I whispered.

Soon I felt my morpher glow. I looked down and saw that the Demitro zord head on my morpher was glowing and then it roared. I ran and jumped in the cockpit. When I made there, I hit the button on my morpher then the purple spell that Elsa had on him was broken.

"Abby? Are you in there?"Conner asked

"Abby please tell me you did it!"Kira said

"Abby say something to me!"Dr.O replied

"Abs are you there?"Ethan asked

"Guys let me and my new buddie attach!"I said

When I opened my eyes I saw that the monster had his foot on the megazord. I raised my hands to the cockpit and forced my partner's control pannel then me and my partner attacked the monster. The Thundersarus Megazord jumped up and turned to me and my new partner.

"Alright!"Kira said

"AWESOME!"Ethan said

"Sweet!"Conner said

"He's all yours guys and wait till you see what they can do!"Dr.O said

The Dimitro Zord and me took the tyranno drills place. I appeared beside Kira, this time.

"Hey guys how about we dice this guy up Dimitro style!"i said

Kira, Ethan, and Conner nodded at me. We charged at the monster. He went to attack us with his claws but I blocked it and his claw fell on the ground.

"OH YEAH!"Conner yelled

"I love it!"Kira said snapping her fingers.

He went to attack us again but, again the Demitro zord blocked it and his claw fell on the ground.

"Now I'm really mad!"the monster said

"Oh you want some more!"Ethan asked

We moved foward and pushed the saw into the chest of the monster. He backed up in pain. Soon the t-rex's mouth opened and fire shot out from it. It hit the mosnter and he screamed in pain.

"DIMETRO BLADE!"I yelled

"FULL POWER!"We yelled

The Dimitro Blade did a cross cut on the new monster then he blew up.

* * *

><p><strong>The next Day at School.<strong>

"Then I woke up to Conner telling me what had happened back at Dr.O's."Abby said finishing up her story while walking in with her family and friends.

"Dude, Elsa sure hates you."Ethan said

"Yeah, like a personal grudge! Like Dr.O and Zeltrax!"Kira said

"Hey at least I know what my grudge is about."Abby said

The group walked in Dr.O's classroom. Abby sat down between Kira and a girl name Erica. Conner sat between Ethan and Kira. Soon the tv turned on.

"Hi this is Cassidy Cornell with the reifside special report. I learned that we have a super hero working right here in Reifside."Cassidy said

Abby, Conner, Kira, and Ethan looked at each other then at Dr.O who was looking at the Tv. Abby, Conner, Kira, and Ethan slowly started rising from their seats, while Dr.O gave them a look.

"Yes, our very own Principal Randall fended off several prehistoric cretures with selfless bravery. Luckily I was there and caught it all on tape,roll the tape."

Kira, Conner, Ethan, Dr.O, and Abby relaxed some at least they watched the film hoping that none of their fighting got caught on film. Everyone started to laugh when they saw Devin lying on the ground and Cassidy destroying his plant.

"We seem to be having technical difficulties. Please stand by."Cassidy said

Conner relaxed in a laugh, while Abby leaned into Kira laughing. Dr. O turned to his four rangers and sighed.

Class went by fast finally it was over. The four rangers were walking to their next class when they noticed Dr.O and Randall talking.

"Abby what are they saying?"Conner asked

"I am not using my powers for your personal gain!"Abby whispered

"It wont just be for his personal gain! I want to know to!"Ethan said

"Kira help me!"Abby said

Kira just laughed and shook her head. Soon the four came out of hiding.

"Man that woman is cold blooded."Ethan said

The group walked wiht Dr.O down the steps.

"Yeah, but remember Uncle Tommy likes Cold blooded things."Abby said

"Yeah like Dinosaurs. Randall is-"Conner started

Dr.O raised a hand and said:

"Don't even start with me. Abby Conner."

Kira smiled and then said:

"I think it is a perfect match."

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?"Dr.O asked

The group were walking behind Dr.O as he was walking to his classroom.

"Yeah, we were kinda hoping you could write us a note or something."Conner said

"Yeah."Ethan said

"Dream on!"Dr.O said

"Come on Uncle Tommy not even for your favorite neice?"Abby asked

"Heres an idea, don't listen to Conner."Dr.O said

The group laughed as they headed to their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>After School.<strong>

Abby was walking to Dr. O's jeep, Dr.O had to finish up a few things and told her to wait in the jeep. Abby walked out taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Abby?"she heard

Abby spun on her heels and saw Conner.

"Hey..."Abby started

Conner walked up to her gripping his soccer bag tightly.

"Abby, look I'm sorry if I made you mad by saying something...I really don't think before I speak."Conner said

Abby noticed he was clutching his soccer bag so tight his knuckles were turning white. He was still wearing his soccer stuff meaning practice was just over and he saw her then ran over.

"Conner...-"Abby started

"No..let me finish! I don't know what I said I want you to tell me that way I can never talk about it again."

Abby smiled and looked down at her black convers shoes.

"It's the whol Trent, Mercer, parents thing..thoese three things are just touchy subjects for me."Abby replied

Conner looked Abby over, she was wearing a pink tank top, with a blue jean jacket and blue jeans.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?"

Abby reached up and kissed Conner's cheeck.

"Maybe one day,but not today...got to go see you later."Abby said then she walked off.

Conner just watched her then went to his mustang.

As Abby made it to the jeep she saw Trent.

"Hey, Abs..you and Conner?"Trent asked

"NO! He was just asking questions."Abby replied

Trent smiled then said:

"What are you doing tomorrow after school?"

Abby thought for a moment then said:

"Nothing I can think of why?"

Trent smiled sheepish and said:

"Well, I am failing precal and the teacher said you were doing the best in all of her classes..."

Abby smiled and grabbed the boys hands.

"Don't worry Trent. You can count on me..."Abby said

"You have a C in Chemistry right?"

Abby threw her hands on his mouth and shushed him.

"Do you want Dr.O to know? He'll kill me!"

Trent laughed then he pried the brunetts hands off his mouth and said:

"I help you, you help me?"

Abby nodded her head and the two hugged and Trent left to go to work.

Abby hopped in the Jeep when she got a text. She pulled out her phone and saw it was her Aunt Ashley.

'Hey Kiddo...Well Guess what:) Zhane and Andros are taking out Astro Megaship out to get the gears moving so...we are coming to Earth! Even Leo and Karli:) Can't wait to go shopping with you;) Your fun Aunt Ashley'

Abby sighed and slouched in her seat...she had no life outside of fighting freaky monsters, school, freinds, and family.

"I need a life!"Abby muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby finally got her real Dino Zord after a little bit of a tussle from Elsa. What is next for the group of teens? Will Cassidy ever get the footage working..What is going to happen between Trent and Abby? Or Conner and Abby? Why is Parents, Mercer, or Trent a touchy subject for Abby find out on the next Power rangers Dino Thunder.<strong>

_Next Episode:White Thunder Part 1_

Comments:

_Jeremy Shane:_Thanks and here is the more you are hoping for:) Give me some feed back on things you like and don't like.

_Dean Winchesters Baby Girl:_Thanks:) Alot more of the old rangers will be showing up soon. Be on the look out:)

_camilia85560:_Thanks:) I really hope you like this one and more to come:)


	5. White Thunder part 1

**Hey my friends what is new:) Nothing much for me..well here is the new chapter. This was one of the hardest chapters to write so far so bear with me**

Chapter dedication to:**brightcat12, TMayo, grapejuice101, XRanger13, brankel1, Jeremy Shane, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dino Thunder Episode Nine: White Thunder part 1<strong>_

**Abby's Prov.**

I walked in Cyberspace with a yawning Hayley. Dr.O thought it would be good for me to get out more. I sighed, I had stopped calling my Uncle,Uncle and just started to call him Dr.O...just like Conner, Kira, and Ethan. As we walked in Hayley started to yawn, I sighed she wasn't a morning person. Soon we heard something she grabbed a jar and held it close. I suppressed a laugh. She shook it off then looked around the cyberspace. I scratched the back of my head and then use super hearing..Before I realized it Hayley had grabbed a mic stand and was walking around Cyberspace. It was then when I realized what the noise was. Hayley then jumped from behind the counter at Trent. The poor boy fell off the stool he was drawing on to the ground. I ran over to him.

"TRENT!"I yelled then ran to the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Abby, yeah I'm fine..."Trent said from the ground."Hayley your here! Why?"

"You see that sign outside the one that says Hayley's cyberspace."I started

Trent laughed and said:

"Yeah, right sorry..."

I helped him up as Hayley looked at his drawing.

"Wow, that is...did you do this?"Hayley asked

"Yeah,"Trent said

I picked up the sketch book then look through the rest of the pictures.

"Wow...this is really good.."I said

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person prov<strong>

Abby, Hayley, and Trent worked on opening cyberspace when Hayley said:

"Just answer me one thing..."Hayley said whipping off the bar

"What am I doing here at seven oclk in the morning instead of at home."Trent said moving some chairs from a table.

"That would be the one."Abby replied

"I came here to draw my dad is not proud of my artistic development."Trent said

"How do you know?"Hayley asked as Abby turned on the lights.

"I think his exact words were Trent I do not in no way will be supportive of your artistic indevers."Trent said

"Yeah he wasn't to happy when I heard you tell him I was coming over to help you study last night when you called me."Abby said

"I see."Hayley said

"He doesn't think art will get me anywhere and doesn't think I need help."Trent said

"He'll come around."Hayley said

"My dads a great guy, there are some things he wont budge on."

Abby staid quiet. Anton Mercer...the one person that changed the way she looked at things...

"let me guess this is one of them?"Hayley asked

As Abby finished up helping Hayley she took off to meet her uncle. As Abby was closing in on her uncle's house her super hearing picked up on something.

"That noise I have heard it before...Its and explosion!"Abby said

Abby took off running hoping that her Uncle in the Dino lab had picked up on it to. Abby was looking around when her Uncle appeared.

"Let me guess you heard?"her uncle asked

"Yeah, its not something I could miss."Abby said

Dr.O pulled out a scanner and started to scan the area. Abby decided that she should call the others.

"Hey Conner, do you mind grabbing Kira and Ethan and heading to this location?"Abby asked

"Yeah Ab's be there as soon as we can."

Abby nodded then she looked around the rubble while her uncle scanned the area. A coupe of minutes later Conner and the others walked up.

"Came as soon as we could Dr.O."Ethan said "what did you find?"

"Some kind of storage unit, the energy levees are so weird the meter can't register them."Abby said walking up to her Uncle.

"What kind of energy?"Conner asked

Dr.O looked at Abby, she already knew what that it was.

"Same kind that is in your morphers."Dr.O said

"Your telling me there is a Dino gem in here?"Kira asked

Abby held her hand out get some help up to some level ground. Conner grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the rubble.

"Not anymore."Abby said

"I thought you owned all kinds of things that can pick up on Dino gems?"Kira said

"Someone must have hid it, when they took down the cloaking device the readings went off the scale."Dr.O said

Ethan shot Conner a look, who looked at Kira, who looked at Abby, who looked at her Uncle.

"So is this good new or bad new?"Conner asked

"Guess that depends on who has the gem."Abby said

* * *

><p><strong>Trent's prov.<strong>

Trent was walking through his house. He was going to meet Abby later tonight, to study. He really couldn't bring down his grade anymore his dad would kill him. As he walked into the his dad's office, his dad sat in there reading a book.

"Did you have a good day at school?"Anton asked

"Yeah it was okay!"Trent said walking into the room more

"I trust you had time to think of our early conversation."

"Was that what is was?"

"I'm assuming the the fact that you weren't happy, with the outcome."

"I'm just not crazy with you telling me not to draw anymore."

"Trent when your parents disappeared you and I agreed that I would act as your father. and fathers sometimes force to make decisions for their children, that their children don't care for."

Anton started to get real sweaty and his head started moving back and forth.

"Dad I get that."Trent said

There was a quietness that bothered Trent, he looked at his father.

"Dad are you okay?"Trent asked

"Yes, I'm fine. As I was saying I can only raise you the way I know how. The way I see fit! Now all I expect of you son is that you abide by my rules."

"That's fine."

"Now go, I have work to finish."

"Yeah me to."

Trent walked out of the room. Anton started to breath heavily. Anton got up and walked to the center of the room. An invisiportal portal showed up and Anton started to reach for it. Trent looked around the wall and watched the corner. Trent left to study with Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person prov.<strong>

Abby was sitting at Hayley's when Trent walked in.

"Hey my good buddy."Abby said

"Hey, Abby."Trent said

He sat down in front of her, the two got smoothies and started on working. Conner, Ethan, and Kira walked in.

"Hey what is Trent and Abby doing here together?"Kira asked

"Not sure, if I was looking at it I would say a study date!"Ethan replied

Conner gripped his soccer ball as Abby laughed at something Trent said.

"So, any luck with your dad?"Abby asked

"None at all."Trent said

"Don't worry, If I know Anton like I do...he will realize how much you love drawing he will let you."

Trent smiled at his friend.

"Your right...What about Dr.O? Have you told him your plans for after graduation?"Trent asked

"I'm not even sure about those...I love my Uncle, I love my dad, and I love my aunt how can I pick one?"

"Just do what you love and the rest will fall into place."

Abby smiled and nodded at the boy and the two finished studding.

Trent's prov

Trent walked into his house and dropped his book bag at the door. He slowly walked into his dad's office.

"Hello?"Trent asked "What are you up to dad? Whats going on around here?"

Trent looked around the room then an invisportal showed up. Trent reached for it and was sucked into Mesagog's lab.

"What is this place?"Trent asked

Soon he saw a white gem sitting on a table. Trent reached for the Dino gem without realizing it.

"Hu?"Trent asked

The closer Trent got to the shining white gem the more the bracelet shook. Soon Trent realized that his arm was shaking to. Soon the band jumped and attacked itself to Trent's arm. Soon a morpher appeared and Trent had a bunch of visions. Soon Trent flipped backwards and landed on his back. Trent got out of Mesagog's lair and was running in the mountains. The white morpher had a bunch of white light coming from it. Trent fell to the ground and soon a white light engulfed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's prov<strong>

Abby had just left Hayley's and was walking home. She stuck her iPod headphones in her ears and hoped she could walk home like a normal kid.

* * *

><p><strong>At Dr.O's<strong>

Hayley was sitting at the computer trying to find the Dino gem. She soon found something that made the sensors go off.

"TOMMY! I think I found something."Hayley said

Tommy ran over to the computer:

"Oh come on!"Tommy said

The three rangers ran over. They saw the monster, then they noticed the monster and one other thing. Their pink friend was walking home and she hadn't realized the monster was right behind her.

"Looks like we got here just in time."Ethan said

"Is there a reason for that guy? Why hasn't Abby noticed him yet?"Kira asked

"She has her iPod in she can't hear anything or doesn't want to."Dr.O said"It's hard to tell its like the monster is looking for something."

"Well it's not gonna like what it finds..we will get Abby to."Conner said "Come on guys."

"Lets do it."Kira said

The three jumped off the plat form that the computers were on.

"Ready?"Conner asked

"Ready."Ethan and Kira replied

"Dino Thunder Power up- HA!"they yelled

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers.<strong>

The three rangers found the monster yet for some reason Abby wasn't there.

"Hey there is there something I can help you with?"Conner asked

"Yellow? Red? Blue? No, I am looking for something in basic white."the monster said

Kira looked at Conner.

"Do you have any idea what he is talking about?"Kira asked

Conner looked down at Kira.

"None."he replied back.

The three got into fighting stats right as the monster shot an explosions. The three did a back flip and got away from it. Soon a white blur attacked the monster. The monster was destroyed.

"Did you guys see that?"Conner asked

'yeah and we are still trying to figure out what it was.'

"okay we will try to follow it."Conner said

The group of three ran after it only to reach another part of the plaza. Soon Abby, in her ranger form, was thrown in front of her friends.

"Abby are you okay?"Kira asked

"Yeah, peachy..now heads up this guy is brutal!"Abby said

"I don't see anything."Ethan said

"Look again."a voice said

The group saw a ranger, he had a white and black suit.

"Dude, I was walking home and he brutally attacked me! I thought he was on my side boy was I wrong!"Abby said

"Who is it?"Kira asked

"How come he gets the fat helmet?"Ethan asked

"This guy a friend of yours Dr.O?"Conner asked

"Never seen him before...Abby?"Dr.O replied

"Nope...he totally beat me up the first time I saw him."Abby replied in Conner's morpher.

"Okay!"Conner said running forward.

Abby staid behind holding her side. Ethan and Kira moved in front of her slowly.

"Don't come any closer."The white ranger said "You'll force me to do something I don't wanna do."

"What do you mean by that?"Conner asked

"Let me show you!"he said

The white ranger pulled out a white sword that looked like a feather.

"White drago sword."he said

"Not this again!"Abby said

"Again?"Kira asked

"Brace yourselves!"

Soon he drew like a hundred arrows.

"Laser arrows!"the white ranger said

Soon all the laser arrows turned and pointed at the rangers.

"Fire!"The white ranger said

The arrows shot and started to hit the rangers every were. Soon all the ranges were thrown backwards.

"Told you this was brutal!"Abby said

"You weren't kidding!"Ethan said

"Was that really necessary?"Conner asked

"That was just a warning."The white ranger said as he vanished.

The rangers unmorphed, Conner and Ethan helped Abby up.

"Are you okay?"Kira asked

"I think so? The white ranger just knocked me around a couple of times."Abby said

"That guy has serious problems!"Ethan said

"Yeah. Lets go."Conner said

"Okay I got to grab my backpack."Abby said

The group walked and grabbed it then went to Dr.O's.

* * *

><p><strong>At Dr.O's<strong>

Dr. O was doing a scan of the white ranger.

"Nothing yet?"Tommy asked

"Nothing, its like his Dino gem bonded with his DNA and created one jumble mess."Hayley said

"Hey,"Ethan said

"Hows it going?"Kira asked

The group ran over to the computer whit their helmets in the hands.

"Oh great hes back."Ethan said

"Looking for more trouble no doubt."Kira said

"You guys better get over there and make sure he doesn't go completely mid evil on some civilians."Tommy said

"Good thinking lets go!"Abby said

"Right!"the others replied

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's prov<strong>

They ran and met the white ranger. The white ranger had his back to them.

"hey back so soon?"Conner asked "Thought you made your point last time!"

The white ranger turned around and said:

"I only started last time. You want some more?"

The rangers didn't even stand a chance before they were thrown and blasted to the ground. They flipped to the ground as there suits sparked, The rangers jumped back up as the white ranger said:

"Losers"

Then he stared to laugh. Then he started to run. It was like he was moving in super speed. It was then that each ranger felt his drago sword on their suit then they were exploded and were on the ground. Conner stood up and said:

"Whats wrong with you? We tried to be nice give you a little ranger love and this is what you are going to do to us?"Conner said

"I'm not here to make friends."The white ranger said with his back to the others.

Abby, Kira, and Ethan were slowly getting to there feet.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?"Abby asked "What do you want?"

"that isn't something you need to 's that important is we are four rangers to many! and I am here to change that."

"Go for it!"Conner threatened

Soon the rangers were in another battle with the white ranger. Conner ducked under an attack then tried to kick him. The white ranger grabbed it then slashed Conner on the chest. Then Ethan tried to punch him and the white ranger threw him to the ground. Kira and Abby ran to double team. The white ranger slashed Kira and she fell to the ground. Abby kicked at the white ranger, the white ranger ducked under the attack and went to attack Abby. She ducked under it and was soon blasted away by Kira.

"Hahah that should do it."the white ranger said

"Think we are just going to walk away?"Kira asked

"Not likely."Ethan said

Ethan and Kira pulled out his blaster. They fired it at him and it was shot back. Kira and Ethan the two hit the floor. Conner and Abby jumped over to help there friends.

"Kira, Ethan are you guys okay?"Abby asked

Ethan pushed Conner and Abby away and said:

"Alright party times over!"

He brought up his blaster to shoot again.

"WAIT STOP!"Dr.O yelled running and stopping Ethan.

Abby helped Conner up as Ethan yelled:

"whats the matter?"

The white ranger laughed.

"We don't know what he is capable of! He's got powers we might not be able to deal with."Dr.o said

"We don't want to hurt you just tell us why you are here!"Abby said

"Why am I here?"The white ranger asked "let me see to defeat you!"

"THAT'S IT!"Ethan yelled

Him and Kira brought out there Thunder max sabers and charged

"WAIT NO!"Abby said hoping to reach her friends

Kira and Ethan were quickly defeated and thrown off the building.

"Nice flight?"The white ranger asked.

"He's going to pay for that!"Ethan said

Kira and Ethan charged again.

"Dr.o Conner we have to help them!" Abby said

"I know!"Conner said

"But how?"Dr.O replied

Soon Ethan and Kira were thrown into a car. The two were struggling to get up.

"Your no match for me!"The white ranger said

"Ethan thoughts?"Kira asked

"Got you covered! Tricera shield!"Ethan yelled

"Great idea. Ptera grips."

The two attacked again. but this time their attacks landed on the white rangers morpher. Soon it started to suck Kira and Ethan's energy out.

"He's to strong!"Ethan yelled

"I can't take it!"Kira said

Soon the two flipped backwards and two of them were in pain, Kira turned to Ethan and said:

"Okay that's not what I had it mind."

"looks like game over!"Ethan said

"Not yet!"Kira said

Dr.O ran up and slammed his drago sword onto the white ranger's morpher.

"I'll take yours to."the white ranger said

Soon Dr.o stared to glow and was lifted off the ground.

"Now go!"the white ranger said as he slashed Dr.O away.

Dr.O hit the ground an demorphed.

Soon Abby ran up.

"DR.O! KIRA! ETHAN!"Abby yelled

Conner ran up next he reached out trying to stop his pink friend but he was to late. Abby charged at the white ranger. She punched at him and he dogged the punch. Abby filliped backwards as the white ranger kicked at her.

"DIMITRO BOW!"Abby yelled

She shot arrows at the white ranger, who just slashed her arrows in half.

"NO WAY!"Abby screamed.

Soon the white ranger ran up and grabbed Abby's arm, and then said:

"I'll take your energy to."

Abby felt her energy leave her. Soon she was thrown against a wall. Conner was now furious!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"Conner yelled

As he jumped and grabbed the white ranger they flew through the air. They threw each other through a fence. Conner jumped up first and said:

"GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS NOW!"

"How a bout No."The white ranger said

The two of them were now in a dead lock fight. Abby, Dr.O, Kira, and Ethan could only watch the fight between the two. The white ranger kicked Conner and Conner grabbed the kick.

"Your messing with the wrong dude."Conner said "I'm giving you one last chance."

The white ranger just used his white drago sword to cross and x on Conner and send him flying. He hit the wall beside Abby and demorphed.

"You were saying?"The white ranger asked

Dr.O, Kira, and Ethan limped over to Abby and Conner and helped them up. The five rangers were in pain.

"You alright?"Abby asked Conner

"Yeah.I think so."Conner replied

"You have been warned power rangers."the white ranger said "Stay out of my way or be destroyed."

The white ranger turned around and vanished.

"Guys we have some big time trouble."Dr.O said

Everyone limped back to Dr.O's.

* * *

><p><strong>At Dr.O's<strong>

The rangers were sitting in the Dino lab, on the plat form were the computer was. Ethan was leaning against the wall, with Dr.O by him, Kira was in between Dr.O and Abby while Abby sat her head on Conner's shoulder.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this!"Ethan said "Was it?"

"An evil white ranger, no, but of course its been known to happen."Dr.O replied

"So what do we do?"Kira asked

"How are we suppose to fight him if we can't get near him?"Conner asked

Abby was quiet. Her side was killing her. The others had met the white ranger and got away but Abby thinks he made her pay for stepping in his way. It hurt Abby to breath.

"Figure out who this is and what he wants"Dr.O said getting up and walking in front of the group. "Before it's to late."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown.<strong>

The white ranger limped around the town. He was in pain the human in him was strong, but it wouldn't be for long. He hit the ground and the human came back. Trent pushed himself up and looked around around. Then he stood up and dusted himself off, he got up and walked away. He ran into Devin and Cassidy.

"Did you see him?"Cassidy asked

"Who?"Trent asked in a daze

Trent ignored Cassidy and walked away from the them. His head was hurting and he was hurting. Trent walked home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Abby's prov<span>**

The guys left and Abby went to get a shower while Dr.O stayed down stairs to help Hayley. When Abby got up to the bathroom, she closed the door and locked it. She unzipped her pink jumper then pulled up her light pink t-shirt and saw a huge bruise on her side. She touched it and hissed in pain. She could barley move as it is and now this...The white ranger was out for her...and the others...She was scared, she couldn't stop him...Abby looked down at her morpher and for once she just wanted it to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor poor Abby, what is up with the white ranger. Is something going to happen...<strong>

**Comments:**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl:Soon you will find out what happens:) Just relax and enjoy the story.**

**Jeremy Shane: :) here is more**

**brankel1: thanks**

**XRanger13:thanks hope you like this chapter:)**

**grapejuice101:thanks:) here is the new update**

**TMayo:Thanks, Jason will show up soon...trust me.**

**Brightcat12:Thanks:)**

**Please review and tell me what you think:)  
><strong>


	6. White Thunder part 2

**Hey you guys..I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out but I might be wrong..Tell me what you guys think of it:)**

AN: You guys have gave me a lot of ideas for the last part of White Thunder, you guys will be really shocked when you read the next part:)

Dedication:grapejuice101, lolsmileyface6, brankel1, TMayo, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Jeremy Shane

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Thunder Episode Ten: White Thunder Part II<strong>

**White ranger's prov.**

The white ranger was in an abounded warehouse with a Dino zord egg. He was using the rangers energy, that he stole, to fuel it.

"This energy transfer should activate the Dino Zord egg."the white ranger said

He kept poring more and more energy into the egg, soon he stopped.

"Soon you will be ready for your debut."the white ranger said picking up the egg"When this opens, there will only be one color left in the rainbow."

Abby's prov.

Abby had lied to Dr.o and told him she had to do something and could come to couldn't handle it with her side the way it was, and she hadn't told the others yet either. She was sitting at the Cyberspace reading a book that her best friend since diapers, Allie, sent to her. Soon Cassidy walked in, Abby was bored so she focused on the conversation.

"Devin in my hand is the one piece footage I need to get my name on every news Chanel in the world."Cassidy said

'Wait, what could she be talking about?'Abby asked herself.

"Awe, not again!"Devin said

"Yes! Again, on this DVD is the White ranger himself in all his glory."

"Where did you get it? I mean I thought no one had footage of the white ranger."

"Yeah well I got it off this kid at the film department at the grammar school. He sold it to me for like nothing."Cassidy said "What a sucker."

"Oh..and have you seen it?"Devin asked

It was all Abby could do not to laugh at Cassidy.

'Man, she calls Devin dumb but he's the brains in their relationship...'Abby thought

"Well no, but he was totally reliable."Cassidy said

'Oh I got to see this.'Abby thought.

She focused her super sight onto the computer that Cassidy was using.

"Well you see Cass i don't think grammar school have-"Devin started

It was then a little boy ran on the screen. He was wearing a white suit with black stripes going down it and a star wars helmet on. He did a weird spin there yelled at the camera.

"SUCKER!"

"film departments."Devin finished

Abby knew she couldn't laugh, her side would kill her but she couldn't help but to giggle at what was happening to Cassidy.

"That little jerk bag!"Cassidy said getting up. "When I get a hold of him he's gonna wish he never met me!"

Devin jumped up and followed her out.

"You know what I'll bet he'll-"Devin started

"DON'T SAY IT!"Cassidy shouted

"Okay."Devin replied

Right as they were walking out Abby's friends Ethan and Kira were walking it.

'Shoot, I am so dead!'Abby thought.

"Bye guys!"Devin said to Kira and Ethan.

"Whats with her?"Ethan asked

About that time Hayley walked up to the teens.

"Hey have you guys heard from Trent. I'm really worried and he's never late."Right as Hayley said that Trent appeared behind her.

Hayley turned around and now everyone was looking at the boy.

"Sorry i'm late I had to-"Trent started

"Hey are you okay?"Kira asked

"I mean you look like you just seen Griposhank."Ethan said

"Who?"Trent asked

"From Black knights Castle, just came out last week."Ethan said "Griposhank is this massive guy with black eyes and yellow teeth. He spits this stuff that dissolve you if you look at him."Ethan said

"Okay..."Trent said "I'll watch out for him. But back on planet reality, I have a lot of work to do."

"mhh,"Hayley replied "You know technique if he saw Griposhank he wouldn't be here to tell you about it."

Ethan mused the thought to himself.

"Hey don't feel bad that's why her name is on the wall."Kira said

The two sat there for a while then they noticed a pink backpack against a set of legs. With a red lion key chain on it.

"I only know one girl with that book bag and key chain."Kira said

"Abby."The two said at the same time.

They got up and sat beside the girl.

"Abby..you ditched training."Kira said

"You did a Conner!"Ethan whispered

"Shut up."Abby replied

"Why? Afraid of what Dr.O would do if you missed practice?"Kira asked

Soon Kira started to nudge Abby in the side with the huge bruise. Abby got up and ran to the bathroom. Ethan shot Kira a look and Kira followed.

Kira's prov.

Kira followed her friend in a little later to see her friend's shirt lift up looking at a bruise that went from her waist up to the middle of her stomach and wrapped around her body.

"Abby, how did you get that?"Kira asked

Abby turned to Kira and pulled down her pink t-shirt with a dino on it.

"Get what?"Abby asked

"THIS!"Kira asked lifting her shirt up and pointing at it.

"The white ranger gave it to me...before we all fought him together."

"Your just now telling me this? WHY?"

"You would have, are freaking out, over nothing."

"Over nothing! Abby that's why you missed practice...dose it hurt?"

Abby leaned against the sink and said:

"Only if I get hit, elbowed, kick, or breath. If I don't do any of those I should be fine."

Kira looked at her friend worriedly then a familiar tone went off. The two ran out and Abby took her backpack and stuck it behind the counter. Then turned to Hayley and said:

"I have to go, I'm leaving my backpack here."

Hayley nodded and watched the three leave.

"Oh, please don't tell me he's back."Abby whispered as they left

"I'm still picking gravel out of my hair from last time."Kira replied

"There is only one way to find out."Ethan replied

The three left.

Trent's prov.

I watched Abby, Kira, and Ethan walk out of the cybersapce whispering about something. I soon felt really tired and begun stumbling into tables. Soon I saw a vision of the whit ranger and I felt my legs go weak. I fell to the ground and dropped the tray of drinks that I was holding. Hayley ran over to me.

"If you didn't want to bust tables, all you had to do was say so."Hayley said helping me up.

"I'm really sorry Hayley just lost it for a second."I said

"Sit."She replied"I got this. I hate to get all bossy on you but I think I am going to order you to take some time off."

I couldn't do that. If I took time off he would take control more often.

"No no I'm fine."I replied

"Look I have a strict glass ware budget I have to attain to. I can't afford anymore breakage today."Hayley said

"Your probably right."I said "After all you are smart."

"My parents will be proud to hear my MIT education has not gone to waste. Come on."

Hayley helped me up and then I started to walk to the door.

"Call me later to let me know your alright."Hayley said

"Yeah,"I replied

Ranger's prov.

Kira, Ethan, and Abby ran down the steps into the Dino lab.

"Hey Dr.O came as soon as we got the message."Ethan said

"you guys have to see this."Conner said

"Please tell me you know who the white ranger is."Kira replied

"Not quite but look at this."DR.O said

everyone looked on the screen to see a Dino egg.

"A Dino egg?"Abby asked

"Yeah, and it looks like its about to pop."Ethan replied

"It is!"Dr.O said

"Hey what about that one?"Conner said pointing to another screen.

"Dino Zord eggs all over the place."Kira said

"Hey you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?"Ethan asked looking at Conner and Abby.

"How does he come up with this stuff?"Conner asked

"Conner Kira you go to the warehouse. Abby Ethan you come with me to the docks, we can talk about your Easter theory."Dr.O said

"Okay."Kira replied

The rangers moved out.

Kira and Conner's prov

Conner had the tracker trying to get a reading on the Dino egg.

"This makes no sense."Conner said

"Are you getting anything?"Kira asked aggravated at Abby but it was coming out at Conner.

"I don't know how to read this thing."Conner said shutting it off. "Why didn't he give Ethan geek duty?"

"Here let me see that!"Kira said

Kira walked over and took the tracker from Conner. She had been given pointers by Abby how to use the tracker if things went bad. Kira slowly moved the tracker around till it started beeping deeply.

"It's coming from over here!"Kira said pointing.

Conner and her ran to follow the signal.

"Why does it always have to be a creepy abounded place?"Kira asked

"Lets just get it and get out of here!"Conner said

The two ran deeper into the warehouse.

"This way!"Kira said when they reached a spited end of the hall way.

Soon the two heard energy being transferred.

"At least we know it's not abandoned."Kira said

Conner looked at Kira and the two walked around the Conner but stopped when they saw the white ranger.

"Awe traffic."Conner said "WHOA!"

The two ran back around the corner and pressed there backs to the wall.

"You wanna try talking to him?"Kira asked

"How about we just morph, kick his but and take his Dino egg."Conner said

"Yeah, I like that totally better."

It then hit Kira that she could finally get her revenge for what the white ranger did to Abby.

"Hey!"Kira yelled

Kira and Conner jumped out of from behind the Conner.

"I don't have time to play rangers."the white ranger said "I'm busy! Now go!"

The White Ranger pulled on his white drago sword and shot arrows at Kira and Conner. They doged it and the arrows blew up behind them, when the smoke cleared Conner and Kira were on the ground and the tracker had been thrown somewhere.

"Were not here to play!"Conner said

"Oh really."The white ranger said

"Ready?"Conner asked

"Ready."Kira replied

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP- HA!"Kira and Conner yelled "Dino power!"

"Ready to get this poser?"Conner asked

"Yeah!"Kira said then whispered "And get revenge for Abby."

"What?"Conner asked as Kira ran forward

Conner forward and the white ranger met them. In a blink of an eye, the white ranger had circled around Kira and Conner and slashed the two. Then he kicked them and they flew through a fence. Conner and Kira were working on trying to stand up.

"How about two out of three?"The white ranger asked

"Okay this is getting old!"Kira said

"No doubt."Conner said

Conner and Kira charged at the white ranger again. Conner and Kira were on the ground again after getting slammed by the white ranger. Soon Kira and Conner's morpher went off.

"Guys you have a huge problem coming your way."Hayley said

"Bigger then this?"Kira asked

Soon the building started to shake. Kira and Conner tried to stand up then Conner said:

"That's all we need!"

Soon the white ranger showed up and slashed Conner away. Next Kira was slashed she fell in front of Conner.

"Are you okay?"Conner asked

"Yeah, just great."Kira replied

"This isn't even a challenge, take a hike before you really get hurt!"White ranger said

"Not a chance!"Conner said with his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Were not leaving without that egg."Kira replied

"We can stay here and fight but I thought you would want to save the city!"The white ranger said

"I hate to admit it but hes right."Kira said

"We'll deal with him later. lets go."Conner said helping Kira up.

"okay."

"Good answer rangers, leave me and my egg alone."the white ranger said

Ethan, Dr.O, and Abby.

Dr.O, Ethan, and Abby were in Dr.O's jeep.

"Dr.O I got some strong energy readings."Ethan said

"Alright lets stop and follow here on foot."Dr.O said

"Great, Easter Egg hunt!"Abby said

Ethan and Dr.O chuckled at there pink ranger. Dr.O parked the jeep and the three got out. Ethan had the tracker and Dr.O and Abby followed him.

"the egg has to be around here somewhere! This thing is going nuts!"Ethan said

Soon the three heard sirens going off.

"That doesn't sound good."Dr.O said

"When does anything we hear sound good?"Abby asked

Soon a man run over to Abby, Dr.O, and Ethan.

"Are you okay?"Dr.O asked

"There is a...there's a giant thing..I don't know what it is. Coming this way."the man said

"Come on!"Dr. O said

Ethan, Dr.O and Abby ran off.

"HEY!"the man yelled

The three of them took off running, they had to hurry. They stopped and looked up to see a green Dino zord.

"Seems like we got there just in time."Ethan said

"He's all yours guys."Hayley said

"Thanks Hayley you the mon!"Abby said as she lifted her morpher and the green Dino head showed up on her morpher.

"It mean, how come mine doesn't do that?"Ethan asked

"It's the Parasaur Zord, sometimes you just need a little something extra."Hayley said

"I heard that!"Ethan said

"Easy fella."Dr.O said

The Parasaur Zord was spinning around doing a bunch of weird moves.

"There they are!"Kira yelled

Kira and Conner ran over fully morphed

"We found that egg...Only problem is so did the white ranger."Conner said "He's trying to hatch it."

"You guys stay here and deal with this thing."Dr.O said "Lets do it!"

"Right."Everyone chorused.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP-HA!"Ethan, Dr.O, and Abby yelled "DINO POWER!"

"Zords are on there way!"Dr.O said to Conner "Abby lets go!"

Abby and Dr.O took off to get the Dino egg away from the white ranger.

The Ranger's prov.

The brachio showed up and the Ptera, Tryanno, and tricera showed up and got ready to fight. Conner, Kira, and Ethan jumped into their Dino Zords,

"Tyranno power!"Conner yelled

"Tricera power!"Ethan yelled

"Ptera power!"Kira yelled

"THUNDERSARUS MEGAZORD!"They yelled

The megazord formed and then they said:

"Megazord form!"

"You think you have what it takes to drop the angor?"the monster said

"Hang in there guys. Abby and I will check out the white ranger."Dr. O said

Then the megazord and angor started to fight. They were pretty evenly matched yet Angor had a little upper hand. Yet Conner did a sift kick in Angor's chest then they used the eye blaster.

Dr.O and Abby's prov.

Abby and Dr.O were closing in on the white ranger. Abby could tell they were getting close, because she could hear the White ranger talking to the egg.

"It's almost time!"the white ranger said

"we have to hurry!"Abby said

Dr.O nodded and they sped up. Abby and Dr.O ran trough the warehouse. Dr.O and Abby were pretty much relying on Abby's supper hearing.

"It will only be a short amount of time before you will be mine."the white ranger said

Soon Abby found the door way that Kira and Conner had went down before.

"Finally!"Dr.O said

Soon Abby and Dr.O were trapped in this pink energy field.

"What is this?"Abby asked

"You two are not going anywhere."Zeltrax said

Dr.O and Abby looked up to see Zeltrax walking up.

"Awe man. I was getting use to not seeing him."Abby said

"Zeltrax!"Dr.O said

Abby and Dr.O jumped up and got into fighting stats!

"What an unexpected pleasure."Zeltrax said "I suppose sometimes it is both black and white."

Abby called out her Dimitro bow and Dr.O pulled out his brachio staff. Dr.O, Abby, and Zeltrax circled around each other and Dr.O said:

"We have to stop meeting like this."

Dr.O went first. Him and Zeltrax's swords clashed then Dr.O slashed Zeltrax and kicked him away. Then Dr.O jumped out of the way.

"DIMITRI BOW!"Abby shouted "Metric fire."

Her arrows locked on and she fired. All of her arrows hit Zeltrax. Zeltrax jumped up and fired an energy blast. Dr.O jumped in front of Abby and blocked Zeltrax's attack then charged at him. Dr.O jumped and kicked Zeltrax while walking up. Then Dr.O pushed himself off of Zeltrax and did a flip, then slashed Zeltrax. Abby ran over and stood beside her uncle.

"BRACHIO STAFF FULL POWER!"Dr.o yelled

"DIMITRI BOW FULL POWER!"Abby shouted

The two sent there attacks and they both hit zeltrax.

Abby heard the others were having a hard time. She turned to her uncle and said:

"I think I should give the others a hand or a new Dino zord."

But before she could call on it, Zeltrax attacked them again. Dr.O pushed her out of the way and he took care of Zeltrax.

"Conner, call on the new zord it should listen to you!"Abby said into her morpher.

"Alright Abs."Conner said

Abby ran and helped her Uncle with Zeltrax. Soon Zeltrax was on thin ice. Zeltrax was on the ground.

"Alright are you ready to tell us what this is all about?"Dr.O asked

Zeltrax didn't say anything he just summoned and invisiportal and took off. Soon Abby and Dr.o's morphers went off.

"The situation over here is handled how is it going over there?"Conner asked

"We got a little side tracked."Abby said

"But were heading back to the white ranger now."Dr.O said

The two went running down the corridor. There were so many steps.

"Man, you think these things would have an elevator."Abby said

"Come on!"Dr.O said

Dr.O and Abby finally made it to were the white ranger and the egg was.

"HU?"Abby and Dr.O asked

"Awe man!"Abby said

"Now grow! GROW!"Abby heard

"It's caving in! Lets go!"Dr.O said pulling Abby about of the warehouse.

Dr.O and Abby ran out of the warehouse while it was falling in. Soon a white bird zord showed up.

"I don't believe it the Drago zord."Dr.O said

"Oh great."Abby replied

"Oh man, I don't like the looks of this."Kira said

"He must have hatched the Dino egg."Ethan said

"Be ready for anything."Conner said

"Hello rangers miss me?"The white ranger asked "What do you think...if your going to wear the suit you might as well have the zord."

The Thundersuras megazord looked shocked.

"What, Don't look so shock."The white ranger said "Now lets see what this bird could do? Drago Zord activate."

"you guys ready for this?"Conner asked

"HU?"Ethan asked

"I guess so."Kira replied

"Lets do it."the white ranger said

Abby turned to Dr.O and said:

"Can this really be happening?"

"I don't know..Be ready to use your zord!"Dr.O said

"Drago Zord show these losers what you can do."the white rangers said

Abby and Dr.O felt useless, but they soon realized they were in trouble when the white ranger landed in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Abby and the others, they thought the white ranger was tough enough now that he has a Dino Zord what are they going to do? <strong>

Jeremy Shane:Thanks and I hope you keep reviewing:)

lolsmileyface6:Thanks:) I'll keep updating if you keep reading.

brankel1: Thanks

TMayo: Thanks:) Jason is showing up sooner then you think, and things are definitely going to heat up.

Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Well Kira found out it probably will only be time before Conner finds out.

grapejuice101:Don't worry:) I have got you covered with a twist no one is expecting...

_Please keep reviewing:) And tell your friends..the more reviews the better the story is going to get:) _


	7. White Thunder part 3

**Thanks for all of your comments and help:) Special thanks to grapejuice101:)**

**Dedications:Jeremy Shane, brankel1, lolsmileyface6, TMayo, Haleygurl7, Grapejuice101, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**

**AN: If you guys have input on how I could make it better please send it...oh and don't think Abby and the white ranger are finished...they are just starting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Thunder Episode Eleven: White Thunder Part III<strong>

The Thundersaurus and Dragozord stand facing each other. The White Ranger stands on the head of the Dragozord.

"Dragozord, show these fools what you can do."The White ranger said

He jumps off, landing on the roof of a nearby building. The Dragozord flaps its wins, sending debris flying at the Thundersaurus. Dr. O and Abby are standing watching, in morph as the Black Ranger and pink ranger.

"NO!"Dr.O yelled

The Thundersaurus stumbles back under the force of the wind, and glass, roof tiles, cars, and debris are sent spinning towards it.

"Hey, no need to get crazy!"Conner shouted

The Dragozord flies at the Thundersaurus. It hits the Thundersaurus several times.

"They need help Abby."Dr.O said

Abby nodded and she watched the Dragozord hits the Thundersaurus several more times.

"Stegozord! Activate!"Abby yelled

Her morpher changed to the Stegozord's head.

"I was hoping you'd do that."The white ranger said

"What?"Abby asked

He waves his drago sword, shooting out white light towards the stegozord.

"Stegozord, you are under my command."The white ranger said

The white ranger then jumps up entering the Dragozord.

"Dino stegazord formation."The white ranger said

"Uh-oh, not good."Dr.O said

The Dragozord flies towards the Stegazord, and they combine to create the Dino Stegazord.

"He stole the stego!"Conner said

"What?"Kira asked

"HU?"Ethan asked

"Guys I'm so sorry!"Abby said

"Not bad for a new guy, hey?"The white ranger said

Soon Abby felt a sharp pain go through her side. She fell to her knees holding her side.

"Abby."Dr. O said bending down with his hands on her shoulder. "Man! Now he's got his own megazord!"

The two mgeazords prepare to fight. There are shots of the megazords, shots of the individual zords and shots of the rangers inside the cockpits.

"Why are you doing this? You're losing it!"Kira yelled

"No, you're the one losing it. You're losing it to me."The white ranger said

The Dino Stegazord attacks, knocking the rangers back inside the cockpit. The two zords struggle, circling each other.

"I say we go at him full on! Tricera Fist!"Ethan said

The punch hit and the Dino Stegazord is knocked back a few paces.

"Tyranno Drill."Conner yelled

"Dino Stegazord Stinger!"The white ranger yelled

The two attacks clash in mid air. The Thundersaurus is knocked back.

"Oh no!"Abby and Dr.O yelled

The Thundersaurus is broken apart into its individual zords. The rangers fall out, hitting the ground.

"Brutal!"Kira said

"You're telling me."Ethan replied

Dr.O runs up, checking on Kira and Ethan.

"Kira, Ethan. Are you guys all right?"Dr.O asked

Abby ran to where Conner was. She helps him to a sitting position holding him by the shoulders.

"Are you okay Conner?"Abby asked

"Yeah, but our Zords are seriously tweaked."Conner replied

Each of the zords lying on the ground, crying out. Their eyes flash, then go dim. The rangers stand up.

"That was just low."Abby said

"Since when do they have bad power rangers?"Ethan asked

The Dino Stegazord stands watching the fallen zords.

"Now, I'll take the rest of the Zords!"The white ranger said

The white ranger holds up his Drago Sword. It glows.

"Not gonna happen."Abby said jumping up from behind Conner and running in front of him.

"Abby what are you doing?"Kira asked

"Trying to break the stegozord away."Dr.O said

In the Dino Stegozord, the Stegozord's eyes glow, and red lightening shines over it. The Dino Stegozord breaks apart.

"YEAH!"Ethan said

The Stegozord walks away from the Dragozord.

"You'll pay for that!"The White Ranger said

The Dragozord flies away. The rangers watch it go.

"Yeah!"Kira,Conner, Ethan, and Dr.O cheered.

Abby starts to breath hard and her vision starts to blur. Kira runs up to her and slapped her softly on the shoulder.

"Good save Abby."

Abby didn't reply she just fell forward while unmorphing.

"I doubt if it'll last. The White Ranger's power over the Stegozord is too strong. "Dr.O said

"ABBY!"Kira screamed

Conner, Ethan, and Dr.O run over to the two Kira tried to catch her friend but couldn't. Conner used his supper speed and caught her.

"Abs?"Conner asked

Abby's head was leaning against his chest, her face was covered with sweat, and she was breathing heavily.

"Whats wrong with her?"Ethan asked demorphing.

"She seemed fine when we started."Conner said demorphing.

"We might not know but I know someone who will! Kira.."Dr.O said demorphing and turning to Kira.

"I think we should head back to the Dino lab."Kira said softly demorphing.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr.O's<strong>

Kira walked over to Abby who was lying on a table still breathing heavily. Hayley was damping a rag and was switching it with the dry one on Abby's head. Kira showed the boys the bruise, it took everything Hayley and Kira had to stop the three from running out and hurting the White Ranger. Finally the three were calmed down enough. Conner was sitting by Abby, with Kira and Ethan on the other side.

"Well, that was like, the worst day ever."Conner said

"Brutal."Ethan replied looking at the pink ranger

Dr.O walked past them.

"There's going to be a lot of days like this guys."Dr.O said

"Uh, what ever happened to the glass is half full?"Kira asked

"Sometimes it's not. Sometimes it's empty, but that's when you've gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys rangers, become most important."Dr.O said

"You're right. What can we do?"Conner asked

"Go have a little fun. Ethan, isn't there a new video game you wanna check out?"Dr.O asked

Ethan shakes his head.

"I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but I have no desire to go near a computer."Ethan said

"I know what you mean. I haven't pick up my guitar in days."Kira replied

"Go on teachers orders."Dr.O said

The teens give him reluctant looks, then looked back at Abby.

"GO! I'll call you when she wakes up."Dr.O said

They leave and soon Dr.O hears a hoarsely voice say:

"Enjoy yourselves now. Because this is only going to get worse."

Dr.O turned around and saw Abby. She smiled at him and he ran over to her. Abby sat up and swung her feet over.

"Are you okay?"Dr.O asked

"Yup. Feel like I could run a marathon!"Abby said

"Abby...why didn't you..."Dr.O started

"I have to see the others.."Abby said getting up and walking out.

"Wait! Abby we need to talk! It's about your father!"

Abby was walking away but stopped when Dr.O said her father. She just shook her head and kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner.<strong>

Conner is at a soccer practice. He dribbles the ball, shoots and scores. Soon Conner heard:

"GO CONNER GO!"

He looked to the side lines and saw a girl with honey color hair in pig tails wearing a pink shirt with shorts. He was so shocked he ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. The girl accepted it and laded her head on the boys chest.

"Abby..I was worried."Conner said

"Sorry to worry you...I thought it wasn't as bad as it was."Abby replied

Conner looked at her and said:

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's fine now..I think I lost it because I had to break the Stego free from you know who."

Conner was now holding her at arms length. To anyone that didn't know the two it looked like they were dating , but to everyone else they knew the two had a close bond.

"Conner you playing or what?"A player asked

Conner looked at the field then back at Abby.

"I'll still be here when you get done."Abby said

"I'll only be a little while...I wont make you wait long."Conner said running on the field. "If you want I should have something in my bag for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's prov.<strong>

Abby walked over to the bleachers. She sat down by Conner's bag and opened it. When she did, she noticed a notebook. She flipped through it to see that it was clear. She noticed that Conner had wrote on the first part.

_'Abby Kira told me you like to write so I got you this...-your friend Conner.'_

Abby smiled to herself and begun to write. It was then that she felt a pain in her side. It wasn't sharp it was just a small pain. She looked over and saw Trent. Abby got up and walked over to Trent. Conner looked and noticed Abby was gone then he sees Trent, sitting on a bench with his head in his hands, and turns to ask another player:

"Hey, how long's that guy been sitting there?"

"Don't know didn't really notice."the player reply.

Abby walked over to Trent.

"Hey Trent."Abby said

"huh?"Trent asked

"Are you alright?"Abby asked

Trent sits on the bench, rubbing his head. He looks pale and sweaty, his eyes swollen.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Trent said

Conner ran over right as Trent's vision blurs as he looks up at Conner.

"No offense, dude ,but you don't look fine."Conner said

Abby reaches out to touch Trent. Trent knocks her hand away.

"No! I'm just take a rest!"Trent said

"Maybe I should call your dad or something."Conner said

Trent jumps up and pushes Conner and Abby away, Abby falls on her butt.

"NO! don't! Just leave me alone."

Trent walks away and two players run up to Abby and Conner. One player helps Abby up and she takes after Trent.

"You two know that guy?"one player asked

"Yeah, from school. Look, I better go check on him."Conner said

"Dude, Forget it, he's gone."the other said "So is Abby."

"I'll see you guys later."Conner said

Conner ran after Abby and Trent.

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner.<strong>

Conner jogging down path surrounded by grass and trees. There is a small cliff leading down to a river with a stony beach. He has changed clothes from his soccer kit. He is looking around, searching for Trent.

"Trent!"Conner yelled

Conner jogs to the edge of the cliff.

"I know he went this way."

The White Ranger appears from nowhere, jumping through the air and knocking Conner off the cliff. Conner morphs as he falls, the morph completing just as he hits the ground. The White Ranger somersaults overhead, landing further down the beach. Conner gets up off the ground. Conner looks and sees Abby lying a little ways from him trying to get to her feet.

"Oh great, it's you again."Conner said

"Tell you what. This time I'll give you a sporting chance."

The White Ranger pulls out his Drago Sword and throws it away. It lands between them and to the side.

"You're going down!"Conner yelled

Conner drops down into his fighting starts.

"Oh really."White ranger said

White Ranger ran super fast, hitting Conner a few times and knocking him to the ground.

"Looks like it's you that's down."The white ranger said

Abby was now leaning against the cliff watching the battle.

"That's it!"Conner said

Conner pulls out his blaster and points it at the white ranger.

"Can't fight me without a weapon, huh?"The white ranger mused

Conner hesitates, then pulls blaster away.

"Alright."Conner said

Conner throws his blaster off to the side.

"Why do we have to fight at all? We're bot rangers!"Conner shouted

"You're good, I'm evil. It's pretty simple concept."The white ranger said

The White ranger runs at Conner

"WAIT!"Conner yelled

White Ranger hits Conner, knocking him through the air several meters. Conner hits the ground beside Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>At Dr.O's<strong>

Dr.O is sitting in the Dino Lab working when Kira walks in.

"Hey."Kira said

Dr.O looks up and at Kira as she walks over to him.

"Kira."Dr.O said

"That whole have fun thing? Kinda tough when the fate of the world is hanging in the balance."Kira said

"Should have known you'd have a tough time with that."

Ethan walks in,

"She's not the only one.."

Alarm beeps. Angor, now upgraded, appears on the view screen. He is giant-sized.

"Good timing guys. Hope Conner and Abby aren't having to much fun."Dr.O said

"Abby?"Ethan and Kira asked

"Hey Dr.O Abby and I are in trouble."Conner said

"Hang on guys. I'll send some back up."

On view screen, Abby rolls away, and the White Ranger appears.

"I'm on it!"Ethan said

"Okay, Kira, looks like we'll have to deal with this guy ourselves."Dr. O said

They get into position.

"Let's do it!"Dr.O said

They morph.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's prov.<strong>

Ethan leaves cave on his Raptor Cycle, driving through the forest. In a blink of an eye Ethan was at the docks, Ethan riding his Raptor Cycle around a corner.

"I'm on my way!"Ethan said

He does a wheelie and accelerates.

"OH YEAH!"

Dr.O and Kira.

Somewhere in the city. Dr. O and Kira run down a street. They see Angor behind a building.

"Auxiliary zords, online!"Dr.O yelled

His morpher flashes through the different zord heads. The zords come out of the Brachiozord. Angor shoots at zords.

"Watch out!"Kira shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner and Abby.<strong>

Back to fight between Conner, Abby, and the White Ranger. Conner and Abby are getting beaten up.

"Going down."The white ranger said

White Ranger swings out a foot, catching Conner's leg and tripping him. Conner falls to the ground. White Ranger pulls out a Thundermax Saber. Abby jumps forward to try to help but the white ranger grabs her arm and twists it making her go down on one knee.

"Look what I found."The White ranger said

Conner stumbles to his feet, holding his shoulder.

"You're out of your mind! Let her go!"Conner shouted

"Now, now. Let's not judge, especially since I have the sword. Also I have pinkie."

White Ranger throws Abby aside but not before kicking her in the side with her bruise. Conner hears Abby gasp. The White ranger attacks Conner with sword, hitting him across the chest several times. Conner manages to grab the White Ranger's wrist.

"This is getting old. Let's finish this once and for all."

White Ranger raises sword, hitting Conner a few more times across the chest. Sparks fly, and Conner falls to the ground. He gets up, again holding his shoulder. The White Ranger holds up his Thundermax Saber in laser mode.

"It also comes as handy laser. Later, bro."The white ranger said

White Ranger shoots Conner several times, who falls to the ground after lots of explosions. Conner flips down beside Abby. Both trying to get up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's prov.<strong>

I had to hurry. Abby and Conner needed back up and so did Kira and Dr.O. Why couldn't the White ranger and Mesagog attack on separate days? Better yet why don't they just-No...I couldn't bare with that. Kira, Abby, Conner, and Dr.O are good friends I wouldn't have met if it wasn't for Mesagog and now the white is riding his Raptor Cycle. A tyrannodrone attacks him from above, dropping onto the back of his cycle.

"HEY! GET OFF!"I yelled

In the distance I saw the zord fight. The auxiliary zords were holding some ground with Angor.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby and Conner.<strong>

Conner is lying face-down on the ground, fires burning behind him. He tries to push himself up, but fails.

"Don't even bother. It's over."

The White ranger lifted the Thundermax blaster and aimed it at Conner. Conner closed his eyes waiting to feel the blast but it didn't hit. Abby had jumped in front of him, and fourteen shots went off. Abby had her arms held up blocking everything. Each shot hit soon Abby flipped backwards and she hit the ground demophing. Conner looked at Abby who was almost crying because of the pain she was in.

Conner clenches his fist, and gets up.

"Huh?" The white ranger asked

"It is so not over."Conner said

Conner goes to Super Dino Mode. The White Ranger watches.

"Dino Power!"Conner shouted

Conner changes into his Super Dino Mode. Conner runs at White Ranger.

"Stay back."The white ranger said

White Ranger shoots at Conner. The shots have no effect. Conner attacks the White Ranger, knocking him back through the air. The White Ranger hits the ground next to his Drago Sword.

"Whoa!Looks like I tapped into a whole new level of power!"Conner said

Conner runs over to Abby and helps her up.

"Abby are you okay?"Conner asked

"Yeah, cool..Conner I knew you could do it."Abby said

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's prov.<strong>

The tyrannodrone is still sitting on is cycle behind him.

"Get off me!"Ethan shouted

Ethan finds a clearing between several warehouses, where a crowd of tyrannodrones waits.

"This must be your stop!"

Ethan brakes and turns sharply, knocking the tyrannodrone off. Several tyrannodrones attack him. He hits of kicks them away. Another comes to sit on the back of his cycle.

" I said no free rides!"

Ethan accelerates quickly, knocking the tyrannodrone off. He races through the crowd of tyrannodrones, shooting several. The tyannodrones all fall to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby and Conner's prov.<strong>

The White Ranger struggles to his feet. Conner watches from several meters away. He turns to Abby in his arms and said:

"Go get some where safe. I don't trust this guy."

Abby nodded, holding her side she ducked behind some rocks.

"You beat me at my own game. Congratulations. Looks like you won't have to worry about the White Ranger anymore."

The White Ranger drops his laser gun, and falls backwards, hitting the ground. Conner takes a step forward.

"Oh, man."Conner said

Close up of the White Ranger. His uniform is smoking. Conner runs over to White Ranger and kneels down beside him.

"Hey, wait a minute! I didn't mean to…"Conner said

Conner pulls the White Ranger up into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?"Conner asked

Abby's supper hearing ears caught something as soon as she was about to yell at Conner to get away. The White Ranger grabs his laser gun, shooting at Conner but missing. He knees Conner in the stomach. Conner jumps up.

"I am now."The White ranger said

"No!"Abby shouted

The White Ranger kicks Conner back.

"I can't believe I fell for that!"Conner said

"Just don't fall for it again!"Abby shouted

"And here's what you get for your stupidity."The white ranger said

White Ranger shoots Conner. Conner falls down, and doesn't get up again. The White Ranger goes and picks up Drago Sword.

"You put up a pretty good fight, but now it's over."The White ranger said

"NO! Conner get up!"Abby shouted

White Ranger walks towards Conner, holding Drago Sword. Behind the White Ranger, there is a flash of green light. Mesogog and Zeltrax appear. The White Ranger looks round.

"Don't let me interrupt."Mesagog said

"Who are you?"The white ranger said

"I am Mesogog."Mesagog said

Conner struggles to his feet, this time clutching his chest. Abby rushes to his side. She wasn't going to let him stand alone not against the white ranger, Mesagog, and Zeltrax.

"I can't believe you two haven't met." Conner said

"You have so much in common."Abby said

Zeltrax's sword glows blue.

" Silence!"Zeltrax said

Zeltrax blasts Conner and Abby, knocking them back to the ground.

"Do not speak unless spoken to."Mesagog said

Conner stays on the ground, arms wrapped around his chest. Abby rolls against him, her arm was on her side. Mesogog turns to the White Ranger.

" Now, we have some business."Mesagog said

"I have no business with you."White ranger said

"I'll make you a deal. I'll help you defeat the rest of the Power Rangers, and you can be one of my subjects when I rule the planet."Mesagog said

"I'll take a pass on that. Dragozord, online!"White ranger said

The White Ranger's morpher beeps. The Dragozord appears overhead.

"I'm out of here."The white ranger said

The White Ranger jumps up, into the Dragozord. Mesogog and Zeltrax watch him fly away. They approach Conner and and Abby, Who is still lying on the ground. Conner looks up, panting. Abby closes her eyes and turn her head away closing her eyes.

" Shall I finish them, master?" Zeltrax asked

"No. Our new friend seems to have a fascination with the red one and pink one."Mesagog said

Conner looks up at Mesogog. Then he looks at Abby who looks at him back.

"I will let them live in the hopes that the two of them will lead us to him again."

Abby's and Conner's vision blurs as he looks up at Mesogog and Zeltrax.

"Very well, my lord."Zeltrax said

Mesogog and Zeltrax walk away, disappearing in a flash of green light. Ethan appears from behind Conner, riding his Raptor Cycle.

"Hey! Conner! Abby!"Ethan shouted

"Ethan?"Abby asked

Ethan jumps off his cycle and runs over to Conner.

"Conner! Abby."

Ethan helps Conner up. Then the two of them help up Abby.

"Are you okay?"Ethan asked the two

Conner nods. Abby just looks at them.

" I think so. Just so you know, good guys do not wear white."Conner said

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's prov.<strong>

Dr.O and Kira were using their weapons to help the zords. Angor turns and vanishes.

"Hey! Where'd it go?"Kira asked

"Something's not right."Dr.O said

The two took off and found Abby, Conner, and Ethan watching Angor battle the Dino Stegazord.

"My pleasure."Angor said

"HEY! They're fighting each other!"Abby said

Angor shoots chains around the Dino Stegazord. The Dino Stegazord struggled. Kira and Dr. O run up to Conner, Abby and Ethan.

"Hey."Kira said hugging Abby

"Got here as soon as we could."Dr.O said

"Thanks."Ethan replied

They turn back to watch the fight.

"I've got this all wrapped up."Angor said

"Oh you got me."White ranger said

"The Dino stegazord glows white.

"Not."White ranger said

The chains explode off the Dino stegazord. Dino Stegazord prepares to attack. Things explode around it.

"Oh, no!"Angor said

"Dino Stegazord, tail attack!"The white ranger said

Dino Stegazord leaps into air and flies at Angor, hitting Angor with its tail.

"Dino Stega Laser!"White ranger said

Dino Stegazord blasts ground and then Angor.

"That's gotta hurt."Conner said

"Whoa!"Ethan said

"Ow!"Kira said

Dino Stegazord keeps blasting Angor, who explodes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino lab.<strong>

"I don't get it. One minute the White Ranger's fighting us, and then the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freak."Kira said

Ethan walks past her. Conner stands behind them, rubbing his head. Abby was sitting at Conner's feet.

"The White ranger is only after power. He doesn't want to share it with anyone. So why make alliances when you want it all to yourself."Abby said

"Whoever he is, he could definitely use an anger management course."Ethan said

"So, Dr. O, what was with the whole Super Dino Power thing?"Conner said

Dr. O and Hayley are sat at the computers. Dr. O gets up and walks towards the teens. Hayley turns round in her chair.

"Look, you guys are only beginning to access your full potential."Dr.O said

"I like the sound of that."Ethan said

'If we are just reaching our full potential what about the white ranger?'abby asked herself

"I'm going to the warehouse to find that fossil finder we left."Conner said

"No, you guys go home and get some rest. I'll get the fossil finder."Dr.O said

"Thanks."Conner replied

The teens turn and walk away. Dr. O goes back to the computers.

"I still don't know if Trent's all right. I left him a message." Conner said

"I'm sure he's fine."Kira said

The teens leave. Hayley walks towards Dr. O, holding a bag.

"Here you go, Tommy."Hayley said

Dr. O takes the bag.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon. Abby get some rest!"Dr. O said

"Be careful."Hayley said

"I'll be fine."Dr.O said

Dr. O leaves. Hayley looks after him. What Dr.O doesn't know is that Abby was right behind him.

'I have a feeling that something is going to happen' Abby thought

* * *

><p><strong>With Dr.O<strong>

Dr. O kicks down a door and goes in. He walks through the warehouse slowly, looking around. He sees the fossil finder and some high tech equipment, and runs towards it.

"What's this?"Dr.O

He reaches out to touch he, stopping when he hears a crash behind him. He turns to see Trent, who has fallen against a barrel and is moaning.

"Trent!"Dr.O said

Dr. O runs towards Trent and tries to help him up. Trent squints up at him.

"You okay?"

"What's going on here?"Trent said

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here."Dr.O said

He pulls Trent up and away from the barrel. Trent cries out, arching backwards. Dr. O tries to steady him. The Dino Gem on Trent's wrist glows white. It knocks Dr. O away and sends Trent flying into some more barrels. Trent morphs into the White Ranger. The White Ranger laughs. Dr. O pushes himself up.

"I never would have seen that coming."Dr.O said

"Fight or perish, Black Ranger!"White ranger said

"This is not going to be pretty."Dr.O said

Dr. O morphs. He pulls out his Thundermax Saber. The White Ranger uses his Drago Sword. The two fight. Dr. O gets knocked back into a barrel, but manages to get away. The two exchange blows, the White Ranger getting in more hits than Dr. O.

" We can help you!"Dr.O said

The White Ranger kicks Dr. O away, knocking him into some boxes. He turns to do something with the technical equipment.

"You're the one who needs help."White ranger said

Dr. O holds his morpher up to his mouth and speaks into it.

" Hayley, listen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's prov.<strong>

Right at that time Abby was running into the warehouse. she heard him.

* * *

><p><strong>the Dino lab.<strong>

In the Dino Lair, Hayley runs forward to watch on the view screen.

"Yeah?"Hayley asked

"The White Ranger is…"Dr.O said

Hayley watches as the White Ranger blasts Dr. O with an orange ray, fossilizing him in amber. Hayley gasps.

"Tommy! Come in, Tommy!"Hayley yelled

The White Ranger walks away.

"Let's keep this our little secret."White ranger said

The White Ranger laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's prov.<strong>

She ran in and saw her uncle in an Amber.

"NO! Uncle Tommy!"Abby shouted

Soon she saw the White ranger. She charged at him. Soon she felt anger and rage. The White ranger was shocked and the attacked hit. The white ranger held his chest and stumbled backwards.

"You little brat!"The white ranger shouted

"Oh yeah like you have room to talk!"Abby sneered

She and the white ranger were tied up in battle together. Soon he punched her in her lost her footing and the white ranger kicked her into the Amber. Abby slammed against it and fell to the ground. She demorphed then slumped beside it. All she felt was pain. She hoped Hayley contacted the others. She heard the White ranger laugh then say:

"Survive pinkie and come back at me stronger! I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Abby, things seem to be getting worse and worse for her as it goes on. Lets hope the rangers can pull it together.<strong>

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks here is your next chapter:)**

**brankel1:Thanks, They will find out soon:) Some sooner then others.**

**lolsmileyface6:Thanks and no prob**

**TMayo: Thanks:) I am happy you like it so much.**

**Haleygurl7:I put a little Abby Conner part just for you;)**

**Grapejuice101: I hope this helps:) and thanks you have been a big help:)**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Yeah, but I think it makes her stronger though.**

**Rate and Review:)  
><strong>


	8. Truth and Consequences

**Well here it is:) My longest chapter I think...Hope you like it:)**

Dedication to:** Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, grapejuice101, TMayo, brankel1, Jeremy Shane, halegurl7  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Thunder Episode 14(Actual episode #): Truth and consequences.<strong>

**Kira, Conner, and Ethan.**

Kira,Conner, and Ethan all three had just arrived at Dr.O's place. Hayley had called them and told them that it was important that they showed up now. When they got down into the Dino lab they saw a huge fossilized Dr.O. Also Abby was laying on the bed holding a rag on her head.

"Is he going to be alright?"Ethan asked

Hayley was scanning Dr.O trying to find something out.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us more."Hayley said

"What's the deal is he frozen or something?"Kira asked from her spot by Abby.

"More like fossilized fused into this Amber like substance."Hayley said

"Can you get him out?"Conner asked

"To risky. He's able to stay alive in there. I would hate to see what would happen if I broke him out."Hayley said

"paleontologist turned into a fossil, white ranger has a great sense of humor."Ethan said

Suddenly the four heard a bang. They look over to where Abby was laying to see her punching the table.

"Abby!"Kira said running over

"I don't understand that guy!"Abby said

"What's there to understand?"Ethan asked

"Personally I have had enough of the white ranger."Kira said

"Let's find out who this guy is and deal with him. Now!"Conner said

Abby jumped off the table and followed her friends out of the Dino lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Trent's prov.<strong>

Trent was walking through a shipping yard.

"What is wrong with me?"he asked

Trent felt weak then he stumbled backwards against a crate. Trent lifted the Dino gem up to eye level and he said:

"I remember."

Soon Trent had visions of him destroying the rangers. He threw his arm down and pulled the sleeve of his shirt over the white Dino gem bracelet,

"This can't be happening."Trent said

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's prov.<strong>

Conner,Kira, and Ethan had decided to go see if Hayley had any ideas who the white ranger could be since our search was coming up empty. Abby decided to go by herself she could use her super hearing to register voices in her head then get a match. Soon Abby walked in.

"any luck?"Abby asked

"None."Ethan replied

"Well lets hit the streets its not like the white ranger is going to walk in here."Conner said

About that time Abby moved aside and Trent walked beside her.

"Hey Trent."Kira said

"Hey."Trent said weakly.

Trent kept trying to get Hayley's attention. Then he came by us and said:

"I can't work today.I'm quitting."

"what? why? Trouble with your dad again."Hayley asked

"No, its not that I just have to quite."Trent said "I'm sorry."

Trent goes to walk out but Kira follows.

"Wait a minute your just going to bail on Hayley like that?"Kira asks

"I know it seems sudden."Trent said

"Don't you owe her some kind of explanation?"Kira asked

Abby got up and walked over.

"Trent whats going on?"Abby asked

"Abby you can't make me change my mind."Trent said

"I'm not going to whats happening with you?"Abby asked

"Abby Kira, Something strange has been happening and I feel like if I don't tell someone I'm going to explode."

"You can tell me whats going on?"Kira said

Cassidy then busted through the doors. One hit Abby in the face. Abby walked over to Conner and Ethan who were listing to Cassidy.

"Ow..I'm gonna punch her!"Abby said

"Abby not in public."Ethan said

"What do you think this is about?"Abby asked her two male companions.

"Maybe she has decided to run for queen?"Kira asked

"Or maybe she got smart...wait who am I kidding its Cassidy!"Abby said

"I have uncovered the identity of the one the only..White ranger."Cassidy said

Trent looked shocked. While Conner, Abby, and Ethan were amazed...

"She has to be joking."Abby whispered to Conner and Ethan "We have been looking all day!"

Devin came in without his camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen the white ranger is...on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister."Cassidy said

"Well I knew that was going to bomb. Well I am going to the streets."Abby said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kira.<span>**

After Cassidy got through Abby snuck out then Kira watch Cassidy chew Devin out. Kira turned around and said:

"Okay Trent what did you have to tell me?"Kira asked

She turned around and Trent was not there.

Trent.

Trent was walking when he saw Abby walking through the warehouse district. He soon felt the white ranger fighting to get control.

"Oh no its happening again."Trent said

He tried to fight it again, but the white ranger was to tough. he broke through...

* * *

><p><strong>Abby.<strong>

Abby found herself walking around the exact place where her Uncle Tommy and she stood a couple of moments ago. She looked down at her morpher.

"Why are we given powers if we can't even protect the people we care for?"Abby asked

"Ah hello pinkie!"a voice said

Abby spun on my heels and now Abby was face to face with him.

"You!"Abby said through clenched teeth.

The White ranger laughed. Abby raised her morpher to her mouth and said:

"Hayley come in I need back up..."

Soon there was nothing but static.

"What?"Abby asked

She didn't have time to question it. She was being attacked by the white ducked under a punch then kicked his arm away then did a back hand spring away.

"Ready?"Abby asked

The Dimitro head showed up instead of her pink jewl.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP-HA!"she yelled

Soon she found herself head to head with the white ranger. The white ranger charged at her and Abby flipped over his kick. She went to punch at the white ranger but he grabbed her arm and kicked her knee in. Then he pulled out his Drago sword and got ready to use it on Abby.

"Getting better, but not quiet there."The white ranger said

Abby charged again and the two were equal then she shot him with the dimitro bow in point blank range. The white ranger was down, Abby walked over to finish the job. Soon she heard something. A heart beat... She backed off.

'I can't destroy anything with a heart! It goes against what I have been taught.'Abby thought

* * *

><p><strong>With Kira, Conner, and Ethan.<strong>

Kira, Conner, and Ethan had just arrived at the Dino Lab when Ethan realized something had tried to get a hold of them.

"What is it?"Conner asked

Ethan played it.

"It sounds like Abby."Kira said

"Then why is it so static?"Conner asked

"Maybe something happened to her morpher?"Ethan asked

"What ever it is we will find out later! Check who shes with!"Kira said

"Hey! She's secretly meeting with the white ranger! We didn't okay that!"Ethan said

"Dude right now I just want him destroyed."Conner said

They morphed and left.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

The White Ranger was about to finish Abby when Elsa and Zeltrax showed up. I really didn't hear what they were talking about. Soon The white ranger threw Abby away and went to fight with them. Soon Conner, Kira, and Ethan showed up on there raptor cycles.

"Hey stop!"Conner shouted.

Kira jumped off her raptor cycle and met Abby who was running to them.

"I am so great to see you guys!"Abby replied

Conner walked over and slapped Abby's helmet.

"When we said take it to the streets we didn't mean fighting!"Conner said

"What is with you and the white ranger meeting secretly?"Kira asked

"Guys. Who's side do we take?"Abby asked pointing to Elsa and Zeltrax then to the white ranger.

"I don't know."Kira replied.

"We'll make it easy for you."Elsa said then her and Zeltrax went through an invisiportal.

"If you had any sense you would run to."The white ranger said

"DREAM ON!"Kira said pointing to the white ranger.

"Lets do it!"Conner said

Kira had her ptera grips, Ethan his Tricera shield, Conner the thunder max saber, and Abby had her dimitro bow. Conner went first the Drago sword and the thunder max saber crossing. Soon the tables were turned and the white ranger slashed Conner sending him flying. Ethan was next but the white ranger attacked him without Ethan getting a fair turn. The white ranger then targeted pink and yellow. Abby and Kira, going in for the attack. He pushed the back against a pipe.

"Give up?"The white ranger asked

"NEVER!"Kira yelled "SUPER DINO MODE!"

She pushed the white ranger back and Abby fell to the ground.

'Even Kira...has reached Super Dino Mode...'Abby thought

Kira was now able to fly. Abby stood up holding her side. She saw that Kira's feet grabed onto the white ranger and sent him flying. Kira let him go then he landed on the ground. Abby smiled then said:

"DIMITRO BOW!"

She shot arrows at him. All the arrows were dead on and did supper damage.

"You two will pay for that!"the white ranger said

Kira landed beside Abby and they fist pumped. Kira jumped up to attack again, but then the white ranger pulled out his dago sword and shot arrows at Kira.

"I'm grounding you."The white ranger said

Conner and Ethan jumped in front of Kira while Abby checked on her.

"Lasers!"Ethan and Conner shouted.

The white rangers threw the lasers back at the two. Abby and Kira jumped up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"Kira and Abby said

The two of them charged at the White ranger. Kira kicked but the white ranger blocked it. Abby flipped over Kira's back and went to punch the white ranger. The White ranger kicked her down on the ground. Then he slammed his foot on Abby's chest. He grabbed Kira's arm and shoulder twisting it violently. He then slashed Kira across the chest. Then he kicked Abby in the air then he kicked her beside Kira. Abby tried to get up, as Kira did to. The two of them got up and got ready to attack again.

"Do you get my point?"the white ranger asked

The White ranger made arrows and shot it at the two. Kira and Abby were attacked by the arrows and then exploded. Abby and Kira cried out in pain. The two of them hit the ground. Abby slowly got up to her knees while Kira was holding her stomach. They both demoprhed by force. Conner and Ethan tried to protect them but they were kicked and slashed away.

"Back off!"the white ranger said "Never did like the color yellow..and pinkie..you have tested my last nerve."

The white ranger started to walk towards the two.

"Well Pink and Yellow ranger time to say goodbye."the white ranger said

He grabbed Abby by the throat and Kira by her arm.

"HU?"the white ranger asked

* * *

><p><strong>White ranger<strong>

Soon the white ranger had visions of the two. He saw the human that he was in control of with them. The white ranger felt weird emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

The white ranger threw Abby on the ground not before her ears picked up on the voice.

'No way..Trent? How..what when...Okay I am getting to the bottom of this!'Abby thought

Soon she heard Conner and Ethan say:

"Super Dino mode!"Conner and Ethan yelled

The two of them turned into super Dino mode. Conner and Ethan were really taking care of the white ranger.

'Could it be the white Dino gem is controlling him? If that's so then they are attacking Trent right now'

The white ranger blew up promising he would be back then the boys unmorphed.

"KIRA ABBY!"Conner and Ethan yelled

Conner helped up Abby while Ethan held up Kira. Abby pushed herself away from Conner and ran off.

"ABBY WAIT!"Conner shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>With Trent.<strong>

Trent had just almost destroyed Kira and Abby. He couldn't do that again. Soon he heard a voice.

"Trent wait!"

He turned and saw Abby. She was holding her side.

"Abby...please...stay away!"Trent said

"No, Trent I want to help you."Abby said

He felt the Dino gem start to take over. Soon he heard Abby scream, when Trent came back to himself he noticed that Abby was gone.

With the rangers.

They went back to the Dino lab and noticed that Abby wasn't there.

Kira went looking for Trent.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Kira.<span>**

"Trent are you here?"Kira asked

Trent was sitting in the park in front of the lake on a bench drawing. He closed his book up before Abby could see.

"Look I know I shouldn't have ran like that-"Trent said

"I can't help you if I don't know whats going on."Kira said

Trent opens his sketch book and shows Kira the pictures he was drawing it was the white ranger.

"If your gonna dream about being a super hero the white ranger is not who you wanna be."Kira said

"I wish I had a choice."Trent said

"what are you saying?"Kira asked

Trent sighed then he showed Kira his Dino bracelet.

"YOU! But you almost annihilated me! You've hurt Abby multiple times!"Kira said

"But I didn't and Abby's okay!"Trent said "But once I knew it was you!"

Kira stood up and Trent grabbed her arm.

"LET GO OF ME!"Kira shouted

"Kira I couldn't help it! The gem has changed me! I can't take it off or control it or what I'm doing! You have to believe me."Trent said

Kira looked skeptical then said:

"Why should I believe you?"

"I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you!"Trent said "You know that!"

"Okay I am going to get some people I know who can help i'm going to get Conner and Ethan."Kira said

Trent looked at her skeptical.

"Why them?"Trent asked

"Well cause..."Kira started

"You mean them two?"

Kira shook her head.

"Hard to believe but I need you to wait here until I come back."

Trent nodded his head.

"Okay."

Then Kira took off.

* * *

><p><strong>With Trent.<strong>

Trent had just watched Kira run off and now he was waiting on her to come back. When Trynadrones attacked him.

With Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"Trent?"Ethan asked "Ah theres no way!"

Kira shook her head.

"Nice pretending to be our friend one minute then kicking our buts the next. I can't believe I fell for it!"Conner said

"I told you he can't control it!"Kira said "The gem is to powerful."

"Stop defending him! Or did you not see what he did to you and Abby."Conner replied

"I'm with Conner on this one! I mean look what he did to Dr.O and we still haven't heard from Abby!"Ethan said

"Hayley he needs our help!"Kira said

"I don't know if there is anything I can do."Hayley said "But I'll try."

"Hey don't go without us, I have some things I want to say to this guy."Conner said

"No doubt."Ethan said

The group left. They saw that the bench was turned over and they took off ruining towards it.

"He was suppose to wait right here!"Kira said picking up his sketchbook.

"were there is a surprise he lied to us again."Ethan said

"Kira I'm telling you Trent can't be trusted."Conner said

The group went back to the dino lab. When Hayley called and said that Trent had showed up.

"Hayley keep trying to get ahold of Abby."Ethan said

The three rangers left walked over and got ready to morph when Conner turned to Kira and said:

"Wait, We have to do what ever it takes to stop Trent you know that right?"Conner asked

Kira nodded they morphed then went to there zords.

(sorry, I know a lot happens right here but you have been waiting for this...)

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Hayley.<span>**

The rangers have just came back from the battle with Trent.

"Hey you guys great job."Hayley said

"Any luck finding Abby?"Kira asked

Hayley just shook her head no. Soon the group heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned around to see a man with a grey suit on with a red t-shirt under his jacket. A girl was holding onto his arm, she was wearing the same thing with a yellow shirt under it. Next was a guy wearing a red t-shirt and a blue shirt over it and khaki, a girl with a pink sundress was holding onto his arm. Then a familiar face walked down stairs.

"JUSTIN!"Conner said

Justin nodded and said:

"Hey guys. Meet Andros the space red ranger, Ashley the space yellow ranger, Leo the lost galexy red ranger, Karli the princess of Space"

Soon another man walked down he had on a blue plaid shirt and blue jeans with glasses.

"This is Billy, the first ever blue ranger. Ethan pay your respects."Justin said

"You brought everyone...wait did you tell him?"Hayley asked

"Yeah...he should be-"Leo started then the group heard heels hitting the ground and a muscular man stepped through the door.

"i'm back lets get this party started."he said

"Who are you?"Kira asked

"This is Jason Scott..first ever red ranger and Abby's father."Billy said.

Conner,Kira, and Ethan were shocked.

"Wait all of Abby's Aunts and Uncles are past rangers?"Kira said

"Yeah, we didn't tell her yet..but i guess we should right Andros?"Ashley said

"Of course. Now I can teach her how to hang 10."Andros said

"Lets get to work on how to save Tommy Hayley."Justin said

"Yes, with me, you, Justin, and Karli we can figure a way to save Tommy in no time."Billy said

"What about Abby?"Conner said

"I sent the two people that I know can find her in a matter of days."Jason said

The rangers left it like that and watched as the rangers of old looked over their mentor.

"I've heard of getting wrapped up in your work but this is crazy!"Leo said

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him then started to laugh, except the three Dino rangers laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So Jason finally showed up...What does that mean? Who are these two people that he sent to find Abby? Speaking of Abby what happened and where is she? <strong>

**Comments:**

**haleygurl7:No problem:) I'm glad you liked it.**

**Jeremy Shane:Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter:)**

**brankel1:Abby is hopefully going to get better, and Trent hopefully will be good, yeah:)**

**TMayo:really? thanks..and I can't tell you yet:)**

**grapejuice101:again really? Thanks:) I know...here is the next chapter.**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Yeah, poor Abby. Thanks and here is the update:)**


	9. Leader Of Whack

**Hey guys:) How are you? Well good news is the next Chapter of Dino Thunder is not a real episode of the series but one that helps Abby:) Also in Overdrive it is not a real episode it's one that helps Jessica. So saying that it means they will come out soon. Also I am restarting school year:) So I might not be able to post alot:( but do not worry I will work on it as much as I can.**

Dedication to:Jeremy Shane, brankel1,TMayo, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, grapejuice101,

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Thunder Episode 15:Leader of Whack.<strong>

**Somewhere...**

A young girl wearing a khaki skirt and a orange long sleeve shirt skipped down the road. She had an red messenger backpack on her shoulder. She had a bag that said 'Heavenly Cakes' on it.

"He is going to be so jealous when he see that I got it. There famous choc-"The girl said

She stopped talking when she looked down at the river and saw a body. It was a girl, her honey colored hair was in a pony tail, she was wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"the girl said

She ran down the hill and lost her her bag and her messenger bag then she ran into the water. She pulled the other girl out to see her terribly wounded. She had a small cut right above her left eye, her knee had a gash on it, There were also little cuts here and there, while that was she had a pretty nasty bruise on her side.

"I have to get help."the girl said

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and pressed # 3 then the call button.

"Hello?"the voice on the other end said

"I need help!"the girl said

"Jessica slow down whats wrong?"the other person asked

"Mack...there is a girl here and she is hurt! I need you and Spencer to come help me get her to the mansion!"

"Okay, I'll get Spencer and we will be there as soon as we can!"

Jessica hung up her phone then ran up the hill grabbed her messenger bag and put it under the other girls head.

"Help is on its way."she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kira, Conner, and Ethan.<strong>

Kira, Conner, and Ethan were hanging out in another part of the Dino lab.

"McKnight with the breakaway."Conner said

Conner was bouncing a red soccer ball on his head. Kira was sitting in a chair strumming her guitar working on a new song. Ethan was playing video games. Conner dribbled the soccer ball around to were Ethan was.

"Kira one more level until I beat my all time record."Ethan said

Conner stood up with his soccer ball in hand then threw it at Ethan. The ball hit the power off button.

"Conner!"Ethan said sadly

"Sorry."Conner replied

"Now I have to start all over."Ethan said

"Yeah, there is this great new thing called the outdoors might want to check it out."

"Tell you what I will check that out when I see you checking out a library!"

"You got as much chance as that happening as seeing Kira at a fashion show!"

"Do you really want to go there? I am so not in the mood!"Kira replied

Ethan laughed at Conner then walked off.

"Yikes."Ethan said

Ethan walked in were Hayley and the others were testing on Dr.O to see if they could find a way to save him.

"Hey you guys any luck on defossilizing Dr.O?"Ethan asked the geniuses.

"Not yet. We just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the Amber."Hayley said

"Keep tying Hayley."Ethan said

"Any word about Abby?"Conner asked

"No."Hayley replied

The rangers went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>With the others.<strong>

"Okay that test didn't work."Billy said

"We have to try something else."Hayley said

Justin was sitting at the computer table when he heard the sirens beep.

"Hu?"Justin said

Karli walked over to the computer.

"What?"Karli asked

Leo and Jason were training. Ashley and Andros were working on finding Trent.

"Conner Kira Ethan. Come here."Hayley said

The rangers ran over to her.

"Whats up Hayley?"Kira asked

"The computer is picking up a weird energy reading in the forest."Karli replied

"We'll check it out."Conner said

The three rangers took off running.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

"Trent?"Kira asked as they came up on the scene.

"Guys what are you doing here?"Trent asked

"I could ask you the same thing."Conner said

Conner didn't know what happened with Abby, but he had a feeling Trent had something to do with it.

"Haven't seen you around in a while?"Conner asked

"Yeah, we really need to catch up."Ethan said

Trent moved were the rangers could see Cassidy and Devin standing there. Yet Conner and Ethan didn't care. They were mad, and the one person they were mad at was right in there grasp.

"Not now guys!"Kira said holding an arm out blocking them from attacking Trent.

"Kira's right lets check this thing out!"Conner said

Soon the group was surrounded by T-drones and a monster.

"Pardon me I don't think I am suppose to let you do that."the monster said

Conner, Kira, and Ethan watched Cassidy and Devin leave. When they were gone Conner shouted:

"Who's side are you on today Trent?"

"You want my help or not?"Trent asked

"If its all the same I'll just watch from over here!"the monster said

With that the T-drones attacked. Trent ducked under one then blocked ones kick. Then he punched on in the stomach adding a kick to another one. Trent saw one swing for his head and he ducked then side kicked it. Kira blocked on then spun away from an attack. She grabbed a punch from one and with that blocked the other. Kira then punched one in the stomach who fell into another one. Then she kicked two into a tree. Conner was surrounded. A T-drone went to attack him then he went to do a back flip yet two T-drones caught his legs then they started to drag him. They flipped him back up, with that Conner kicked the two in the stomach then punched two.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to have Abby and Dr.O to help us right now."Conner said

Ethan punched one then grabbed the arm of that one and tossed him to the others. Another one came up to attack but Ethan just jumped over that he went straight to one and used his armor skin to punch it in the stomach. Then two jumped at him. Ethan hit them in the arm which made them fall to the ground. Kira blocked one, then her morpher went off.

"GO!"Kira yelled

_"Guys I am analyzing the radiation from that rock, and its really freaky get away from it."Karli said_

"It's a little to later for that."Conner said

"what a strange little rock."the monster said

Soon a purple glow came out of it and went into the monster. Conner was the closets yet he didn't realize the monster was right behind him and something was happening to it.

"I want a piece of the action!"The monster said

The monster ran forward and raised up its arms(Which is a ball with spikes) and slammed it on Conner's back, making him fall forward and roll away. Ethan and Kira ran over to him.

"Come on you little power wimps put them up!"The monster said

Conner looked up at the monster, both Kira and Ethan had a hand on his shoulder.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin?"Ethan asked

Conner stood up and got ready.

"Ready?"Conner asked

"Ready."Kira and Ethan replied

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP - HA!"they yelled

With the rangers now fully morphed they took on the T-drones and the monster.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Dino Lab.<strong>

Leo,Andros,Ashley and Jason were watching the new rangers fight.

"Oh that has to hurt!"Leo said after Conner whacked on of the T-drones into a tree.

Karli and Justin were working on something together. Soon Karli turned to Billy and said:

"I think Justin has found a way to free Tommy!"Karli said "But we need a powerful energy source."

Hayley and Billy came over.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back with the Rangers.<span>**

While the group was fighting they didn't notice a purple blast hit them until it was to late. Then all off a sudden it hit them and there fighting styles changed. After Conner did a huge blow to the monster it ran away. The rangers ran forward and unmorphed.

"Well that was a challenging metrication."Conner said

"I was just getting started I wanted to annihilate that goon!"Ethan said

Kira was looking at her nails when she said:

"Ewe...I have dirt under my nails that's like totally discussing."

Conner looked around then said:

"Hey. where's Trent?"

Soon their morphers beeped:

_"Rangers head back to the lab. We have some news about the space rock!"Justin said_

"Space rock?"The rangers said together.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Dino Lab.<span>**

The rangers were gathered around Hayley, Karli, Justin, and Billy as they explained what they had found. Andros, Leo, Ashley, and Jason stood off to the side listing and watching the rangers.

"It's actually a meteor fragment."Hayley said

Conner crossed his arms across his chest and said:

"fascinating."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Then Conner said:

"It must have broken off during some sort of intergalactic collision."

Jason, Leo, and Andros looked at each other. Justin, Kira, Ethan, Billy, Karli, and Hayley all shared a couple of 'hus?' then Justin said:

"We are just afraid coming in such close contact with the meteor fragment might have some strange side affects."

"Do you guys feel okay?"Billy asked

"Well I for one am going home."Kira said "if I don't soak my cuticles in a aloe bath my cuticles will never grow out."

"I got to hit the gym need to work on my packs!"Ethan said

"I want to get home to watch that documentary on the great pyramids. Its fascinating."Conner replied

The rangers left. Karli turned to Leo and said:

"Leo, I think there broken."

"lets do some scans."Billy replied

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere.<span>**

Jessica looked at the girl, she sat by Mack on the opposite couch. Jessica leaned into Mack and was scared.

"What if she doesn't wake up?"Jessica asked

"She'll wake up. Trust me."Mack said

Jessica nodded. Soon the girl started to stir. Jessica and Mack jumped up and ran over to her. The girl jumped up then backed away from Jessica and Mack.

"It's okay we are not going to hurt you."Mack said

"Yeah, My name is Jessica Reins nice to meet'cha!"Jessica said

"My name is Mack Hartford nice to meet you."Mack said

An old man walked in. He walked over with a sandwich and some milk.

"Ah, your awake. Here you go. My name is Spencer. What is your name?"He asked

The girl looked at them, then she looked down on her wrist a silver bracelet sat on it with a pink gem in the middle.

"I don't remember."The girl replied

"Why don't we name you until you remember your name."Jessica replied

"Name me?"

"Yeah, we can't go around calling you hey you!"

Mack looked at Jessica then sighed.

"Sora. We will name you Sora."Jessica replied

"Sora, that's a pretty name..." 'Sora' said

Jessica smiled then grabbed Sora's hands.

"come on lets go shopping. We have to get you some new clothes. Mack want to come?"Jessica asked

"Sure. If that's alright with you Spencer?"Mack asked

"It is fine with me sir."Spencer said "I will get a guest room ready for Miss. Sora."

The three teens nodded then left.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere Else.<span>**

A young boy with brown hair walked around the city. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a red vest and blue jeans. Beside him was a girl with auburn hair, she was wearing a red tank top, with a blue jean skirt, and a blue jean jacket over it. The boy saw a bird then whistled to it. The bird flew over to him.

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend."the boy said

He then pulls out a picture of a young girl with honey colored hair. She had a on a pink shirt and blue jeans. Beside her was a karate trophies and a cake. The bird tweeted.

"Oh, you have. Really? Can you tell us where?"the boy asked

The bird tweeted again then the boy said:

"Really? That's not far from here!"

The girl walked over to the boy putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"So did you find a lead on her?"the girl asked

"Yeah, Peyton...We have found her."the boy said

"Cole, are you sure? I'm getting more and more worried."Peyton said

"The animals haven't failed us before. Peyton did you get anything from the rabbits?"Cole asked

"Yeah, they said they haven't seen her. Sorry."Peyton said

The two went to were the bird had said.

* * *

><p><strong>At Reifside high.<strong>

Leo walked out after turning in an excuse for Abby and Dr.O. Saying that Abby would be gone because of Martial arts and Tommy would be gone because of a dig he was asked to do. Leo was almost out when he saw a boy start to walk across the grass. He looked like the 70's threw up on him. Leo then saw a nerdy looking girl. The boy had on white pants ,a tyded t-shirt with harts and a brown jacket. The girl had pig tails, she was wearing a red dress with a white shirt over it, and glasses.

"Man it's like I'm back in the lost Galaxy...No the lost Galaxy made more sense then this."Leo said

Leo walked off and left the two alone...then he went back to the Dino lab.

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd person's prov.<span>**

Leo walked in then walked over to Jason, Andros, Karli, Ashley, and Justin. Ashley was in Andros's arms. Justin was sitting on a table behind the group. Karli saw Leo and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist then Leo leaned into Jason.

"I think Karli is right..I think we broke them..."Leo said

Ethan was lifting weights which was unusual for the blue ranger. Abby had told her aunt Ashley that Ethan was the smart one, not the buffed one.

"Whats up?"Ethan asked her

"Ethan are you sure you feel okay?"Billy asked as he walked over to the blue boy.

"Oh yeah I'm pumped and ready to rock."Ethan replied

Soon Conner walked in. He looked nerdy compared to how he looked the other day. He was wearing a suit jacket, a red shirt, and blue jeans. He also had glasses on his face. He also had a pile of books.

"Good morning all the weather is particular pleasant today with low humidity."Conner said

"Whatever bro. How are my arms? Do they looked ripped or what?"Ethan asked

Soon the group heard shoes clipping down the stairs. They looked and saw a girl with a yellow headband and a yellow dress.

"Is that Kira?"Karli asked

"No...way!"Leo replied

"Good morning Kira."Conner said

"Hello sorry I'm late. there was sale and well...you under stand..."Kira replied "Hayley any word from Abby? I have to take her shopping."

Kira walked over to Ethan and Conner.

"Hey you guys think I'm ready for the iron hide competition?"Ethan asked

Hayley shot a look at Billy who returned it. The rangers of old just looked at each other.

Leo leaned into Jason and Andros and said:

"Okay last time I checked blue was always brains and red was the brawn."

"I would say they swapped bodies! But, everyone is acting weird on the team."Jason replied

"Maybe it's like a stress thing...like they did to Karone."Andros said

Just jumped off the table and walked over to the group.

"Okay there were defiantly side affects of you guys being to close to the meteor fragment."Justin said "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal."

"Side effects. I find that highly importable."Conner said

"Yeah. I feel like I could kick Mesagogs butt myself."Ethan said

The grout was soon taken out of there conversations by the buzzing of the alarm. They looked and saw the monster from before.

"IT seems like that is going to have to wait...Look whose back!"Ashley said

The rangers dropped there stuff that was in there arms. Kira fixed the head band that was on her head.

"Ready?"Conner asked

"Ready."the others replied

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP -HA!"they screamed

* * *

><p><strong><span>The ranger's prov.<span>**

The rangers came up on the monster.

"Lets devise a strategic plan of attack."Conner said

"I got a strategy. We crush them."Ethan said

"The lines on my suit are so completely wrong. Doesn't anyone make superhero costumes for petites?"Kira asked

The monster turned around and saw them.

"Colorful earthlings prepare to be destroyed."the monster said

The rangers gasped. Soon the monster shot a laser and it hit Conner.

"That was totally uncalled for."Conner said sitting like a freak.

"Kira a hand?"Conner asked

"I just know I am going to have the worst helmet hair after this."Kira said

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Dino Lab<span>**

Jason shivered and said:

"I feel like I have heard that before."

Leo laughed at him.

Karli said:

"I feel so weird watching this."

"It's like comedy hour."Ashley replied

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

The monster fired two more shots and they hit Kira and Ethan. Conner ducked under it.

"Your no match for me silly suckers!"The monster said then vanished.

"I told you we should have thought this out."Conner said

"In my business you go big or you go home."Ethan said

"Well I say we go to the mall."Kira replied

The rangers went there diffrent ways saying 'have fun' or 'bye'.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At Cyberspace.<span>**

Karli, Ashley, Andros, and Leo had decided to help Hayley out a the cyberspace and also help keep an eye on the rangers. Soon the door opened and the guy that Leo had saw early walked in. Leo ran over to the others who were behind the counter.

"Guys see that's him!"Leo said

"Oh, that is Devin..or that was Devin."Hayley said

"Wasn't he also around that meteorite?"Karli asked

"You think he got hit with side effects to?"Andros asked

"Its a possibility. I'll contact Justin later."Karli said

Soon all the girls were around Devin.

"Okay, He was not like that before was he?"Andros asked

"No...not normally."Hayley replied

Karli walked up and told Hayley that they need to leave and with that the two left.

Conner came in and sat down and was reading a book, Kira came in with shopping bags, Ethan was on the floor doing push ups. Soon their morphers went off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Dino lab.<span>**

Hayley and Karli walked down the stairs.

"What do you have?"Karli asked

"Well I took your idea and then I tweaked it...If what I calibrated will work then it will save Tommy."Justin said

"Contact the rangers."Hayley said

"Already have"Billy replied

It was a couple of seconds later when the group walked in.

"Hey guys."Karli said

"WHAT NOW?"Ethan asked "I WAS HAVING A SUPPER INTENSE WORK OUT!"

"I was in the middle of a compelling biography."Conner said

"If this involves dirt then I am going to have to say nuhu."Kira replied

"Sorry we indentured your busy day but we thought you might like to know we have found a way to unfossilize ."Justin said angrily.

"Really?" "Really?" "No way!" Conner, Kira, and Ethan all said together.

"The meteor fragment our theory is that it frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird."Hayley replied

"Of course if you could harness its power you could free from the inside out."Conner said

The brainiacs nodded there heads.

"Although I do take offense at being called weird."Conner said pushing up his glasses.

"Sorry,"Karli said "Your not being weird. Its just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually show."

"A recessive personality trait!"Conner said

"You could say that."Billy said "Like Conner there is a part of you that is intelligent studious, Ethan there is a part of you that is athletic even competitive"

"So that's why Trent helped us! There still is apart of him that is really good!"Kira said

Hayley and Karli nodded their heads in agreement with the yellow ranger.

"I still don't get any of this!"Ethan said

"You don't have to. For now just pull it together as a team. Trust us."Hayley said

"that sounds logical."Conner said

"Alright here is what I need you to do-"Justin started

Soon the sirens went off.

"First things first. Take care of him."Karli said

The guys dropped the things in there hands and said:

"Ready! DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

"Being bad feels really good!"The monster said as it shot at people.

Soon the monster was shot in the back.

"Hey you mutant."Conner shouted

"You again?"the monster asked

"THUNDERMAX SABER!"Conner shouted then acted like he was pushing up his glasses.

Conner slashed the monster twice then he kicked it.

"Most excellent."Conner said

"I got something for you to!"Ethan said

"WOW! Leave some for me."Kira said

The two jumped and then pushed off Conner's shoulder then kicked the monster in the face.

"Altogether now!"Kira said as they all held up there blasters.

"FIRE!"they shouted.

There basters fired and it hit the monster. The monster didn't get destroyed, but the rangers turned there backs on him. He shot at the rangers and it hit them knocking them to the ground.

"This monster leaves us no choice!"Conner said

"SUPER DINO MODE!"Conner,Kira, and Ethan shouted

Then they charged at the monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere.<strong>

Jessica, Mack, and Sora reentered the Hartford Mansion a little later carrying bags.

"Ah, that was fun!"Jessica said plopping down on the orange couch.

"Yeah, loads..who knew shopping could be fun."Mack said

Sora laughed at her two new friends.

"How about we take a nap before supper."Mack asked

The two girls nodded both being tired from shopping.

When Sora finally got off to sleep, she saw this huge blue dinosaur with a saw on its back and she saw a pink person in spandex. The person in pink had triangles running down her suit and a huge Dino foot in the middle.

"Who are you?"Sora asked

"We are part of you!"The person in pink said

The Dino roared. Sora could understand him.

"We were worried about you-chara!"the dino said

Sora looked at the two confused.

"What do you mean you were worried about me?"Sora asked

"This isn't you."The person in pink said

"You must find who you are-chara. Then you will be stronger-chara."the dino said

"Can you at least tell me my name?"Sora asked

"Sorry. Your on your own. We will be if things get bad but thats all."the person in pink said

Soon Sora shot awake.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

After a shot with the z-rex blaster the rangers destroyed the monster. Soon it grew, to its bigger feet.

"I'm big and I'm back!"the monster said

"It's zord time!"Conner replied

The Brachio came into view then the Tyranno, Ptera, and Tricera came out. The made the Thundersarus Megazord and then Conner said:

"Ankylozord."

The small zord came out and formed with the megazord. The monster fired lasers then the Ankylozrd blocked it and shot it back at him.

"Catch you on the flip side."the monster said

The monster ran off muttering:

"Stupid megazord."

Soon the dino stegazord showed up.

"Going somewhere?"Trent asked

"It's Trent!"Kira yelled "He came to help us!"

Trent attacked the monster knocking it down giving the others time to show up. Then Conner and the others used a double drill attack. The monster fell and exploded.

"I'm out of here."Trent said

"TRENT!"Kira shouted

Later the rangers were ridding in there raptor cycles when they got close to the meteorite.

"Okay guys lasers on full power!"Conner shouted

"FIRE!"They all three yelled

They hit and the meteorite was destroyed.

"Think this will work?"Kira asked

"The meteorite should have the same componets even in a smaller form, it can help Dr.O."Ethan said

"How do you know this stuff?"Conner asked

"It's called education."Ethan replied

"Okay that was kind of Brutal."Conner replied

Ethan gave Conner a smug look then Conner said:

"Hey you sound like the old Ethan."

"Hey I do!"Ethan said happily

"Thank you one more second at a shopping mall-"Kira started

"Lets get this rock back to the lab."Conner said

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the lab<strong>

After changing the group headed back to Dr.O's. There they saw that Jason had left.

"Were is Jason?"Conner asked

"He had to leave. Courtney was getting suspicious...We don't need her worried."Leo replied

"I guess you guys are feeling normal?"Karli asked walking over to the group of three.

"Thank goodness."Ethan said

Kira had the fragment of meteorite in a container, she gave it to Hayley.

"I hear that!"Conner replied

"Hey since the meteorite turned Trent to good, couldn't we use it to fight the evil Dino gem?"Kira asked

Karli, Justin, and Billy looked at each other then Hayley looked at them.

"That might work, but lets try this first!"Justin said

Hayley handed the meteorite fragment to Billy who put it in the machine. The rangers walked around to stand by Leo, Andros, and Ashley.

"Come on guys!"Ethan said

Billy and Karli started it up then Karli said:

"Activating."

Everyone watched in anticipation as Dr.O was begging to become free. Soon the machine exploded. Kira checked the rock.

"The rock its fried!"Kira said

"Yeah, but look!"Conner said pointing.

"It worked!"Karli said

Everyone ran to Tommy.

"Dr.O!"Conner said

"Awesome!"Ethan said

"Good job guys!"Dr.O said "Power down!"Tommy said

Yet nothing changed. Everyone now looked worried.

"I said Power down!"Dr.O commanded

Now everyone was worried.

"I think we might have a problem!"Justin said

* * *

><p><strong>Great Dr.O's back now all they have to do is find Abby:) <strong>

Comments:

grapejuice101: Thanks. I hope reading this you realized the reply to your own question.

Dean Whincesters Baby Girl: Well as you can see Cole and Peyton(another Oc) Hope you like this chapter:)

TMayo:lol, Thanks:) I hope you like this chapter and the more to come.

brankel1: Yup:) Mighty as one then Three:)

Jeremy Shane:Thanks:) Here is the next chapter:)


	10. Rewaking of the Demitor

**Hey guys I really can't put into words the thanks I feel for you guys reading this story like you have:) **

**dedications: brankel1, Taeniaea, Jeremy Shane, TMayo, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, grapejuice101**

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Thunder Episode 10: Re awaking of the Demitro<br>**

**Somewhere**

Sora woke up in a soft bed. She had to admit, she wondered did she even really want to know who she really was. She looked down at her bracelet.

"I have to try to remember."Sora whispered

Soon Mack and Jessica busted in her room. Jessica jumped on her bed.

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head!"Jessica said

Sora smiled at the two. For they to only know each other a couple of hours they were pretty no great friends. Mack grabbed Jessica, who was wearing a orange tank top and black sopie shorts. Mack was wearing a white t-shirt and red pj pants.

"Okay, Jess she's up lets go and get changed then we can get breakfast."Mack said

Jessica smiled then ran out of the room.

"Sorry about that. She just couldn't wait to see you this morning."Mack said

"That's alright. I have to try to remember...I have a bad feeling something bad will happen if I don't."Sora said

Mack smiled and walked over and rubbed her head.

"How about we head into town and we can see if something can jog your memory."Mack said

Sora nodded, then watched Mack leave. Sora got up and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. She felt the water hit her wounds and she winced. Sora knew what ever she did before she lost her memory hurt her alot. She dried off then went and grabbed her clothes off her desk and slipped them on. It was a pink long sleeve shirt with a t-rex on it and a blue jean skirt with shorts under it. She lipped her tennie shoes on then she blow dried her hair. She then walked out of the room slipping it in a pony tail. As she walked down stairs she noticed Spencer was cooking.

"Ah, good morning Miss. Sora. "Spencer said

"Good morning Spencer."Sora replied

Spencer smiled then Mack and Jessica walked down. Jessica wearing her orange short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Mack wearing a red plaid t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Morning."Jessica yawned

"Hey, you weren't like that just a coupe of minutes ago!"Sora said

"That was a spur of the moment thing."Mack said

Everyone laughed the decided to eat breakfast then leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Conner's prov.<strong>

The clock went off at 6:10. He was already up and getting ready. He was about to walk out of his room when his mom came in.

"CONNER IF you don't...your up?"she asked "What's wrong are you sick?"

"No mom, I'm just hoping to see a friend today."Conner replied

"A friend?"she asked

Conner and his mom walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah, she has been absent because of a martial arts competition."Conner lied.

"Oh, is that the Abby girl you are always training to beat?"

Conner looked at his mom.

"I am not trying to beat her!"Conner said

"Honey listen...Even the best fall down sometimes. Talk to her."

Conner grabbed a piece of toast and left. He had to pick up Kira and Ethan. To Conner surprise Kira was sitting on the steps of her house waiting on Conner. They drove to get Ethan.

"Couldn't sleep?"Kira asked

"Not really.I keep dreaming about the Tyranno and my morphed self."Conner said

"You to? I keep dreaming about the Petra and my morphed self."Kira said

They pulled up to Ethan's house and he ran out putting some books in his bag. Kira got out and let Ethan get in.

"Okay, please tell me you guys are having weird dreams to."Ethan said

"The tricera talking to you and your morphed you talking?"Conner asked

"Yeah."Ethan replied

"I also had a dream about Abby."Kira replied

The two boys looked at her.

"What was it about?"Conner asked

"it was like I could see Abby, but she couldn't see or hear me. Then it was like she was in a fog."

Conner griped the steering wheel tightly.

"Why? Why did she run off like that? What happened?"Conner asked

"If I know Abby like I think I do, she figured out it was Trent and went to help him. The white dino gem must have taken over and attacked her."Ethan said

After that comment the rest of the drive was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Dino Lab.<strong>

Tommy had to sit down. He couldn't believe what Leo, Ashley, Andros, Justin, Karli, and Billy were saying.

"Abby is gone?"Tommy asked

"Yeah...Sorry Tommy but I have to get back. I promised that I wouldn't be gone long."Billy said

Andros and Ashley left to take Billy back to the planet where he was working on now. Tommy only nodded as he watched them leave. Karli looked at Leo and he hugged her tightly.

"When did this?"Tommy asked losing the strength to talk

"It was right after you got fossilized the rangers faced Trent one more time. I guess Abby heard him talk with her super hearing and went to face him in human form. Then the dino gem took over and that was the last we saw of her."Hayley said

Tommy just hung his head down. He knew Abby would probably go help Trent no matter what he did to her. He just couldn't get the feeling that she was in trouble out of his gut. He just had to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere.<strong>

Sora, Mack, and Jessica were walking down the street. They had been at it for hours.

"This is getting us no where!"Sora said

"Hey have patients! Plus have courage!"Jessica said grabbing her friends shoulder

Sora nodded soon a special report broke through.

"This is a special broadcast. It seems that our neighboring city Reifside had just had another monster attack. Thanks to the power rangers the monster was destroyed. Who are these colorful crusaders?" the news anchor said

Sora watched the broad cast carefully. Soon she had what she thought was visions of her running up to the rangers then morphing. She staggered back. Mack noticed and ran over to her.

"Whoa..are you okay? Sora?"Mack asked

Sora just kept staring. Jessica looked at Mack and Sora and said:

"Where is Dino Pink? Dino Black?"

Mack looked at Jessica and helped Sora stand

"Really? Why do you ask that?" Mack asked

"Because Dino Pink is my favorite!"Jessica replied

"Dino pink..."Jessica mumbled.

Soon the three heard two voices shout:

"ABBY!"

They turned and Sora was attacked by a woman. Her auburn hair cascaded around her face. She was wearing a light red sun dress. A man ran up next. He had on a red plaid shirt and blue jeans.

"Abby are you okay?"the girl asked

"Sora.. I mean Abby that must be your name."Mack said

"Abby, that fits."Jessica said

"Abby you have to come with us! We need to talk."the man said

The man grabbed Abby or Sora's arm. Jessica knocked it off and said:

"Hold on buddy. Just because you come in here saying that my friend Sora looks like a girl you are looking for doesn't mean anything."

Mack only nodded.

"What you have to tell me you can say it in front of the others."Abby said

"The other dino rangers need your help dino pink!"the woman said

Mack and Jessica looked at Abby shocked.

"She's dino Pink?"Jessica asked

"Yes."the man replied

"My name is Peyton Evans and this is my husband Cole Evans."Peyton said

Cole nodded his head.

"Oh, I'm Mack Hartford and this is my best friend Jessica Reins. We found Abby."Mack said

"So wait I'm dino pink? Now it makes sense."Abby said

"What?"Jessica asked

"Nothing. I'll go with you."Abby said

Jessica and Mack hesitated but knew this was for the best. Jessica grabbed a napkin off a hotdog cart and wrote her number down.

"Here. This way we can get in touch and can hang out when you get your memories back."Jessica replied"We promise we wont tell anyone."

Mack grabbed it and wrote down his number.

"Yeah, we could go on so many cool adventures."Mack replied

"I believe that the two of you will go on an adventure that will beat my own."Abby said then walked off with Cole and Peyton.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

Cole was in the lead, while Abby walked behind the group. Peyton noticed her niece looking down at her morpher.

"Whats wrong?"Peyton asked

"I don't remember how to use this...how am I suppose to use this if I can't remember!"Abby said

Soon a wolf man ran and attacked her. Abby blocked his advance. He had one horn on his hand.

"Who are you?"Abby asked

"This is your uncle Zen-Aku."another voice said

Soon a man walked out of the shadows. He was wearing a grey jacket that said 'howling wolf' and blue jeans. He attacked Abby. She blocked it, then flipped away.

"Are you two crazy?"Abby asked

"No. Your fighting skill trigger your memories."Zen-Aku said

Abby just looked at them. They had to be crazy that's the only explanation. The two charged at her again. Abby ducked under Zen-Aku and barley missed the other man. Soon she hit in the stomach. She fell to the ground holding her stomach, Abby closed her eyes.

'Why is this so hard? I want to fight...if I fight like this how can I protect anything? I have to protect everyone!'Abby thought

Peyton couldn't watch. Cole didn't know if this was right, but soon he heard something.

"Hey leave her alone-chara!"

Abby's eyes snapped open. She looked down at her morpher. There sat the Demtiro head.

"It's you."Abby said standing up.

"Sorry-chara. But, I needed to know you really wanted to fight again-chara!"the demitro head said

Abby smiled then she raised her arm up and said:

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP-HA!"

With that Abby changed into the pink dino ranger. Cole, Peyton, Zen-Aku, and Merrick were amazed. Abby's helmet tilted then she said:

"Aunt Peyton, Uncle Cole, Uncle Merrick , Uncle Zen-Aku what are you doing here? Better question were is here?"

Cole, Peyton, Zen-Aku, and Merrick ran to the pink ranger as she powered down.

"You remember?"Peyton asked

"Of course she does-Chara! She never really forgot-Chara."the demitro head said

"He's right. I ran after Trent and we started to talk. IT was then that the White ranger came out. He didn't destroy me yet sent me flying into the harbor. I remember not being able to swim, and then I just became cold and scared."Abby said "I pushed all the pain to the back of my mind."

Everyone just nodded there heads. It was then that Abby sighed and demorpehed.

"Abby whats wrong?"Peyton asked

"It's long walk back to Reifside."Abby replied

Soon she heard a couple of familiar beeps. She turned and saw a close friend of hers.

"No way! Lighting Cruiser!"Abby said

Her Aunt and Uncle smiled as the two talked.

"What you heard I was missing and came looking for me?"Abby asked

Soon Lighting Cruiser beeped a few more times.

"What Uncle TJ said you could come hang out with me? Awesome!"Abby said

Soon she heard a phone ring. Lighting Cruisers door opened and Abby reached in and pulled out a cell phone.

"hello?"Abby questioned

_"Abby your okay!"the voice on the other end said_

"Yeah, all fine..Uncle TJ thanks for letting me borrow Lighting Cruiser."

_"It's okay. We have to kinda use a min van now since Cassie had the triplets. We don't have room in Lighting Cruiser and I felt bad for him just sitting there and Jason called-"_

"Wait my dad knows?"

_"knows honey he is so proud of you! Now go fight and let the power protect you."_

Abby hung up the phone and turned to her Aunt and Uncles.

"You guys need a lift?"Abby asked

"Nah, we got our own way home."Cole said

Soon Red lion showed up.

"Hi Uncle Red Lion."Abby said

The lion roared. Abby laughed nervously.

"Sorry I worried you to hu?"Abby asked

The lion roared again.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"Abby said

Cole and the others got on Red Lion and he took off. Abby turned to Lighting Cruiser and said:

"Lets head home buddy...but wait your red and last time I checked pink was my color."

Soon Lighting Cruiser turned a light red color.

"Thats better."Abby said as she slipped in the drivers seat.

Abby shut the door then yelled:

"SHIFT INTO TURBO...I've always wanted to say that."

Soon the two were on the road heading to Reifside to save Trent and defeat Mesagog.

"Abby, what are you going to tell the others-Chara."Demetiro asked

"I'll think of something partner."Abby replied

"This is going to be good-chara. You stink at lying."

"HEY!"

Abby sighed and enjoyed the tunes that Lighting Cruiser was playing on the radio.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In Reifside.<span>**

Abby was happy when she saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Reifside.' She had to admit this was her home now. She wasn't sure if she could leave this place. She looked at the clock. It was 10:30. She knew it was late but she had to see at least one of her friends. She looked around and told Lighting Cruiser where to go. She pulled up to a pretty good size house with a red mustang in the drive way. Lighting cruiser beeped a couple of made Abby giggle.

"No buddy you are a way cooler car."Abby replied

Soon Abby walked up to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A pretty young woman came to the door. She was wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi, I know its late..but I'm Abby a friend of Conner's I just got back-"Abby started

"So your Abby. Nice to meet you...Hold on a sec. ERIC LEAVE CONNER ALONE AND CONNER YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"she yelled

"Eric, Conner's brother is home?"Abby asked

"Yeah, Conner's been down in the dumps so Eric came to cheer him up...or more like make him want to beat him up."

Abby laughed, soon she heard someone walking closer to the door.

"Hey mom who's at the-"he started he looked then saw Abby.

Abby smiled and gave him a peace sign. Conner then turned to his mom.

"I'll be in the kitchen, I'll make cookies your brothers stomach controls his mind."she said

Conner and Abby smiled then Conner stepped out on the porch and closed the door. Abby looked him over. He was wearing a red tank top and black jogging pants.

"Where have you been?"Conner asked

"San Francisco I think with no memory."Abby said

Conner gave her a weird look, but Abby just smiled and hugged him. Conner looked confused but hugged her back.

"so...guess what."Conner said while they were hugging.

"What?"Abby replied

"We freed Dr.O."

Abby looked up at him.

"Really-"

There faces were inches apart...Soon lighting Cruiser slammed on the horn making Abby jump closing the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go..Abby is back:)I got the idea of talking morphers from Abaranger.<br>**

Comments:

**grapejuce101:I think Abby is going to be just fine. Yeah, I love writing those two and I had to explain how Abby knew them. Yes Peyton is from Wild Force.**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Thanks:) Yes Peyton is from Wild Force. and here is your update:)**

**TMayo: Thanks:) I really can't either;)**

**brankel1: Thanks:))**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks and here ya go:)**

**Taeniaea: Thanks:)**


	11. Burning at Both Ends

_**Hey guys first week of Senior year was okay...I guess...who am I kidding what was I thinking doing Precal and Chemistry...anyways..here is a new chapter:)**_

_**Thanks for being so patient.**_

_**Dedications: grapejuice101, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, brankel1, TMayo Jeremy Shane, Anora Blaze Trueheart, PrincessOfDestiny  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dino Thunder Episode 17:Burning At Both ends.<strong>_

**Dino Lab.**

Dr. O has just been freed from the amber he was encased in, and Abby had been returned to where she belonged. The four rangers now stood in front of their teacher/mentor/Uncle. He is in morph as the Black Ranger. Kira, Abby, Conner, Ethan and Hayley stand watching him.

"Dr. O, I know the suit looks good and all, but quit kidding around."Abby said

Dr. O walks forward, between Hayley and Conner. They turn to face him.

"I wish I could, Abby. When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my Dino Gem and my morpher must have remolecularised."

"In other words?"Conner asked

"He's stuck. And speaking of Trent…"Hayley said

Hayley walks forwards, past Dr. O towards the view screen. The Drago Stegazord stomps through the city as people scream.

"Looks like he's up to no good again."Hayley said

"I'm so over that poser."Conner said

Abby gripped her khaki shorts in her hand...

'Trent.'was all Abby thought

"Go. I'll see what we can figure out here."Dr.O said

Abby, Kira, Ethan and Conner morph.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers.<strong>

The Dino Stegazord walks through the city center. People run screaming from it. In the cockpit, the White Ranger laughs. Abby could hear him and his voice sent chills down her spine.

"That's right. You'd better run."Trent said

The Rangers arrive on their Raptor Riders, with Abby on the back of Kira's.

"Fire!"Conner said

Conner, Kira and Ethan fire up at the Dino Stegazord. It has almost no effect.

"Come on, guys!"Conner said

"Get out of there!"Ethan said

"Stop!"Kira shouted

"That's enough!"Conner said

"Leave them alone!"Abby shouted

"I'm just getting started."Trent said

"It's zord time!"Conner said

The Brachiozord appears. The hatches open, and the Tyrannozord, Tricerazord and Pterazord appear. The Rangers leap in and form the Thundersaurus Megazord. It then joins with the Parasaurzord. The Dino Stegazord stands still, watching them.

"Make your move."Trent said

"Now what's he up to?"Ethan asked

"I don't know. But we have to stop him!"Kira replied

Trent uses the Drago Sword to draw a chain.

"I hate to do this to you. Nothing personal."Trent said

He points with the sword and the chain shoots out and wraps around the Megazord.

"We need Dinozord help!"Abby said

The Cephalazord and Dimetrozord appear.

"Perfect."Trent said

Trent draws two circles of light.

"Containment fields, online!"Trent said

The two balls of light surround the Cephalazord and the Dimetrozord, and turn into barrels, trapping the zords.

"NO! Leave my partner alone!"

"What?"Conner asked

The two zords are completely trapped in the barrels, only their heads sticking out the top.

"Abby help me-chu!"Dimetrozord yelled

"Abby save me-su."Cephalazord said

"Our Dinozords! Let them go!"Conner shouted

"Sorry. Not going to happen."Trent said

"Trent, you've gotta stop this! You're out of control!"Abby said

"Looks more like I'm in control."Trent said

"What's he going to do with them?"Ethan asked

The Dino Stegazord blasts the Megazord with pink light, knocking it off balance. Inside the cockpit, the Rangers fall against their controls. Conner looks up to see that the Dino Stegazord has disappeared.

"Huh?"Conner asked

* * *

><p><strong>At The Dino lab.<strong>

The Dino Lab. Hayley is working at the computers. The four Rangers are watching. Abby is sitting on the steps by herself.

"Dimetrozord come in!"Abby said "Cephalazord can you hear me?"

"What's the situation, Hayley?"Dr.O asked

"It's no good. He's got them in a force field."Hayley replied

On the view screen, the zords are visible, still trapped in their barrels.

"It's not Trent's fault, the gem is making him this way!"Kira said

"I don't care whose fault it is. We find a way to deal with him, or things are gonna get ugly."Conner said

"Slow down. I was in his shoes once. And I wouldn't be here today if my friends had given up on me."Dr.O said

Hayley nods.

"Okay, so we don't give up yet. But what do we do?"Ethan said

"Go back to school. Keep a low profile. Hayley and I will let you know if anything changes."D.O said

Abby,Conner, Kira and Ethan turn and leave.

"Don't give up Abby. We'll find a way to save the Dimetrozord and the Cephalazord together-ka."Parasaurzord said

Abby looked at her morpher and nodded, unknowing to Abby Kira had heard the dino zords talk.

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner.<strong>

Conner is walking through an open area of concrete, surrounded by buildings, bouncing a ball. Trent appears out of the wall in front of him, from where he has been using his chameleon powers to hide. Conner starts, jumping back.

" You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone. You never know who you might run into."Trent said

"How did you do that?"Conner asked

"You didn't think you were the only one with Dino Gem power?"Trent replied

"I don't want to fight."Conner replied

"Well, that makes one of us."

Trent morphs into the White Ranger.

"Bring it on."Trent said

Conner throws his ball aside.

"If that's how it has to be."Conner replied

Conner morphs into the Red Ranger.

"Show me what you got."Conner replied

"No problem." Trent replied

They fight, exchanging a few kicks and punches before grabbing hod of each other's arms.

"It doesn't have to be this way! Why won't you let us help you?"Conner replied

"I don't need anyone's help. Least of all yours."Trent said

"Fine. If that's how you want to play."Conner replied

They break apart and resume the fight. They knock each other to the ground, rolling away from each other. Trent gets up first, drawing his Drago Sword. Conner draws his Thundermax Saber. They run together. They exchange two blows before breaking apart. Both leap into the air.

"Thundermax Saber!"Conner shouted

"Drago Sword!"Trent shouted

They hit each other in mid-air, but both land on their feet. Trent draws his laser gun, and Conner converts his Saber into laser mode.

"Fire!"Trent called

They fire at each other. Conner drops his laser, and then falls to the ground. Trent falls seconds later. Both of them lie still. To one side, there is a flash of green light. Zeltrax and Insectolite appear.

"Perfect timing!"Insectolite said

Conner struggles to look up.

"Should I infect them both?"Insectolite asked

"No. Do as we've been instructed. Just the white one."zeltrax replied

Conner looks over at Trent.

"Yes, master!"Insectolite replied

Insectolite steps towards Trent and shoots yellow light at him. Trent demorphs as it hits him and moans.

"What have you done?"Conner asked

Zeltrax and Insectolite look round.

"Let's go! We have another appointment to meet."Zeltrax said

Zeltrax and Insectolite disappear in a flash of green light. Conner powers down, pushes himself up and runs over to Trent, looking worried. He bends over Trent.

"Trent, are you okay?"Conner asked

Trent pushes himself up into a sitting position.

"Better than okay. I'm me."Trent said

Conner looks shocked.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Kira and Ethan.<span>**

Reefside High School. Kira and Ethan are walking through the car park when Principal Randall catches up with them.

"Hey, you two! I got an e-mail from that science teacher of yours. He's claiming to be too sick to work."Randall said

"Well, now that you mention it, he really didn't seem himself last time I saw him."Kira said

"Yeah. Well. I better not find out he's faking it, or he can kiss his job good-bye."Randall replied

Randall walks off.

"A model off warmth and sympathy."Kira replied

Ethan sees something to one side and taps Kira's arm. Kira looks round, to see Conner standing on the stands by the soccer pitch. He waves them over. Kira and Ethan walk over to him.

"What's up?"Kira asks

"It's Trent."Conner replied

"Now I know you're crazy."Ethan replied

"I know, dude, but check it out. He's reformed."Conner replied

Conner leads them over to where Trent is sitting.

"Really?"Kira replied

Trent looks up as they come closer.

"Trent? Are you in there?"Kira asked

"Hey."Trent replied

Trent stands up.

"It's really me."Trent replied

"One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired."Conner replied

"I think it released the Dino Gem's hold."Trent replied

Ethan frowns.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense."Ethan said

"Guys, look. I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. You gotta believe it wasn't me. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"Trent said

"How about returning our zords, for starts?"Ethan asked

Trent grins.

"Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon. I'll give you back your zords, and I might have a little peace offering as well."Trent replied

Conner and Kira look at Ethan, who shrugs.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's Prov.<strong>

Abby had found herself at the Refiside lake. She was sitting on the pier lighting cruiser was behind her enjoying being out doors. Abby looked down at the water and all she saw was her two zords get taken and her standing there helpless doing nothing. Abby looked around then raised her morpher to her mouth again and said:

"Dimetrozord...Can you hear me? Please answerer me if you can! Celphalazord please respond...where are you? Tell me and I can help you!"

All Abby got was static. She sighed and sat her arm back down in her lap.

"Don't worry we will find them and save them. Never give up-ka."the Parasaurzord said

Abby smiled at the dino who was trying to cheer her up. Soon her morpeher beeped. She stood up and raised it to her mouth.

"Abby here."Abby replied

"Abby listen we need you to come to the warehouse district were meeting Trent. Yet, don't let him see you. Stay for back up."Dr.O

"Alright. See you there."Abby replied

She ran over to lighting cruiser and got in.

"Alright buddy to the warehouse district."Abby said

The two were off. When they made it there they got where Abby could see, since she could already hear everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's prov.<strong>

A warehouse. Trent is sitting on a box, unmorphed, beside something covered in a sheet. The Rangers ride in on their Raptor Cycles, all morphed. Dr. O sits behind Conner. Trent smiles and waves when he sees them.

"Hey! Over here."Trent said

The Rangers and Trent walk towards each other.

"Hope you don't mind. I tagged along just in case."Dr.O said

"Dr. Oliver. You're okay."Trent said

"More or less."Dr.O replied

"I hate to get right to the point, but I don't see any zords around here."Ethan said

"I thought we'd started with the peace offering I promised first."Trent replied

Trent walks over to the thing covered in a sheet. He pulls off the sheet, revealing the Black Dino ATV and a pink motocycle that looked like the raptor cycles.

"Woah."Dr.O replied

"Sweet."Ethan said

"I figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog. Who wants to try it out?"Trent asked

"Make way!"Ethan replied

Dr. O steps forward and puts his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Sorry, Ethan. I think it's better if I try it first."Dr.O said

"Oh, man."Ethan said

Dr. O walks over to the ATV.

"Nice."Dr.O replied

He climbs on. Trent watches.

"Good work. 12-stroke engine?"Dr.O asked

"Yeah, sure is."Trent replied

Dr. O looks up.

"They don't make 12-stroke engines, Trent."Dr.O said

"Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice, either."Trent said

The Rangers cry out in shock. Trent leaps over the front of the ATC and kicks it into the pink bike vanishes.

"It's a trap!"Dr.O said

The ATV shoots forwards, out of control. Kira, Conner and Ethan leap out of the way. The ATV ploughs through some boxes and out the doors of the warehouse.

"Dr. O!"Conner shouted

Conner looks at Trent.

"You'll pay for this."Conner said

Trent sticks two fingers in his mouth and whistles. The White Dino ATV appears.

"No way!"Conner said

"Later, suckers."Trent said

Trent leaps into the air, morphing as he does, somersaulting onto the back of the White ATV. He revs the engine and speeds after Dr. O.

"Stop!"Conner said

There is a flash of green light, and Insectolite appears with a crowd of Tyrannodrones appear, stopping the Rangers from following Trent.

"Not so fast! You're not going anywhere!"Insectolite yelled

" Try and stop us! Come on, guys!"Conner replied

Kira, Conner and Ethan run back to their Raptor Cycles and get on.

"Right with you."Ethan said

"Yeah!"Kira replied

* * *

><p><strong>With Dr.O and Abby<strong>

Outside the warehouse. Dr. O speeds through some boxes, sending them flying everywhere. Trent follows close behind. The Black ATV spins around, skidding in circles.

"How do you control this thing?"Dr.O asked

Dr. O is almost thrown off before the Black ATV stops spinning and goes speeding off away from the warehouse, towards some parked cars.

"Not good! Think, Tommy."Dr.o said

Dr. O pulls out his Brachio Staff.

"Brachio Staff!"Dr.O replied

He slashes one of the tires with his Brachio Staff, making the ATV spin round. It narrowly misses a parked car. Dr. O looks up as Trent follows on his ATV, leaping over a parked car and several boxes. Trent lands and skids round to face Dr. O.

"Time to go to work!"Dr.O said

Dr. O draws his Brachio Staff again. He spins around as Trent speeds towards him, shooting him with the lasers on the front of his White ATV.

"Fire!"Trent said

Dr. O swerves, avoiding the shots, and shoots back at Trent.

"Better run!"Trent said

They pass each other, reach the edges of the car park, and spin around to face each other again. Trent reaches down to adjust the controls on his ATV.

"Laser fire, full power."Trent said

About that time Lighting Cruiser jumps over them and Dr.O hears over his morpher.

"One white ranger on a platter anyone?"

Lighting cruiser landed then circled around to face Trent.

"Lasers Fire!"Abby said

He shoots at Dr. O, who is driving towards him. Boxes explode behind Dr. O, but Dr. O manages to land gets hit by Lighting Cruisers lasers. Trent takes off leaving Abby to drive up to her uncle.

"You okay?"Abby asked

"Yeah, I haven't had a ride like that since I was your age."Tommy replied

Abby laughed and said:

"Lets go help the others."

Tommy nodded and the two took off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Kira,Conner,and Ethan.<span>**

Inside the warehouse. Conner, Ethan and Kira shoot at Tyrannodrones with their Raptor Cycles.

"Out of my way, spike."Ethan said

"Light my fire!"Kira replied

"Fire!"Insectorlite yelled

Insectolite fires at Ethan and Kira. Ethan crashes into a parked car and is thrown off his Cycle. Kira falls off, and her Cycle crashes into some boxes.

"No!"Kira shouted

Conner leaps over some boxes on his Cycle. Insectolite fires at him, hitting him in the chest. He is thrown off his Raptor Cycle, which crashes into some barrels.

"Conner!"Ethan shouted

Ethan and Kira stumble over to where Conner is lying on the ground and crouch down beside him.

"You okay?"Kira asked

"Yeah."Conner replied

"Is that all you got?"Insectorlite asked

Conner stands up. Together, he, Ethan and Kira go to Super Dino Mode.

"Super what?"Insectolite said

The Rangers run towards Insectolite and the Tyrannodrones.

"Attack!"Insectolite said

Conner kicks Insectolite while Ethan and Kira fight the Tyrannodrones. Insectolite is knocked back and falls to the ground.

"Tyranno Power!"Conner shouted

Conner leaps up in the air. Insectolite shoots at him, but Conner manages to dodge, landing to one side.

"Not this time! Crazy freak!"Conner replied

Ethan fights the Tyrannodrones, defeating them easily. He grabs two at once, swinging them forwards.

"You'll swing for this!"Ethan said

Kira somersaults overhead, landing on a box. She knocks down the three Tyrannodrones that try to follow her. Conner kicks away several Tyrannodrones. He, Kira and Ethan turn to face Insectolite.

"Your bikes are history! We're through here, bye!"Insectolite yelled

Dr. O and Lighting Cruiser comes flying through the open doors on his ATV, shooting at Insectolite.

"Go, Dr. O!"Conner said

Dr. O comes to a halt in front of the other three Rangers, and climbs off his ATV.

"Talk about a wild ride!"Dr.O replied

"Glad you're okay!"Kira replied

"Thanks."Dr.O said

"Wait who is that?"Ethan asked pointing to lighting cruiser.

The door opens and Abby steps out.

"Oh..I forgot to tell you guys. This is my new ride!"Abby said

"Sweet!"Kira replied

Abby stepped in front of the four and got her morpher ready.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP-HA!"Abby shouted

Soon black, yellow, red, blue, and pink were all standing together ready to take on insectorlite.

"Later day!"Insectolite said

Insectolite disappears in a flash of green light. Trent comes skidding in on his Dino ATV, stopping where Insectolite was standing.

"See my friends have been keeping you busy."Trent said

Trent climbs off his ATV. He points at the Raptor Cycles.

"Someone's been careless with their toys."Trent replied

"You're making a mistake, Trent. Don't trust Mesogog."Dr.O said

"Who says I do? I got what I wanted. Good-bye, Rangers."Trent said

Trent turns away, back to his ATV.

"What about our zords?"Abby asked

"Say good-bye to them too."Trent replied

Trent laughs, jumping on his ATV.

"Trent, don't do this!"Abby said

Trent turns and speeds out of the warehouse.

"I'm out of here."Trent replied

Abby,Conner,Kira,Ethan, and Dr.O just watched, they had to think of something and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino Lab.<strong>

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Abby and Dr. O are talking. They are helmetless, but still in morph, apart from Dr. O who is stuck in full morph as the Black Ranger. Hayley is working at the computers.

"Can we go over this again? Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let Insectolite turn him back into himself, as a way of tricking us into taking the rigged ATV?"Conner said

"I can't believe he made a deal with Mesogog. That is a new low."Kira replied

"And risky. Trent was supposed to beat us. Mesogog's not gonna be happy."Ethan said

"Lighting the candle at both ends, the White Ranger's bound to get burned."Dr.O said

Hayley turns away from the computers, she knew one ranger was quite. She looked at the ranger, Abby was clutching her helmet in her hands tightly.

"And I think I know how to get the fire going. The ray used by Insectolite destroyed your energy shields. I bet if you could get that creep to aim his energy-buster at the zords…"Hayley said

"We could break through Trent's shield around them."Kira said

Hayley nods. Abby looked up at Hayley hopeful.

" Okay, small problem. How is Trent gonna feel about all this?"Ethan said

"Every trap needs its bait"Hayley said

* * *

><p><strong>The warehouse district.<strong>

The Rangers are back fully morphed, walking between two warehouses, and shouting for Trent.

"Trent! Where are you?"Kira asked

"We gotta talk, bro."Conner replied

"Trent!"Ethan said

"Come on Trent we don't bite."Abby shouted

"You made a deal with Mesogog, now it's time you made one with us."Dr.O said

Trent appears, in morph as the White Ranger, behind Dr. O. The Rangers turn. Trent runs super-fast, attacking them with his Drago Sword. The Rangers are knocked to the ground. Conner rolls away, Trent following him. Conner gets up, and he and Trent fight. Conner dodges Trent's sword, kicking Trent once, before managing to grab hold of Trent's wrist. They struggle for a moment.

"You wanted to see me?"Trent asked

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own!"Conner replied

" I don't make deals with posers."Trent said "Especially little weak pink ones."

"Take that back!"Conner said

Conner throws Trent's wrist up, and they start fighting again.

"What is he doing?"Abby whispered to Kira

"I think he has totally lost it."Kira replied

Conner ducks to avoid a blow from Trent, and Trent uses Conner's shoulders as a springboard to leap into the air. He lands on a high wall, looking down at Conner.

"You just won't learn, will you?"Trent asked

"Learn what?"Conner asked

Ethan, Kira and Dr. O run up behind Conner.

"The White Ranger always wins."Trent said

Trent waves his Drago Sword, and disappears in a flash of white light. Dr. O's communicator beeps. Dr. O raises it to his mouth.

"Go."Dr.O said

"It's working. The monster is back, on the other side of the warehouse."Hayley said

"Got it."Dr.O said

"Come on!"Conner said

Conner runs off. The other Rangers follow him. They arrive on the other side of the warehouse and see Insectolite, with his back turned to them.

"There he is!"Abby said

Insectolite spins round.

"Out of my way! I've been sent to get the white one!"Insectolite said

The Rangers attack. They all try attacking separately, but are knocked away. Kira and Ethan kick him together, and Insectolite is knocked back and falls to the ground. He rolls up again quickly. The Rangers draw their Thundermax Sabers.

"Sabers!"Kira, Conner, and Ethan shout

Insectolite blasts them. They are all knocked to the ground. Dr. O draws his Brachio Staff and Abby her Dimitro bow.

"Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!"Dr.O said

"Dimitro bow! Thunder Strike!"Abby shouted

Dr. O swings his Brachio Staff in a circle, creating an energy orb. Abby aims her bow an arrow shows up electricity is sparking off of the arrow.

"You're going down!"Dr.O and Abby said together.

He shoots the energy orb, and Abby shoots her arrow at Insectolite, who staggers back. Conner, Ethan and Kira jump up.

"Let's help them out, guys. Tyranno Staff!"Conner said

"Tricera Shield!"Ethan said

"Ptera Grips!"Kira replied

Kira leaps into the air, hitting Insectolite as she flies around him. Conner sticks the end of his Tyranno Staff into the ground, grabbing it and kicking Insectolite as he spins around on it. Ethan stabs Insectolite with his Tricera Shield, and spins him around in the air.

"Put me down!"Insectolite said

"Okay!"Ethan said

Ethan throws Insectolite through the air. Insectolite hits a wall and falls to the ground.

"That got him."Ethan said

"Yeah. Help me load him up."Dr.O said

"Right."Conner said

"Okay."Ethan replied

"Got it."Abby and Kira said

The Rangers run towards Insectolite.

* * *

><p><strong>The woods, at sunset.<strong>

_Trent's version._

Trent sits on his ATV, looking up at the trapped zords.

"Looks like your friends are trying to save you. Fools."Trent said

The zords roar.

_Ranger's Version_

The Rangers are riding through the woods on their Raptor Riders. Insectolite is tied to the Black Dino ATV.

"Faster, boy, faster."Conner said

Abby was holding onto Conner waist when she heard the Zords roar. She gripped tighter around Conner and said:

"Hang on, zords!"

"We'll never make it!"Ethan said

"We have to."Dr.O said

The Rangers reach the zords and stop, dismounting from their Raptor Riders. Dr. O goes over to Insectolite.

"No! Let me go!"Insectolite said

"This is your cue, Insectolite."Dr.O said

Dr. O grabs Insectolite, dragging him off the ATV and pushing him towards the zords.

"Go on. Do it."Dr.O said

Insectolite gets ready to break the energy shields, but then someone blasts it from behind. Dr. O turns to see Trent holding his Drago Sword.

"You're too late."Trent said

"Oh, man."Dr.O said

"See ya."Trent replied

He points back at the zords as he walks away, and there is a huge explosion.

"Come on!"Conner replied

The Rangers stumble towards where the explosion took place.

"Oh no!"Kira said

"It can't be."Dr.O said

Suddenly, the zords appear out of the smoke.

"No! Check it out!"Ethan said

"They survived!"Abby replied

All of them stumble as the ground shakes.

"Huh?"Dr.O asked

They look up to see the Drago Stegazord stomping towards them.

"Dino Zords. Attack."Trent said

The Cephalazord and Dimetrozord join with the Drago Stegazord.

"Our zords! They switched teams!"Conner said

"Another trick."Dr.O said

"I thought they would make a nice addition to my collection."Trent replied

"No way!"Kira replied

Kira looked over at Abby she was still as a rock. Kira couldn't even tell if her friend was breathing.

"That's crazy!"Ethan replied

"The starfish device was just to re-program them to obey me."Trent said

"You're not gonna get away with this."Dr.O replied

Abby just fell to the ground. Kira ran over and wrapped an arm around the girl in pink's shoulder.

"We'll get them back Abby."Kira replied

Abby didn't reply or anything she just stared up at the Dinostegazord. Dr. O raises his morpher.

"Brachio!"Dr.O said

The Brachio zord appears. The Tyrannozord, Pterazord and Tricerazord emerge. Conner, Kira and Ethan leap inside and form the Thundersaurus Megazord. It lands facing the Dino Stegazord.

"Let's make him pay."Conner said

"You can't afford it."Trent replied

The Dino Stegazord attacks the Megazord. Inside the cockpit, sparks fly and blue electricity fizzes over the walls.

"Dimetrozord! Saw blade!"Trent replied

The Dino Stegazord attacks the Megazord with the saw blade. The Megazord falls to the ground.

"With out zords, he's too powerful!"Kira replied

"Now you're beginning to get it. Why don't you just surrender the rest of your zords to me?"Trent said

"If you think we'd do that, you're crazier than I thought."Conner said looking at Abby who had now demorphed

"Then I'll take them."Trent said

The Dino Stegazord raises the saw blade again.

"No!"Kira shouted

"Don't do it!"Ethan replied

Something slams into the Dino Stegazord from behind. Trent is knocked off-balance. He turns to see Insectolite, now giant sized. Insectolite laughs.

"I'm back!"Insectolite said

The Dino Stegazord and Insectolite begun to circle each other forgetting about the rangers for now.

"Out of my way, insect. Drago Winger, strike mode!"Trent said

Trent blasts Insectolite. Insectolite is knocked to the ground and destroyed in one blow.

"What?"The rangers asked

"Another day, Rangers."Trent replied

The Dino Stegazord disappears into colored lights.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino lab.<strong>

Kira and Ethan sit on the front of the Black ATV, both slumped over. Conner sits behind them on the ATV, fiddling with something. Dr. O is pacing is sitting on Conner's raptor cycle she sill hasn't said one word to the others.

"Trent has got some nerve."Kira said

Conner rubs his head. Hayley walks towards them.

"Why can't he just give up?"Ethan said

"Good thing I never give up."Hayley replied

Kira, Conner and Ethan look up.

"Your bikes are fixed."Hayley replied

Conner and Ethan speak at the same time:

"Oh, you're the best."Conner said

"Awesome."Ethan replied

" Just don't do it again, okay? And as an added bonus, I reprogrammed the ATV. It should come in handy." Hayley said

Dr. O turns to face them.

"We're going to need all the help we can get. If Trent and Mesogog team up for good, we're going to have a real battle on our hands."Dr.O said

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

Abby had snuck out while the others were talking about how to stop Trent. She found herself back at the spot she was at earlier today. She threw a rock in the water and watched the ripples come back to her.

"Abby-Ka."Parasaurzord said worriedly.

Abby sighed, She thought back to when she first met Anton Mercer and Trent Fernandez...If she could go back in time. She would change four things.

_one.)She would try to save Trent's parents._

_two.)She would stop him from ever getting the white dino gem._

_three.)She would tell Paige the truth..._

_and four.)She would have never met Anton Mercer and never have the nightmares that came with him..._

Abby soon heard a deep rustling behind her she turned and saw Kira.

"Hi...thought I would join you."Kira replied

"Oh."Abby said

Kira sat down beside the girl and said:

"You know everyone is worried about you."

Abby nodded and pulled her legs into her chest.

"Sorry, we let Trent take away the zords."Kira said "I know you could talk to them."

Abby shot Kira a look,

"You do?"Abby asked

Kira nodded her head.

"I heard you one day...Our zords can really talk?"Kira asked

"Yeah do you want to hear?"

Kira nodded her head.

"Parasaurzord say hi to Kira."Abby said

"Hi, Kira-ku."Parasaurzord said

Abby smiled at Kira's shocked expression.

"Kira it has been a pleasure working with you-tera."Ptera said

"Our dinos could always talk we just never wanted to listen."Abby replied

"So could our morphers do that?"Kira asked

"Not sure. I think I can talk to the dino's since I don't have a supper dino mode."

Kira looked at Abby, her blue eyes were hazy like she was barley there in her mind. Kira was worried she wanted her hyperactive pink ranger best friend back. Soon two more sets of feet walked up. The girls looked and saw Ethan and Conner.

"Dr.O wanted to come but couldn't because of you know."Ethan said

Abby and Kira nodded. Conner sat behind Abby while Ethan sat beside her. Abby leaned against Conner.

'Maybe, we aren't suppose to win...At least not all five of us.'Abby thought.

Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Abby enjoyed the silence and each others company. They had to many thoughts going around in their head to want to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't have anything to say...<strong>

Comments:

**PrincessOfDestiny14:Thanks and yes you are just going to have to read and find out when.**

**Anora Blaze Trueheart:Thanks.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks**

**TMayo: lol:) Okay:) I'll update as fast as I can.**

**brankel1:Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Dean Wincesters Baby Girl: Thanks, and I wish they would have taken that from Abaranger and put it in Dino Thunder. I thought it was cool!**

**grapejuice101: Lol. and sure;)**


	12. The truth about the pink ranger

**Here you guys go:) All about Abby:)**

Dedication to: PrincessOfDestiny, grapejuice101, TMayo, brankel1, Jeremy Shane, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl,

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Thunder Episode 12: The truth about the pink ranger and dino gem.<strong>

**Abby's Prov.**

She found herself back at that pound. Lighting Cursier sat behind her. Abby climbed a tree and decided to enjoy the breeze. They had just had a terrible encounter with Anton Mercer being the substitute for Dr.O and Kira getting possessed. Thank goodness today was Saturday and Measagog was quiet. The breeze was relaxing and she soon felt her mind take her through memories.

_flashback._

_Five year old Abby was skipping through a small house in Colorado. Her mother and father were archeologist. They were fascinated with Dinosaurs. Abby was holding her stuff Tyranno her best friend in the world gave her and toting her Dimetrodon toy in the other. She was almost to her destination, a woman,she was light skinned and had black hair._

_"Abigail were are you going?"she asked_

_"To see my aunt and Uncle."Abby said_

_The woman smiled as a man walked over to the two. He looked exactly like Abby, brown hair tall build, the purest blue eyes._

_"Abby, you just want to go see Trent."he said_

_"Yeah Daddy! Trent and I are going to look for Dinos!"Abby said_

_"Honey Dinos are not around anymore."she said_

_"that's not true! I see them in my dreams!"Abby replied_

_The two parents of the young girl looked at each other._

_"If you say so sport. How about when we get back from our dig we play some soccer."Her dad said_

_Abby nodded then she ran over to the fence._

_"Psst! Trent you there?"Abby asked_

_She soon herded a cough. Abby sat her toys down._

_"Dinos stay! Agent Abby has to check something out."Abby said_

_Abby gracefully climbed the fence and landed on the other then saw a five year old Trent sitting in the parlor of his house._

_"Are you okay?"Abby asked_

_"I'll be fine I just got a should go ahead. Maybe you can find the dinos from your dreams."Trent said_

_"You believe me right?"Abby asked_

_Trent rubbed the girls head. She had on a pink shirt and blue jean overalls. With her brown hair in pig tails._

_"Of course Abby-banana."Trent said "You would never lie."_

_Abby cocked her head and said:_

_"Were is Paige?"_

_Trent smiled and said:_

_"She's at our grandmothers. She was sick again."_

_Abby nodded then smiled and said:_

_"I'll find your Tupuxuara! That's your favorite Dino right?"_

_Trent looked at her shocked._

_"How do you know?"Trent asked_

_"It's a secret! Got to go!"Abby whispered then ran back and went over the fence._

_She then picked up her two toys and hid under the tarp of the blue pick up that the two couples were ridding in. When they got to the dig site, she snuck off the truck and went to find her parents and Aunt and Uncle._

_"Abigail what are you doing here?"A voice asked_

_She turned around and saw Anton Mercer._

_"Nothing."Abby replied_

_Anton looked at her sharply._

_'Abby-tara.'A voice said_

_Abby looked around and only saw Anton Mercer. He was yelling at her again. She kicked him in the shin and ran off. That was when she saw her mommy, Daddy, Aunt and Uncle walking in a cave._

_"I heard they found a lot of new dinosaur bones in there. Yeah a Pteranodon and a Turpuzuara."A man said_

_"Could it be that they were mating since they were found in the same area?"a woman said_

_Abby was about to go in and look when she heard four voices._

_'NO! ABBY STAY OUT OF THERE!-chu!'_

_'Abby, you have to save them-terea.'_

_'your the only one that can do it yell at them to come back-cera.'_

_'Abby have Dino courage-tara.'_

_Abby looked around again. She was going to have dino courage. She gripped her toys tightly._

_"MOMMY! DADDY! AUNTIE! UNCIE! GET OUT OF THERE!"Abby shouted_

_The group of four turned and looked at Abby. At that time there was a cave in. Abby saw her mommy, Daddy,Auntie, and Uncie die...the last thing she heard was._

_"Abby, have dino courage. We love you."_

_The five year old Abby just stood there and dropped her toys. She started to cry._

_"MOMMIE! DADDY!"She shouted_

_Anton Mercer walked over with Trent._

_"Abby, I was better so I got a ride...what-"Trent asked when he saw the cave._

_"No."he said_

_The two five year old cried. That day Trent and Abby went home with Anton Mercer. Abby was walking through through the Mercer mansion. She wanted to call Courtney and Jason to come get her. She loved Trent but she wanted to be with her second mommy and daddy. Abby squeezed her Tyranno stuff dino tightly._

_'Got to have Dino courage!'Abby thought_

_She held her Dimetrodon toy tight to her chest. Abby walked in Anton's office to see a mutant monster...She was scared. She ran off only to bump into Trent. She cried in his shoulder till Jason and Courtney came the next Monday and took her to live with them...Abby never saw Trent again...till the time she moved to Reifside..._

_End Flashback._

Abby sat up on the branch almost falling off.

'No way...Mesagog...how did I meet him when I was little? Why were the dino zords talking to me when I was little?'Abby asked herself.

Abby decided her brain had done enough relaxing and decided to head back to the Oliver house. When she got there she noticed a blue jeep in the drive way. When Abby got out of lighting cruiser she was attacked by a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She looked young but the truth was she 25.

"Aunt Hayden what are you doing here?"Abby asked

"Your Uncle Justin wanted to see Tommy, and the twins wanted to say hello."Hayden said touching her slightly building stomach.

Abby just looked at it. Right now she didn't want to talk to her family she just wanted to hide away in her room.

"Abby, I wanted to tell you something."Hayden said snapping Abby out of her thoughts.

"What?"Abby asked

"I have powers just like you. My powers were over water, just like your aunt Candice is over air. I have been having the dreams were I see your side face in water...have you been spending alot of time around water?"Hayden asked

"Yeah..thinking."Abby said looking at the ground

"About your parents?"

Abby shot her eyes up and looked at her Aunt Hayden.

"How did you?"Abby asked

"I told you we have a link."Hayden replied

"Well then...yeah I have."

"Listen...Abby you have been trying to remember why you feel so relaxed around Trent right?"

Abby only nodded, the truth was she could barely bring herself to fight Trent.

"The truth is he is your cousin. The girl you always remember Paige well...You remember that."Hayden said

"I remember, my mom, my dad, Trent's mom and dad were on a dig. I snuck with them and I heard the Dinos talk."Abby said holding up her morpher "Then there was a cave in!"

Hayden nodded. She remembered that day also. Courtney had asked her and Justin to come over.

"Paige..I lied I told her she would see her mom and dad soon...her brother...Could it be?"Abby asked

Hayden smiled and nodded.

"I see. You pushed everything to deal with your parents death in the back of your head to cope. Abby never forget your parents. They reminded you to have courage."Hayden said

"Dino Guts-tara!"Conner's Tyranno said "The best courage there is."

"Thank you Tyranno!"Abby replied

The two walked into the dino lab. Were Hayden's husband Justin was and Abby's Uncle

* * *

><p><strong>The dino lab<strong>

When they finally made it down, Dr.O and Justin turned to face them.

"Okay I really don't like that."Abby replied

Hayden laughed and said:

"Tommy you don't have to worry she remembers."

Justin smiled then pulled up a backpack and said:

"Then maybe you'll need this."

It was a red tyranno, he looked old and worn out but strong.

"TYRANNO!"She shouted

She grabbed the stuff animal away from her uncle and hugged it. The three adults laughed at the teen. Dr.O walked over to her and said:

"Abby. Your dino gem is special I never wanted to tell you this but you have taped into the power yourself. Your dino gem is able to connect with the others. Not only that there dino zords. You also have a great connection with the Drago and the Tyranno. I also see you leaning towards the ptera and Tricera now. Abby, I believe if there is a way to save Trent you can find it. You and Trent's destines are lock in together have been since the day you both were born. To the day your parents died."

Justin walked over and said:

"We oldies, couldn't be happier but you need to remember everything about the past. It makes you stronger. Abby, if your ever scared to face the day again don't hide yourself from everyone. Stand up with your head held high. Come to any of us oldies or even Conner, Kira, and Ethan. They really love you."

Hayden nodded. It was then Hayden remembered her small family of three she had.

"Conner, Kira, Ethan...I have to find them!"Abby said

Dr.O smiled and said:

"They are at the soccer field."

Abby smiled and nodded then ran to Lighting Cruiser.

"Tommy, we don't have to worry about her anymore."Justin said

"Even though you say that I am going to worry about her every day."Tommy said

"She will grow strong Tommy. Just like her parents and step-parents."Hayden said "Her future is bright."

* * *

><p><strong>Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Abby.<strong>

Conner kicked the soccer ball to Ethan who stopped it. The two looked to Kira who was sitting on the bleachers strumming her guitar. The blond hadn't made a real effort to play anything nor had the boys made an effort to play a game of soccer.

Abby was driving through town when she made it to the soccer feild she saw Conner's car. She parked beside him and got out. The she ran.

"CONNER! KIRA! ETHAN!"Abby shouted

Kira sat her guitar down quickly and ran to the boys, she stood in between them.

"Abby whats-"Ethan started

Abby jumped and grabbed her three friends in a hug and just started to cry. Kira looked at the two boys and smiled then hugged her pink friend only thinking two words:

'Abby's back.'

Conner was worried but glad she was back. Ethan was glad that the pink Dino princess was back. Abby stepped back and dried her tears then said:

"Sorry for making you guys worry. I just remember my reason for fighting and something very important."

Conner, Kira, and Ethan smiled and said all together:

"What?"

"Dino guts!"Abby replied

The three laughed. Then Ethan shouted

"I call ridding with Abby!"

He ran off with Kira chasing after him yelling:

"Not in your dreams blue boy!"

Conner turned to Abby and just grabbed her in a hug.

"You had me worried."He replied

Abby hugged him back then said:

"I know...I'm sorry. My head is clear and focused now. We should get going."

Abby walked over and got her friends guitar and the walked up the hill with her red clothed friend.

'Tyranno you always watch over me.'Abby thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I really didn't realize how short this was...Sorry...<strong>

**A/N: Dino Guts is from Abaranger. I have to say Abaranger is So COOL!  
><strong>

**Comments:**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Thanks, I hope you figured out the answers to your own questions.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks**

**brankel1: Thanks:) **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you like it:) **

**TMayo: Thanks:) I love the zords**

**PrincessOfDestiny: Thanks:)**


	13. A Bully For Ethan

**Hey guys...Sorry for the long no post..I kinda have school! Good news if you are reading my Chronicles of Narnia and Ouran Host club story! New post will be made within the week if school doesn't attack me with homework. So anyways. This chapter was always fun to write and watch. **

Dedicated to: grapejuice101, Jeremy Shane, PrincessOfDestiny14, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, TMayo, brankel1

* * *

><p><strong>Power Rangers Dino Thunder Episode 13:A bully for Ethan.<strong>

**_Ethan, Abby, and Conner's prov._**

Reefside High School. Ethan is sitting on a bench with Abby's laptop on his knees, surrounded by Abby.

"Hah! With the Platinum Sword of Trius, I can enter the Locked Chamber and you will have no chance!"Ethan said

Ethan pumps his fist and stands up, kissing Abby's laptop. Abby laughs as the two walk off together, along the side of the Soccer field.

"Read 'em and weep, suckers!"Ethan said

On the football pitch. A goalie stands clapping his hands. Conner watches as Derrick places the ball on the ground and backs up several steps. The goalie looks nervous. Derrick prepares himself, then kicks the ball, sending it flying high over the crossbar.

"Whoa."Conner said

Derrick yells in frustration. Conner steps forward, putting down another ball.

"Missed again, Derrick."Conner said

"Oh, okay, oh thanks. I appreciate your support, man."Derrick said

Conner grins and shakes his head"You don't need support, dude. You need game."Conner said noticing Abby walking with Ethan

Derrick glares at him, then takes another shot. It flies over the crossbar, hitting Abby's laptop as he walks behind the goal. Abby's laptop is knocked out of his hands and crashes against the fell on the ground thanks to the mad flying soccer ball. Her arm was covered with a long scratch. Derrick smiles.

"Hey!"Ethan said

Ethan walks towards Derrick, who grins. Abby grabs a hold of her arm and runs after him.

"What are you complaining about, geek?"Derrick asked

"First of all, my name is Ethan, not geek. And out of this whole field, you had to kick the ball over there? You really do need practice."Ethan said "You also hurt my friend!"

Ethan reaches Derrick. Conner stands watching. Several of Derrick's friends have come to stand behind him and glare at Ethan.

"Well look, Ethan. This is my field. And I kick the ball where I wanna kick it."Derrick said

"Obviously everywhere except the net."Abby snorted

"That's it."Derrick said charging for Abby.

Derrick swings at runs over to her while Conner jumps between them, holding Derrick back.

"Hey! What's the big deal? Come on, party's over."Conner said he looked at Abby closely to make sure she is okay

Derrick lunges at Ethan and Abby again. Conner restrains him.

"You watch yourself, dweeb. You two princess."Derrick said

"Derrick, chill."Conner said

Conner pushes Derrick back towards his friends, away from Ethan. As he does, he looks back at Ethan and Abby, and whispers:

"Cool it."

Ethan sighs, looking tense, and walk back to where his friends are holding Abby's laptop.

"I'll try to fix it Abs. It was my fault...Lets go get that arm checked out."Ethan said

"Okay, I know you'll do your best Ethan."Abby said

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dino Lab.<em>**

Kira and Dr. O are working at a table. Dr. O is stuck in morph as the Black Ranger. Kira drops a large pile of papers onto the table.

"No offense, Dr. O, but you need some serious improvement when it comes to organization."Kira said

Dr. O pats Kira's shoulder.

"That's why you're here. Thanks for helping me out."Dr.O said

Kira looks down at something on the table.

"What is all this stuff anyway?"Kira asked

"Odds and ends. Mostly from before I joined up with Mercer. I thought, as long as I'm stuck in my Ranger form, I may as well put the time to good use."Dr.O replied

Kira looks surprised at something she sees on the table.

"Wow."Kira said

Kira picks up a photo of the original six Power Rangers, in morph but without helmets. A blond girl was standing in between Jason and Tommy with her arms around their shoulders smiling. She hands it to Dr. O with a grin.

"Nice hair."Kira smirked"Who is the girl?"

Dr. O takes the photo and looks at it.

"Hey! It was in style back then."

Then he looks at it.

"That is Courtney...Jason's wife who is, Abby's mother."Tommy chose his words carefully he didn't know if the others knew

Dr. O looks at it a while longer before putting it to one side. Kira finds another photo.

"Is this who I think it is?"Kira asked

"Man. That seems like a life-time ago."Dr.O said

He takes the photo. It is of three men: on the left is Dr. O, and in the middle is Anton Mercer.

"This picture was taken at our first dig."Dr.O said

Kira points at the man on the right.

"Who's that guy?"Kira asked

"His name's Terence Smith. Everyone called him Smitty."Dr.O replied

"What happened to him?"

"It's kind of sad really. He and I were up for the same job at Anton Mercer Industries. Anton chose me, so Smitty went to work for another company. Then, there was this accident."

"Not really a happy family memento."

"I'm not even sure where he came from. Just put it over there in that trash pile."

Kira looks doubtful, but takes the photo and drops it into a box.

"Okay."Kira replied

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Reefside High School.<span>_**

Conner and Derrick are standing together at the top of some stairs, with a group of other boys. Ethan is walking past and sees Conner.

"Hey, Conner. Did you get the answer to number 5 on Mercer's homework? It's gotta be a trick question."Ethan asked

Derrick looks at Conner, then points to Ethan.

"Do you know this guy?"Derrick asked

About that time Abby walked up. She wanted to see if Conner would say something.

"What's that got to do with you?"Ethan asked

"Look, geek-boy, isn't there some kind of sci-fi convention you need to go to?"Derrick asked

"Oh, you really are cliché, aren't you? You parents must be so proud."Ethan replied

Conner looks amused and a little surprised. Abby snicker, as she walked up.

"What did you just call me?"Derrick asked

Derrick turns to Conner.

"What did he just call me?"Derrick asked

"Why are you asking him? Can't you figure it out for yourself?"Abby replied

Conner smiles. Derrick turns back to Ethan and Abby, taking a few paces towards him.

"That is it. You're in need of a serious lesson."Derrick said

Ethan takes his backpack off. Ethan gives his backpack to Abby who looks like she wanted to join in the fight but Conner grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

"Fine. Bring it."Ethan said

Conner and Abby look at Ethan.

"Dude, are you sure you wanna do this?"Conner asked

"Think about this Ethan! Please!"Abby said

Derrick reaches out to push Abby back into Conner

"Stay out of this, Scott. This is between me, and the geek."Derrick said

The bell rings. Conner and Abby look relieved.

"You know what? For the first time in my life, I actually wanna go to class."Conner said

Abby giggles then waves as Conner puts an arm round Derrick's shoulder, pulling him away.

"So come on, guys."Conner said

Derrick pulls away to whisper in Ethan's ear. Conner doesn't see.

"You and me. After school. Your friends won't be there to protect you."Derrick said

Derrick walks after Conner, going to class. Ethan and Abby hear something outside.

"What now?"Ethan asked

"Not sure lets check it out."Abby said

Ethan and Abby walk to a door and looks outside. He sees Zeltrax and a monster walking along. The monster is Termitron. Ethan looks annoyed and Abby just sighs.

"Oh, great. Like I don't already have enough to think about."Ethan replied

"Think of this as a warm up!"Abby replied

Ethan and Abby run after Zeltrax and Termitron. They turn when they see him.

"School for the misguided machines is down the road."Ethan said

"Very funny. But it's this school we're after."Zeltrax replied

"Get real, Zeltrax."Abby replied

"This is very real. Termitron can destroy whole cities in a matter of moments. Turn over Dr. Oliver, or I will release him on your fellow students."Zeltrax said

"Not if we can exterminate him first."Ethan said turning to Abby

"Stubborn as always."Zeltrax said

Ethan and Abby raises their wrist, preparing to morph. They freezes when some students run up behind them, including Cassidy and Devin.

"Ethan! Abby!"Cassidy shouted

Cassidy is holding a microphone. She looks pleased when she sees the monsters. Devin bends down to get a camera out of his bag.

"Perfect timing."Zeltrax said

"Now those are what I call bullies. Roll the camera, Devin!"Cassidy said

Ethan turns to glare at them. Abby just sighs and shakes her head.

"No, stay back!"Abby shouted

Termitron blasts red light at the students, who scream and duck. Termitron laughs. Ethan stares at him in horror. The students run, except Cassidy and Devin who hide behind a bush to watch what happens. Termitron blasts red light at Ethan, who rolls out of the way. Then at Abby who does a back flip to doge.

"Great action."Devin said

Ethan clenches his fist. He wants to morph, but can't as Cassidy and Devin are watching. He attacks Termitron unmorphed. He manages to get in some punches before Termitron grabs his arm. Abby then charges at him. She ducks under a kick then Termitron throws her away like a rag doll. Abby ran behind a pillar then looked around her then she pulled her wrist up.

"Ready? Dino Thunder power up! HA!"She shouted

Ethan was getting his butt handed to him by Termitron.

"Hey! Back off."Abby said appearing as the pink dino ranger

"What?"Zeltrax said

Abby runs to stand beside Ethan, who is still lying on the ground.

"You okay?"Abby asked

Behind the bush, Devin raises his camera to film the Pink Ranger. Abby stands in front of Ethan, holding out her laser.

"Little boy, why don't you step aside?"Abby said

Ethan looks offended.

"Little boy?"Ethan asked

Abby jerks her head to the side, and whispers:

"Go on, Ethan. Go."

Ethan gets up and runs.

"Right."Ethan replied

Derrick and Conner appear in the doorway Ethan went through. Derrick smiles when he sees Ethan run. Kira ran up to Conner,

"Glad to see I'm not late."Kira replied

Conner smiled

"Check out your loser friend now. I'm so going to kick his butt after school."Derrick said

"I'm going to go take a look."Conner said

"I'll go with you"Kira replied

Anton Mercer stops him, putting a hand on Conner's shoulder and Kira's shoulder.

"Stay back."Mercer said to the two

Abby continues to fight Termitron and Zeltrax. She kicks each of them, before trading some punches. Termitron kicks her in the back, knocking her forwards. She clutches her shoulder. Termitron jumps up, planning to attack her from the air, but Ethan intercepts him, in morph as the Blue Ranger. They hit the ground together. Ethan rolls away. Devin and Cassidy are still watching behind the bush.

"Whoa."Devin said

Ethan gets to his feet.

"This guy bugs me."Ethan said

Abby takes on Zeltrax. Behind the bush, Cassidy grabs Devin's arm, pulling him after her as she runs towards the fight.

"We need a close-up!"Cassidy said

Abby is kicked in the chest by Zeltrax and knocked back. Cassidy and Devin run up to her. Devin points his camera in her face.

"Oh, cool! A girly Ranger."Cassidy said

Abby grabs Cassidy's arm and swings her away.

"Not now!"Abby said

Zeltrax swings his sword over Devin's head. Devin ducks, and is then thrown aside by Abby, who resumes her fight with Zeltrax. Meanwhile, Ethan is fighting Termitron. Ethan is thrown backwards, landing between Cassidy and Devin.

"Okay, if you could just be still for one second, because I'm like trying to conduct an interview here!"Cassidy said

Ethan jumps up, running back towards Termitron.

"Whatever!"Cassidy said

Ethan resumes his fight with Termitron. He is knocked back a second time, and pulls out his laser gun. When he raises it to shoot, he finds himself pointing it into a camera lens.

"Huh?"Ethan asked

"Can you tell us exactly what's happening here?"Cassidy asked

"Maybe later!"Ethan replied

He runs back towards Termitron, pushing Devin out of the way. Devin falls at Cassidy's feet.

"Devin!"Cassidy shouted

Ethan shoots at Termitron.

"I got one too!"Termitron said

Termitron blasts Ethan with more red light. Ethan is knocked backwards through the air. Meanwhile, Abby flips away from Zeltrax. He kicks her in the chest again.

"He always gets me with that one!"Abby said

"How about this one!"Zeltrax said

Zeltrax blasts Abby with mixed blue and purple light. She goes flying through the air. Ethan runs to her side.

"Abby!"Ethan said

"I'm okay."Abby replied

Termitron runs over to Zeltrax.

"Nice shot!"Termitron said

"I want you to give a message to the Black Ranger."Zeltrax said

"You ever heard of e-mail?"Ethan said

"Tell him to surrender to me at the old warehouse before sunset, or I will turn Termitron loose on the city."Zeltrax said

Zeltrax raises his sword. He and Termitron disappear in a flash of green light.

"Great."Ethan said

* * *

><p><strong>Science class.<strong>

Everyone is working. Abby and Ethan run in late together. Anton Mercer was writing on the blackboard. He turns to look at them.

"Uh, sorry we're late. Did we miss anything?"Ethan asked

"Well, nothing you can't make up in detention. After school. Today."Mercer replied

Abby and Ethan walk towards their desks, looking depressed.

"Why does this feel really familiar?"Ethan replied

As they walk past Derrick's desk, he sticks out a foot and trips Ethan and Abby. Ethan falls to the floor. As Abby staggers into Kira.

"Oops. My bad."Derrick replied

Ethan glares up at him. Abby helps him stand up.

"Derrick, I believe there are rules in the student handbook about treating your fellow students with courtesy and respect. Why don't you join us in detention today? To review them."Mercer asked

Ethan and Derrick glare at each other.

"Now, why don't we open our textbooks to chapter eight?"Mercer asked

Derrick mouths something threatening at Ethan. Conner glances between them, looking worried. Then he looks at Abby who was looking at her book. She wrote a note then slide ot to Ethan who was sitting beside her in the back.

* * *

><p><strong>A school corridor.<strong>

The bell is ringing. Conner, Abby, Kira and Ethan walk out of a classroom together and walk down the hall.

"You and Kira going to tell Dr. O about Zeltrax, right?"Abby asked

"Yeah, okay, but what about you, Ethan?"Conner asked

"What about me?"Ethan asked

"The fight!"Conner said

"The whole school knows about it."Kira replied

Cassidy and Devin appear, arguing about something.

"Oh, Ethan, hello!"Cassidy said

They fall into step with the four Rangers.

"Good luck for today, and if you happen to fall over, fall towards the camera. That'd be really good for me!"Cassidy said

Cassidy and Devin walk off down another corridor. Ethan rolls his eyes.

"I'll be fine."Ethan said

The four continue walking together. Abby turns back to Ethan.

"Look, unlike some people, we're your friends, and we're not going to let you do something stupid. So, Derrick is a bully who can kick your butt. Who cares? You're not going to use your Dino power on him, right?"Abby said

"No, I'm not going to use my Dino power."Ethan said

"Dude, no offense, but without it…"Conner said

Abby slaps him hard in the chest.

"There's other ways to deal with a bully."Ethan replied

Ethan walks off. As Abby runs off to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Dino Lab.<span>_**

Conner, Kira, and Dr. O are talking. Dr. O is stuck in morph as the Black Ranger.

"You're going? Isn't that walking right into his hands?"Conner asked

"Maybe. But he's not going to stop pushing us around until someone stands up to him."Dr.O replied

Kira and Conner nods, looking thoughtful.

"Let's go see what Zeltrax is up to. Come on."Dr.O said

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>A warehouse<span>**_

Dr. O, Kira, and Conner walk in. Conner and Kira are still unmorphed. The warehouse looks empty.

"Where is that hunk of junk?"Conner asked

"Maybe he got his dates wrong?"Kira asked

"Stay focused. I've got a bad feeling about this."Dr.O replies

Conner looks worried and nervous. Kira was worried about her two friends in dentition. Termitron appears from behind some boxes.

"You really are suckers for punishment!"Termitron said

Terminator laughs. Conner, Kira and Dr. O fall into fighting stances. They look at each other and nod. They all run towards each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In detention.<em>**

On the clock, the seconds are ticking down till four o'clock. Derrick, Abby and Ethan sit watching it. Mercer is supervising them. It reaches four o'clock.

"You may leave."Mercer says

Then Mercer leaves leaving the three teens alone.

"That was fun."Abby replies

Ethan sighs, then freezes as his communicator bleeps. He looks at Derrick.

"We may have to re-schedule."Ethan said

"I knew you'd try to get out of it."Derrick said

"Believe me, I want this over with as much as you. Besides, something just came up."Ethan said

"He's not lying. It's important."Abby said

"As soon as I'm done I'll be back. I'll meet you on the soccer field."Ethan replied

Ethan stands up. Derrick leans forwards.

"One hour. And if you don't come back, I'm coming looking for you. And you won't like it when I find you."Derrick said

Abby and Ethan glance at each other, before grabbing their bags and leaving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The warehouse.<strong>_

Conner and Kira , still unmorphed, and Dr. O are fighting Termitron. Conner kicks him, then spins away. Dr. O kicks him again, his pushed back. Kira goes to attack, but is thrown away and hits the ground next to Dr. O. Behind them, Abby and Ethan run into the warehouse.

"Guys!"Ethan shouted

Abby and Ethan sprint over to Dr. O and Conner. Abby helps Conner up, Ethan helps Dr. O and Kira up. Termitron laughs.

"I thought you were supposed to meet Zeltrax."Abby replied

"I guess he was afraid to face me in person."Dr.O replied

"He'll be here. I'm just a welcoming party."Termitron said

"I guess we better change into out costumes then. Ready!"Conner said

"Ready!"Abby, Kira, and Ethan replied

Kira, Abby, Ethan and Conner morph. Conner leaps through the air, kicking Termitron and knocking him back a few paces.

"You posers are no match for me!"Termitron said

The Rangers take fighting stances. Termitron shouts something, and sends lots of flying things that look a bit like insects at the Rangers. Lots of sparks fly. Conner rolls away, then jumps through the air while shooting at the flying things. They are easily destroyed.

"Hey! Those are my babies!"Termitron said

"Feel this baby!"Abby said

Abby runs towards Termitron, hitting him several times with her thunder max saber. Sparks fly, and Termitron stumbles back. Conner sticks the end of his Tyranno Staff into the ground, grabs it, and spins around.

"Tyranno Staff!"Conner shouted

He kicks Termitron as he spins. Termitron goes flying through the air, and hits the ground. Conner holds up his Tyranno Staff.

"Let's put them together!"Conner said

All five Rangers put their weapons together, creating the Z-Rex blaster and pointing at up Termitron. Termitron stands up.

"Time to bug out!"Ethan said

"Fire!"Conner said

They fire at Termitron, who explodes.

"Good work."DR.O said

Outside warehouse.

"I'm a big bad bug!"Termitron said

The Rangers run out of the warehouse. They look up at Termitron, who laughs.

"You guys ready?"Dr.O asked

There is a flash of green light on one side. Zeltrax appears. The Rangers look round in shock, and turn to face him.

"Rangers."Zeltrax said

"Better late than never."Abby said

Zeltrax points his sword at the Rangers.

"I'd say my timing is perfect. Give up and I call him off, or take your chances with me."Zeltrax said

"You know what I chose guys?"Dr.O said

"Right!"The other rangers replied

Conner, Kira and Ethan run off. Dr. O raises his morpher and calls the Brachiozord. The Tyrannozord, Pterazord and Tricerazord come out. The Rangers enter them, and form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Nice hardware! I think I'll eat it!"Termitron said

Termitron leaps at the Megazord, head-butting it and driving it back.

"We could use some bug spray!"Conner said

"This annoying pest needs a good swat."Kira said

The Megazord swings Termitron around and sends him flying away. Termitron manages to land on his feet and turns to face the Megazord.

"My turn!"Termitron said

Outside the warehouse on the ground.

Dr.O draws his Brachio Staff and Abby grabs her Thundermax Saber they run at Zeltrax. The three of them clash in mid-air, before falling to the ground and fighting. They leap into the air again, continuing the fight, but both manage to land on their feet.

"I'm getting pretty sick of meeting like this. I wish you'd just tell me what it is you have against me."Dr.O said

Abby charged at Zeltrax only to have him grab her thunder max saber throwing it to the ground then he grabbed her arm and kicked Abby repeatedly in the gut before throwing her towards Dr.O.

"Abby."Dr.O said kneeling by his niece.

"Does the name Terrence Smith mean anything to you?"Zeltrax said

Dr. O remembers the photo of Terrence Smith. He looks up at Zeltrax.

"Smitty?"Dr. O asked

Zeltrax attacks, hitting Dr. O with his sword. Dr. O fights back. They fight, until Dr. O is knocked backwards. He lands on some boxes and struggles up.

"Smitty? But you were lost! And that accident…"Abby said standing up holding her side

"I was on the verge of a breakthrough."Zeltrax said

_Flashback to Terrence Smith working in a lab._

"When it all went wrong."Zeltrax said

_In the flashback, Smitty picks up a test tube of dark blue liquid with some tongs. The test tube slips out of the tongs and shatters against the floor. There is an explosion. Smitty is blown backwards._

"Mesogog found me and put me back together again."Zeltrax said

_There is a shot of Smitty's hand lying still, while a fire burns nearby. Mesogog's claw appears, and takes Smitty's hand._

"He's a genius with cybernetic reconstruction."Zeltrax said

_The flashback ends._

"Oh, man. Smitty."Dr.O said

Zeltrax attacks. The two fight.

Abby watches she couldn't believe that Smitty would fall to someone like Mesagog. She knew him through her parents, also she knew Dr.O she was surprised when Jason called him her Uncle. Abby had always looked up to Smitty. Abby grabbed her Dimitro bow and shot arrows at Zeltrax.

"Genius or not, he's the enemy! You shouldn't be fighting for him!"Abby said

"He gave me life. Life you stole from me. And now you and your niece will repay it with yours."Zeltrax said

The fight continues, Zeltrax attacking, Dr. O and Abby on the defensive.

"Don't do this, Smitty! Revenge is never the answer."Dr.O said

"It is all that has kept me going!"Zeltrax said

Zeltrax kicks Dr. O backwards. Dr. O flies backwards into some boxes, but gets up quickly.

"Revenge is mine."Zeltrax said

"My advice, is find another hobby."Abby said

She raises her Thundermax Saber and runs towards Zeltrax. Zeltrax raises his sword, shooting out blue light at Abby. Dr. O catches it with his Brachio Staff and waves it aside. Abby jumps up into the air, kicking Zeltrax and sending him flying backwards. Zeltrax lands on some boxes and slowly gets up.

"Give up, Zeltrax."Abby said

"Never!"Zeltrax said

"I hate to do this, Smitty. Dino Energy Orb!"Dr.O said

Dr. O creates a Dino Energy Orb with his Brachio Staff and shoots it at Zeltrax. Zeltrax falls to the ground.

"Had enough?"Dr.O asked

Zeltrax struggles up.

"I'll be back. I promise you that."Zeltrax said

Zeltrax disappears in a flash of green light. Dr. O looks down. Abby drops her Demitro bow and runs into her Uncle. He could tell she was crying. He just held her tightly and let her cry.

"Smitty. Man."Dr.O said

The Megazord is still fighting Termitron. The Megazord manages to grab Termitron, driving him backwards.

"Let's Dino-mite this termite!"Conner said

The Megazord throws Termitron aside.

"Dino drill!"Conner shouted

The Megazord hits Termitron with the Dino drill. Termitron explodes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Reefside High School soccer field.<strong>

A crowd of students wait, Derrick and Kira among them. Conner, Abby and Ethan walk up together.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, the guy's a jerk!"Conner asked

"Will you just trust me? For once?"Ethan said

They approach Derrick, who steps forward. Conner stands in front of Ethan, glaring a Derrick while Abby stands behind Ethan.

"Out of my way, McKnight. This is between me, and the geek here."Derrick said

Ethan glares at Conner, who looks worried. Conner rolls his eyes and moves aside, going to join Kira and Abby, who had just walked over, in the crowd.

"Okay, here's the deal. I could fight you, but what would that prove? Instead, I'd like to make you a proposition."Ethan said

Derrick smirks.

"You're bailing?"Derrick said

"I think I can improve your game. If I do, you promise to back off me and my friends."Ethan said "By my friends that means Abby to!"

Abby looked shocked while Conner and Kira looked at the Scott girl. Derrick folds his arms, looking unconvinced. Ethan waves to someone in the crowd.

"My LT please!"Ethan said

A boy walks forwards carrying a laptop. He hands it to Ethan, who shows the screen to Derrick.

"This is a computer image of you kicking."Ethan said

Derrick leans over to see better.

"I superimposed it against the image of a pro player from Manchester."Ethan said

On the screen, two different legs kick a ball, in different ways. Derrick leans closer.

"How did you do that?"Derrick asked

"I'm a computer geek, remember?"Ethan said

Abby smiles and lean into Conner. He wraps an arm around her shoulder as Kira grips the brown headed girls hands. She was ready to jump in if Derrick decided to take this south.

"Oh yeah."Derrick said

Ethan points at the screen.

"See where you're blowing it? It's just that one little hitch in your kick."Ethan said

The images of the legs kicking is shown again. Derrick looks thoughtful. Abby pulled a boy in goal, clapping his hands. He loosens up, getting ready. Ethan walks forward holding a ball, and puts it on the ground in front of Derrick. Derrick runs forward and kicks it. It curves round into the net. Ethan grins as he sees it go in. The crowd cheers admiringly. Kira watches open-mouthed. Derrick stands back to talk to Ethan. Abby looks smugly at Conner and said:

"And you were worried about him."

"I can't believe it worked."Derrick replied

"I told you."Ethan said

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"Derrick said

"The net."Ethan said

Ethan frowns.

"Well, the internet, that is."Ethan replied

"It's pretty cool. And I'm sorry about…about before."Derrick replied

Ethan watches Derrick, who looks nervous and embarrassed.

"I just thought a guy like you – you know, so smart and all – wouldn't want to talk to a guy like me. Guess I was wrong."Derrick replied

Ethan shrugs. Conner, Abby, and Kira walk up behind him.

"It's a brave new world out there, my friend."Ethan replied

Conner puts his hand on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan grins.

"Oh, yeah."Ethan said

"Let's go."Kira said

Abby grins at Derrick as the four Rangers walk off together, talking and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later that night at the Oliver House hold.<span>**

Abby was sitting on her bed in her room. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and black shorts. She was holding her stuff Tyranno in her arms. She was listing to Cody Simpson's song 'Round of Applause'

"Smitty are you really going to destroy me and Dr.O?"Abby asked

Abby heard a quiet knock on her window.

"It's open!"she said

Soon she noticed a pair of blue jeans came through her window then a red t-shirt. He took off his jacket and sat it on her desk chair and then kicked off his shoes.

"Conner?"Abby asked

Conner smiled and walked over to the brown headed girl's bed.

"Hey..You okay?"he asked

Abby scooted over to make room for her friend. He lied on her bed while she sat with her back against the headboard.

"So who is this?"He asked holding Tyranno's paw.

"This is Tyranno. I have had him since I was a little girl. He has always protected me."

Conner smiled and then rolled on his side and propped on his elbow.

"Hello Tyranno my name is Conner. Thank you for protecting Abby when i-the rest of us couldn't"Conner said

I laughed as my morpher changed from the bracelet to the morpher and Tyranno's head came up.

_"Oi Conner-Tara! What are you doing-Tara What happened to your speech?-Tara?"Tyranno asked_

"Speech?"Abby asked

Conner laughed nervously then flipped back on his back.

"It was nothing."Conner lied.

Abby leaned her head over it was hovering over Conner's.

"Your a bad lair McKnight."Abby replied

"Guess so."Conner replied

Abby sat up and Conner looked at her worriedly.

"whats wrong?"Conner asked sitting up

"I met and old friend today."Abby replied

Conner looked at her confused.

"Who? Was it Trent?"

"No..It was Smitty...Or Terrence Smith, everyone called him Smitty. He and my parents went on a dig together. I really looked up to him, he was a type of man that followed his dreams and wouldn't let others stand in the way of them."

"You mean Jason and Courtney?"Conner asked "They were archeologist?"

"No, my birth parents. They were archeologist and went on many digs. Some with Anton Mercer, some with Dr.O, some with Smitty. They were killed in a cave in while looking for dino bones. I then got to go live with Jason and Courtney."

Conner sat up and wrapped an arm around Abby.

"How old were you do you mind?"Conner asked

Abby just shook her head no and said:

"I was five. I don't really remember my birth parents because I was so young...but I still have dreams of them. I remember my mom's voice and my dad's laugh."

Conner smiled at her and said:

"It must be hard going on without them."

Abby shook her head no and said:

"Sometimes it is...but then I realized they loved me enough to put me in Jason and Courtney's care. Then I met Dr.O again...Then I met Kira and Ethan, then I met Trent...well he's a work in progress finally I met you."

Conner looked at her shocked. He didn't know what to say but he did the one thing his mind was telling him to do. He leaned down and kissed Abby. Abby ended up falling asleep...Yet that wasn't what happened with Conner. He was wide awake. Abby's ipod was still playing...soon a song came on:

_It's been quite a long year_

_Like we're being tested_

_To face all our fears_

_Finally your mind will get some rest_

_And you'll feel much better_

_When you're laying on my chest_

_I'll keep you right by my side_

_I feel you breathing_

_Close your tired eyes_

Conner just laid there with Abby on his chest. He had to admit this song was close to him. It had been a long year and every day with Mesagog tested them, every ranger had to face some kind of fear and it only seemed like when they were sleeping that they were getting any rest. Conner knew he was going to keep Abby by his side, he wanted to take care of her. He felt her breathing while she was lying on his chest.

_Goodnight my love_

_I feel you drifting_

_Goodbye my best friend_

_This ain't no kind of living_

_Goodnight my love_

_And I'll hold you one more time_

_Until tomorrow_

Conner felt Abby drifting out and in sleep. He couldn't deiced if Abby was his love or his friend all he knew was this was no kind of living for either of them. He was going to hold Abby until tomorrow then maybe talk to Ethan.

_While you're deep in the dream_

_I'm awake and thinking_

_Of what we could have been, yeah_

_Could I have done something better_

_And made some changes_

_But objects in the review mirror_

_Are closer than they seem_

_There's no use grasping_

_The things out of reach_

He could tell Abby was deep in a deep because she was making the cutest facial expressions. He wished he could join her, yet he was awake and thinking of what they could be. He keeps thinking of what he could do in the past and future to make things better between the two but then he realized that it was all useless.

_Goodnight my love_

_I feel you drifting_

_Goodbye my best friend_

_This ain't no kind of living_

_Goodnight my love_

_And I'll hold you one more time_

_Until tomorrow_

Conner just lied there and let the words of what he thought was the chorus roll off of him. He wondered what Dr.O would think if he found the red ranger in bed with his niece. He shuddered the thought.

_Inside I'm dying_

_I don't wanna let you go_

_We worked so hard and_

_Outside I'm crying_

_My heart won't admit_

_What my mind already knows_

_And it's getting light outside_

Conner realized that he was dying on the inside because he was relaxed with Abby in his arms. He had to admit they had worked hard, every single day trying to stop mesagog. He felt himself get sad because his heart wouldn't admit what his mind was screaming at him. He looked out the window and saw the sun rising.

_Guess I'll get up_

_Put on my clothes_

_And kiss you one more time_

_So close your tired eyes,_

Conner frowned as he got up and grabbed his jacket and his shoes. He slipped them on and then walked over and kissed Abby one last time, he could tell she was still tired and not looking for the day ahead. So he crawled out of the window then used his super speed to head home before his mom woke up.

_Goodnight my love_

_I feel you drifting, baby_

_Goodbye my best friend_

_This ain't no kind of living_

_Goodnight my love_

_At least I held you one last time_

_Before tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well guys the ending had a specail meaning...not just for all you AbbyConner fans out there...Anyways hope you like this episode the next episode is Lost in Translation:p**_

_**Comments:)**_

_**brankel1: Thanks...I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**TMayo: Thats great! That means you will be shocked with whats to come.**_

_**Dean Wincesters Baby Girl: Thanks. **_

_**PrincesOfDestiny14: Yup.. **_

_**Jeremy Shane: Thanks and yup i'll keep posting if you keep reading.**_

_**grapejuice101:Yup, and there are many things to learn. Yup, and i'm glad lol it would have ruined the surprise. **_


	14. Lost in Translation

**Hey you guys sorry.. I have been super busy then turned out to have Sinus infection :( So here is my new chapter:)**

**Dedicated to:PR-H2O SUPER FAN, Camillia85560,Dean Winchesters Baby Girl,Jeremy Shane,brankel , TMayo,Winged-Sister, grapejuice101,  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Power Rangers Dino Thunder Episode 14: Lost in Translation.<strong>

**Kira and Conner's prov.**

Conner and Kira went to the the cyberspace looking for Ethan and Abby. As they walked through the back door Conner, and Kira noticed that the tv was a blasting and was the only source of light. Conner and Kira heard cartoons playing.

"Whats going on?"Conner asked

"I really don't want to know."Kira replied

Conner and Kira walked to the TV to see Abby sitting by Ethan with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. Ethan was aiming the remote at the TV.

"Hey what are you two doing we were suppose to meet at the library?"Conner asked

"Hayley got a new satellite dish. 937 channels of happiness!"Ethan said

"900 channels? I bet there is still nothing on."Kira replied

"Actually are you kidding? This is amazing 4 language soap operas, Sumo Wrestling!"Abby started

"Junior High School girls Synchronize swimming! I may never leave this room again!"Ethan said

"I totally agree!"Abby replied

Conner reached over and turned the TV off.

"HEY!"Abby and Ethan replied

"I was watching that!"Abby said grabbing the remote from Ethan and turning it back on.

"What about your social studies assignment?"Conner asked "On comparing two countries, forget a bout it?"

Kira walked over and sat by Ethan, and grabbed the popcorn from Abby.

"I'm done!"Abby said

"I'm almost done!"Ethan whined

"Me two!"Kira said

"Well I haven't started see you guys later."Conner said starting to walk off.

Abby changed the channel and gasp at what came on, sitting up.

"No way!"Kira said setting up.

"What?"Ethan asked

"Conner come here you have to see this!"Abby said

"What?"Conner asked walking over

Abby scooted over close to Kira as he sat beside her and Ethan. It was then the four rangers were amazed at what they saw on the screen. They saw Conner, or Dino Red...

"Whoa! Its us!"Kira said

"Not exactly!"Conner said popping down which made Abby bounce off the couch then back on.

Abby had grabbed the satellite guide.

"According to the satellite guide its a Japanese show about the world famous power rangers!"Abby said "They even dubbed it in English!"

Conner grabbed a chip and stuffed it in his mouth and Kira turned to Abby and said:

"We're a TV show in Japan! I got to see this!"

Abby nodded then pointed to the TV when the black ranger showed up.

"LOOK ITS DR.O!"she shouted

Kira laughed, then Conner mumbled:

"Maybe not."

Abby leaned into Conner and smiled.

"Look's Whack!"Conner said

Abby elbowed him in the gut and sat up.

"How do you know its Whack? You haven't even gave it a chance!"Abby said

"It wasn't even made here! What do they know about Power rangers in Japan?"Conner asked

"Only one way to find out!"Kira said pointing to the TV. "I for one want to know what they think of us!"

"True that."Abby and Ethan said as the three did a secret handshake.

They started to watch the TV show.

* * *

><p><strong>(Abaranger TV show)<strong>

The opening shows alot of different fruit sitting on a counter then you see a young girl poring something over rice.

"Who wants to try some of my curry?"A voice asked

The camera pans out to see a girl with short brown hair. She was wearing a yellow jacket with the ptera on it she was wearing a black skirt. Under the girl a name popes up _'Ranru Itsuki'_. A girl was sitting behind the counter, she had her light black almost brown hair behind her showing off her pink jacket with the dimitro on it, she had on blue jean skirt. Under the girl a name popes up '_Hikari Aska'_. The girl had a couple of text books and a note book. A boy with short black hair, ran over to the counter and started trying to reach over it. He was wearing a red jacket with a tyranno on it, with black pants. A name appeared under him _'Ryouga Hakua'._

"It smells so good! Big sister Ranru!"Hikari said "Just like mom use to make!"

Ryouga jumped on the edge of the counter and looked at the curry.

"It sure looks good!"Ryouga said

Soon another boy walked in. He had his black hair pulled back in a pony tail a he had a brown stripe going through his hair. The boy was wearing a blue jacket with a tricera on it, he was wearing black pants. A name appeared under him '_Yukito Sanjyou'_

"Hey hows it going?"Hikari asked Yukito.

"Hey."Yukito said as he went to the table behind the others and sat down opening the paper.

"Whacker Wilson is coming to Japan."Yukito said

That caught Hikari's attention as she walked over and looked over Yukito's shoulder.

"Those American baseball players are so greedy!"Yukito said

"How do you know have you met them all?"the tricera morpher header said

"He has a point Yukito,not everyone is after the money!"Hikari said.

"Yeah, people love doing what they are doing!"the dimitro morpher header said

"Who ask you guys!"Yukito said

"AH! To spicy!"Ryouga shouted.

"Toughen up!"Ranru said

"GO get him sis!"Hikari said

Ryouga ran to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Then you try it!"He said nuzzling his head in her neck

"Stop!"Hikari giggled.

"Thats how my mom made it!"Ranru said"STOP IT YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!"

"You guys haven't tasted Curry till you tried mine!"Yukito said turning around to the others.

"I can't take anything anymore!"Ryouga said

Hikari laughed at him.

"You'll love it!"Yukito said throwing up a pineapple and catching it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Back with the rangers)<span>**

Everyone was enjoying watching the show...well almost everyone...Right a Yukito caught the pineapple the TV was shut off.

"HEY!"Abby, Ethan, and Kira shouted

The three rangers looked at Conner.

Ethan reached for the remote then asked:

"What was that for?"

"Conner whats wrong!"Abby asked him

Conner fell back against the back of the couch.

"This is totally weird! They have it all wrong!"Conner said

"Hello Secret Identities!"Ethan said "How are they suppose to know what we are like?"

"Did you see the red guy he's nothing like me!"Conner said

"Just because something is different doesn't mean its bad!"Abby said

"Yeah! Abby and I are not sisters! You don't see me gripping about it."Kira replied

"Kira and Abby are right. I'm nothing like the blue guy! I just want to see what kind of Curry he makes!"Ethan said turning on the TV.

As soon as they turned it back on they saw the villains lair.

"Hey look its the villains lair!"Kira said

Abby slowly sat back against the back against the couch.

_"I hate the power rangers!"a woman dressed in red said "But the black ranger I hate the most!"_

_It showed a picture of a guy with black hair wearing a grey jacket with a brachio on it._

"that must be Smitty..."Abby muttered

Conner just reached over and grabbed her hand.

_Soon a little girl walked over saying:_

_"Hey here a thought! Instead of mumbling to yourself why don't you do something about it!"she said_

_"Great idea boss!"a monster said_

_"That must be why you are in charge."another said_

_"That's right! I am in charge!"the little girl said her eyes turning green. "Don't forget it!"_

_Her hands glew and lighting shot out of them and went to the monsters._

_"AS FOR YOU MISSY!"The little girl said as she turned around "YOU HAVE FAILED ME ONE TOO MANY TIMES!"_

_The little girl shot lighting out of her hand again and attacked the girl in red._

"Wait so Mesagog is a little girl? Hey I think I could get use to that!"Abby said

_"Wait hairspray that gives me an idea!"The monster said"Nothing is more frighting then a bad haircut!"_

_The monster started flipping through a hair magazine._

_"Ah the mushroom..This would make a perfect monster!"the monster said_

"Thats their evil plan. A bad hair day?"Conner asked

"Hey! I have seen you with some bad hair it's not pretty."Abby said

Earning a small blush from Conner...

"Hey it just hit me."Ethan said

"What just hit you?"Abby asked

"That Red ranger and pink ranger were really cute flirting with each other...Abby Conner is there secret feelings between you two?"Ethan asked

Abby turned away from Ethan quickly and said:

"NO! Right Conner!"

Conner didn't reply.

"Shh! The show is back on!"Abby said

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Back to the show!)<span>**

Everyone was standing around Yukito's curry dish. Ranru was standing by Hikari who was holding Ryouga's hand. They were just staring at Yukito's curry...It was a pineapple cut in half with cherry and grapes it it with random fruits around it and green sauce.

"Eat up guys its good!"Yukito said "It's curry fruit surprise."

Everyone looked at Yukito.

"Ah..."Ryouga said

"Um..."Ranru said

"Uh..."Hikari said

The three turned around quickly and started to walk off.

"Guys?"Yukito asked

"Uh one second Yukito we have to decide who gets the first bite!"Hikari said

Ranru and Ryouga laughed nervously then huddled up. Ryouga grabbed Hikari in his arms and turned to Ranru and whispered:

"I can't eat that I'll hurl!"

"I can't eat that either! I have a wedding to live for!"Hikari said then turned to Ryouga. "Ryo-kun you said you'll protect me from everything right! Start by eating Yukito's curry!"

"Your kidding...this must be what they mean for better or worse."Ryouga said

Soon a man walked in and said:

"Top of the morning to ya."

Ranru, Hikari, and Ryouga smiled as he walked in.

"!"Ranru said

"Have we got a treat for you!"Ryouga said

"I'm out of here!" said tiring to run but Ryouga grabbed him before he ran.

"Here set right here and make yourself at home."Hikari said smiling

just smiled at Hikari and did as she said. Ryouga sighed as Ranru ran and grabbed Yukito's curry.

"Here it is yummy yummy!"Ranru said

"It smells funny!"Mr. Ashanti said

Hikari just sighed and noticed that the guy with the grey jacket and the brachio on it, and a man that looked exactly like Hikari walked in.

"Ah hey Asuka and Dad."Hikari said" What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Hikari."Auska replied "I'm starving. Got anything to eat?"

Mr. Ashanti jumped up out of his seat and gave Auska the curry made by Yukito.

"It's your lucky day!" said

"It's free!"Auska asked

"Yes, that's right now eat it." said

Soon Auska started to dig in. Everyone was staring at him shocked.

"He's eating it!"Hikari whispered to Ryouga who only nodded.

"HE LIKES IT HE REALLY LIKES IT!"Yukito said still behind the counter

"So it seems!"Ranru said

Soon Auska grabbed his mouth and then started turn and ran for the bathroom.

"Where's the bathroom?"Auska asked

Hikari let go of Ryouga's hand and ran to the bathroom after Auska.

"AUSKA!"Hikari shouted

"Everyone's a critic."Yukito said

Soon alarms started to go off. Ryouga was the first to notice.

"Look like we have an emergency!"Ryouga said

"I'll show you the way out !"Ranru said "You can take that to go!

Ranru pushed him out then put a plank on the door. It was then that Hikari heard say:

"I'll give it to mi mother-in-law."

Hikari giggled. Yukito had a super computer up and was tracking the monster.

"Alien life forms detected down town!"Yukito said

"Hikari how is he doing in there?"Ryouga asked

"Black ranger we need your help!"Hikari said banging on the door.

"We don't have time! Come on Hikari!"Ryouga said running out the door Yukito and Ranru following him.

Hikari turned to follow, while running turned to her dad and said:

"DAD CLEAN UP AFTER HIM AND GET HIM TO COME HELP US!"

Downtown.

A man was walking through the town he was wearing a red hoddie with shades.

"Wow. I always wanted to be in Japan."the man said

Soon he heard people screaming.

"HU?"he asked

Soon a monster ran into the screen. It was part bear part ATM.

* * *

><p><strong>(With The other rangers)<strong>

Conner was still sitting with the others:

"Okay come on! That so a guy in a rubber suit."Conner said

"No one said this was a documentary!"Ethan said with a mouthful of food.

Kira and Abby just sighed as Conner hated the show.

"Use your imagination!"Abby said

"No one is going to believe a combination Bear, mushroom,ATM monster!"Conner said

"Is that any stranger then what we've been fighting?"Kira asked

_"My name is Chaching a monster who feeds on greed!"The monster said"With my magic wigs I will control the world."_

_The monster held up his hand with a mushroom. He then threw it at a guy wearing a blue and white kimono. When the mushroom hit it turned the man's hair pink._

_"Pink hair quite a scare!"The monster said_

_Kira laughed, and Ethan smiled. Abby even giggled but Conner was stuck on think this was whack._

_"Hello Granny!"The monster said then he threw a mushroom at her. Her hair turned blue._

_The monster was laughing crazy as people tried to run for cover. The man in the red sweatshirt stood there for a while then looked at the monster amazed._

_"What the?"The man in the red sweatshirt asked_

_The monster walked up to him._

_"Looky here and American tourist."the monster said "You look like your ready for a new dew- what?"_

_Soon Ranru, Ryouga, Yukito and Hikari ran up._

_"Hey you monster, bear thing!"Ryouga shouted_

_"Awe it's cute."Hikari replied_

_"Hikari less talking more fighting!"Yukito said popping his knuckles_

_"Lets do it!"Ryouga said "READY?"_

_"READY DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"Ranru, Hikari, Ryouga, and Yukito yelled_

_soon there suits and helmets came up._

"I didn't tell anyone did you?"Ethan asked amazed from his seat looking at the other three

"Not me!"Kira replied looking at the last two.

"Only old rangers that turn out to be my aunts and uncles!"Abby replied looking at Conner

"Hey at least were getting some action."Conner replied

_"Ready guys? Tyranno Power red ranger!"Ryouga shouted_

_"Tricera Power Blue ranger!"Yukito shouted_

_"Ptera Power Yellow ranger!"Ranru shouted_

_"Dimitro Power Pink Ranger!"Hikari shouted_

_"Roar of Thunder!"Ryouga shouted cupping his hands around the dino print on his chest. The others followed_

_"DINO RANGERS!"The rangers yelled_

_"Very impressive!"the monster said "But I brought special guest stars! TRIPTOIDS!"_

_The triptoids came and ran past the American tourist. Ryouga, Hikari, Ranru, and Yukito got in fighting stants then ran after the triptoids Ryogua jumped over the monster then kicked him in the head._

_"Beat them good and I'll give you money!"the monster bear said_

_Soon the monster bear was attacked by arrows._

_"You shouldn't be paying anyone!"Hikari said_

_The monster then threw her into the triptoids rangers! Ryouga caught her._

_"Thanks Ryogua."Hikari replied_

_"No problem."Ryogua replied_

_The four rangers took care of the triptoids then Hikari heard:_

_"Lets try my mushrooms on the rangers!"_

_He then threw the mushrooms at the rangers. Ryouga piped up with a brown wig and shouted_

_"Red ranger!"_

_Yukito jumped up and had a light blue tupay on he shouted:_

_"Blue ranger!"_

_Ranru showed up she had on purple wig and shouted:_

_"Yellow ranger!"_

_Hikari popes up and had on a red wig._

_"Pink ranger."_

_Then the rangers all shouted together:_

_"Wiggy rangers!"_

_The rangers got into fighting stants and then the red ranger said:_

_"My hair has bounce!"_

Abby giggled then looked at Conner who was sad

"Awe that's it! Now they are totally making fun of us! I'm out of here!"Conner said

Conner got up and left,

"Conner wait!"Ethan said "So there isn't an exact detail biography of our life as power rangers this is kinda fun."

"yeah you haven't even given it a chance don't you want to see how it ends?"Kira asked

"It ends with me going out that door, going to the library and working on my history project I'll see you guys later."Conner said then walked off

Ethan and Kira looked at Abby.

"Why didn't you say anything?"Kira asked

"What do you mean?"Abby asked

"You can make Conner do anything why didn't you just ask him to stay?"Ethan asked

"He'll be back even without me saying anything."Abby replied

"Why do you say that?"Kira asked

Abby reached by her feet and pulled up his backpack.

"He fogote his backpack!"Abby replied

Ethan and Kira laughed then went back to watching the show. What they didn't see was Abby griped a hold of Conner's back pack and hold it tightly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Back To The Show)<span>**

"This is going to be hilarious!"The monster said

He then threw a mushroom at the American tourist. The rangers ducked under it.

"LOOK OUT!"Yukito yelled

"MOVE!"Hikari shouted

"RUN!"Ranru shouted

Soon the American tourist brought out a bat. He got ready and aimed .

"Whats he doing?"Yukito asked

He then hit the mushroom back at the monster. When the mushroom hit it gave the monster a light blue wig. The triptoids laughed why the rangers just looked confused at the mosnter.

"Hey its only funny when I do it!"The monster said then he vanished the triptoids did to.

The rangers looked around them Ranru ran to Hikari.

"Are you alright?"Ranru asked

"Fine..."Hikari said then turned her attention back on the American tourist.

Ryouga and Yukito walked over and stood beside the girls.

"Who are you?"Hikari asked

The man slid his hood off and took of his glasses. Yukito stepped in front of the group. Hikari followed and step a little out to. Yukito powered down. Ranru, Hikari, and Ryouga powered downed.

"It's Whacker Wilson."Hikari said

"The greedy American Baseball player!"Yukito said

"HEY!"Ranru and Ryouga yelled coming to stand by Hikari.

"You guys are good fighters see you again."Whacker said then he started to walk off.

Hikari ran up to him and said:

"Wait! What are you doing in Japan?"

Whacker started walking back to the others which made Hikari run to Ryouga.

"Oh my back is killing me!"Whacker started

"HU?"Everyone asked sorta losing there balance.

"I heard the world best Chiropractor lives here!"Whacker finishes

"Your right he does!"Yukito said "Your not here to play baseball?"

"How can I play baseball when I can hardly move? I have to find this chiropractor! His name is Kennie Yukito!"Whacker finished

"HU?"Hikari, Ryouga, and Rarnu said the pointe4d to Yukito saying "Thats him."

"Hey."Whacker said

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Back with our rangers.)<span>**

Kira, Ethan, and Abby were enjoying the show when Conner walked back in. Conner walked behind the couch to his backpack which was beside Abby. He dusted the popcorn off.

"Come on Conner. Take a seat!"Abby said

Conner looked at Ethan and Kira then looked at Abby and said:

"IS it really that good?"

"You'll never know unless you watch for yourself!"Kira said

"SHH!"Ethan shushed

Conner sat his bag back down.

_Ryouga, Ranru, and Hikari were sitting up on some bleachers watching there friend. Hikari was sitting in Ryouga's lap she held a bag of popcorn while Ranru and Ryouga ate the popcorn._

_"OH! That tickles!"Hikari heard Whacker say._

_"I read that Whacker Wilson makes 5 Million a year!"Ranru said_

_"Really 5 Million?"Ryouga asked_

_"Yup."Ranru said_

_The two started to talk about what they were going to do with the money. Hikari watched Yukito carefully, she had a feeling he was confused and needed something to the guide him. So she just watched him carefully._

_Whacker was screaming loudly as Yukito begun to pop his knee._

_"Hold still were almost done!"Yukito said_

_Hikari lost her connection and asked her sister and Fiance:_

_"Do you think Kennie is right? That Whacker only play for the money?"_

_"I don't know!"Ryouga replied"He seems to really love baseball."_

_Hikari focused on Yukito and Whacker again._

_"Almost finished!"Yukito said_

_Hikari heard a pop and she turned and buried her head in Ryouga's just laughed and let his fiance do it._

_"There all done!"Yukito said_

_"Are you sure?"Whacker asked_

_Whacker rolled off the table and then got up._

_"It's all in the wrist."Yukito said_

_Whacker jumped on the table and then started to yell at Yukito._

_"MAN ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BACK!"Whacker yelled_

_"Before you yell another word try testing your back."Yukito said_

_Whacker started to salsa on the table._

Ethan smiled and Kira laughed.

_"Man your the best!"Whacker said to Yukito_

_"Good you should be all set."_

_"Hey you saved me! Now I can play baseball again. I can't wait to start back and I'm going to tell everyone how good of a chiropractor you are! Imagine the incredible career you can have! You could be Rich!"_

_Yukito grabbed Whacker's head and stopped him._

_"I don't have time for that!"Yukito said_

_"You don't?"Whacker asked_

_"Nope I have a more important job!"_

_"Like what?"_

_"I'm a power ranger"Yukito said as he morphed_

_"Is there good money in that?"_

_"It doesn't pay a thing!"Yukito said walking off_

_"I don't get it!"Whacker said_

_"Good to meet you Whacker Wilson enjoy your stay in Japan."Yukito said as he walked up stairs with flowers on them. Hikari jumped from her seat in Ryouga's lap and ran after Yukito._

"I'm starting to get the moral here!"Kira said

"What that power rangers are dofuese?"Conner asked

"No..That money isn't everything!"Abby said then slapped Conner "Have you not been paying attention?"

Conner reached down to get some popcorn from Ethan but Ethan slapped his hand.

"Come on Dude share!"Conner said

Abby lifted her bowl up and gave it to Conner.

"You can have mine."Abby said

"Thanks Ab's"

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to The show.)<strong>

"I could really enjoy my time here in Japan its beautiful."Whacker said soon a hand tapped Whacker on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?"the person asked

"Yes?"Whacker asked

Whacker turned around and saw Chaching. Whacker started to freak out.

"Oh no don't be scared!"Chaching said then held out a paper with a marker on it

"I just want your autograph Mr. famous baseball star."

Whacker was writing his name when the monster said:

"How about a mushroom?"

The monster slammed a mushroom down on Whacker's head.

"American Sports heroes are so gullible. Thats what you get for having such a huge ego!"The monster said "Time to get wiggy with it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with the rangers)<strong>

The rangers were enjoying the show soon Conner ran in front of it and used his shirt to block the TV.

"Okay its not bad enough that they made us look like fools."Conner said.

The others tried to move to see the show but Conner moved where they were trying to see it.

"But to make fun of our sports heroes! Where is your pride? I will not sit here and let this happen like this."Conner said

"Aren't you over reacting just a little? I mean its a TV show."Kira smarted off

"Don't you see what this represents? THIS IS WHAT THEY THINK Of US IN JAPAN!"Conner said

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! THIS IS ONE EPISODE OF ONE SHOW! NOT EVEN THE WHOLE EPISODE!"Abby snapped leaving Conner looking shocked

"Look I suggest you sit down and watch the rest of it. If you still don't like what you saw you can write the TV station, the congressman, the President! I don't really care! All I care about is if the power rangers help Whacker Wilson learn the era of his way!"Ethan said

"NOW MOVE!"Kira, Abby, and Ethan said

Conner obliged and then sat down beside Abby again.

"Thank you!"Kira said

The gang saw Yukito on a bike while Hikari was following him on another bike.

Ethan, Abby,and Kira were all together by the hip when Conner walked over and said:

"Okay I'll give it another chance."

Abby and Kira scooted over where Conner could sit by Ethan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Back to the show.)<span>**

Yukito was over looking the town on a bridge when Hikari walked up holding her helmet.

"Yukito-"Hikari started

"I was right about Whacker!"Yukito said "He'll never change."

"You can't be so sure about that."Hikari said walking over and putting a hand on Yukito's shoulder. "There is hope for everyone."

Soon the two heard:

"Hey back cracker and friend look what I got!"

The two turned around and saw Whacker Willsion running to them.

"Whacker Willson?"Hikari asked

"What?"Yukito asked

"Boldging bags of bucks!"Whacker said "I'm richer then ever!"

Yukito grabbed Hikari and pulled her with him as he walked away.

"I told you that doesn't empress me!"Yukito said

Hikari just looked at Whacker.

"But I want to pay you for fixing my back!"Whacker said

Whacker dropped his bags of cash then went to search through them. Hikari and Yukito looked at him.

"How much do you want?"Whacker asked

"No please."Yukito said

Whacker brought up some money and said:

"How about three million."

Whacker Willison's hood came off, Hikari and Yukito saw a light blue wig.

"Where did you get that?"Yukito asked

Hikari backed up alot, Whacker was scaring her. She lifted her morpher to her mouth. Whacker shoved money into Yukito's hands.

"In the homerun durby!"Whacker said stacking money in his hand."I cheated like crazy now i'm loaded!"

Hikari and Yukito couldn't belivie what they were hearing.

"HU?"Hikari and Yukito asked as money was slapped in their faces.

"I bribed the oposing picture and he threw me soft pitches. I hit them right out of the park and collected the cash prize."

"Keep your money!"Yukito said "Your worse then I thought."

Hikari ran behind Yukito and grabbed a hold of Yukito's jacket.

"No take it!"Whacker said "I insist! Money is the only thing that can make you happy!"

Yukito's hands were getting full with money. So he started putting money in Hikari's hands.

"NO!"Hikari and Yukito said trhowing the money. "We don't want it!"

Whacker ran over to the money.

"NO MY MONEY!"Whacker cried" MONEY MONEY MONEY!"

Hikari grabbed a handfull of Yukito's jacket as the two started tot back up. Hikari started to look aroudn and she saw an old woman chasing a young girl screaming:

"Give me your milk money little girl."

She then saw another man taking off his kimmono and then doing a sumo wrestler pose, to a man with some money in a bag.

"Give me your money!"The man said

Soon Yukito and Hikari heard a bird cry. It came and landed on Yukito's head. It had a couple of dollar bills in it.

"Thats crazy even the birds are ubsessed with money!"Yukito said

"It must be thoes crazy wigs!"Hikari said

"My money my money!"Whacker said trying to pick up his money.

"Whacker!"Yukito said trying to help Whacker up."You have to snap out of it WHACKER!"

Soon Hikari gasped when Chaching walked up.

"HEY BUT OUT!"Chaching said then punched Yukito

Yukito rolled away. Hikari ran over to him.

"Yukito are you okay?"Hikari asked

"Time for a change!"

Yukito pushed Hikari out of the way as change flew out of Chaching's atm and attacked Yukito.

"YUKITO!"Hikari shouted

Soon Hikari realized that Yukito was okay just up to his head in change.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Back with the other rangers)<span>**

Abby, Kira, Ethan, and Conner were watching the show ignroing everything else. The four rangers were on the edge of there seats. They couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Back to the show)<span>**

Chaching laughed at Yukito in the change and Hikari on the groud.

"You can't defeat me!"Chaching said "Soon the whole world will be controled by greed."

Hikari pushed herself up to a sitting position. She had to do something but what could she do. Soon Ryouga and Ranru ran up to Yukito and Hikari. Ranru ran to help Yukito, while Ryouga ran to help Hikari up.

"Thanks Ryouga."Hikari said

"Uh..No problem."Ryouga said

"BACK OFF!"Ryougua and Ranru said

"Hey are you okay?"Ryouga asked "What are you doing in a pile of coins?"

"I think I got it! Yhea! Whacker Willsion must have done it"Ranru said

"And hes right over there!"Ryouga and Rarnu said

Hikari shighed and slapped her fore head.

"It wasn't Whacker genius it was the monster!"Yukito said

"We have to stop him!"Hikari said

Hikari and Yukito closed there eyes, Yukito started to glow blue while Hikari stared to glow pink. Soon the coins went everywhere and showed the pink and blue dino ranger.

"listen rangers! I've had enough of all your morphing and yelling! I'm going to destroy you!"Chaching said

The rangers called out there thunder max saberes but it didn't help. The four rangers were slashed by change. The rangers were thrown backwards by the change. They rolled and got back into fighting stants. Chaching walked back infront of them,

"Why don't you team up with me rangers and i'll make you rich rich!"the monster said

The rangers couldn't belive that the monster was going that far. Yukito, Hikari, Ryouga, and Ranru looked at each other.

"Can you belive this guy?"Yukito asked

"He thinks he can by us off!"Ranru said

"How much money are we talking about?"Ryouga asked all of a sudden.

"HU?"Hikari, Ranru, and Yukito asked

"RYOUGA!"Hikari shouted slapping him upside the helment.

"I mean NEVER!"Ryougua shouted quickly.

"Hey!"Ranru and Hikari said

'You had us worried."Yukito said

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask!"Ryouga said

Hikari giggled.

"Had you going though didn't I?"Ryougua asked

Soon the rangers heard a voice.

"There you are I've been looking for you all over!"

The rangers looked and saw Auska ridding up on a black raptor.

"hey guys I think I might have something that might help!"Auska said as the black ranger

The rangers looked in the bag and said five piggy banks. Each ranger ran and grabbed one.

"Lets get this loser!"Hikari saide monster

"Awe so you brough some money banks!"the monster said "Let me help you fill them!"

Soon change started to come out of Chaching's atm.

"Try to catch the money"Ryouga said

"Thats it!"Auska said

"Come on guys we can do it!"Hikari said

"It's working!"Ranru said

"YEAH!"Yukito yelled

Hikari was doing a good job till her bank became full.

"OH NO!"Hikari shouted "I'M FULL!"

"MINE'S FULL!"Yukito shouted

"MINE TO!"Ranru shouted

"AND MiNE!"Ryouga shotued

Soon coins hit the rangers and they were thrown backwards.

"HAHA Jackpot!"Chaching shouted "You lose!"

"Now what are we going to do?"Ryouga asked

Hikari forced herself up then she noticed something.

"YUKITO! You thinking what I'm thinking?"Hikari asked

Yukito looked at her then looked where she was looking at.

"Whacker!"Yukito and Hikari shouted

Soon the two remember how Whacker strired the mushroom back at the monster.

"If he really does love baseball more then money maybe we can save him!"Hikari said

"Now batting number one! Whacker willsion!"Yukito shouted

Whacker stoped runnging and said:

"WHAT!"

"PLAY BALL!"Hikari shouted

Right at that time Yukito threw his bank at Whacker. Whacker watched it closely.

"COME ON WHACKER!"Yukito yelled

Hikari burried her head in Ryouga's shoulder

"I can't watch!"she said

Whacker dropped the bags of money grabbed his bat and slapped the bank back at Chaching.

"YES!"Yukito chered!

"NO NO!"Chaching shouted

"GRAND SLAM!"Hikari shouted

Chaching closed his hands together then said:

"I need a nap."

Chaching then laid down on the ground and started to ran up to the monster.

"Hu? Sweet dreams!"Ranru said

Soon the mosnter woke up and said:

"Wait a minute where am I? You rotten little punks!"

Soon Chaching charged. Ryouga, Yukito, Auska, Hikari, and Ranru got in a line to take on chaching. Pulling out the brachio staff and thundermax sabers only to get slashed by chaching as he matter what the rangers tried Chaching nocked them down. Auska fell last as the rangers ran and regrouped around him.

"The world will be mine! No one can stop me!"Chaching yelled

"I think its time we trash the cash monster!"Ranru said

"Right with you sis!"Hikari replied

"Okay its on!"Yukito yelled

"X-Rex Blaster!"The rangers shouted

"What?"chaching asked standing up

"READY!"Ranru shouted

"AIM"Yukito shouted

"FIRE!"Rouga shoted

The x-rex blaster hit the mosnter and destroyed him.

"ALRIGHT!"Yukito said

"We rock!"Ranru said

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Back with our rangers.)<span>**

Conner jumped up on the couch ,scaring Abby into Kira's lap, screaming:

"YES YES!Whoo HA ha."

Ethan, Abby, and Kira looked at him amzed then the three started to laugh.

"I don't know it was kinda cool!"Conner said

"See were not so diffrent after all just a slightly diffrent inturpitation."Kira said

"Now see aren't you happy staid?"Ethan asked

"Yeah! You got to see how we handle it through other eyes!"Abby said

"Yeah I guess I am!"Conner said happily.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(The next day at the Cyberspace.)<span>**

Abby, Kira, and Ethan walked in the cyberspace looking for there red companion.

"Where could he be?"Kira asked

"I don't know dont ask me ask Mrs. McKnight!"Kira replied

Ethan looked at Abby and smiled

"What?"Abby asked

"Do you know where he is?"Ethan asked

"There he is!"Abby said pointing to the couch were he sat

The rangers walked over to him.

"You liked it so much you had to catch th re run?"Abby asked as she walked over

Conner looked up at her and smiled, she couldn't form any words to speak. Kira and Ethan walked over.

"Sorta!"Conner replied

"Japaness vs America Cultures Closer than we think?"Kira asked

"Yeah that show gave me an idea for my social studies assinment. I compared how they see us to how we see ourselves."

"Without getting to specific I hope!"Abby replied

"Please I admit I was a little sceptical at first but then I really got into it."Conner said

"See there show was diffrent but it was still cool."Kira replied

"There was one thing...Not enough red ranger!"Conner said getting up and walking off the others followed

"Your just jealous blue ranger saved the day!"Ethan said

"What without Yellow ranger that furry freak wouldn't stand a chance."Kira said

"Thats not ture! Pink ranger totally came up with the plan to save the day!"Abby said messing up Conner's hair.

Conner pushed her out of the Cyberspace.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I am so sorry...<strong>

**Coments:**

**PR-H2O SUPER FAN-Thanks:) Can't wait to see how you like it**

**Camilia85560:Thanks:) Yes Kimberly will appear you just have to wait and see when:)**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Well All I can say about Abby and Conner getting to gether is wait and see:)**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks**

**brankel1: Thanks**

**TMayo: Thanks:) Maybe you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Winged-Sister: You'll just have to see when I post that Fan sub later this year:) It should be when I finish this one:)**

**grapejuice101:Thanks:) I hate bullies to! There are so many ways to handle a bullie instead of fighting.**


	15. Copy That

**Hey guys important AN: I will not get to post till the weekend. So if you guys promise to comment and wait I will try to post a new post in all my stories every weekend. So far I am trying to find the link I was using for my chronicles of Narnia story. So please bear with me.**

**Dedications to: brankel1, Taeniaea, PrincessOfDestiny14, grapejuice101, TMayo, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl,  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Thunder Episode 15:Copy That.<strong>

**Hayley's Cyberspace.**

Cassidy and Devin are walking into the Cyberspace together.

" I've got the student council meeting at eleven, then the yearbook committee… are you getting all this?"Cassidy said

"Yeah, right, I got it. And don't forget your square dancing club at two o'clock."Devin replied

"Right. Why did I join that again?"

"Um, actually, I think you thought you'd look cute in the poofy little dress."

Cassidy grins and sighs.

"Oh, yeah! Of course."Cassidy replied

They walk to a table and sit down.

"Look, Cass, I'm really starting to wonder how you fit all this stuff in. I know. Maybe you should clone yourself."Devin said

Cassidy rolls her eyes.

"As if there could be more than one Cassidy Cornell."Cassidy said

Behind her, Ethan walks past carrying a tray of drinks.

"I'm like so parched. Waiter! Waiter!"Cassidy said

Ethan looks round in shock, trips, and falls. He drops the tray of drinks, and they slide across to the table Conner and Kira are sitting at. Both of them look down at Ethan.

"Clean up on aisle five."Conner said

"Yeah, since when do you work here?"Kira asked

Ethan kneels, to start picking up the glasses on the floor.

Abby was about to walk in the cyberspace when she heard the guys talking about her cousin.

"Hayley's really been short-handed since Trent quit. I was trying to help her out."Ethan said

"Yeah. I guess kicking our butts has kept Trent real busy these days."Conner said

"Yeah, no doubt."Ethan said

"Hate to say this, but I think you guys might have been right. Maybe there is no good left in Trent."Kira said

Abby rushed in at that moment and said:

"I can't believe your giving up! After everything! You guys are the worst!"

Abby spun on her heels and ran off. She knew one way to save her cousin and she was going to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Trent and Anton Mercer's mansion.<strong>

Trent is on the patio by the lake, fighting Tyrannodrones, unmorphed. He defeats them easily. Anton Mercer approaches, watching as he fights. Trent kicks away several more. Mercer looks down, looking unhappy. Trent defeats the last of the Tyrannodrones. Mercer walks up to him. Trent gestures at the Tyrannodrones.

"I need more competition. This is too easy, I wipe the floor with them every time."Trent said

Mercer looks down at the Tyrannodrones.

"Yeah. I see that."Mercer replied

Trent sits down at a nearby table, putting his feet up on the table. He looks at his Dino Gem.

"Look, son…"Mercer started

Mercer goes to sit down.

"This change that's happened in you. I don't like it."Mercer finished

"The White Dino Gem's making me stronger every day. Soon no-one's going to be able to stop me, Dad. Isn't that what you wanted?"Trent said

"NO, it's not what I wanted. That's what Mesogog wants."Mercer said "I don't want you fighting your cousin..."

Trent frowns. Mercer leans forward, looking and sounding upset.

"Look, we share the same mind, but…I hate what he's done to you."Mercer said

"But you are Mesogog."Trent said

" Not by choice."Mercer said

Mercer stands up and starts to pace.

"You know, my research on dinosaur DNA was bold. Was ground-breaking."Mercer said

Flashback: Anton Mercer is working at a table covered in chemistry equipment. He is holding a test-tube of green liquid.

"I was sure I was on the verge of a whole new technology."

_In the flashback, Mercer drinks from the test-tube. He then falls to the ground._

"One that would serve the betterment of mankind. But it was was too risky to try on anyone but myself."

_Mercer is still lying on the floor, green liquid spilled next to him. His eyes open, going yellow._

"I had no idea the effects would be so monstrous."

_In the flashback, Mercer stands up, starting to twist. Yellow lights flashes, and he transforms into Mesogog. The flashback ends. Mercer is standing with his eyes closed. He opens them again and swallows._

"But our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs. It's all within our reach!"Trent said

"It's not my plan. That's what I'm trying to tell you."Mercer yelled

Mercer walks back to the table and sits down again.

"This creature Mesogog has poisoned my mind. I never wanted this for you. Do you understand that?"Mercer said

Trent looks angry.

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?"Trent shouted

Trent gets up and walks away.

'Abby...I'm sorry, it's up to you now.'Mercer thought

* * *

><p><strong>Mesogog's fortress.<strong>

Elsa is sitting in Mesogog's chair, watching a replay of Trent and Zeltrax's battle and laughing. Zeltrax is standing beside her.

"This is fabulous! Oh, I could watch that over and over and laugh every time."Elsa said

She gets up from the chair and walks away. Zeltrax follows her.

"It was an unfair fight. Next time –"Zeltrax said

"Next time he may not be so easy on you."Elsa said

She stops and looks at Zeltrax.

" You're just jealous because Mesogog favours the White Ranger over you."Elsa said

"Because he's his son. But that won't stop me from destroying him."Zeltraz replied

"Right. Whatever."

"There's something different about you, isn't there?"

Elsa pats her hair.

"I'm trying a new look."Elsa said

"Why? Trying to impress the Black Ranger?"Zeltrax asked

Elsa frowns.

"He doesn't even know you're alive."Zeltrax replied

"Don't go there. Why don't you try and make yourself useful for once."Elsa replied

"If that is your wish."

Zeltrax walks off. Elsa sighs, then follows him. Zeltrax walks over to the Geno-Randomizer.

"I will dedicate this monster to you. Activating the Geno-Randomizer."

Zeltrax activates the Geno-Randomizer. He and Elsa watch as Copyotter appears.

"At your service."Copyotter said

"You're joking, right?"Elsa said

"I admit, he may not look terrifying, but with his help I will win back Mesogog's approval and get my revenge on the White Ranger."Zeltrax said

* * *

><p>The Dino Lab.<p>

Dr. O is sitting in front of the view screen. Soon Copyotter popped up.

"Come in, Rangers. We've got a situation. I need you over at the city center right away."Dr.O said

* * *

><p><strong>With the Rangers.<strong>

Conner, Kira and Ethan were at the Cyberspace. Conner raises his communicator.

"We're on our way."Conner said "Try and get a hold of Abby!"

_"She's not with you?"Dr.O asked_

"No she stormed off somewhere..."Kira replied

_"Okay I'll contact her."_

Conner, Kira and Ethan head towards the door. When outside, they run towards an old bus and morph behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

She found herself sitting on a tree branch feeling the wind blow. For some reason Abby felt her self calming down.

'Trent...you're in there somewhere. I just know it! Even if the world gives up on you I wont...You were my cousin but we were like siblings. I won't give up on you! I will do everything in my power to save you!'Abby thought

Soon Abby's morpher beeped. She raised it to her mouth and said:

"Go for Abby."

_"Abby we need some help you feel up to it?"dr. O asked_

"Yeah, Me and lighting Cruiser will head there right now!"Abby replied

_"Alright meet you there."_

Abby jumped down then got in lighting cruiser and tok off.

* * *

><p><strong>The town center.<strong>

The Rangers appear, and run up to Copyotter.

"Alright, creep. We're taking you down!"Conner said

Copyotter spins round to face them.

"Oh yeah? Says who? Here's a pepper for you!"Copyotter said

Copyotter throws a pepper at the Rangers. Kira knocks it back with her Thundermax Saber. It hits Copyotter and explodes. Conner and Ethan run up behind her. Conner claps.

"I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods. Thanks anyway."Kira said

"Then how about some seafood!"Copyotter said

"Huh?"The rangers asked

Copyotter produces a shell.

"This is what I shell-shock!"Copyotter said

Copyotter shoots shells at the Rangers. Soon arrows shot and hit the shells. The rangers looked and saw the pink dino ranger running over .

"ABBY!"Kira said

Abby ignored her and stood in front of them.

"Whats up with this guy?"

"You'll pay for that!"Copyotter shouted

Ethan pulls out his Tricera Shield.

"Tricera Shield!"Ethan yelled

"That's exactly what I was looking for!"Copyotter said

Copyotter's copy machine glows purple.

"Now here's my secret power! Copy!"Copyotter yelled

The copy machine produces a copy of Ethan's Tricera Shield.

"Tricera Shield!"Copyotter said

"No way!"Ethan said

Copyotter blasts Ethan with the copied Tricera Shield. Ethan falls to the , Conner and Kira run over to him and crouch beside him.

"Ethan!"Kira shouted

"You okay?"Conner asked

Copyotter laughs. Kira and Conner stand up.

"Now it's on."Kira said

"Tyranno Staff!"Conner said

"Ptera Grips!"Kira said

They both pull out their weapons.

"Copy!"Copyotter shouted

Copyotter copies their weapons.

"He copied our weapons!"Conner shouted

"Thanks for stating the obvious captain!"Abby smarted off

"That's cheating!"Kira said

Copyotter runs at Conner and Kira, attacking them both with their weapons. Both of them fall to the ground. Abby and Ethan runs up to them.

" Guys!"Ethan shouts

"He's got our weapons. What else does he want?"Abby asked

"Copy!"Copyotter said

Copyotter copies Abby's voice.

"Hiya I'm the pink ranger! I'm so adorable!"Copyotter said

"Abby your voice!"Kira said

"Ooh, that's cold."Ethan replied

"Man, talk about bad repeat."Conner said

"That's enough!" Abby shouted

"I agree. I have more important things to copy."Copyotter said

Copyotter runs off.

"See ya!"Copyotter said

Conner and Kira stand up. Abby ran forward, and clenched her fists.

"There he goes!"Conner said

"How are we going to beat this guy?"Ethan asked

"We start by finding him."Abby said

The Rangers run after Copyotter.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Cassidy's square dancing club.<strong>

Cassidy walks out, in her pink square dancing outfit. She adjusts her hat as Copyotter runs up behind her.

"Out of my way!"Copyotter said

Copyotter runs into Cassidy, who screams. They both fall over.

"What did you do that for?"Copyotter said

Cassidy stands up.

"Excuse me, but you bumped into me."Cassidy said

"Huh?"Copyotter said

"Just because you're a hideous mutant-creature doesn't give you the right to be rude."Copyotter replied

Copyotter stands up. His copy machine glow purple.

"Copy!"Copyotter said

Cassidy's eyes widen. There are three flashes of white light, and three more Cassidys appear. Copyotter laughs. The Cassidys all turn and talk to each other.

"Cute outfit!"The third Cassidy said

"Thanks!"The second Cassidy said

"Oh, tell me about it!"Cassidy four said

"I dig your highlights."Cassidy one said

"Oh, come on guys, we better hurry up 'cause we've got a busy day!"Cassidy 4 said

"Totally!"The other Cassidy's say

All four Cassidys turn and walk off together.

"I will probably regret that."Copyotter said

There is a blur as the White Ranger appears, running at super-speed. He attacks Copyotter, then somersaults onto some nearby steps.

"One of Zeltrax's freaks. Maybe you'll be a challenge."Trent said

"Ah! Just the Ranger I was looking for!"Copyotter said

Copyotter raises his copy machine. It glows purple.

"Copy!"Copyotter said

Copyotter copies the White Ranger's Drago Sword.

"Sweet!"Copyotter said

"Hey!"Trent said

"I'll be taking this. Bye-bye!"Copyotter said

Copyotter appears in a flash of green light. Trent jumps down to where Copyotter disappeared.

"What was that about?"Trent asked

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's Cyberspace.<strong>

Devin walks in, to see Cassidy 1 sitting at a table by herself. He walks over.

"Hey, Cass, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the student council meeting."Devin asked

"Yeah, no, don't worry, I've got it covered. Listen, could you run out to my car and grab my organizer?"Cassidy said

"Sure."Devin replied

Devin walks away. While going through the doors, he meets Cassidy 2.

"Cass, what are –"Devin asked

"Dev, glad you're here, we need to go over tomorrow's agenda."Cassidy 2 said

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted your organizer."Devin replied

Cassidy 2 holds up her organizer.

"Hello? What does this look like? Now, do you have my square dance mix tape?"Cassidy 2 replied

"Um, yeah, it's in my scooter."Devin replied

"Well, go get it!"Cassidy 2 said

"Okay."Devin replied

Devin walks out of the Cyberspace. There is square dance music playing somewhere. He looks over to see Cassidy 3 sitting on his scooter, playing her square dance mix tape.

"I just love this song!"Cassidy 3 said

"Huh? Oh, man."Devin replied

Devin walks over to Cassidy 3.

"Oh! Hey, Devin."Cassidy 3 said

"Let me guess, your square dance mix tape?"Devin asked

"Yeah, how did you know?"Cassidy 3 replied

Devin shakes his head.

"Oh, never mind. Do you feel like a de café latte, because I could totally use one. Come on!"Cassidy 3 said

Cassidy 3 walks away towards the Cyberspace.

"Mom always says to wear my glasses. But no, I'm afraid of looking like a dork."Devin replied

Cassidy 4 walks up behind Devin.

"Devin!"Cassidy 4 yelled

Devin shakes his head, and ignores her.

"And look at what happens."Devin said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mesogog's fortress.<span>**

Mesogog's lab has been trashed. Mesogog and Zelrax are walking among the mess.

"My laboratory."Mesogog said

Mesogog picks up a split bottle.

"What has happened here, Zeltrax? Months of experiments, ruined! Who has done this?"Mesogog asked

"I don't know, master. It's horrible!"Zeltrax lied

Zeltrax bends down.

"What's this?"Zeltrax said

Zeltrax picks up the White Ranger's Drago Sword.

"The White Ranger's weapon. It couldn't have been…"Zeltrax said

"I knew he couldn't be trusted."Mesogog said

"Why would he betray you?"Zeltrax asked

"Because he wants all the power for himself."

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers<strong>

Kira, Ethan and Conner are driving along a road on their Raptor Cycles. Abby is ridding behind them on lighting cruiser. They stop by some woods and fields.

"The signal's coming from right around here!"Ethan said

They get off their Cycles and Abby gets out of lighting cruiser

"Then where is he?"Kira asked

Copyotter appears behind them.

"Looking for me?"Copyotter asked

The Rangers spin round to face him.

"I was picking peppers!"Copyotter said

Copyotter throws two peppers at the Rangers. They explode. The Rangers roll away. Copyotter laughs.

"Careful! Remember, he can copy our weapons!"Ethan said

"Then how do we fight him?"Kira asked

Conner claps his hands.

"I got it! We close the head of the Z-Rex blaster, he copies it, then fires it, and it explodes!"Conner said

"Sneaky. I like it."Ethan replied

"Let's do it!"Conner said

Abby snuck off behind the guys. She didn't believe that Conner's plan will work.

"Are you done with your meeting over there?"Copyotter said

"Just a minute!"Conner said

Conner closes the head of the Z-Rex blaster.

"Z-Rex blaster!"The rangers yelled

The Rangers form the Z-Rex blaster and point it at Copyotter.

"Ready!"Conner shouted

Copyotter's copy machine glows purple.

"Copy!"Copyotter said

Copyotter copies the Z-Rex blaster.

" Z-Rex blaster, ready to go!"Copyotter said

"That's it."Conner said

"Wait! I almost forgot."Copyotter said

Copyotter opens the head of his copied Z-Rex blaster.

"Oh, no!"Conner said

"This is going to hurt."Abby said

"Now it's ready. Fire!"Copyotter said

Copyotter fires at the Rangers, knocking them flying through the air into the lake behind them. Trent stands unmorphed at the edge of the lake, watching the Rangers struggle. He rubs his hands together.

"So I guess I get to fight the winner."Trent said

A green light appears behind Trent. A claw reaches through and grabs Trent's shoulder. Trent spins round in shock and is pulled through the invisiportal. Abby was about to run after to help her friends when she heard Trent. She looked around and saw a portal close. The Rangers stand up in the lake. Copyotter points the copied Z-Rex blaster at them again.

"Now get up, so I can blast you again!"Copypotter commanded

Dr. O appears behind Copyotter.

"I don't think so!"Dr.O said

"Another one?"Copyotter said

Dr. O pulls out his Brachio Staff.

"Brachio Staff! Blade Strike!"Dr.O shouted

Dr. O sticks his Brachio Staff in the ground. Purple light flashes, and Copyotter is blasted back. Dr. O turns and runs towards the other Rangers.

"Guys?"Dr.O asked

Dr. O runs into the lake, standing in front of the other Rangers. Abby jumped from the ledge and stood beside her Uncle.

"Watch out!"Dr.O shouted

Dr. O brandishes his Brachio Staff at Copyotter. Copyotter holds up his copy machine, which glows purple.

"I'll take one of those! Copy! Brachio Staff, Blade Strike!"Copyotter said

Copyotter repeats Dr. O's move. The Rangers are blasted back down into the water again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mesogog's fortress.<strong>

Trent is lying strapped to a chair. He wakes, looking up to see Mesogog leaning over him.

"Traitor! You'll regret double-crossing me."Mesogog said

"Traitor? What are you talking about?"Trent asked

Mesogog lowers the laser-needle over the chair to point at Trent. Trent looks scared.

" You cannot be trusted and therefore, must be said

"No! You're making a mistake!"Trent shouted

"Good-bye, White Ranger."Mesogog said

Mesogog uses a laptop to switch the laser on. It begins sucking white light out of Trent, who twists in the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Abby.<strong>

Abby heard Trent again. She stood up and hoped she saw him. He was begging to be saved. As soon as she stood up and invisiportal came and sucked Abby up. When Abby opened her eyes she realized she was at Mesogog's fortress she soon heard:

"Dad, don't. It's me! Trent! I'm your son."

Abby ran to where she heard the voice. When she got there she saw Trent in pain.

Mesogog was ignoring his cries for help. Abby ran over and jumped on his back.

"Trent hang on a little longer okay?"Abby asked

"Abby?"trent asked

"I'm gonna save you cousin just wait."

Memories started to flood through Trent. Abby wasn't the only one who pushed the memories of them back. Mesogog grabbed Abby off his back and tossed her across the room. She hit the wall and slid down, knocking herself out. Mesogog walked over to finish her when Trent said:

"Dad, don't, please…"

Mesogog's claws start to glow green. He falls over. Red and green light flashes as he transforms into Anton Mercer. He stands up and runs over to Trent.

"Trent!"Mercer said

Mercer jerks the laser away. It blasts into a computer console, reflecting off it and bouncing round the lab. Eventually, it hits Trent's Dino Gem.

"Trent!"Mercer said

Trent moans.

"Son. Son."Mercer said

Trent opens his eyes.

"Are you alright?"Mercer said

Mercer begins undoing the straps holding Trent to the chair.

"I'm fine. I feel like my old self again."Trent said

Trent sits up. Then he remembers Abby. He jumped off the table and ran over to Abby.

"The explosion. The explosion must have shattered…"Mercer said

Mercer looks down at Trent's Dino Gem.

"The evil encoding of the Dino Gem."Mercer said

"So does that mean there's no more White Ranger?"Trent said

Mercer takes Trent's wrist, looking at the Dino Gem.

"As far as I can tell, the power's still active."Mercer said

"Great. What do I do with it now?"Trent asked

"Now you'll be able to use it. You'll be able to use it however you chose."

Trent holds Abby closer in his arms.

"Dad..."

"You can use your powers to protect your cousin...you and her were so close...almost like brother and sisters."Mercer said

Mercer sinks to his knees. Trent jumps off the chair.

"Dad, what's wrong?"Trent said

"You have to get out of here."Mercer said

"No, I can help!"Trent said

"No! I'll find a way to stop this. Until I do, it's time for you to go and use your powers for something good. Go and help the other Rangers."Mercer said

Trent shakes his head.

"The other Rangers? That's crazy! I can't fight against you!"

"I know you, son. I know you'll do what you have to do. Protect your cousin."

"I won't tell them your secret, Dad."

Trent backs away, picking up Abby as he goes.

"I promise."Trent said

"Go!"

Trent leaves. Mercer smiles, his eyes already starting to glow red.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The forest by the lake.<span>**

Conner is thrown into a tree. He lands on the ground besides Ethan, Kira and Dr. O.

"How's the dirt taste?"Copyotter said

Copyotter laughs. Conner pushes himself up. They hear something coming through the trees.

"Huh?"Copyotter said

White light blasts Copyotter. Trent appears, in morph, flying through the air on his Dino ATV. He lands on the other side of Copyotter. The other three Rangers stand up, all making sounds of surprise. Trent gets off his ATV. He also sets down the still unconscious pink ranger.

"You look like you could use some help."Trent said

Trent pulls out his Drago Sword and attacks Copyotter at super-speed. Finally, he leaps through the air and tries to strike Copyotter with his Drago Sword, but Copyotter blocks it with his copied Drago Sword.

" Now see how you like it."Copyotter said

Copyotter copies Trent's attack, running at super-speed and striking Trent several times. The other four Rangers watch.

"That's crazy."Kira replied

Trent is thrown through the air and hits a tree.

"Whose side is he on now?"Conner said

From where the three stood they couldn't see Abby. Copyotter steps closer to Trent.

"Is that all you got?"Copyotter asked

Trent gets up.

"Actually, no. Super Dino Mode!"Trent replied

Trent goes to Super Dino Mode.

"He's got Super Dino Mode!"Conner replied

"And I like it!"Trent said

"Big deal."Copyotter said

Copyotter blasts Trent. Trent ducks as light explodes around him, but is unaffected.

"Bye, now."Copyotter said

Trent flies out of the smoke towards Copyotter.

"We're not done yet!"Trent yells

Trent slams into Copyotter, driving him backwards and slamming him against a tree.

"But I though we were on the same side!"Copyotter replied

"Not anymore."Trent replied

"Is this another trick?"Conner asked

"Weird."Ethan said

"Trent?"Kira asked

Trent blasts Copyotter with blue lightning. He turns his back and walks away as Copyotter explodes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mesogog's fortress.<strong>

Mesogog is watching the battle.

" You're trying my patience, Rangers."Mesogog said

Mesogog sends the black cloud and makes Copyotter grow.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers.<strong>

Copyotter grows.

"Copy this, Rangers!"Copyotter said

"Woah!"the rangers said

"Brachio!"Dr.O yelled

The Brachio zord appears. The hatches open and out come the Dinozords. Conner, Ethan and Kira leap in and form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"I'm ready for you, Rangers!"Copyotter said

The Megazord and Copyotter attack each other. Dr. O watches from the ground.

"I know you can take this guy!"Dr.O said

Zeltrax appears behind Dr. O.

"Stay focused."Dr.O said

Zeltrax runs up behind Dr. O.

"Huh?"Dr.O asked

Zeltrax attacks. He knocks Dr. O back onto the ground.

"You again."Dr. O asked

Zeltrax stands over Dr. O.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."Zeltrax said

Zeltrax raises his sword. Trent races towards him from the side.

"No!"Trent said

Trent blocks the blow with his Drago Sword, just before it hits Dr. O.

"Get back Zeltrax!"Trent said

"You!"Zeltrax said

Trent kicks Zeltrax back. Zeltrax hits the ground, then scrambles up. Dr. O looks up.

"What's going on?"Dr.O said

It was then Dr.O noticed that Abby was lying in his arms. He slipped Abby into Dr.O's arms then went to attack Zeltrax. They fight while Dr. O watches.

"Okay. Now I'm really confused."Dr.O said

Abby starts to stir in his arms.

"Abby?"Dr.O asked

"Dr.O where is Trent?" she asked sitting up.

Copyotter is fighting the Megazord. Copyotter holds up two peppers.

"Let's pep things up!"Copyotter said

Copyotter throws the peppers at the Megazord. They explode, showering the Rangers with sparks.

" Spicy!"Copyotter said

On the ground, Trent and Zeltrax are still batting each other. Trent blasts Mesogog with yellow lightning.

"Razor fire!"Zeltrax shouts

Zeltrax blasts blue lightening at Trent, who ducks behind a tree. Zeltrax attacks, knocking Trent back. Trent falls at Dr. O's feet. Dr. O attacks Zeltrax. When he is knocked away Trent attacks. He kicks Zeltrax towards Dr. O, who attacks again. Zeltrax kicks Dr. O back and leaps into the air, but Trent intercepts him, knocking him to the ground. The two Rangers stand together. Zeltrax looks up.

"You will pay dearly for that, traitor!"Zeltrax said

Zeltrax disappears into a flash of green light. Trent turns to Dr. O. Abby jumps up and runs to him bouncing into his arms. Trent chuckles then looks at Dr.O.

"You okay?"Trent asked

"What do you want?"Dr.O asked "What did you do to Abby?"

"Power down."Trent said

Trent demorphs and walks towards Dr. O. Dr. O holds up his hand ,his other one Abby held.

"Whoa, stop right there!"DR.O said

"Dr. O, you gotta listen to him."Abby said

The Megazord battle. Copyotter blasts it, making the Megazord stumble back.

"Oh, it's on now."Ethan said

Conner raises his morpher.

"Ankylozord!"he shouted

The Ankylozord appears and joins with the Thundersaurus Megazord. Copyotter blasts the Thundersaurus Megazord, which uses the Ankylozord to reflect the blast back at Copyotter.

"Double drill attack!"The rangers said

The Megazord uses the Double drill attack on Copyotter. Copyotter falls to the ground and is destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In town.<span>**

Devin comes walking out of the Cyberspace, wearing a pair of large black glasses. He is instantly surrounded by four Cassidys.

"Oh, Devin, great, you're here."Cassidy one said

"Okay, I think it might be time for a new prescription."Devin replied

"We have so much to do today."Cassidy one said

"Yeah, I know Cass, we've always got heaps to do, I'm trying."Devin replied

"Well, obviously you're not trying because we're not actually getting anything done."Cassidy one said

"No, I ma, it's just that everywhere I go there's Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy…"Devin said

"And the problem with that is?"Cassidy three asked

"There's just too many Cassidys to handle."Devin replied

"Devin, I'm not actually asking you to handle me, I'm asking you to…"Cassidy three replied

At some point, Cassidy 1 takes over.

" …do as you're told, now if that's too hard for you to comprehend, I'm gonna have to fire you, 'cause it's really starting to annoy me."Cassidy one said

Devin gulps and takes his glasses off.

"I'm sorry, Cass, I just can't do this anymore."Devin said

Devin turns and walks away. As he does, the three copies of Cassidy disappear.

"Whatever."Cassidy said

Cassidy walks after Devin.

"Devin…do you need a hug?"Cassidy said

"Cass, it's okay. Let's just go."Devin said

As they walk past a bin, Devin throws his glasses away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The underground entrance to the Dino Lab.<span>**

Ethan pulls down the dinosaur jaw to get in. Conner and Kira stand behind him.

"Anyone know why Dr. Oliver wanted us to meet him here?"Ethan asked

"He said something about a big surprise."Kira replied

The door rumbles open. Inside the Dino Lab stands Trent.

"Hey guys."Trent said

The Rangers fall into fighting stances.

"Hold on!"Trent said

"Whoa. How did you get in here?"Conner said

Abby bounced in the room holding her stuff Tyranno. She bounced over to Trent. He smiled and said:

"You still have Tyranno?"

Conner felt something string in his gut making him angry.

"Of course! MOI!"Abby said blowing out her cheeks at the end.

Dr. O is sitting by the computers. He spins round in his chair.

"Abby and I let him in."Dr.O said

"What?"Conner asked

They walk over to Dr. O, who gets up and walks over to meet them. Abby staed by Trent.

"But he's –"Conner started

"On our side now."Abby said

Kira circles round to stand behind Trent.

"Yeah, right. Every time we hear that he burns us. Why should we believe him now?"Ethan replied

"Because he saved my life."Dr.O said

Conner turns to Trent.

"Is that true?"Conner asked

"Yeah. I'm in control of the Dino Gem now. I wanna use it to fight with you."Trent replied

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth. But only you can decide whether or not you trust him."DR.O said

"Also guys with my advance hearing I could hear if he had any hesitation or any type of something that would tell he was lying and he wasn't!"Abby replied

Conner and Ethan look at Trent.

"Well, if Dr. O's down with it, then I guess I'm on board too."Ethan said "Plus we all know once Abby makes up her mind you can't change it."

Abby laughed and said:

"So true."

"Yeah, I guess we got no choice. Considering I'm kind of tired of fighting you."Conner replied

Trent turns around to look at Kira. He walks towards her.

"Look, I know I got a lot to make up for. But I promise, this time I won't let you down."Trent said

Kira smiles.

"Well, I guess everyone deserves one last chance."Kira said

Abby turns to Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"But isn't there a rule that says newbie Rangers have to wash all the zords?"Abby asked

Kira ,Conner, and Ethan grin.

"Hey, I forgot about that rule."Ethan replied

"The zords? But they're gigantic!"Trent replied

The other Rangers hand him buckets of cleaning supplies.

"Yeah, they are, so uh…better get started."Conner said

Ethan pats Trent's shoulder and Kira giggles as Trent walks away.

Dr.O watches and laughs then thinks to himself.

'Glad Jase and the others didn't think of that.'

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mesogog's lair.<span>**

Zeltrax and Elsa are talking.

"Hey, Zeltrax. If I were you, I'd get out of here."Elsa said

"Why?"Zeltrax asked

"Well, now that the White Ranger has joined the others, Mesogog will be furious."Elsa replied

"We haven't lost the battle yet."

"Yeah, right. How do we beat the White Ranger?"

"I think the saying goes, fight fire with fire."

Zeltrax picks up Copyotter's copy machine.

"The mutant's copy weapon."Elsa said

"Yes. It came in quite handy before he was destroyed."Zeltrax replied

The doors open. Elsa and Zeltrax turn around as the White Ranger Clone walks in.

"He's an exact duplicate of the White Ranger, but with no trace of Trent Mercer in him. A soulless warrior that is 100% evil."Zeltrax replied

"I am at your command. "The white ranger clone said

* * *

><p><strong>Trent's back:) I wounder what this is going to bring off...<strong>

**Comments:**

**Dean Winchesters Baby girl:Thanks, I was worried about them...maybe its a signal;p **

**TMayo-:) I read your story it was good:)**

**grapejuice101: Thanks, watch it don't fall out of chairs now!**

**PrincessOfDestiny14:Thanks, Yeah, but if they did I couldn't have made Abby:)**

**brankel1: thanks:)**


	16. Triassic Triumph

**Hey you guys I hope you like this new chapter:)**

Dedicated to:Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Jeremy Shane, brankel1, TMayo, Taeniaea, grapejuice101,

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Thunder Episode 16: Triassic Triumph.<strong>

**Hayley's Cyberspace.**

Trent is waiting tables, Hayley is working at the bar. She grins as she looks at Trent. Conner, Kira and Ethan walk in.

"Someone looks pretty happy today."Ethan said

They sit at the bar.

"Oh, hey. It's just so good to have Trent back."Hayley said

"Yeah. With the new attitude adjustment he's almost likeable."Conner said

Trent walks up behind Conner and hits him against the ribs.

"I heard that."Trent said

Trent walks around them to stand in front of Hayley.

"Two more Cyber-berry Blasts, please."Trent said

"So how's it going?"Conner asked

"Fantastic. I feel like a new man."Trent said

"We're just glad the old man is back."Kira said

Ethan nods.

"You're one of us now. No more secrets."Ethan said

"You're right."Trent said "Hey have you guys do you know where Abby is?"

Conner shot a look at Trent and felt anger rising in his guy again.

"Uh..yeah. I think she is with Dr.O she said they were meeting someone today."Kira said

Hayley gives Trent the drinks. He turns away, and says to himself:

'No more secrets.'Trent thought 'I have to find my cousin.'

Trent remembers _Anton Mercer turning into Mesogog, and promising his father he wouldn't tell the Rangers his secret._

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Abby.<span>**

Abby was walking with Dr.O he was telling her what they were doing out in the mountains.

"Uncle Tommy where are we going?"Abby asked for the hundredth time.

"Abby...enough!"Tommy said

"FINE!"Jessica replied

Dr.O just sighed and stopped where he was making Abby hit him in the back.

"Ow.."Abby said rubbing her nose.

"Abby, I've found what I'm looking for. Lets get back."

Abby watched him run back to the dino lab.

"MEN!"Abby shouted then ran after her uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>Mesogog's fortress.<strong>

Zeltrax, Elsa and Mesogog are watching the evil White Ranger on the view screen.

"You see, my lord, a completely evil White Ranger, devoid of any human traits."Zeltrax said

On the view screen, the evil White Ranger destroys some monsters with blue lightening.

"Zeltrax, you have done well."Mesogog said

"I hate to admit it but even I'm impressed."Elsa said

"So tell me, what is your plan?"Mesogog replied

"Allow me to demonstrate."Zeltrax said

Zeltrax walks over to where the evil White Ranger is strapped to a chair.

"Using a sample of the White Ranger's cloned energy, will allow me to create a being of unparalleled terror. I give you…"Mesagog said

The doors to the Geno-Randomizer open and a monster runs out.

"The White Terrorsaurus!"Zeltrax said "He will destroy the pink ranger. She holds the team together. Also she is the closets to the white ranger."

"Excellent! Trent Mercer may have promised not to betray his father, but he is after all, human. And no human can be trusted. I must strike before his sense of right and wrong outweighs his sense of loyalty. "Mesogog said

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

She was happily skipping to the Cyberspace when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She didn't think anything about it.

"Hu? That's weird. I know I'm not losing. Come on Abs. Pull it together."

Abby said then started walking again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hayley's Cyberspace.<span>**

Conner, Kira and Ethan are doing homework. Trent picks up some glasses from their table.

"Let's go. That report ain't going to write itself."Ethan said

"I'll catch up with you at the library."Trent replied

Conner sees something to one side – a boy holding a soccer ball, standing up and putting on a backpack, surrounded by some admiring girls. Conner stands up.

"What's his deal?"Conner asked

Ethan and Kira stand up to look. The boy walks towards them. Cassidy intercepts him, holding a microphone. Devin is behind her with a camera.

"Alexi Poporof. Exchange student, soccer genius. So, what do you think of the soccer team here at Reefside?"Cassidy said

Alexi looks at her, then the camera.

"And do you think we have a shot at the Superbowl?"Cassidy said

Alexi looks round. About that time Abby walks in and walks over to Alexi.

"Sorry Cassidy a super bowl is in football, in soccer its called the World Cup."Abby replied

Alexi looked up at Abby happily.

"Cup, bowl, whatever!"Cassidy said

Cassidy turns back to Alexi.

"So, what do you think of the team?"Cassidy said

"No, I'm sorry, I can't speak with you now."Alexi said

Alexi leaves grabbing Abby's hand while he does. Cassidy turns to Devin.

"Okay, what's with that?"Cassidy asked

Conner watches Alexi leave with Abby's hand in his. He looks at Trent quickly as the boy in white smiles and laughs at Abby.

"She's never cared about soccer before. At least, she's never came to rescue me from Cassidy."Conner said

"Someone's looking a little more green than red."Ethan said

Kira laughs.

"I'm not jealous. It's just…if he's that good, he should be on our club team. I'm going to go see if he's joined up with anyone."Conner said

Conner follows Alexi. Ethan and Kira watch him go.

"Jealous. It's even worse that Abby is involved."Ethan said

"So jealous."Kira said

Conner exits the Cyberspace. Outside, Alexi is standing by his bike with Abby.

"So, I'll meet you after school tomorrow?"

Alexi nodded.

"Hey!"Conner said walking over to the two.

Conner walks up to Alexi and Abby.

"Alexi, right? I'm Conner McKnight. Heard you're a pretty good soccer player. I was just wondering if you were thinking about –"Conner said

Alexi grabs his bike and moves away.

"Sorry, I must go."Alexi said "Bye Abby."

Alexi leaves. Conner stares after him, the looks at Abby who was waving at Alexi.

"Okay, whatever, dude."Conner said

Alexi cycles away

Conner then turns to Abby and says

"What was that about"

Abby looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?"Abby asked laughing she skipped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the city.<strong>

Ethan, Abby, Kira and Conner are walking together. Abby had her headphones in but she could still hear the conversation.

"So, don't you think it was rude? I mean, he doesn't even think about it. He just walks away."Conner asked

"I'm sure he's got a good reason. Why don't you just ask him again?"Kira replied

"Look, I'd love to stay and hash this out with you guys, but if I don't get to the library soon, I'm totally going to fail this project."Ethan said

Ethan turns to walk away. Zeltrax appears.

"Then prepare to fail, Blue Ranger."Zeltrax said then points at Abby "Pink Ranger I have a surprise for you."

Ethan comes back to join Conner, Abby and Kira.

"Knew I should have gone straight there."Ethan said

"Is it your birthday Abby?"Kira asked

"Not that I know of."Abby replied

Zeltrax clicks his fingers. The evil White Ranger and Terrorsaurus appear, attacking the Rangers using super-speed. All three fall to the ground. Zeltrax laughs as the evil White Ranger and Terrorsaurus come to a stop beside him. Terrorsaurus had Abby in his arms.

"Good work."Zeltrax said

"Didn't even break a sweat."Evil White Ranger said then walked over to Abby and grabbed her chin. "Cute...to bad we are going to have to destroy you."

Conner, Kira and Ethan look up in shock.

"Trent?"Kira asked

"This can't be real."Ethan said

"Oh, it's real."Zeltrax said

The three Rangers slowly push themselves up.

"What are you doing, Trent?"Conner said

"GUYS ITS NOT TRENT!"Abby shouted

"STOP PROTECTING HIM!"Conner shouted at Abby making her tremble in fear

"I don't know a Trent. I just know that you will soon be destroyed."The Evil White Ranger said

"I'm so not in the mood for this. Ready?"Conner replied

The three of them morph. Zeltrax steps forwards.

"Wait. Allow me."Zeltrax said

"Let's get a better view."The evil White Ranger said

Terrorsaurus and the evil White Ranger jump up onto some stairs, with Abby,to watch the fight. Conner raises his laser and points it at Zeltrax.

"Fire!"Conner shouts

Zeltrax blocks the shots with his shield. He then blasts Conner, knocking him to the ground. Kira and Ethan run over and stand in front of him. They shoot a Zeltrax as Zeltrax runs towards them. The shots bounce off Zeltrax, who leaps into the air to attack Kira and Ethan. Conner scrambles up as Kira and Ethan are knocked aside. He and Zeltrax fight one-on-one. Zeltrax hits Conner in the chest with his sword and Conner stumbles back.

"Touchy."Conner said

They fight again. Zeltrax grabs Conner under the arm and throws him over his shoulder. Conner hits the ground, and Ethan and Kira run over to stand in front of him again.

"Conner!"Ethan said

"You okay?"Kira asked

Conner gets up.

"Yup."Conner said "We have to some how save Abby."

Zeltrax blasts them with blue light, knocking all three of them to the ground. Conner's laser flies through the air to land a few feet away from him, Kira and Ethan.

"Now you're mine."Zeltrax said

Zeltrax runs towards them.

"Conner!"Ethan shouted

"Catch!"Kira yelled

Ethan and Kira throw Conner their lasers.

"Got it!"Conner said

Conner catches them and jumps through the air towards Zeltrax.

"Double trouble!"Conner said

Conner shoots Zeltrax with both lasers, sending Zeltrax flying backwards through the air. The evil White Ranger and Terrorsaurus leap down to stand in front of him, Abby still in there grasp. Kira and Ethan run up behind Conner, who points both lasers at the evil White Ranger.

"So you stopped Zeltrax. Try to stop my Terrorsaurus."The Evil White ranger said

Terrorsaurus starts walking towards the Rangers.

"Let me show you the extent of my powers. You will be defeated."Terrorsaurus said

Trent appears from behind the Terrorsaurus on his White Dino ATV, shooting at the Terrorsaurus. Then he drives by right as Abby kicks the Evil White Ranger in the chest then grabs Trent's hand and gets on the White Dino ATV.

"Not on my watch!"Trent said

Abby got her morpher ready:

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"She shouted

She morphed into the pink dino then calls out her bow. Zeltrax, Terrorsaurus and the evil White Ranger are all knocked aside by Trent's blasts and Abby's bow shots. He drives through the middle of them and comes to a stop in front of Kira, Ethan and Conner, jumping off his ATV.

"Yeah! Hey guys, thought I'd join the fun."Trent said

"Wait. Who's who?"Ethan said

"Guys, it's me."Trent said

Abby just staid close to her cousin.

The three bad guys get up again.

"Enjoy your reunion while you can. Nothing you do can stop us now."Evil White ranger said

Zeltrax, Terrorsaurus and the evil White Ranger disappear in a flash of green light.

"Okay, power down."Trent said

All five of them turned to Trent and said:

"Thanks Cousin. I owe you one."

"No problem Abby, but you need to be careful."

The other Rangers run up to Trent and Abby.

"You guys okay?"Trent asked

"Great. You got a brother you never told us about?"Conner asked

Trent shrugs and looks away.

"He doesn't have a brother."Abby said stepping up for Trent.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino Lab.<strong>

Trent is sitting in the middle of the room Abby beside him, Conner and Ethan are leaning against the computers, on either side of Dr. O who is sitting in a chair working, and Kira is pacing. Dr. O is still stuck in morph as the Black Ranger.

"Okay, so we barely get one White Ranger under control, and then another one shows up."Kira said

Kira turns to Trent and Abby.

"Any idea who it could be?"Kira asked

"I have no clue."Trent replied then turned to Abby "You?"

"Who ever he was had no pattern in his voice. Or emotion. It was almost like a computer was talking for him."Abby replied

Dr. O spins round in his chair.

"Abby you might be right. My sensors show some kind of cloned energy force. It's probably not even a living being at all."Dr.O said

"Yeah, he may not be alive, but his kick sure felt real."Conner said

"Dr.O never said he wasn't real. He's a threat, all right."Abby said

"Well, now that that's settled what's with that Terrorsaurus? Man, he was raggedy."Ethan said

"He's giving of some of the same readings as the other White Ranger. It's almost like they were one and the same."Abby said

Conner gets up and walks towards Trent.

"I knew it. You should never have been here in the first place!"Conner said

Abby and Trent stands up. Dr. O and Ethan run after Conner.

"Not now, Conner. We're gonna need back-up, big time. Trent and Abby, come with me."Dr.O said

Dr. O walks past Conner towards Trent.

"Let's go."Dr.O said

"Why not me? Or one of the others?"Conner asked

Conner gestures at Kira and Ethan. Dr. O turns back to face Conner from where he has been leading Trent and Abby to the exit.

"You'll have your role to play in this, Conner. Trust me. Right now, I need Trent and Abby."Dr.O said

Trent looks down Abby sets a hand on his shoulder and gives him a big smile.

"Smile, don't listen to Conner."Abby said

"Keep an eye on the city, and call us if that thing returns."Dr.O said

Dr. O turns to Trent and Abby

"Come on."Dr.O said

Conner, Ethan and Kira watch as Dr. O, Abby, and Trent leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Soccer practice.<strong>

Alexi is playing, dribbling the ball, dodging defenders, and scoring. Conner is watching. When someone kicks the ball in his direction, he catches it. Alexi runs up to him.

"Hey. Nice kick. Can you –"Conner starts

Alexi grabs the ball and runs off again. Another soccer player runs up to Conner.

"McKnight! Get in here."The player shouts

Conner looks at Alexi.

"Maybe later."Conner said

The other soccer player watches Alexi too.

"He's good. Better be careful or you might find yourself replaced."The soccer player said "I noticed he had an eye on your girl."

The soccer player runs back to the game.

"We'll see about that."Conner said

Conner bends down and unzips his bag, getting ready to start playing when his communicator beeps. He looks down at it, annoyed, and then back at the soccer game. He sighs and runs off.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino Lab.<strong>

Ethan is working at the computer, Kira standing by his shoulder. Conner runs up behind them.

"What's up?"Conner asked

"Our problem just got a lot bigger."Kira replied

On the viewscreen is a giant Terrorsaurus.

"He's in the woods outside of town."Ethan said

"So what are we waiting for?"Conner asked

"Our orders, remember? Dr. O said to call him, Abby, and Trent if that guy showed up again."Kira said

"Yeah, but why? I mean, it's obvious they've got something important to do. We can handle this."Conner replied

Ethan and Kira glance at each other.

"C'mon."Conner replied

"Okay, but the minute things get ugly, we call for back-up."Kira replied

"Sure."Conner replied

"Let's do it. I'll call the zords from here."Ethan said

They morph.

* * *

><p><strong>The woods outside the city.<strong>

The Rangers are in the Thundersaurus Megazord. Terrorsaurus is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?"Ethan asked

The sky is black and stormy.

"Something's wrong."Conner replied

Lightning strikes the ground ahead of them. Two of the auxiliary zords appear.

"Look! Our zords!"Conner said

Bubbles appear around the auxiliary zords. They are blown away.

"A trap!"Kira said

The Terrorsaurus appears from where he has been using chameleon powers to hide. The zords are blown past the Megazord, towards him.

"And you fell for it."Terrorsaurus said

The Terrorsaurus attacks the Megazord with super-speed. The Megazord falls apart into the Tyrannozord, Pterazord and Tricerazord. The Rangers fall to the ground.

"Now you're mine!"Terrorsaurus said

The Terrorsaurus surrounds the three zords with more bubbles. The Rangers stand up and watch as they are pulled to Terrorsaurus.

"Our zords!"Ethan said

"Unbelievable!"Kira replied

"No!"Conner shouts

* * *

><p><strong>With Dr.O, Abby, and Trent.<strong>

Dr. O, Abby, and Trent are walking through the woods, next to a river.

"Thanks, Dr. O. For trusting me. It means a lot."Trent said

They cross the river.

"I do trust you, Trent. But I meant what I said in the lab. This mission had to be yours and Abby's."Dr.O replied

"Why?"Abby asked

"There's an ancient artifact that was hidden out here centuries ago. I've known its whereabouts for a while, but only two diffrent powers can retrieve it."Dr.O said

Abby and Trent stop.

"Mine and Abby?"Trent asked

Dr. O turns and looks at them.

"Yes. Your dino gem is like the opposite of Abby's. Your two dino gems balance each other out. With that you should be able to retrieve the artifact from its hiding place. But I'm warning you, it won't be easy."Dr.O said

"When is it ever?"Abby asked

Trent nods.

"I'm ready."Trent said

"Me two. I want to help the others."Abby replied

"Good. Let's go."Dr.O said

They arrive at a waterfall.

"Is this the place?"Trent said

"Yep. It's there. In the water."Dr.O said

They come to a stop in front of the water.

"Okay. Raise your arms like this."Dr.O said

They raise their left arms, bent at the elbow, fists clenched, and Dino Gems facing outwards.

"Now concentrate! Use the Dino Gem power."Dr.O said

Abby and Trent nods and closes his eyes. As they concentrate, their Dino Gems start to glow, shooting out light. The light goes into the water, making it bubble. Out of the water, the Shield of Triumph appears.

"There it is!"Dr.O said

Abby and Trent opens their eyes and makes a sound of surprise.

"It's working!"Trent said

"Don't break the concentration. Stay focused."Abby said as she felt a strain on her body

The Shield of Triumph glows.

* * *

><p><strong>At the battle,<strong>

Conner clutches his head.

"I'm getting a weird feeling. Something's calling me…"Conner said

_In his mind, he sees the Triassic Ranger, holding the Shield of Triumph._

"Woah."Conner said

"Conner? You okay?"Kira asked

"I…I think so."Conner replied

The Terrorsaurus growls. Conner looks up to see the Terrorsaurus disappear.

" Huh? Where are you –"Conner asks

The Terrorsaurus appears in front of them, normal sized again.

"Woah!"Kira said

"Your head too big for your helmet?"Terrorsaurus asked

"What have you done with our zords?"Conner asked

"You should be more worried about what I will do to you. Your zords belong to me now."Terrorsarus replied

Inside the horn on the Terrorsaurus's chest, the shrunken zords are floating around in their bubbles. They cry out.

"Prepare for your demise!"Terrorsarus replied

Terrorsaurus spreads his wings and leaps off the ground, flying at the rangers.

"In your dreams!"Conner said

He, Ethan and Kira draw their lasers.

"Fire!"Kira shouts

They fire at the Terrorsaurus. It has no affect.

"Look out!"Conner said

Terrorsaurus flies past them, knocking them all down. As Ethan gets up he flies back again.

"Heads up!"Ethan shouts

Terrorsaurus grabs Ethan, lifting him up.

"Let me go!"Ethan said

"Have it your way!"Terrorsaurus said

Terrorsaurus drops Ethan, who falls through the air to land in a large patch of muddy water. Conner and Kira runs up to him and help him up.

"Ethan!"Conner yelled

"Nasty."Kira replied

"What is up with this guy?"Conner asked

Terrorsaurus lands again.

"You are powerless against me.""Terrorsarus replied

"Let's try our Sabers."Conner said

"Yeah! Thundermax Saber, power up!"Ethan replied

They pull out their Thundermax Sabers and run at Terrorsaurus from three different directions.

"Fools. Come on! Show me what you got!"Terrorsaurus replied

They attack him on three sides, but the minute they strike, he disappears and they hit each other instead. They fall to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong><span>By the waterfall.<span>**

Dr. O, and Abby and Trent are still trying to get the Shield of Triumph. They are struggling.

"Oh, man."Trent said

Abby felt her cousin weakening. She could also feel her energy starting to lose. It was begining to become hard to stand up. She had to get Trent focused again. If him or Dr.O went down she couldn't pick up the slack.

"Keep going, Trent."Abby said

"We've almost got it!"Dr.O said

"I'm trying. I'm just losing control."Trent said

"Right now I wish Conner and his ego was here!"Abby said

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Ethan,Kira,and Conner<span>**

Terrorsaurus blasts Ethan, Kira and Conner, sending them flying through the air. They hit the ground.

"Maybe we should have waited for Dr. O."Conner said

"You think?"Ethan replied

"Slightly!"Kira replied

"Prepare to be destroyed."Terrorsaurus said

The Rangers struggle up.

"Fire."Terrorsaurus yelled

Terrorsaurus blasts the Rangers with orange light from his eyes. They are sent flying backwards off a cliff and into the river below.

"You're all washed up! Time to destroy your city."Terrorsaurus yelled

Terrorsaurus flies away. Conner, Ethan and Kira wade out of the river.

"That was a great idea Conner."Kira replied

"Yeah, got any more brilliant –"Ethan asked

"Wait!"Conner shouts

He puts his hand to his head.

"It's happening again."Conner said

In his mind, he sees the Shield of Triumph glowing brightly.

"Something…something isn't right!"Conner said

"What do you mean?"Kira asked

"I can't explain it. I just know Trent, Abby and Dr. O need me."Conner said

Conner runs off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Abby Trent and Dr.O<span>**

Trent, Abby, and Dr. O are still struggling with the Shield of Triumph.

"I can't hold it much longer!"Abby said to the boys

"Don't let go."Trent said to his cousin

"If we lose it now, it's gone forever."Dr.O said

"Gotta stay focused…"Abby and Trent said

Trent slips.

"Trent!"Dr.O and Abby shout

"It…it's slipping. I can't…"Trent said

Conner appears, leaping through the air and grabbing the Shield of Triumph. He somersaults back to land near Trent,Abby, and Dr. O. Trent falls to his knees, and is helped up by Dr. O.

"How's that for timing?"Conner asked

"Never better."Trent said

"Thanks."Abby said

Dr. O holds Trent up.

"You got the Shield's telepathic message. It proves I was right. It proves you're ready."Dr.O said

"Ready for what?"Conner asked

"The Shield of Triumph. Only a Ranger in complete sync with the universal Dino energy can handle its power."Dr.O replied

"But when you took Trent and Abby, I thought…"Conner started

"For the Shield to assume full power, all Rangers must contribute a part of themselves. Trent and Abby has completed their part. Now it's up to the rest of us."Dr.O said

"Tell me what I have to do. 'Cause the Terrorsaurus is back and we can use all the help we can get."Conner said

Abby wanted to rub it in Conner's face that he was wrong. Because all day Conner had been a jerk. She soon felt her legs turn into jello under her and she started to fall with her eyes closing. Conner grabs her arm.

"Abby!"Conner yells

Conner pull Abby up while Dr.O pulls Trent up.

"I have to get Trent and Abby back to the lab. I'll make my contribution to the Shield, and get it to you as soon as I can."Dr.O said

Conner hands the Shield to Dr. O.

"You think you can hold off the monster a little longer?"Dr.O asked

"I won't let you down."Conner said

"I know you wont."Abby mumbled while Conner left.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere in the city.<span>**

Terrorsaurus is standing on a roof, the zords floating above him. Kira, Ethan and Conner appear on the roof, in morph. Terrorsaurus spins round.

"Huh?"Terrorsaurus asked

The Rangers pull out their Thundermax Sabers.

"Charge!"The rangers shout

Terrorsaurus attacks them at super-speed. Ethan is knocked to the ground. Kira and Conner run to stand on either side of him.

"Guys, pull it together!"Conner replied

"Terrorsaurus Laser!"Terrorsaurus shouted

Terrorsaurus blasts Kira, Ethan and Conner, knocking them all off the roof. They land on the ground, on their feet. Terrorsaurus jumps after them.

"Here I come!"Terrorsaurus shouts

Conner pulls out his Tyranno Staff.

"Tyranno Staff!"Conner shouts

Conner jumps into the air, landing in front of Terrorsaurus. He strikes Terrorsaurus several times with his Tyranno Staff, but the blows have no effect. Terrorsaurus grabs the Staff and hits Conner, sending him flying against a nearby pillar. He falls to the ground. Ethan tries attacking next with his Tricera Shield, jumping at Terrorsaurus.

"Tricera –"Ethan starts

Terrorsaurus knocks him against a tree.

"Finished?"Terrorsarus asked

"Woah! Not even close!"Kira replied

Kira rolls over to kneel in front of Terrorsaurus, shooting him with her laser. It has no effect.

"That tickled."Terrorsaurus replied

"Huh?"Kira replied

Terrorsaurus knocks Kira away. Conner and Ethan run to stand in front of her.

"You alright?"Ethan asked

"Yeah."Kira replied

Kira gets up again.

"How about an encore?"Terrorsaurus asked

Terrorsaurus blasts them again, sending them all flying back.

"First I took your zords, now I will destroy you!"Terrorsauras replied

The Rangers lie on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Come on, Conner, pull it together!"Ethan said

"I'm not gonna take it!"Conner said

The Rangers push themselves up.

"Attack!"Conner replied

Conner attacks, followed by Ethan, then Kira. They are all knocked away quickly. Conner attacks again, but Terrorsaurus sends him flying, to land between Kira and Ethan. Conner gets up.

"Alright, I think it's time for Super Dino Mode!"Conner replied

All three of them go to Super Dino Mode.

"It won't matter."Terrorsaurus said

"Don't bet on it!"Conner said

The Rangers run towards Terrorsaurus.

"Charge!"Conner shouts

They leap into the air. Terrorsaurus's eyes glow orange.

"Fire!"Terrorsaurus shouts

Terrorsaurus blasts the Rangers with orange light. They are knocked to the ground.

"What's his deal?"Conner asked

"Power Rangers, let me be the first to tell you, you're doomed!"Terrorsaurus shouts

Conner slowly stands up.

"We're not done yet!"Conner replied

"Oh, no?"Terrorsaurus replied

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Dino Lab.<span>**

Dr. O is putting his energy into the Shield of Triumph. He stops, slumping against the floor. Trent and Abby runs forwards.

"Dr. O!"Trent shouts

"I'm fine. Just a little drained."Dr.O replied

"Believe me. I know how you feel."Abby replied

"It'll be worse for Ethan and Kira. I hope they're up for it. "Dr.O said

Abby garbed the shield and turned to her cousin and Uncle.

"Trent take care of Dr.O. I'm going to deliver this."Abby said

"Abby your not fully revived."Trent said

"You and Dr.O are worse off then I am. Just hang out. Get to know each other."Abby said running out.

"That girl."Trent said

* * *

><p><strong><span>The battle.<span>**

The Terrorsaurus blasts Conner with blue light. It wraps around him, dragging him towards Terrorsaurus, who catches him.

"I have you now, Red Ranger."Terrorsaurus replied

Terrorsaurus throws Conner into a nearby building. Ethan and Kira run up to crouch beside Conner.

"Conner!"Ethan replied

"Are you alright?"Kira asked

"You will learn respect, my little pets."Terrorsaurus replied

Abby appears, running to stand in front of the other Rangers.

"Not so fast, freak show!"Abby replied

"Lasers!"Terrorsaurus shouted

Terrorsaurus shoots the blue light at Abby, who blocks it with the Shield of Triumph.

"Not this time!"Abby said

With a struggle, he throws the blue light back at Terrorsaurus, knocking Terrorsaurus backwards. Abby falls to the ground. The other Rangers run up to her.

"Abby!"Kira shouts

Abby hands the Shield to Conner.

"Conner. You know what to do."Abby said

"Okay."Conner said

Conner runs forward, Kira and Ethan following.

"Kira, Ethan, I need your total trust. I need your Dino powers. Do you trust me?"Conner asked

Kira clenches her fist.

"I do."Kira replied

"I always did."Ethan replied

"You won't be sorry. Triassic Power, engage!"Conner replied

Kira and Ethan put their energy into the Shield. As they do, Conner becomes the Triassic Ranger.

"Wow!"Kira said

"Conner did it!"Abby said

Ethan and Kira fall to their knees, demorphing. They stand up as Conner walks forwards, towards Terrorsaurus.

"You're in deep trouble now."Conner said

"Bring it!"Terrorsaurus said

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Shield of Triumph, activate!"Conner shouted

Red lightning shoots out of the Shield. Conner and Terrorsaurus disappear, reappearing in Conner's dimension.

"What's going on? Where am I?"Terrorsaurus asked

"Welcome to my world!"Conner replied

Terrorsaurus tries to blast him, but Conner blocks it with the Shield. He gets out his laser.

"Fire!"Conner replied

Conner shoots Terrorsaurus, who is sent flying backwards.

"Feel the Shield."Conner said

A sword appears from the top of the Shield.

"Sword of Triumph, activate!"Conner said

Conner flies after Terrorsaurus, striking him several times with the Sword. Terrorsaurus is sent flying away again, to land in a different part of the dimension, but Conner goes after him. He strikes Terrorsaurus several more times, before hitting him with the Shield. Terrorsaurus is sent flying away again, into a giant web.

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave."Conner replied

Terrorsaurus is caught in the web. Conner raises the Shield.

"Full power!"Conner commands

He slashes at Terrorsaurus twice. They return to the normal world.

"Game over."Conner replies

"No!"Terrorsaurus replied

Terrorsaurus explodes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino Lab.<strong>

Conner is walking down the stairs into the lab, Ethan and Kira following him. Dr. O is in the lab already.

"That shield rocks."Conner replied

"No doubt."Kira replied

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers, guys."Conner said

They reach the bottom of the stairs and walk into the lab.

"It's only a loan, don't forget that. And anything to help get our zords back."Ethan said

Dr. O stands up, walking over to them.

"I just wish you could have felt what it was like. The power is amazing."Conner said

"The Triassic Power was always meant for you, Conner. All you had to do was trust in yourself. Then it was easy for others to trust in you too."Dr.O said

"See? All that jealousy and look how great everything worked out."Ethan replied

"Almost everything."Conner replied

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soccer practice<span>**

Alexi kicks the ball. It rolls to Conner, who catches it and throws it back to Alexi.

"Here."Conner said

"Thank you."Alexi replied

"So, how are you?"Conner asked

"Good, uh…you are Conner, right?"

"Yeah."

They speak at the same time:

"Look, I just wanted to say that –"Conner started

"Conner, I just wanted to –"Alexi started

They both grin.

"You first."Conner said

"No, you."Alexi replied

"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry. About getting all up in your face back at the Cybercafe. I mean, my friends are always telling me to shut up, and –"Conner started

"Please, stop."Alexi said

"Yeah, just like that."

"No, no, it's me, I…my English, it's not very good, and I just don't think that you will understand me. Abby promised to help me, she also told me that I should talk with you. That you seemed like a ego fulled jerk but you were nice and would help me also."

"So that's why you didn't want to talk before?"Conner said "Abby said that about me?"

"I am, ah, how you say…nervous about my English."Alexi said "I didn't mean to steal your girlfriend."

"Dude, your English is great! Look, let's forget the whole thing and start again. Deal?"Conner said "For the record Abby is just my friend."

"Deal."Alexi said "A very cute friend."

"Watch it bro."Conner replied

They run back to the practice, Alexi kicking the ball towards the rest of the players. Conner dribbles it, passes to Alexi, who passes back to Conner, who scores.

"Yeah!"Alexi said

"Sweet!"Conner said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Abby and Trent.<span>**

The two cousins were watching Conner and Alexi play soccer.

"Awe isn't that cute."Abby asked

Trent laughed and then he realized the had to ask his cousin.

'I have to ask her if she figured out my dad is mesagog.'Trent asked himself.

"Abby I have to-"Trent started

"We have to save Uncle Anton...I know."Abby replied

There was a sudden gust of wind and it blew the Abby's hair. She and put a hand to her head to hold her hair in place and turned to her cousin.

"I heard you talking to him, but I thought it was just a fuzzy memory. Thanks to my super hearing its like every voice I hear I can cross reference it with others. I did Uncle Anton and Mesagog and it was a match."Abby said

"Abby you can't tell anyone."Trent said

"I know. I wont, but you need to tell the others Trent."

Trent looked at the ground and Abby walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your my cousin. No your my brother. I'm going to stand by you forever. No matter what. What you face I face. If your hurt i'm hurt."Abby said

Trent smirked then said:

"So since your crushing I should be to?"

Abby looked confused then started to blush.

"W-W-what are you talking about?"Abby asked

"I'm talking about a McKnight you are so friendly with."Trent said

"HEY YOU ARE FRIENDLY WITH MY BEST FRIEND KIRA!"Abby shouted

Trent looked at her then he said:

"You have five minutes to run."

Abby took off running towards Conner and Alexi.

"CONNER ALEXI SAVE ME!"Abby shouted

The two turned and saw Trent chasing her.

"Should we help her?"Alexi asked Conner

"In a bit. I think Trent wants to get a hold of her first."Conner said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Well there it is the ending of the new chapter of power rangers Dino thunder hope you guys liked it.<span>**

Comments:

Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Thanks. Soon...Maybe he wont or maybe someone new will come;)

Jeremy Shane: Thanks

brankel1: Thanks

TMayo:Thanks.

Taeniaea:Thanks

grapejuice101: lol:), Conner is getting Jealous and no he does not know they are cousins yet.


	17. A Star is Tron

**Hey you guys:) Whats up? Well guess what my mom said since I am working so hard I can get a little time on the computer a couple of days so here you are:)  
><strong>

**Dedications: Cuteipie, haleygur7, Jeremy Shane, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, TMayo, PrincessOfDestiny14, brankel1, Taeniaea, (), grapejuice101,  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Power Rangers Dino Thunder Episode 17: A star is Torn.<strong>

**Outside the Cybercafe.**

Trent walks out the doors, meeting Kira.

"Trent! You're not going to believe this. You're going to freak!"Kira said

"I'm already freaking, we're out of soy milk and Hayley's off today. I gotta hit the store."Trent replied

"Oh, wait, I have to tell you something."Kira replied quickly

"Sorry, it's going to have to wait."Trent replied

"Okay, have you seen Ethan?"Kira asked

"Not yet."

"Conner?"

"Not today."

"Abby?"

"yeah, at the track I think."

Trent walks off.

"Later!"Trent yells

"Great. Who am I going to tell?"Kira asked

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino Lab.<strong>

Hayley is sitting in the computers, Conner is about to do a simulation, and Ethan is on his laptop. Hayley turns round in her chair.

"Alright, you ready Conner?"Hayley asked

"Yep. Ready."Conner replied

Hayley turns back to the computer.

"Try the controls."Hayley said

Conner touches the controls.

"Okay."Conner said

"Initiating simulation."Hayley said

Red electricity moves up Conner's hand, travelling up his body.

"Hayley, can we stop please?"Conner said

Conner's hair is spiky and standing on end. Hayley turns round in her chair. She gasps and spins back to the computers, typing quickly.

"Shutting down!"Hayley replied quickly

Conner gasps as the simulation ends. On the viewscreen, Kira appears, talking into her communicator.

"Hey Conner? Are you there? It's Kira."Kira asked

"Hey Kira. Unfortunately he's a little…fried right now. Are you alright?"Hayley asked

"Yeah, fine, I just wanted to tell him that…"Kira replied

"Can we call you back? We're working on the control program for the new assault vehicle."Hayley replied

"Oh, yeah, sure. What about Ethan? Is he around?"

Ethan is on his laptop.

"Can you tell her that unless she's getting attacked by something green and scaly, send me an e-mail."Ethan said

"Did you hear that?"Hayley asked

"Yeah, I heard."Kira replied

"And Ethan's right. Unless it's an emergency, we should keep the communication frequency clear."Hayley replied

"Okay, I'm just…I'm sorry, I'll talk to you guys later."

Kira disappears. Hayley turns to face Ethan.

"What are you doing over there that's so important anyway?"Hayley asked

"Searching the web for my soul mate."Ethan said

"Dude, you needed help with girls, you just needed to ask."Conner said

"I don't think you can help me when you can barley ask out the girl your crushing on. And by the way? Nice look.

"What? What's he talking about?"Conner asked looking at Hayley

"You look fine. Now, let's try that again. "Hayley said shooting Ethan a look.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

Abby was running with all of her strength around the track. Only the final stretch Abby ran then she passed the finish line. Slowly down to a jog she found herself walking to some grass and falling down in it. She was breathing hard and to tell you the truth she felt light headed.

"I think I over did it."Abby said then laughed to herself.

Abby soon saw a shadow come upon her.

"Here you are."a voice said

Abby looked up and saw Kira.

"Oh hiya Kira..Why you upside down?"Abby asked

Kira helped Abby up and handed her, her pink water bottle.

"Here drink..are you okay?"Kira asked

"Yeah, just a little light headed, thanks the water helped."Abby said

Now that Abby was finally getting her light headedness under control she could see better. She could tell her blond comrade had something on her mind.

"Whats up? What happened that is so good?"Abby asked

Kira was smiling like nothing Abby had ever seen before.

"I got a call from a really big music manager. He wants to sign me. Record one of my songs, do a video and everything."Kira said

"that's great! So when are you going?"Abby asked

"I have an appointment later today...uh...will you go with me?"

Abby looked down at what she was wearing; black sophie shorts, a pink t-shirt and tennie shoes; covered in sweat.

"Uh..Kira..."Abby started

"We'll go to my house and you can take a shower. Mom has some pink clothes I have never wore or going to so you can have them."Kira said

"Okay deal."Abby giggled

Kira smiled and helped Abby up. Then Kira ran and grabbed her stuff while Abby dapped her head with her pink towel and laughed at her friend in yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino Lab. <strong>

Conner is doing a simulation, Hayley is watching it on the computer, and Ethan is still on his laptop.

"Come on, Conner, take 'em down!"Hayley said

"I'm trying! No, I'm losing it!"Conner replied

On the screen, the Megazord explodes. The words 'simulation over' flash. Hayley sits back.

"Oops."Hayley said

Conner removes the simulation helmet.

"Great. Game over. Again."Conner said

"Welcome to my world, dude."Ethan said

"At least it's only a simulation."Hayley said

"The hydraulics are doing the opposite of everything I tell them to."Conner replied

"Hey, would you guys say that I'm a) a chiseled work-out fiend, b) a beefy boy-toy, c) a walking toothpick, or d) just your average, everyday dude."Ethan asked

"I thought you were looking for something a little deeper, Ethan."Hayley replied

"Yeah, but to get there I've got to answer these 500 questions."Ethan replied

Ethan rubs his hand.

"And I'm getting a hand cramp."Ethan finished

"Here's a chance to take a break. I need you two to pick up a titanium server mechanism. I e-mailed the address to your organiser, Ethan. It'll be waiting for you."Hayley said

"Do you think that's going to fix the problem?"Conner replied

"I'm hoping. Let's just get it home without Mesogog finding out what we're doing."Hayley said

* * *

><p><strong>Mesogog's fortress.<strong>

Elsa and Zeltrax are talking while walking down a hall together.

"What did you find in Anton Mercer's computer files? Something to help us battle Dr. Oliver and his new Triassic Red Ranger, I hope."Zeltrax said

"No."Elsa said

She raises a disk to look at it.

"But something very interesting."Elsa replied

"Have you reported it to Lord Mesogog?"Zeltrax asked

Mesogog appears behind them.

"Reported what?"Mesogog asked

"The Rangers' brainiac, Hayley, has ordered a sophisticated servo mechanism from one of your –"Elsa started

Mesogog growls.

"I mean, Mercer's, supply companies."Elsa finished

"Mercer. That idiot. Right under his nose. What are the Rangers using it for?"Mesogog asked

"We're not sure."Elsa replied

"Well, don't take any chances. Send the Tyrannodrones. And make sure those teenagers are unsuccessful in retrieving the component. I've had about all the new Ranger powers I can stand."Mesogog said

"Yes, my lord."Elsa said

"As you wish."Zeltrax said

Elsa and Zeltrax leave.

"What are you up to, Rangers?"Mesogog replied

* * *

><p><strong>Tones Records building.<strong>

Kira is meeting with the music manager. She walks into a large, empty room. Music pounds in the background.

"Hello? Anybody here? Hello?"Kira asked

"Maybe he's not home?"Abby asked

The manager appears.

"You must be Kira."He said to Kira then turned to Abby "Who are you?"

"I'm her sister."Abby said quickly

Kira and Abby turns around to see a man standing behind her, wearing sunglasses. He gestures at the room.

"Welcome to my home."he said

He takes the sunglasses off.

"Walk with me."The manager said

Abby and Kira follows him as he walks down the room.

"Wait. You live here?"Kira asked

"My ideas do. This is my creative home. This is where I make my stars, Kira."The manager said

Abby didn't know why but she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't trust this guy.

He pushes Kira down into a chair, walks around and leans on the back of it. She turns around to face it. Abby leans up agaist the door frame. She wished Conner was here, he might look a little more intimidating then she dose.

"Stars like you."the manager finished

"Great. So, what do I do?"Kira asked happily

"Just follow my lead. If you can promise me your loyalty, your trust, I can promise you your dreams. Does that sound fair?"The manager asked

"Yeah, I guess it does."Kira replied

"Great. Then let's start."The manager started

He walks around the chair, pulling Kira to her feet.

"On the way to wardrobe, we can talk about Kira Ford, who she's gonna be, what she is going to represent."The manager replied

He walks away from the chairs. Kira follows him.

"This is going to be great. Come on."The manager started

* * *

><p><strong>One of Anton Mercer's warehouses.<strong>

Conner and Ethan open a box, showing the server mechanism Hayley needs. A man stands behind, watching them.

"That's it."Conner replied

"'Kay."Ethan replied

Conner closes the box and locks it while Ethan signs a clipboard. He hands it to the man.

"There you go."Ethan said

"Thanks."The man said

Conner and Ethan jump off the platform the box was on, an pick up the box.

"Let's go."Ethan said

A group of Tyrannodrones appear in front of them. Conner and Ethan look down at the box.

"How'd they know?"Ethan asked

Conner and Ethan put the box down and prepare to fight the Tyrannodrones.

"Do these guys ever take a vacation?"Ethan asked

"Abby we need help! Bring Kira."Conner said

* * *

><p><strong>Tones Records.<strong>

The music manager is watching Kira, who is now wearing black clothes and has her hair in spikes.

"You love it?"The manager asked

He gets up and walks over to Kira. Abby just looks at her weirded out

"Mmm…you want me to be honest?"Kira asked then looked at Abby

"Remember Kira. Trust."The manager said

"Doesn't trust work both ways?"Abby asked

"Not in my world. Spin."The manager said

Abby looks annoyed, but spins on the spot. The music manager walks around her.

"That is perfect."The manager said

He walks away. Another man comes in and hands him a CD before walking out again.

"Ah, excellent. Thanks."The manager said

He waves the CD at Kira and Abby.

"Your new sound."he said

"My new sound?" "Her new sound?" Kira and Abby asked at the same time

The manager walks over to a CD player.

"Remixed by Kylee Styles's producer."The manager said

He puts the CD in.

"And he is not easy to get."The manager said

"Oh."Kira replied

Abby just stood there. She had to fix this.

He sits in a chair, using a remote control to start the music. It is very different to Kira's original style, much more electronic. Kira makes a face.

"Oh, that is magic. That's pure magic."The manager said

"Would you mind if I talked to my sister?"Kira asked

"Yeah, fine. Just don't be long. We got work to do."The manager said

The manager walked out leaving the two girls alone.

"Abby honest opinion..just tell me what you feel."Kira said

"You are being used."Abby said bluntly.

"What?"Kira asked

"This guy I smell scam on him for miles away. He's trying to to change you!"Abby said

"ABBY I-"Kira started but Abby's morpher went off

"Look, this is your dream to take with your two hands. Take it this way or wait. It's up to you. All I can say is I believe in you. Kira...I got to go Conner and Ethan need me. Take your time."Abby said then she ran out the door leaving Kira standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner and Ethan.<strong>

The Tyrannodrones attack. Ethan and Conner fight, kicking and throwing them away from the box. Conner uses one as a springboard to jump up onto some crates. Ethan fights several more, defending the box when the try to grab it. Conner fights several on the crates, before doing a back somersault off. Ethan swings on a van door, a Tyrannodrone kicking it closed as he tries to use it to hide behind. He swings it open again into another Tyrannodrone, then jumps onto the van roof. When a Tyrannodrone follows him he somersaults off, and uses his armored skin in fighting another. Conner is fighting one Tyrannodrone when he sees two more trying to steal the box. He uses his super-speed to run over and fight them off. More appear and start to attack the boys. Conner ducks under one but then another one goes and attacks him from behind Abby flips in and kicks that one in the chest.

"Sorry but I'm joining this party."Abby said

"Abs.. where is Kira?"Ethan asked

"..."Abby didn't know what to say..she just elbowed a Tyrannodrone in the chest.

The defeated Tyrannodrones disappear in a flash of green light.

"Well, that was fun."Abby said

Ethan runs over to stand beside him and the box.

"We'd better get this thing back."Conner said

They pick up the box and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Tone's records.<strong>

Kira was thinking about what Abby said, was she taking the easy way out? If she did do this what would happen to the Dino rangers? freaky mangaer duded walked up to Kira.

"Where did your sister go?"he asked

"she left."Kira replied

"Oh, that's to bad. To tell you the truth she was just holding you back."

Kira felt sick to her stomach. She loved Abby and Abby always encouraged her to do her best...Even with Trent Abby was always cheering for the two. She sighed then the manger said:

"Its going to take a little while till we are ready for you."

"Alright, I'm gonna step outside and make a phone call."Kira said

Kira walked out side and pulled out her yellow phone and dialed the numbers she knew by heart.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino Lab.<strong>

Conner, Abby, and Ethan are carrying the box down the stairs. Ethan's phone starts ringing with a strange tone.

"D'you hear that?"Conner asked

"What is that?"Abby asked

"That's my phone."Ethan replied

"Dude, you gotta change that ring."Conner said

"I like it, its different."Abby replied

They put the box down with a struggle.

"What's the matter with it?"Ethan asked

"Are you serious?"Conner asked

Ethan pulls out his phone, looking at the screen. He answers it.

"Hello?"Ethan asked

Ethan glances at his phone.

"Hello?"Ethan asked

He looks at Conner and Abby and shrugs.

"Must have hung up."Conner said

'Kira..'Abby thought

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Tones Records building,<strong>

Kira tries dialing another number on her phone.

"Conner, pick up!"Kira whined

* * *

><p><strong>At the Dino lab.<strong>

Conner, Abby, and Ethan have picked up the box again and are carrying it down the last bit of stairs. Conner's phone starts ringing with a tune vaguely similar to the Mission: Impossible theme.

"You gotta be kidding me."Abby said

"Dude."Ethan said

"What?"Conner asked

"It's better than yours!"Ethan replied

Conner struggles to find his phone while still holding the box. Ethan braces himself against the banister to keep the box from falling. While Abby just try to hold her end failing epically.

"Hurry up."Ethan said

"Why couldn't my dino gem give me super strength?"Abby asked

Conner fails to find his phone.

"Oh, man. Come on, let's just get this thing inside."Conner said

"'Kay."Ethan and Abby replied

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Tones Records building.<strong>

Three little girls run up to Kira, holding pens and autograph books.

"Excuse me, are you a singer?"the first girl asked

"Uh, yeah, I am."Kira replied

"What do you sing?"The second girl replied

"Well, I was supposed to be making an album, but, I don't think I'm going to anymore."Kira replied

"Why not? I bet you're great!"The second girl asked

"And I love your clothes!"the girl said

Kira looks down.

"You do?"Kira asked

"Yeah!"The girls replied

"Can we have your autograph?"The girls asked

"You guys want my autograph?"Kira asked

"Yeah!"The girls replied

Kira smiles.

"Well, yeah. I guess."Kira replied

Kira signs their autograph books.

* * *

><p><strong>Mesogog's fortress.<strong>

Mesogog and Elsa are talking.

"This is becoming a pattern."Mesogog said

"I take full responsibility, my lord, and will accept any punishment you deem appropriate."Elsa replied

Mesogog growls and leans forward.

"Fortunately for you, we have no time for punishment. We must be ready for whatever new power our enemy comes forward with. And judging by their new acquisition, it will be quite sophisticated."Mesogog replied

"We will be ready, my lord."Elsa replied

A screen shows a diagram of the server mechanism.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino Lab. <strong>

The server mechanism is lying on the top of the box. Conner is looking at it, Ethan is on his laptop, Dr. O is on the computer and Hayley is working.

"Let me get this straight. So, we just have to transfer the computer information from our testing to this, install it, and then we're ready?"Conner asks

"Only problem is, it's not accepting the data dump."Hayley said

Her computer beeps, the screen reading 'DATA TRANSFER ERROR'.

"I just don't understand it."Hayley replied

Dr. O turns round in his chair to face her.

"Keep trying, Hayley."Dr. O replied

He gets up and walks over to her.

"Hey, what do you guys think of this one? She's single, attractive both inside and out, believes she was Cleopatra in another life and loves to paint portraits of snakes."Ethan replied

Conner laughs. Abby kicks him in the but while walking over to sit by Ethan.

"That makes sense, historically."Dr.O said

"Maybe it sounds right historically but I don't think you will have a good time with her."Abby said

"Sounds like a perfect match to me."Conner laughed rubbing his but

Ethan rolls his eyes..Ethan looks at Abby and notices she isn't looking to good.

* * *

><p><strong>Mesogog's fortress.<strong>

Mesogog and Zeltrax are talking.

"Have you had any thoughts about ways to draw the Rangers' new weapon out?"Mesogog said

"Yes, lord Mesogog. I have reconstructed the aerial assault craft with some improvements."Zeltrax replied

"I'm intrigued."Mesogog replied

"I hoped you would be, my lord."Zeltrax replied

* * *

><p><strong>In the city.<strong>

The aerial assault craft appears in the sky above the city. Zeltrax is at the controls.

"Your days are numbered, Black Ranger. Then the pink,"Zeltrax said

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino Lab.<strong>

Hayley and Dr. O are at the computers, Ethan is on his laptop, Conner is reading over Abby's shoulder at a magazine she was reading. Kira walks in.

"Great. You're all here."Kira said

"Kira. Where have you been?"Ethan replied

"Yeah, you should check in every once in a while."Conner replied

"You didn't tell them?"Kira asked

"I thought you would have wanted to."Kira replied

Kira walks over to stand behind Dr. O and Hayley. Ethan and Conner follow her. Abby stays in her spot. But, Conner runs over and grabs her hand and pulls her where the others are.

"I tried to get in contact! Never mind. Look, I need your opinion on something. And I need you all to be honest."Kira replied "I already have Abby's"

She holds out a CD.

"Hayley, can you play this?"Kira replied

"Sure."Hayley said

Hayley takes the CD and inserts it. Kira's new video appears on the screen. She is dressed in her black outfit, with spiky hair and dreadlocks. The music is techno in style, and computer images of things like teapots float around her. Conner and Ethan gape at it, then each other. Kira looks nervous. Hayley looks up at her.

"Hmm."Dr.O said

Dr.O looked at Abby who was walking out of the dino lab pulling out her cell phone.

"Alright. Tell me the truth."Kira said after watching Abby leave

"Well…um…"Ethan replied

"It's…"Hayley replied

"What? Is someone gonna tell me what they really think?"Kira replied

"I will."Conner said

"Conner!"Ethan, Hayley, and Dr.O replied

"No, let him talk!"Kira said

"I just think it's not you."Conner said

Kira shakes her head.

"I knew was right. What was I thinking?"Kira asked

The alarm beeps.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound."Ethan replied

On the screen, the aerial assault craft appears. The Terror Assault Craft flies out of it.

"Either something escaped from the air show, or we're in trouble."Conner replied

"Zeltrax."Dr.O replied

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

Abby walked up stairs to the kitchen where she pulled out a water. She dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Hello Star Taylor records Crystal speaking how may I help you?"A woman said

"Hiya Crystal it's been forever. It's me Abby...uh..Can I talk to your dad?"Abby asked

"Hu?Who is this?"Crystal asked

"Chris its me Abby!"

"ABBY!"

Abby sighed.

"Yeah, can I talk to your dad?"Abby asked

"Sure. He's in a meeting he has been dreading let me patch you through."Crystal said

In a couple of minutes another voice picked up a man this time.

"Well well well. Abigail Scott.. how are you?"he asked

"Fine..I need a favor. How fast can you get to Reifside?"Abby asked

"Uh..by this evening? Whats up? Wait your not going to tell me are you?"

"Just get here I got to go."Abby replied

She hung up her phone then, ran down to the dino lab and got with the rangers before they left.

* * *

><p><strong>On the rout to stop Zeltrax.<strong>

_"You guys handle it. I'm going to try and help Hayley get our new weapon powered up."Dr.O said_

"Okay."Conner replied

Kira, Ethan, Abby, and Conner morph and enter their zords. The zords combine to create the Thundersaurus Megazord. It lands outside the city, where the Terror Assault Craft is now driving. It stands in front of the TAC, but the TAC knocks it aside. The Megazord lands amongst some trees.

"Look out!"Abby shouts

The TAC rears up and blasts the Megazord with red light. The Rangers are knocked off balance, and the Megazord falls to the ground. The TAC drives off.

"Where's he going?"Kira asked

"Good question."Abby replied

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino Lab. <strong>

Dr. O and Hayley are watching the fight.

"Keep trying to get the new vehicle up and running. We're going to need it. Zeltrax isn't going to give up until one of us is destroyed."Dr.O said

Hayley nods, then turns back to the computer. Dr. O runs away.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the city.<strong>

Dr. O is on his Raptor Rider. He raises his communicator.

"Guys, this thing is still in the area. We have to intercept it before it comes into the city."Dr.O said

He kicks his Raptor Rider into a run.

"Come on, Raptor!"Dr.O said

The aerial assault craft flies overhead. Dr. O pulls on the reins of his Raptor Rider.

"Whoa, steady boy!"Dr.O replied

He jumps off, looking up at the aerial assault craft.

"There he is."Dr.O replied

Abby,Conner, Kira and Ethan run up behind him.

"What should we do, Dr. O?"Ethan asked

"You'll have to fight him the best you can. Brachiozord!"Dr.O said

The Brachiozord appears.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the aerial assault craft.<strong>

"Come on, Dr. Oliver. You can do better than the same tired zords, where's your new toy?"Zeltrax teased

The Terror Assault Craft drives over some hills. It hits the Brachiozord. Inside, the other zords roar. The Brachiozord shoots lightening from its mouth at the Terror Assault Craft, which flies into the air and splits into three different fighter jets.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the ground<strong>

"Whoa! Check that out!"Conner said

"Oh, man."DR.O said

The fighter jets shoot at the Rangers, who are sent flying through the air. Dr. O gets to his feet and looks up.

"He's getting away!"Abby said

The aerial assault craft flies away.

"Oh no, you don't."Dr.O said

Dr. O runs forwards and leaps into the air. He flies up to the aerial assault craft. Below, the fighter jets continue shooting at the Brachiozord. It roars and falls over.

"We gotta do something!"Conner said

"Like what?"Ethan asked

"Might be time to go Triassic, Conner."Kira replied

They all look up as the Terror Assault Craft reforms. Ethan and Kira give Conner energy.

"Triassic Ranger, engage!"Conner shouts

Conner transforms into the Triassic Ranger. Ethan and Kira demorph with the effort of giving Conner energy. Abby runs to help the others. Conner walks forwards, towards the Terror Assault Craft.

"I'm coming up there!"Conner said

He jumps up, towards the TAC. The TAC knocks him away easily. Ethan, Abby, and Kira start forwards.

"Huh?"Kira asked

"Whoa."Ethan replied

Conner lands on his feet.

"Okay, new plan."Conner said

He pulls out his blaster.

"Fire!"Conner replied

He shoots up at the TAC. The TAC screams, then blasts him. Kira and Ethan jerk in shock, looking worried. Conner is still standing when the explosion clears, but his shield is glowing.

"What?"Conner asks

He looks up as a new zord appears.

"Whoa, Hayley did it! Triassic Megarover is online."Conner replied

_"And just in time, by the look of things. Do it just like we practiced, Conner."Hayley said_

"You've got it."Conner said

Conner floats up to enter the Triassic Megarover.

"This is sweet."Conner said

Conner appears in the cockpit and places the Shield of Triumph on the controls.

"Shield of Triumph. Full power!"Conner shouts

The Triassic Megarover rolls forwards. Ethan and Kira grin. While Abby smiles

The Megarover and the Terror Assault Craft charge towards each other. The TAC splits up again, the fighter jets shooting at the Megarover. The Megarover is unharmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the aerial assault craft.<strong>

"Just like this. Take him down!"Zeltrax said

Zeltrax looks up in shock as Dr. O appears.

"Surprised to see me?"Dr.O asked

"What do you want?"Zeltrax asked

"To stop this."Dr.O said

He raises his Brachio Staff.

"Once, and for all."Dr.O finished

He attacks Zeltrax. Zeltrax dodges the Brachio Staff, and manages to ht Dr. O in the stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person prov.<strong>

The Terror Assault Craft has reformed. It drives away from the Megarover, which goes after it.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!"Conner said

The Megarover's wheels burst into flame. It runs alongside the Terror Assault Craft, hitting the TAC's wheels. The TAC's wheels burst apart, and the TAC flips over and explodes.

"Outstanding. "Conner said

Dr. O an Zeltrax are still fighting. Dr. O crouches down and swings the Brachio Staff at Zeltrax's legs, but Zeltrax does a back somersault to get away. He blocks Dr. O's next blow, then leaps into the air, trying to kick Dr. O. Dr. O dodges.

Zeltrax charges at him, but Dr. O ducks out the way. They exchange kicks and blows, neither getting the upper hand. Dr. O jumps into the air, tries and fails to kick Zeltrax, then drops into a crouch and again fails to kick Zeltrax. Zeltrax strikes Dr. O with his sword, knocking him to the ground.

"Smitty, you don't have to do this."Dr.O replied

"I am Zeltrax."Zeltrax said

He kicks Dr. O's ankle as Dr. O tries to jump away. Dr. O falls to the ground.

Conner, no longer in morph, runs up to Kira, Abby, and Ethan.

"Where's Dr. Oliver?"Conner asked

Kira and Ethan look at each other. Abby was still looking up where Dr.O was.

"You want to tell him?"Kira asked

Ethan looks at Conner. Conner turns around, and looks up at the aerial assault craft.

"He's still up there?"Conner asked

Conner looks at Abby she was shaking with anxiety. He knew she could hear the whole battle.

Dr. O and Zeltrax fight. Zeltrax blocks one blow, then gets hit by the Brachio Staff. Zeltrax grabs his arm and spins him around.

"Here's the end of Tommy Oliver."Zeltrax said

Zeltrax throws Dr. O over his head, and then into some controls. Zeltrax strikes out with his sword, but Dr. O dodges, and Zeltrax hits the controls instead. They explode.

The Rangers watch in shock as explosions start all over the aerial assault craft.

"Whoa!"Kira shouts

"Huh?"Conner asked

Kira and Ethan gasp.

"UNCLE TOMMY!"Abby screams running towards it Conner runs forward and grabs her arms.

Zeltrax staggers as everything starts to explode. Dr. O walks up behind him.

"It's your last chance to stop this."Dr.O said

"I'll never stop!"Zeltrax said

"Then I'm sorry, Smitty."Dr.O said

Dr O raises the Brachio Staff. Zeltrax reels, and for a second he sees a photograph of himself when he was still human.

"But you leave me no choice."Dr.O said

Dr. O hits Zeltrax with the Brachio Staff. Everything explodes around them.

The Rangers step forwards and cry out as the aerial assault craft explodes.

"No!"The ranger shout

Abby just turned and buried her head in Conner's chest.

"No! He can't be gone!"Kira screamed.

"It's not possible."Abby cried

Conner and Ethan look shocked.

Dr. O appears, walking towards them.

"It's alright, Rangers."Dr.O said

They spin around. Kira gasps, and Conner grins. Abby smiles then she runs to her Uncle and jumps in his arms and gives him the biggest hug ever.

"I made it out."Dr.O said

"I was worried."Abby said

"Sorry."Dr.O replied

The other three run towards him.

"Dr. O!"Conner shouts

"You're okay!"Kira replied

"But what about Zeltrax?"Ethan asked

"Zeltrax is gone."Dr.O said

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day.<strong>

Conner, Kira, and Ethan are walking towards the place where they're going to shoot Kira's new music video. Trent jogs up behind them. Kira is carrying her guitar, and Trent has a camera.

"Hey Trent have you heard from Abby?"Kira asked

"Not since this morning why?"Trent replied

"I haven't seen her since the battle and I wanted her here for this."Kira replied

"Abby will be here! She knows how much this means to you."Ethan replied

"Yeah believe in our Pinky."Conner replied

"Well, everything is all set. Cameras are all ready, playback's good. All you gotta do is sing."Trent said

"Thank you, guys. From now on, no more letting someone tell me who to be."Kira replied

"Especially since who you are is already pretty cool."Conner saod

Kira grins at him. Conner looks at Ethan, who is looking around.

"Hey, you forget something?"Conner asked

Ethan grins and rubs his hands together.

"I'm supposed to meet my cyber-hottie today!"Ethan said

"What, here?"Trent asked

"I figure, you can't get much better in the first date department than a music video shoot."Ethan replied

"How're you going to know who she is?"Conner replied

"She's wearing a pink hat and a matching jacket. Oh, there she is now!"Ethan said

He runs towards a girl sitting in a chair reading a magazine, wearing a pink hat and jacket. Conner pulls out his cell phone and got it ready to film. He hated to see Abby miss this.

"Excuse me, are you Dreamgirl23?"Ethan asked

The girl looks up. We see it's Cassidy.

"Yes, I am!"Cassidy said

She stands up and turns around. She gasps as she sees Ethan, who looks shocked. Their smiles fade. Ethan looks round at the other Rangers, who gape at him.

"I don't believe it."Trent said

They laugh.

Kira is on stage, singing in front of a large audience. Trent is filming her_.( singing in italics.)_

_"Looking back I don't regret, one single day"_

Ethan is standing in the audience with Cassidy. He grins at her, and she smiles back. Conner laughs at them, clapping along to the music. About that time Abby runs up and jumps in Conner's arms.

"Hey."he said

"Did I miss anything?"She asked

"Nah, You had Kira worried."Conner replied

"She worries to much-"Abby started but stopped when she saw Ethan and Cassidy.

Abby punched Conner in the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?"Conner asked

"When did they hook up? How long was I gone?"Abby asked

Conner wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Not long, Cyber lovers."Conner said

"Oh."Was Abby's only reply then she enjoyed the song.

Kira looked down in the crowd and saw Abby standing with Conner. Abby waved at her and Kira smiled.

_"Memories will keep me close, when you walk away"_

Devin, also in the audience, raises a camera.

_"It's harder than I could imagine"_

Trent is also filming her.

_"Guess I should have known that"_

Kira looks up into an overhead camera.

_"Close your eyes I'll be there; I'll come running anywhere"_

The camera angle changes several times. The sun behind Kira is sometimes so bright she cannot be seen through the cameras.

_"Say goodbye, I'll be okay; I'll wait for you 'cause"_

The video changes to a new location, a scrap heap. Kira is leaning against a rusty shell of an old car.

_"True love will never fade"_

The video goes back to showing Kira on stage.

_"When it's real, you can feel it"_

On the video, Kira laughs and waves a hand at the camera, her voice played over the top.

_"And I know that you know"_

The video goes back to showing Kira singing, this time standing on a box in the scrap heap.

_"That I will keep on waiting"_

The camera shows Kira standing against the sky.

_"Faithfully… patiently… for you"_

The audience claps and cheers as the music fades.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers<strong>**.**

Kira smiled as Abby,Conner, Ethan, and Trent walked up to her.

"Great job Kira."Abby said

Soon Abby was attacked by Kira.

"Thanks Abby."Kira said

Soon an African American man walked up to the group.

"Hello Kira Ford I presume?"he asked

Kira looked at the guys then at the man.

"Yes, that's me."Kira replied

"Hi, I would like to record with..of course when your out of school."he said

"Sorry, I'm done with people trying to make me change."Kira replied

"Make you change? What? Your image is amazing. Why would someone make you change?"he asked

Abby laughed and walked from the group of rangers to the man side.

"Kira he's okay I called him. This is my Uncle Zack Taylor."Abby said

"Wait the Zack Taylor! Record producer, dance artist, music video master?"Kira asked

"Yeah, also first black ranger."Abby finished

"Yeah, but that's in the past. Dr.O's got to carry on."Zack said

Abby smiled and said:

"Tones records was stupid for letting you go. But, I hate to admit that guy was crazy to begin with. My uncle Zack here has been looking for the next big thing. I sent him a demo while he was on his way here and-"

"I loved it. Kira I would really love to sigh you with our label. Of course there are a couple of conditions."Zack said

"Uh.."Kira said

"Finish School, Save the world, then go to college and get something in case music fails. Sometimes it does sometimes it doesn't."Zack said

"Okay. Deal!"Kira said

"Okay. I'll see you guys at graduation. Abby here."Zack said handing Abby a letter.

Abby looked at Zack.

"Hey I am just the messenger. It's from him."Zack said

"What does he want?"Abby asked

"Don't know that kicker but, you'll find out soon hopefully we all will."Zack said "See you guys soon!"

The Dino rangers watched him walk off, but Conner was staring at the young girl with a letter in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong><span>There you guys go:) Well the next chapter is going to need some fillers in some parts. So tell me what you want:)<span>**

Comments:)

**Cuteipie**:Thanks:) I hope you keep reading.

**Haleygurl7**:Thanks:) I'm glad you liked the

**Jeremy Shane**:Thanks

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**: Poor Conner he doesn't stand a chance. I hope you like what is coming up.

**TMayo**: You should know by now expect the unexpected;)

**PrincessOfDestiny14**: Thanks, yup that's what makes Conner Conner

**brankel1**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**Taeniaea**: Thanks

**()**: Thanks, and I think everyone wants them together. I'm trying to update as much as I can.

**grapejuice101**:Thanks, A lot of people love Jealous Conner, lol, yup...Hopefully Abby can stay out of trouble...who am I talking about it's Abby.


	18. A Dino Christmas

**Merry Christmas guy:) I hope you like this:)**

**Dedication to:DJxDANGAAxCRNPPS, brankel1, Cutiepie, TMayo, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, grapejuice101,  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Power Rangers Dino Thunder Episode 18: A Very Dino Christmas.<strong>

**Ranger's prov:)**

The bell rung at Reefisde High School as kids started to pile out of the high school. Five being a Abby, Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner. Abby stretched and smiled saying:

"Thank goodness, my precal exam is done!"

Trent smiled and said:

"Tell me about it...You almost freaked out before the test then after the test you were out cold...did you even sleep last night?"

Abby just grind and said:

"Maybe not...maybe"

Ethan laughed and said:

"I'm surprised any of us got studying done thanks to our neighborhood lizard."

Everyone shushed him. About that time Kira noticed something sticking out of her friends backpack.

"Hey Abby something's about to fall out of your backpack."Kira said

Abby looked over her pink messenger bag to see a white envelope.

"Oh, thanks Kira. If anyone got that I would be in trouble."Abby said

The blond smiled to her friend. Then the others bombed her with questions.

"Abby who is the letter from?"Ethan asked

"Is it from a past ranger wanting you on secret mission?"Trent asked

"Is everything okay?"Conner asked

Abby laughed and said:

"Yeah, everything is fine you guys, and no it's not from a past ranger..."

Everyone looked at her weirdly. Abby smiled then Kira said:

"We should head to the Cybercafe it's only 11:30 we have the whole rest of the day off!"Kira said smiling.

Abby shot a look to Trent who returned it. Abby cleaned her throat and said:

"Sorry Kira, Trent and I have plans."

Abby ran over to Trent and grabbed his arm and pulled him to Lighting Cruiser. The two got in and drove off.

"Okay that was weird even for Abby and Trent."Ethan said

"I think we should do some investigating."Conner said

"Oh smart idea spy on the girl with Super hearing and Super sight, and the boy who can blend in with anything."Kira said

Ethan looked at Conner hoping he would come up with a plan ,but Conner just looked at Ethan.

"What?"Conner asked Ethan.

"I was waiting for your come back!"Ethan replied

Conner smirked and said:

"I was hoping you had a plan."

Kira sighed and walked off saying:

"Lets go to Dr.O's."

Ethan shrugged and followed Kira, leaving Conner standing there.

"HEY!"Conner yelled then ran to catch up with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(Abby and Trent)<strong>

Abby and Trent laughed as Lighting cruiser sped down the rode.

"Did you see their faces?"Abby asked

Trent stopped then said:

"You know, you should tell them we're cousins! I think Conner might kill me at some point."

Abby laughed then said:

"Conner wouldn't hurt you. He'd have to go through me first."

"He wont touch you."

"Exactly..wait what?"

Trent smiled as Lighting Cruiser pulled up to the mall in Blue Bay Harbor. As the two got out of Lighting Cruiser they heard someone yell their names. Trent and Abby looked over their shoulders and saw a brown headed girl with her hair in a high pony tail wearing pink and a boy with brown hair wearing yellow.

"Dustin Allie! Hey you guys!"Abby shouted

Allie ran over to Abby and the two hugged.

"Hey man."Dustin replied "I'm Dustin."

"Hi, I'm Trent Abby's cousin almost brother."Trent replied

"I know all about you ,but I'm Allie."Allie said

The four of them went into the mall and started shopping. The first store they went into was a sporting goods store. Abby knew the exact thing she was going to buy. When they all met back up Allie had five bags.

"Almost done with my shopping!"Allie said

"That's not fair! All of your friends are sports nuts."Abby replied

Trent laughed and said:

"Now now, lets just find the rest of our presents. I called Hayley and she promised to cover for us."

Soon the three heard a loud crash and they turned around and saw Dustin on the ground and alot of dirt bike tires around him. Trent, Allie, and Abby just started to laugh.

"Har har. The least the three of you could do is help me!"

Trent and Abby ran to help Dustin while Allie apologized to the store owner.

After a good two hours the four friends walked out of the mall filled with bags. In their bags were packages that had different type of paper and wrappers on them.

"So how are you going to get Conner, Kira, and Ethan over?"Allie asked

"I don't know yet."Abby replied

"First thing we have to do is figure out what to do with Dr.O!"Trent said

"Oh, My dad is stopping by he wanted to give me a Christmas present and he said that he will take care of Dr.O for us."Abby said

"Good!"Allie said

About that time Abby's phone went off. Abby turned to her friends and answered it, then after about a five minute conversation she hung up.

"And the dino has left the nest!"Abby said

The other three smiled and took off towards Dr.O's house. Before they got there Trent's and Abby's morphers went off.

"Uh, you guys go in...Trent and I have to go take care of something in the woods."

Allie and Dustin nodded and went in the house. Abby and Trent ran slightly into the woods, they morphed and went down town were a monster was tearing up the town. (Pic of monster on profile.) Abby and Trent ran in and started to attack the monster.

"Where are the others?"Abby asked as she held the monsters arm.

"I don't know but it would be really helpful if they were here!"Trent replied

Soon the monster threw Abby and Trent off of his arms then slashed them. The two dino rangers were thrown backwards and they both hit the concert hard scratching themselves up and unmorphing. The monster laughed then took a step jump and he vanished.

"Wait!"Abby shouted as she forced herself up holding her arm.

Trent stood up also and walked over to Abby.

"You okay?"Trent asked

"Yeah...I think."Abby replied

About that time the two of them heard:

"Abby?"

They turned around and the two were face to face with Courtney and Jason.

"Mom...Dad?"Abby asked

Abby slid her hand down to her morpher and covered it.

"Please tell me I didn't see that right, please tell me that I didn't notice you were a power ranger."Courtney said

"Mom...I-"Abby started but stopped and said: "Yeah mom, i'm a power ranger."

Trent walked over and said:

"Hello Mr. Scott nice to see you again."

Jason smiled and said:

"Glad to have you back on the side of justice."

Courtney turned to Jason quickly and said:

"You knew about this?"

Jason only nodded and Courtney turned back to Abby and Jason and grabbed their ears.

"OW!"Jason and Abby yelled

Courtney drug the two behind her as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's prov<strong>

Mom threw me and dad in their hotel room. Dad and I sat on the bed rubbing our ear, mom was a monster when she grabbed our ears.

"Abby."Mom started

I gripped my hand tightly.

"I want you to go give that morpher back to who ever is in charge and explain to them you can't continue as a ranger and find a replacement! Because in two weeks you are coming to England with your father and me!"mom finished

I just looked at her like she was crazy. I griped a hold of my morpher tightly and then I thought to myself of how being a ranger has changed me. Back when I first came to Reifside I was someone who didn't speak for themselves and I definitely didn't act all friendly and bubbly around people. I just stood up and walked over to mom and said:

"Sorry mom, but I can't listen to you."

My mom looked at me confused, I glanced at Dad who was smiling at me.

"Abby-"My mom started

I walked over to a window and said:

"Mom, you and dad were power rangers. I know you guys know what i'm gonna face the pain and the suffering I'm going to go through but I wanna face it. I have the best friends anyone can hope for. Conner, Kira, and Ethan. I've found Trent again and even Dr.O. Mom you can't sit there and tell me that every day of being a ranger was a bad day."

My mom's facial expressions didn't change. About that time the hotel building we were in started to shake. Mom ran over to dad and started to hug him. I ran to the door and looked out only to see T-drones.

"Great, just my luck."I said

I closed the door shut and locked then I looked around the room.

"Your clear Abs. Time to show your mom where you stand."Dad said

I raised my hand to my chest and then said:

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

I turned into the pink dino ranger then pulled up my morpher and said:

"Ho ho ho. Santa here I need some elves help. T-drones are attacking the Reifsided Power Motel.."

I heard a couple of chuckles then I heard Conner said:

"Alright be there soon!"

"Leave us some fun!"Ethan replied

"Don't do anything stupid!"Trent said

"I double what Trent said!"Kira replied

"Ranger's roll out!"Dr.O replied

I looked back at my parents and smiled.

"Listen here is the plan I'll take care of the T-drones while you get the people on each level out."I said

Dad nodded in agreement but mom was shaky on it. Dad turned to mom and kissed her head then said:

"Courtney, watch Abby today right now and see if you agree that she needs to give up her morpher."

Mom nodded and I opened the door.I saw T-drones attacking a group of kids.

"DIMITRI BOW!"I shouted

I shot my bow and it hit all the t-drones. Mom and dad ran over to the kids, then told them, to head down the stairs to saftey. We were on the fourth floor when I saw the monster that had attacked Trent and her before. I turned to my parents and said:

"Mom dad keep going up. Leave this guy to me. I'm going to take him out! You guys can handle the T-drones. Listen, they are just like facing putties!"

Mom was going to fight me but I took off running before she had a chance.

"Dimitro Bow!"I shouted

I shot arrows at him. The monster garbed me and we jumped through the windows of the hotel. We landed on the ground and rolled till we both were standing. It was about that the other rangers drove up. Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Dr. O went in to help the people inside and Conner helped me.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd prov<strong>

Abby charged in at the monster and flipped over his arm and attacked him with her Dimitro bow. Conner slashed the the monster with the tyranno staff. Abby back flipped beside Conner. Soon the two were blasted backwards.

"OW!"Abby said

Conner helped Abby up and the two grabbed their weapons again.

"This is terrible."Conner said

Abby garbed her bow and shot arrows at the monster.

"This is Christmas buddy we can't give up!"Abby said

Conner nodded and the two charged again.

Kira and Ethan were taking on some T-drones Kira ducked under one then used her ptera grips and slashed them. Ethan used his tricera shield and pushed a t-drone back. Dr.O and Trent ran down with Jason and a blond headed woman.

"Hello you must be Abby's top friends that changed her."she said

"Uh...I uh.."Kira said

Ethan rubbed the back of the helmet.

"I'm Courtney, Abby's mother."

The monster attacked Abby and Conner and sent them flying.

"This is going to hurt!"Abby shouted

Soon the two were caught. Abby looked and saw that Dr.O and Ethan had caught Conner while Trent caught Abby.

"Thanks."Abby said

Trent nodded and he sat Abby down. The rangers went back into battle this time with all of their forces. Before they even made it to the monster he slapped his hands together and it made all the rangers fall backwards.

"Oh come on!"Kira said

"This guy is getting on my last nerve!"Conner said

"ditto that bro!"Ethan said

About that time Abby heard a voice come over morpher:

"Abby look over there-Chara!"

Abby looked and saw her mom.

"what is she doing?"Abby asked trying to push herself up.

"Courtney!"Dr.O shouted

Conner Ethan, and Kira looked and didn't say anything. Trent and Abby were trying to push themselves up. The monster turned and saw Courtney and started getting his blasters ready.

"NO!"Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Dr.O yelled

Abby and Trent moved. All the other rangers saw was Abby and Trent reaching Courtney right as the blast did. Soon the blast vanished and the other rangers started to panic.

"Where are they!"Kira asked

"Are they okay!"Ethan asked

"Of course they are fine!"Conner said

"Rangers look!"Dr.O said

About that a bright light started to shine through the smoke from the attack. Soon a white blur shot out of the smoke and it attacked the monster and threw him backwards. Then a pink blur shot out and made it over to the other dino rangers.

"Abby?"Kira asked

The other rangers looked up and saw that Abby had hit super dino mode. Then they looked over and saw Trent in super dino mode. Abby's diamonds on her suit had turned into large spikes like Trent's. Abby and Trent's super dino mode looked amazingly close.

"How are their super dino modes so alike?"Conner asked

"That's because their dino gems are opposite of each other. I'm not sure how much power the two of them will have together!"Dr.O said

Courtney just looked at her daughter with ran over and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Lets finish what we started!"Trent said

Abby popped her knuckles then said:

"Alright, race ya."

Trent and Abby took off and the other rangers had a hard time keeping up with the two. The rangers saw the monster stand back up only to get knocked back down. Finally Abby and Trent stopped in front of the other rangers.

"DIMITRO BOW!"Abby shouted

"DRAGO SWORD!"Trent shouted

Abby raised her bow in the air then brought it down with an arrow of energy forming. Trent made alot of arrows with his drago sword and then they fired at the same monster screamed in pain and blew up. Abby started to fall to the ground, but before she hit the ground Conner caught her.

"You okay?"Conner asked

Abby smirked and said:

"Yeah just super drained."

Conner smiled under his helmet, then Trent said:

"Conner wanna double team him?"

"You bet!"Conner replied "Kira Ethan!"

Conner sat down Abby and she smiled at him as he pulled out the shield of triumph and his other two fellow rangers powered it up. Conner went to the Triassic rover while Trent formed his dino stegazord. Kira and Ethan walked over to Abby and she smiled at them. Everyone was amazed about how fast Conner and Trent took care of the monster.

* * *

><p><strong>After the battle.<strong>

Conner was giving Abby a piggy back into Dr.O's house, saying she deserved it. When they got to the door and opened it Dr.O's house was fully decorated.

"Abby when did you?"Dr.O asked

Abby smirked and said:

"Trent and I had some help."

Trent smiled at Abby.

"We had some help."Trent replied

Everyone sat down and it shocked Courtney how they were sitting. Abby was close to Conner, almost like if he left her she would cry. Kira was by Trent the two were laughing and cutting up. Ethan was talking about a dino upgrade with Dr.O. She was with Jason looking at the new rangers.

"Courtney?"Jason asked

That got Abby's attention.

"Yes?"she replied

"What did you think?"

Abby gripped a little of Conner's pants tightly.

"Abby?"Conner asked

"I thought she was amazing! My little girl sure has changed from how she use to be. At first I was against her being a power ranger. I know how its like from past experience...but instead of listing to her and hearing her side of the story I just assumed that she would get hurt. But watching you all in battle today I realized you guys are closer then we were as the original rangers. Abby. I'm sorry, I pushed you to doing something you didn't want to do."Courtney replied

"Mom it's okay. Thats what mom's do. If it wasn't for you being pushy I would have never cleaned my room and dad would have never fixed the leaky facet in the kitchen."Abby replied

At that moment everyone laughed except Jason, who was starting to blush a little. Everyone stopped laughing then Trent and Kira walked over and sat by the tree. Trent smiled at his cousin and Conner who were laughing and talking like they had been together forever.

"You know I wish they would get together already."Kira said

"Hu?"Trent replied

"Abby and Conner I mean I'm pretty sure they both like each other."Kira said

Trent smirked and said:

"Hey guys lets open presents!"

Everyone nodded.

"Trent can be Santa and Kira can be Miss. Clause!"Abby shouted

Kira and Trent looked at each other and blushed then looked away. Kira grabbed a pillow off of the chair she was propping on and threw it at Abby. Abby threw her head into Conner's chest and dogged the on coming pillow. Trent laughed and then grabbed a present:

"Ethan this is from Abby."he said

Ethan smiled and grabbed the blue wrapped paper box from Trent. Then Ethan smiled at Abby who returned it. Ethan then tore into the wrapping paper pulling out a box.

"Abby...no way! ABBY! YOU ARE THE MAN!" I MEAN WOMAN!"Ethan shouted

"What did you get him?"Kira asked

"Oh, you'll see in a minute."Abby replied

Ethan turned the box around to show Conner and Kira

"Dude she got me The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim! This game hasn't even come out yet! How did you get it?"Ethan asked

"That's a secret for me to know and you not to know."Abby replied

Trent smirked then handed Dr.O a package and said:

"Dr.O this is from me."

Dr.O opened it and Abby started to laugh. It was a black hoddie with a brachio on it and it said 'I'll never forget.'.

"Thanks Trent."Dr.O said

"Sorry Dr.O I got it for you I thought Abby, Ethan, and Hayley would have thought of a way to free you."Trent said

DR.O laughed and said:

"It's okay Trent."

The night went on, Trent handed out more presents. Kira ended up getting a yellow shirt from Trent, a gift card to a sound shop from Abby and Conner, Ethan, and Dr.O got her cd's she wanted. Conner got a soccer ball from Ethan, cleats from Kira, a work out uniform from Trent...but what shocked him the most was when Trent passed him another box.

"What?"Conner asked

"This is to you from Abby."Trent said

Abby was blushing mad. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that he was opening her present. Conner's hands were shaking as he opened the gift. He pulled out a jersey, it was his favorite soccer player of all time.

"Abby...how did you?"Conner asked "How did you get Carlos Vallerte to sign this?"

Abby smirked her famous smirk and said:

"Not repeating to you what I said to Ethan. Theirs more."

Conner reached back into his box and pulled out tickets for the upcoming Soccer game.

"NO WAY!"Conner screamed

"Did Conner just scream like a girl?"Kira asked

Abby presents continued. Trent got a new art set from Dr.O, a bunch of stuff from Abby, a new Sketch book from Kira, an art gift card from Ethan and a trip to the art Museum. Abby got a new stuff animal this time a dimitro from Trent. She got Transformers 3 from Kira. She got a new pair of Chuck Taylor from Dr.O and then that left one gift. Trent looked at Ethan and Kira and winked at them...Trent handed Abby another package, Abby took it from her and she felt Conner stiffen beside her.

"You okay?"Abby asked

Conner nodded, Ethan got up and stretched then turned to Kira and Trent and said:

"Lets head home. Trent you drove right?"

Trent nodded then kissed Abby on the head and said:

"See ya later, Spunky."

Abby smiled and waved to her cousin and watched him grab Kira's hand and walk out the door. Jason grabbed Courtney's hand and the two headed upstairs. Dr.O went down in the dino lab. Abby went back to opening her present. She and Conner turned to face each other.

"This is from you isn't it?"Abby asked

Conner nodded. When Abby finally opened it she was amazed it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"It's a Forget-Me-Not Necklace(Pic on profile). My mom was doing a flower arrangement with them one day and she told me what they stood for..."Conner said turning red from each word he was saying.

"What do they stand for?"Abby asked

"Well...They symbolize loyalty, friendship, and the tenacity of true love."

Abby smiled and grabbed it, and slipped it on. Conner was amazed on how good it looked on her.

"What do you think?"Abby asked

Conner smiled and said:

"It's perfect."

Abby smiled back and then she felt a blush forming on her cheeks. She glanced around the room quickly before she did what she always dreamed about. She sat a hand on Conner's leg and pushed herself up till they were eye to eye and inches apart. Abby sighed then looked down at the ground.

"I can't do it after all."Abby replied

Conner felt his heart pounding and wondered if Abby could hear it. He couldn't believe how close she was...He smelt strawberries, how weird was that right?, no...Abby was sweet like Strawberries. Conner just pushed himself forward a little bit and captured Abby's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Conner's prov.<strong>

Abby's lips were so soft and sweet. Conner had kissed alot of girls before but Abby took the cake. He wondered why it had taken him so long to realize that Abby was the one for him. When they pulled away both were red face and breathing pretty heavy.

"wow."Abby replied

"Yeah."Conner replied

Conner got up to leave and Abby walked out with him to his car. Abby stood their and Conner turned to her and threw her something. She caught it and realized it was a red hoodie, that said reifside soccer.

"Conner?"Abby asked

"You know in case your mom makes you go to England. It gets cold up their and all..."Conner replied

Abby walked over to him and kissed his cheek and said:

"Thanks."

Conner then got in his car and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Trent's prov.<strong>

Trent pulled up to Kira's house and smiled at her.

"Well your home."Trent said

Kira smiled and said:

"I wounder if they confessed,"

"Probably not."Trent replied

Trent knew something was bothering Kira he just couldn't figure out what.

"Whats wrong?"Trent asked

"Nothin..I'm gonna text Abby about it."Kira replied

"Alright...Oh Kira here!"

Trent reached in the back seat and grabbed his backpack and pulled out a picture and handed it to Kira. She looked at it and was stunned. It was a yellow rose wrapped around a smiled leaned over and kissed Trent's cheek and said:

"Thanks Trent."

Then she got out of Trent's car and ran into her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's Prov<strong>

Abby was sitting in her room, she was reading the new book Allie had got her. Abby smiled and got up and slipped on the red hoddie that was now her favorite thing in the world. She walked over to her backpack and pulled out the letter.

"After all this time you want me to help you now?"Abby asked

Abby walked over to her bed, and started to read the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a Merry Christmas:)<strong>

Comments:

**grapejuice101**:Thanks I really appreciate all of your help:) Zack is one of my favorite characters on MMPR. With out you this chapter wouldn't have gotten done on time.

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**: Thanks, I hope this Chapter made up for last one:)

**TMayo**:Thanks:)

**Cutiepie**:Thanks and I hope this chapter makes up for last one:)

**brankel1**:Thanks, I'm glad you like Abby so much:)

**DJxDANGAAxCRNPPS**: Thanks and i'm glad you like my story


	19. A Ranger Exclusive

_**Here is the new chapter I promised:) Sorry it's so late:(**_

_**Dedication to: dream lighting, moonlighttalon, xXxWolfLoverxXx, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, lonewolfgirl-sademo558, Jeremy Shane, Kaigirl16, brankel1, Tmayo, **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Power Rangers Dino Thunder Episode 19: A ranger exclusive<strong>_

_**Abby's prov.**_

It was just a normal day I was ridding on the back of Conner's raptor cycle. I pulled up my morpher and said into it:

"Were about three minutes from the transmitter are we going to make it?"

_"You'll have to hurry that beam needs to be shut down and right away."Dr.O said_

"We'll do our best! Hit it!"Conner said

"Yeah."Ethan replied

Kira, Conner, and Ethan reved up their Raptor cycles and sped off into the forest. I held on tight to Conner as they rounded out of the forest.

"This is to-"Ethan started

"Please don't finish that."I said

"What finish what?"Kira asked

"All he was going to say was this is turning out to be to easy."Conner replied

Soon Tyranodrones and the Evil white ranger showed up.

"See I told you!"I said

It was a small stand off before the Evil White ranger yelled:

"Attack!"

Soon we were in the mists of a small battle between us and T-drones.I took care of all my T-drones and started for the machine. I was soon hit backwards, and a white ranger landed infront of me.

* * *

><p><span>Conner's prov.<span>

I looked over to see Abby rolling on the ground thanks to the Evil White ranger. That wasn't Trent we were sure of it now. We all finished up our T-drones and ran over to Abby.

"Abby!"Kira yelled helping her up.

Kira and Ethan ran for the white ranger first then Abby and I. I ducked under his attack and then did a spin kick hitting the white ranger to the ground. I was celebrating in my head when Abby yelled:

"GUYS WE GOT TO DESTROY THAT MACHINE!"

We all turned around.

"LASERS!"I shouted

We grabed our blasters and shot the satalite dish and it's machine making it blow up into a million piecies. We watched the Evil white ranger go back to Mesagog's fortress mad.

"Sore loser."Ethan said

"Yeah."Kira replied

"Lets head back."Abby said

"Agreed."I replied

We took off towords the Raptor Cycles.

* * *

><p><em><span>3rd Person.<span>_

The rangers had unmoprhed an was now walking to exit the dino lab. Abby sighed as her friends were talking about plans. She reached down and grabed her pink sports bag with the red and orange ribbion tied to it. She was wearing black sophie shorts and a pink t-shirt.

"Hey you guys wanna come down to the cybercafe and hear us work on a new song?"Kira asked

"Can't soccer practice."Conner replied

"Abby Ethan what about you?"Kira asked

"Promised I would help a friend with some gymnastics."Abby replied

"Ethan what about you?"Kira asked

"I can't either."Ethan said

"Why not?"Abby asked

"I have to go somewhere!"Ethan said "Wtih my mom a dentist appointment."

Kira smiled then said:

"Ethan it's fine don't worry about it."

"Right, see you later."Ethan said walking up the stairs to Dr.O's home

"Something's not right."Abby replied

"what do you mean?"Kira asked

"I'm not quite sure."Abby replied then following her blue friend out.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Day. <strong>

Abby was walking down the street with a woman in a pink jump suit.

"So Abby how are you?"the woman asked

"What?"Abby asked

"I said how are you."The woman replied

"That's weird."

"What...whats werid?"

"No, one has asked me how I was in a while. We have been to busy."

The woman smiled, as they desended down a set of stairs. As they reached the bottom Abby noticed someone.

"Whats wrong Abby?"the woman asked

"Okay Ethan, What are you up to?"Abby asked taking off after the friend.

The woman smiled then went after her friend. It was then the woman bumped into Abby.

"Ow Aunt Kimberly that hurt!"Abby said

"Sorry, what are we looking at?"Kimberly asked

Abby shrugged then looked around the corner seeing Ethan with Cassidy. She gasped and said:

"Oh my gosh! This is huge! Kira and Conner will never believe this."

Abby and Kimberly took off.

A little later Abby and Ethan were sitting at the Cybercafe.

"Come on Ab's me and Cassidy. You must be seeing things."Ethan said

"I know what I saw, there was hand holding! I have super sight and hearing so lie."abby replied "I dare you!"

Ethan shot a look to the wall.

"Look i'm not going to tell anyone. I just want you to be honset with me."Abby said

Ethna got up and motioned Abby to follow him. Abby got up and followed him. The two walked in a conrer of the cybercafe that had no one in it.

"Okay here it is. We are not going out we are just haning out. Spending time together."Ethan said

"Ethan this is Cassidy Cornell, she's like president of the Geek haters of the world club."Abby said earning a weird look from Ethan "Not saying you're a geek or anything."

"Cassidy has another side, if you took five seconds to get to know her then maybe you would find that out!"Ethan said

"Your serious?"Abby asked shocked

"Abby, she is just insecure."

"Yeah right!"

"Seriously she would never make the fist move you do i'm sure you guys could become friends."

"FRIENDS?"

"Yeah. You work at a tv station with your Aunt. She wants to be a reporter you guys have stuff in common. Do it for me please."

"Alright I'll try."Abby said the two doing their secret hand shake

* * *

><p><span>With Abby<span>

Abby's Aunt Tanya Slona had decided to beocome a reporter to report the truth in a situation. Abby had started working at the Reefside news station since her Aunt needed an assistant. While working there Abby had become friends with everyone including the high boss himself. It didn't shock her to see Mr. Cormier with a bunch of reporters coming after him.

"Ah, Mr. Cormier how are you?"Abby asked

"I'm in hurry that's how I am. My new reporter just got pulled up in a nitwit. I have stories coming out of my ears."Mr. Comier said

Abby then had an idea, Ethan owed her big time.

"I know someone she's a great reporter."Abby said

"Is she good looking?"Mr. Comier asked

"What does that matter?"Abby asked thanks to that alot of people circled her

"You see the camera this is Tv not radio."

"Yeah, she is very pretty."

"She got experience?"

"Yeah lots! Trust me on this."

"Okay I'm despreate have her here in an hour and I'll have a look at her."

"She'll be here you wont regret it sir."

"I hope your right."

walked off leaving Abby to run to her Aunt.

"Abby there you are."her aunt said

"Aunt Tanya can I borrow your cell phone?"Abby asked

Her aunt handed her her phone and Abby called Cassidy. It was a little later that Abby and Cassidy found themselves sitting infront of . He laughed at her.

"This the reporter?"He asked then turned to Abby "That's the reporter?"

Abby could only nodd.

"Hold on a minute Mr. Comier I happen to be a really-"Cassidy started

"CASSIDY!"Abby started "Mr. Comier i've seen your news spots you have to many stories for your reporters. The way I see it you don't have a choice."

"Oh I don't?"Mr. Comier said

"No, you don't!"Abby said

Mr. Comier looked at Abby for a while then shot a look over at Cassidy.

"okay here's the deal"Mr. Comier started then everyone leaned over his shouder. He turned to them and asked:

"Can I help you?"

The crowd started to deminshed then Mr. Comier turned his attention back to Abby and Cassidy.

"There's a sheep farm out the skrits of Reefside. It's a petting zoo for all the little kiddes. I want you out there to get me a report."Mr. Comier said

"On a sheep farm?"Cassidy asked

"Yeah."Mr. Comier said

"Ah, no I don't do sheep."Cassidy said

"OH! She'll do it!"Abby said "Good luck."

Abby got up and left to go find Kira who had an intership at the TV station. Abby found Kira and the two made their way down to lighting Crusier who was parked in the parking deck. The two were talking till Abby held up her hand sigling Kira to stop. Abby the started to look around. Kira was confused till she saw glimpses at what Abby was seeing. The two girls snuck behind a pillar an looked behind it to see a huge bunch of T-Drones.

"Shouldn't we call Dr.O, Conner, Ethan, or maybe Trent?"Kira asked

Abby shushed her and whispered:

"We need to figure out what they want. The guys might take to long!"

Abby noticed that the T-Drones were trying to break into the elevator. Abby couldn't let that happen there where innocent civillians in there. So she ran into the T-drones. She side steped alot of them then got into the middle of them and jumped in the air yelling:

"HEY!"

With that she jumped on one's shoulder and kicked three away, then she flipped the other ones away from the elevator. Kira took out the ones trying to come back and the two girls stood infront of the elevator door ready for anything.

"If you're here for the reporter job,it's already been take."Abby said

"So you better get lost."Kira replied

The T-Drones attacked the girls again and they waisted no time fighting back. Abby used a car as her means of fighting. She kicked a T-Drone in the gut and it landed on the roof of the persons car. Abby cringed and said:

"I hope they have freaky mutant coverage."

Kira ducked under one T-Drone then kicked on into another. Everytime the girls would think the T-Drones were down they would just get right back up. Abby spun into Kira's arms, then the two got back into fighting stants. Abby and Kira looked at each other. Abby nodded and Kira let lose a ptera scream. Abby and Kira were both out of breath once the T-Drones were down for the count. Abby and Kira smiled at each other then before they could speak they heard yelling. The two took off, soon they saw a gaint monster. Kira raised her morpher up and contacted the guys:

"Uh, you guys mind coming down to the TV station?"Kira asked "There's something you've got to see."

"You might want to hurry to.."Abby replied

Both girls were still breathing hard.

_"On our way."Ethan replied_

Kira and Abby gave a relaxed smile that the guys were coming. Abby and Kira just watched the moster.

"RUN HUMANS RUN!"The mosnter yelled

Soon a red mostang drove up. The driver and passager, who turned out to be Conner and Ethan, got out and ran to the two girls.

"Whoa! IT looks contagious."Ethan said

"Only one way to stop it."Conner relied

Conner lifted up his morpher, Kira, Ethan, and Abby followed.

"Ready?"Conner asked

"Ready."Abby Ethan and Kira replied

"Dino Thunder, Power up! HA!"the rangers shouted

The rangers ran to where they could jump in their zords. Conner raised his morpher to his mouth and said:

"Zord time-"Conner started however Abby grabbed his arm

"Conner look!"abby yelled

The rangers looked as the mosnter stopped infront of the TV station. Then vanished.

"Hey, he's gone!"Conner said

Abby not liking where this was going decied to ask the one person who would know what was going on for his opion.

"Dr. O, did you see that? Pleasse tell me you know whats going on!"Abby replied

_"Yeah. Guys, you better get back in here. We need to get a lock on this thing."Dr.O replied_

"We're on our way."Kira replied

* * *

><p><span>Back at Dr.O's<span>

The rangers stood in a respectible color power line. Conner first, Kira next, Ethan followed, then Abby, Trent stood beside her ready for anything. Dr.O stood behind them. Hayley walked infront of them like a general breifing her soilders before a mission.

"I've downloaded the information from the TV Station."Hayley started as she circled around the rangers "It's a virus of some kind. Mesogog is using it to reroute the satellite system and send their beam to jupiter."

"This is Serious!"Dr.O said steppin in between Kira and Ethan."We have to get in there and shut that thing down!"

"Conner, I've adjusted your Triassic powers so Ethan and Kira can give you the energy you need and still stay morphed."Hayley said

"At least there's some good news."Kira said

Soon the rangers were brought out of their brefing by the alarm.

"What now?"Abby replied

Soon the group saw the evil white ranger jump down off the tv station building.

"Oh, man not him again."Ethan said looking at Trent.

"Well, at least you know its not me this time."Trent replied

"You guys better get over there. Conner and Abby, you deal with the White Ranger."Dr.O said "Kira, Ethan, and Trent, you check inside for the control room."

"Got it!"Ethan said

"Good luck."Dr.O replied

Hayley and Dr.O went to the computer hoping to over ride the virus. The rangers morphed and took off. They went out of the secret tunnel on their vehicals. Abby rode with Conner, that way her Cousin, Kira, and Ethan wouldn't have to worry about her.

"This is it."Conner said

The rangers got off their vehicals and ran towords the tv station. Conner turned to the rangers.

"Okay you guys head to the control room."Conner said "Abby and I will look for the white dude."

"HU!"Trent asked

"Sorry, the EVIL white dude."Conner replied

Abby facepaled her helment.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long battle."Abby replied

Kira patted her friends back.

"Got it!"Kira replied

"Lets go!"Ethan said

"Catch you on the flip side!"Abby said

Abby and Conner ran off in a diffrent direction then Kira, Ethan, and Trent.

* * *

><p><span>With Ethan, Kira, and Trent.<span>

The three of them ran into the building hopeing to make this mission a fast sucess. However, when they got there they heard a terrible voice.

"Yoo-hoo, kiddies."

"Okay, that's just rude."Kira said as they all turned around to see Elsa and T-Drones.

"I should have know."Kira shouted

"T-drones, get them."Elsa said

The three rangers started a fight with Elsa and her T-Drones.

* * *

><p><span>With Abby and Conner<span>

Abby and Conner were looking around the area they were in for the white ranger.

"All right, where are you?"Conner asked

"I don't think we should ask that question. Because he might give us a sneak attack."abby replied

The two looked around, Abby spun in a circle infront of Conner, then they heard.

"I'm right here pink and red rangers, and you're right where I want you."The evil white ranger said

The White ranger started to run till he was moving at what Abby was calling Hyper speed. Her and Conner were getting the sliced and diced every time he moved. Abby was thrown to the ground, while the white ranger picked up Conner and threw him next to Abby.

"Better late than never, Red and pink ranger."The Evil white ranger said

Abby got up with Conner. Conner was holding his arm, while Abby her side. Abby then walked a little more ahead of Conner and said:

"We know what your boss is up to."

"Tell me how to stop it now, before this gets ugly."Conner replied

The white ranger turned, Abby knew something was coming, she could fill it in her bones.

"The only one it's gonna get ugly for is you."The white ranger said "For getting in our way, and when this is over, my master will return the Earth to its natural state...barren, empyty, free of any human life."

"I wasn't going to bust this out yet, but your really ticking me off. Abby lets do it."Conner said

Abby nodded then the two of them shouted:

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

* * *

><p><span>Back with Kira, Ethan and Trent<span>

The three of them were still battling Elsa and her T-Drones. Kira and Ethan were heading up to the control room while fighting T-Drones, while Trent was keeping Elsa busy.

"You'll never make it to the computer room to stop the virus."Elsa said "The beam will be cutting into the atmospher by now."

Trent looked at Elsa, she couldn't see it but Trent's face was full of worry. He knew that had to make it in time, they just had to.

* * *

><p><span>With Conner and Abby<span>

Conner went first in Super Dino Mode and attacked the Evil White ranger. Abby followed soon after. Both landing clean hits on the white ranger. The White ranger fell to the ground, then Conner said:

"How do you like them apples?"

Abby sighed, but under her helment she was smirking. The White ranger stood up and looked at the two rangers.

"You two are a good team read and pink ranger. Impressive."The white ranger said

"Thanks?"Abby said making it come out as a quesiton.

"But were not asking for your opion."Conner said

Conner then charged the white ranger again, leaving Abby more confused then she was before.

"Tell me how to stop the beam. Tell me now!"Conner yelled

Conner threw the white ranger to the ground. Abby just looked on, she didn't understand why her uncle wanted her to pair up with Conner.

* * *

><p><span>Back with Ethan Trent and Kira<span>

They were getting closer and closer to the control room. Now using thier blasters to get rid of T-Drones was the best thing.

"KIRA LETS GO!"Ethan yelled

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"Kira replied

The two started for the last set of stairs to head to the conrol room, however Elsa sent them right back down to the bottom. Then she kicked Trent into some trash cans. The rangers then regrouped as Elsa walked up the stais.

"You rangers are not going anywhere."Elsa siad

"You guys go ahead. I'll deal with her."Trent said "Go help Conner and Abby."

"RIGHT!"Ethan and Kira said

With that Kira and Ethan took off runing to Abby and Conner. While Trent and Elsa got ready to fight.

* * *

><p><span>With Conner and Abby.<span>

Kira and Ethan ran outside,

"Conner"Ethan said

"Conner Abby."Kira replied

"Glad you guys are here. Time to go Triassic."Conner said

"Yeah, he's all yours."Kira said

"We'll try to find that virus."Ethan replied

Kira and Ethan gave Conner their energy letting him transform into the trassic ranger. While he was transforming Kira and Ethan took off.

"Oh yeah."Conner said

"I'm not afraid of you."The Evil white ranger said

"That's your problem."Abby replied

Soon Conner took the Evil white ranger to his demention.

Abby looked and noticed T-Drones coming at her. She ducked under and attack of one and then attacked one.

* * *

><p><span>With Kira and Ethan.<span>

The two were running down the hall, Kira leading and Ethan following her closly.

"This way. We gotta find that control room."Kira replied

"Hurry!"Ethan replied

* * *

><p><span>With Trent<span>

Trent and Elsa were still squaring off. Their power was pretty even. Neither really knew what the other was capable of in certain situations.

* * *

><p><span>With Conner<span>

Conner was taking care of the Evil white ranger. Howevere, now that he had went super clone mode, it had become an even fight. The white ranger thought he had Conner when he got one hit on him; however, Conner fixed that by showing the evil white ranger he was sitll in charge of the battle by throwing him on the ground and then calling out the trassic shield saber mode.

* * *

><p><span>With Abby.<span>

Abby ducked under one T-drone, then she siced another. Finally Abby got tired. She called on her bow and just started to shot. She hoped Kiran and Ethan had found the control room.

With Ethan and Kira

The two had hoped they found the control room as they opened the door.

"This is it!"Kira said

She ran in and Ethan followed. The two then saw a gaint eye ball.

"Oh man that's ugly."Kira replied

"Blast it."Ethan replied

The two brought out their blasters and blasted it till the eye blew up.

* * *

><p><span>With the rangers.<span>

She had just finished up the T-Drones when she heard Conner's voice. He soon landed a little ways from her.

"This shield was worth every penny."Conner said

Soon an explosine went off.

"Whoa! What's that?"Abby asked trying to keep her balance.

Conner ran over to Abby.

"Awe man, not him again."Conner said

Kira and Ethan ran over.

"We've interrupted the beam, but the virus has gone back to its original form."Kira replied

"Teriffic."Abby replied

The monster walked over to the rangers. Abby, Kira, Conner, and Ethan scambled. However, the monster picked Abby and went to slam his foot down.

"It's cruch time."He said

He slammed his foot down on the pink ranger. Kira and Ethan hit the ground from the impact.

"NO!"Ethan shouted.

"Abby."Kira said

"Where is she?"Ethan asked

The monster started to laugh. Soon his foot started to get lifted up. Kira and Ethan saw Conner lifting the foot up still in Trassic mode. Abby was sitting under him in her civilian clothes.

"Wow."Kira said standing up

"Now, that's holding your own."Ethan said also standing up.

Conner threw the monsteres foot away making him fall backwards.

"How's that for power?"Conner asked

Soon the guys heard a roar.

"Look! Triassic Rover."Conner said

"Allright!"Kira said

"I'm going in!"Conner replied

Kira, Ethan, and Abby watched as Conner went into the Traissic Rover and turned it into a megazord. Then started to fight with the monster. The mosnter exploded and the rangers cheered happily. Abby had ran to check on her cousin while she was inside the building she remorphed.

"Hey guys look who I found."Abby shouted as she ran over to them as the pink ranger

Kira, Conner, and Ethan turned and started high fiving and congragulating trent.

"Lets go!"Conner said

The rangers then took off.

* * *

><p><span>Late that evening<span>

Abby had got passes for all her friends to come to the tv station to see Cassidy's first big break. The group was surrounded infront of a small tv watching the red ranger figtht the monster. Conner looked at Abby who was standing beside him and shrugged an arm over her shoulder and said:

"I still don't know why you went to all that trouble for Cassidy, but whatever."

Ethan came to her rescue quickly.

"Hey, can't someone do something nice without having a reason?"Ethan asked

The rangers heard the count down so they turned and looked at Cassidy.

"It's rare in this day and age to find true heroes, thoes individuals whose sacrifice and dedication remind us of everything that's good and right with the world. We have heros like that living here in our very own city. The power rangers, those mulit-color protectors of everythign we hold dear, have once again proven that we are in the best of is Cassidy Cornell reporting."Cassidy said

"And were clear."the gang heard

Everoyne smiled as Devin let out a whistle of relife. Cassidy walked over to the group.

"It pains me to admit it, but not bad. Not bad at all Cornell. you might just have a future after all."Mr. Comier said then walked away.

Cassidy then walked over to the group of rangers.

"Oh Cass that was great."Devin replied as he walked up to her.

"You really think so? Because I was a little bit nervous but I think I did good I got all my points and I manage to look directly down the camera, but I think we should start working on new story maybe something dark and mystirous."Cassidy said

Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed the clip board a man gave her and started to wlak off.

"Abby wait."Cassidy said "Dont go."

Conner, Ethan, and Kira looked at the two confsued. As Abby stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Cassidy?"Abby asked

"I just wanted to say I really appriciate what you did for me."Cassidy said then hugged Abby

However she got up and said:

"There did it." While walking away looking discusted.

"No problem."Abby replied

Ethan, Kira, and Conner laughing circled their friend in pink.

"Hey at least she trying right?"Ethan asked

* * *

><p>How did you guys like the new episode?<p>

**dream lighting**: Thanks, and they will get to gether soon:) No spoilers though

**moonlighttalon**: right now:) I'm working as fast as I can:)

**xXxWolfLoverxXx**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Dino Thunder is in my top also.

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**: Thanks:) Glad you liked it

**lonewolfgirl-sademo558**: The letter will soon be undersood. Thanks:)

**Jeremy Shane**:Thanks and here is your more:)

**Kaigirl16**: thanks and like I said before everything will be understood

**brankel1**: Thanks:)

**Tmayo**: Okay:) The sender will soon be understood, and yup:)


	20. The attack of the Green monster

**Sorry something happened and I really don't feel like talking alot so i'll post this for everyone. I'll double comment reply next chapter**

* * *

><p><span>Power Rangers Dino Thunder Episode 20: A Bite of Green<span>

Abby, Kira, Trent, and Ethan laughed as they walked out of school.

"So what are we doing now?"Ethan asked

"We can go watch Conner."Kira suggested

Everyone agreed and the group took off to go see Conner play. When they made it to the feild, they sat in the stands. Kira and Trent sat by each other, with Ethan below Trent and Abby below Kira. Conner looked and saw his friends and waved at them, they all returned the wave. However, Conner and Abby kept the gaze a little longer then the others. Kira then elbowed Abby in the back, Abby broke the gaze from Conner and turned to her three friends.

"WHAT?"Abby asked

"You and Conner. Wow, when did that happen?"Ethan asked

"Me and Conner what?"Abby asked

"We have been fighting crime together now almost a full year, how come I never see you guys getting close?"Kira asked

"I saw it; however, I think its time we told Kira and Ethan our secret Abby."Trent said

Abby smiled and nodded her head. Kira and Ethan shared a look then Abby said:

"Trent is my cousin. His dad and my mom were brother and sister. My parents were with his parents when they were in the cave in."Abby said

Kira and Ethan smiled then said:

"You can't tell Conner!"

"Why?"Trent and Abby said together

"Let Conner get jealous!"Ethan said "I wanna see it. The guy that always gets the girl not getting the girl!"

Abby sighed when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see a girl with long blond hair and green eyes. She had a perfect complexion, which went perfect with her red sun dress.

"Uh...can we help you?"Kira asked

"My name is Amanda and I wanted to meet my competition."she said

"Competition?"Trent asked

"See that guy out there?"She asked pointing out to the soccer team.

Abby, Ethan, Trent, and Kira looked out to see her pointing on Conner.

"Yeah?"Trent replied

"He's mine, so um...back off."She said then ran off.

Abby blinked a while then stood up.

"Abby don't let her bother you!"Kira said

"Oh, she isn't bothering me, cocky guy is."Abby replied

Kira, Trent, and Ethan were confused till they saw Conner down field smirking. Abby walked down to the field where Derrick was kicking soccer balls into the net.

"Derrick, can I borrow a soccer ball?"Abby asked

"Sure Pinky, be careful though don't want you hurting yourself."Derrick replied

Ever since Ethan had stood up to him Derrick had become a good friend with Ethan, Kira, Conner, Trent, and even Abby. Derrick sat the soccer ball down and Abby kicked it up in the air, then she slammed it on her foot. The ball flew through the air then it hit Conner in the head. He staggered a little bit then turned to Abby, she stuck her tongue out at him then she turned to her friends:

"Who's coming with me?"Abby asked

Kira and Trent stood up and left with Abby. Ethan sighed, they would leave him to explain things to Conner.

* * *

><p><span>(With Abby)<span>

Abby pulled up to Kira's house.

"Here you go Kira home sweet home."Abby said

Kira smirked then got out of lightening cruiser, the Abby went and dropped Trent off then went home.

* * *

><p><strong>The next Day:<strong>

Abby got up, got dressed then headed to school. Abby pulled into the parking lot and was getting out of Lighting Cruiser when three unlikely people walked up to her. She wasn't paying attention till someone cleared their throat. Abby looked up and saw Derrick, Cassidy, and Devin.

"Uh, hey you three whats up?"Abby asked

"We met a very interesting person."Derrick replied

"Interesting person? Who?"Abby replied

"Amanda, she told us to remind you about what she said at the soccer field."Cassidy replied

Abby ran her fingers through her hair, and walked to get her back pack out of Lighting Cruisers' back.

"So who is this Amanda?"Devin asked

"Some girl who is crazy about Conner. She thinks I'm competition."Abby replied

"Competition for what?"Derrick asked

"Conner of course. Man, you guys are so slow!"Cassidy replied

Cassidy grabbed Abby's arm and led her in school. Devin and Derrick followed the two. When they finally got into school Kira, Trent, and Ethan ran up ot them.

"You okay?"Kira asked

"I'm fine why would I be any other way?"Abby asked

Soon the group of six saw Conner talking to Amanda. Abby didn't know why, but she had this clenching feeling in her gut. She just wanted to walk over there grab Conner and drag him away from her. Kira and Cassidy grabbed Abby and walked off while the four boys walked over to Conner. When Amanda saw that she left.

* * *

><p><span>(With Conner.)<span>

Conner sighed as the girl that called her self Amanda walked off. He heard a couple of sets of feet walking over to him. He turned and saw his two crime fighting best friends and his other to friends.

"Hey guys whats up?"Conner asked closing his locker and leaning against it.

"So, who's the chick?"Ethan asked

"Oh, she said her name was Amanda. She also said something about her liking me or something like that."Conner replied

"So, do you?"Derrick asked

"Do I what?"Conner asked

Soon the bell run and the four boys sighed and started to leave. However, Trent staid with Conner.

"Trent we should head to class."Conner replied

"Don't hurt her Conner...I might not be the Evil white ranger anymore. But, I'll still pound you into the Earth."Trent said then walked off.

To tell you the truth Conner would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of Trent right then.

* * *

><p><span>With Abby.<span>

Abby found herself walking to class when she heard her morpher went off. She sighed as she took off running. When she made it outside she saw T-Drones going into the woods.

'What are they up to?'Abby thought to herself

Abby took off running and followed them. Abby soon hid behind a tree when she saw Zeltrax and the T-Drones, they were looking for something.

"Zeltrax what are you up to?"Abby asked

Soon she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Abby looked ,but before she could retaliate she was thrown where Zeltrax could see her. She looked behind her to see Elsa.

"Great just what I need two freaks!"Abby replied

Elsa and Zeltrax pulled out their swords and ran to attack Abby. Abby ducked under them, she ran to a tree and garbed onto a branch and used it to flip behind Zeltrax and kick him in the back. Then she garbed Elsa's sword and moved it where she could kick her in the gut. Abby then ducked under a T-Drone's attack, and back flipped till she could kick two in the back. Abby was starting to feel overwhelmed about this whole situation. Soon Abby heard a scream, she looked over and saw Amanda.

'Shoot!'Abby mentally cussed in her head.

Abby ran over and kicked some of the T-Drones away from Amanda. Abby then got into fighting position. Abby then started to block attacks and return them while protecting Amanda.

'This isn't good!'Abby thought

Abby wasn't paying attention when Elsa kicked her in the stomach, Abby went flying and then hit a tree and passed out.

Amanda had hidden behind a tree. She saw Abby get hurt and she felt bad. It was her fault Abby had got hurt, she shouldn't have followed her. She just wanted to know why Conner liked her. Now Amanda knew why. Amanda had to do something for Abby, but what? Amanda, held her breath as T-Drones, Zeltrax, and Elsa passed her. Once they were passed she took off running back to the school.

* * *

><p><span>(With the others.)<span>

Conner, Trent, and Ethan were relaxing outside when Kira ran up to them.

"Have you guys seen Abby?"Kira asked

"Uh, no she had classes with you right?"Ethan asked

"Yeah, we have last period together. However, she wasn't there. Miss. Madison was freaking out, it didn't say she checked out or anything."Kira replied

"Yeah, its not like Dr.O can come check her out."Trent whispered

"Where could she be?"Conner asked

"Dude."Ethan said

"What?"Conner asked

"Wait, is that actual concern?"Kira asked

"OF COURSE!"Conner yelled

The three rangers smirked when they saw a thin line of red run across Conner's cheeks.

"Split up and look. Keep in contact by you know what."Conner said

Everyone nodded and got up and went running. Trent and Kira went together to check Hayley's, while Ethan said he would go back to Dr.O's and get his help. Conner decided to check around the school.

* * *

><p><span>(With Conner)<span>

Conner was walking around the school when he saw a pink backpack. When he pulled it out of the bushes, he noticed that it had a red lion key chain on it. Conner then felt his gut drop he clutched the bag tightly and whispered the one name that had been on his mind all morning.

"Abby."

Conner got up to start walking again when he heard the bushes rustle across from him. He got into fighting position before Amanda, busted out of the bushes. She looked scared and worried. Amanda looked around and saw Conner, she ran over to him quickly.

"CONNER!"she shouted

Conner became worried, he didn't have time for her love ideas.

"Amanda I have to go."Conner said walking off

"I understand now."Amanda said quickly

Conner stopped walking and turned on his heels.

"What?"Conner asked

"Why you like her."Amanda replied

"Why I like who?"

"She's self-less, caring, understanding, optimistic, and she never holds anything against anyone."

Conner didn't say anything, he couldn't something was stopping his words from coming out.

"I said so many things to her, and yet...she protected me..and because of she got hurt."Amanda said starting cry.

"Amanda, do you know where Abby is?"Conner asked inching closer to the girl with every step his heart pounded.

Amanda nodded her head, then she said:

"I'll tell you if you help me with an experiment."

Conner didn't like the sound of that, but Abby was in trouble. Conner nodded, soon Amanda walked up to him and pressed her lips to his. Conner didn't even move or blink, his mouth had formed a frown. He couldn't help but not like Amanda's kiss, he realized why he didn't like it. It was because it wasn't Abby. Amanda, didn't make his heart pound when she was around him, Amanda didn't make Conner protective over her, Amanda didn't make Conner trip over every word he tried to say. Amanda was just another girl, that he would never like.

"You didn't feel anything, I could tell. Abby was attacked by these weird monsters in the woods. She fought a lot of them off. However, I stepped in and broke her concentration."Amanda said

Conner took off running. While running deeper into the woods he morphed and called on the others.

* * *

><p><span>(With Abby.)<span>

Abby eyes slowly started to open as she looked around where she was. She was still in the woods, and her whole right arm hurt like nothing she had felt before. Abby felt her head was like it was going to fall of, she had to reach her morpher. However, every time she moved her right arm it hurt. She started to realize she was in trouble when Zeltrax and Elsa were over in a corner talking. Abby smirked and used her super hearing.

"What are we going to do about the girl?"Zeltrax asked

"Destroy her then take her Dino gem to Lord Mesagog."Elsa replied

"Why don't we use her to lure out the other rangers?"Zeltrax asked

"Why would we do that?"

"We would have a strong point on the rangers, they wont harm us since we have their pink ranger."

"that might actually work, So you do have a brain in there."

Before they could walk back over to Abby lasers fired and yellow, blue, white, red, and black ran in.

"GUYS!"Abby shouted

Dr.O turned and used his brachio staff to free Abby. Abby was then engulfed into a hug by Kira.

"You scared me squirt."Kira said

After Kira let Abby go Ethan grabbed her in a head lock.

"Abby, I am losing hair worrying about you."Ethan said

Abby laughed and finally Ethan let her go. Trent pulled his cousin into a tight hug. Abby returned it. Trent could feel Abby shaking. Finally Conner and Dr.O got there chance to hug the pink ranger.

"Abby why don't you join us?"Dr.O asked

"With pleasure."Abby said

Abby raised her morpher up, the demitro head showed up instead of the pink Dino gem.

"Dino thunder power up! HA!"Abby shouted

She turned into the pink ranger.

"I'm feeling some super dino mode!"Abby shouted

Everyone, except Dr.O changed into Super Dino mode. Trent, Abby, and DR. O took on Zeltrax while Kira, Conner, and Ethan took on Elsa. In a matter of minutes, the two villains where backing up holding their sides.

"We'll get you for this rangers."Elsa said

"Really? Because you say that every time and we still kick your butt!"Abby said

Elsa screamed then transported herself and Zeltrax into an invisportal. Dr. O left, while the rangers powered down. Abby smiled as she looked at her friends. Soon Abby started to feel light headed and started to fall. Before she hit the ground however, she felt a gentle breeze. She then felt two strong arms put her on their back. Then she felt someone walking back.

* * *

><p><span>(With the others.)<span>

Kira was walking beside Conner with Trent on the other side of her. Ethan was on the other side of Conner.

"Abby must be really tied, I mean taking on Zeltrax and Elsa by herself?"Kira asked

"Leave it to Abby to find the worse day to pick on the forces of Evil."Ethan said

"Come on guys leave her alone, she must have had to get anger out."Trent said

"Why?"Conner asked

"Find out by yourself hotshot."Kira replied

Conner frowned.

"Don't tell me you three know!"Conner said

Trent and Ethan smirked and nodded their heads.

"Cassidy, Devin, and Derrick know to."Kira said

"You and Abby are the only two that are blind and hadn't realized it yet."Trent said

Ethan laughed, then waved by to Conner and the others. Kira and Trent soon followed, saying Lighting Cruiser would give them a lift home. Conner put Abby into his mustang and buckled her up. However, before he shut the door he moved a piece of hair out of her face. With that Abby woke up. When she saw Conner's hand on her face she started to feel her face heat up. Conner felt his heat up to. Before the two realized it someone had bumped into Conner making him fall forward his lips hitting Abby's. When the two broke apart and Conner turned around they saw Derrick, Amanda, Kira, Trent, Ethan, Cassidy, and Devin.

"YOU GUYS!"Conner yelled

"Sorry dude, you know I have bad aim."Derrick said

Conner then just shook his head, closed Abby's door and got in to drive her home. While Abby was ridding home she couldn't help, but think exactly what would she call her and Conner's relationship.


	21. Evening after Disappering Act

**Hey you guys, I really didn't like the episode of Disappearing Act; I was just going to skip it but I thought that wouldn't really make sense. So I decided to write this short chapter on what happened the evening after the episode.**

* * *

><p>Abby sighed as she walked into her house she shared with Dr.O. She threw her backpack down on the couch.<p>

"HEY!"A voice shouted

Abby jumped and spun around...She then saw an outline of a man.

"DR.O, sorry I totally forgot you were invisible...uh...maybe I should by you a light or something."Abby said

Abby could only guess that Dr.O was giving her dirty stares as he threw her backpack, back at her.

"Go do your homework."he said

Abby smiled and ran upstairs. She sat down at her desk and grabbed her Science book. She opened it and started out her homework, but thoughts of the previous day came into her mind. Dr.O turning invisible, defeating Elsa's new monster, Abby becoming almost unable to fight..She looked down at her wrist which was taped with Conner's sports tape. Her mind was racing with thoughts when her door opened.

"Hey Trent."Abby said

"Man, I hate your super hearing cousin."Trent said

Abby turned in her chair and laughed. Trent smiled and walked over to her bed and flopped on it.

"So did anyone else see Uncle Anton?"Abby asked

"Uncle Anton?"Trent asked

Trent laughed as Abby became embarrassed.

"No, it was only us."Trent said

Abby turned back and started back working on her homework.

"I think you should tell them."Abby said

"Are you crazy? I did good to get Conner on my side! Telling him about dad would just turn them against me again."Trent said

"So would them seeing Uncle Anton transform."Abby said "Well Whatever you decided I'll stand by you."

Trent smiled as Abby quickly finished her homework.

"DONE!"Abby shouted as she closed her book.

"How do you do that so fast?"Trent asked

"It's called being smart."Abby replied

Trent laughed and the two decided to head down to the dino lab. When they got there they saw Hayley. Abby nodded for Trent to head outside to Lighting Cruiser that she would meet him out there he nodded and left. Abby walked over to Hayley and took the seat next to her.

"Hayley, Hayley look at me."Abby said grabbing the woman's hands from typing so much

Hayley looked t Abby. Abby saw all the bags under her eyes.

"Hayley have you been working here all night?"Abby asked

"I have to...I made a mistake, I thought I could cure Tommy but it only made it worse."Hayley said

"Hayley no one blames you! You did cure him. He's not stuck as the black ranger. My uncle is normal...invisible but normal."Abby laughed

"How are you able to do it?"Hayley asked

"Do what?"Abby asked

"Smile all the time? Doesn't it get tiring?"Hayley asked

"Yeah it does, I mean when Trent was the evil white ranger all I wanted to do was cry. However, I told myself what good would it be if I cried? Trent needs me and so does Conner, Kira, and Ethan. If I break down here how will I be able to face them?"Abby asked "It doesn't get easy, taking one small step towards your answer only makes things harder."

"Abby, thank you...I'm going to take a long nap."Hayley said

"Go, I'll program the computer here to send my dino morpher an alert if there is trouble."Abby said

Hayley nodded and left. Abby quickly typed in what she needed then walked up stairs.

"Dr.O I'm leaving."Abby said

She grabbed her sports bag then walked out to Lightning cruiser where Trent was waiting.

"So, about this whole thing about coming clean when are you going to tell Conner your two big secrets?"Trent asked

"I'll probably tell them to him when he finds out your dirty little secret then he will be mad with me and you can run for it."Abby said

The two pulled up to the small pond where Abby always got out and went to the group. Conner rolled the soccer ball to Abby.

"Okay so Abby what is it like living with a invisible man?"Conner asked

Abby stopped it and said:

"It's not that hard when you have supper sight I can see his outline, but that's it."Abby said then kicked the ball to Ethan. "How's your heartbreak?"

Ethan stopped the ball and said:

"I'm okay surprisingly...I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Ethan then kicked the ball to Trent and said:

"How's your dad?"

Trent stopped the ball and said:

"He had a bad case of food that didn't agree with him. He's never been a big sushi fan."

Trent then kicked the ball to Kira.

"How is your new song?"Trent asked

"It's doing pretty good..."Kira said then kicked the ball to Abby "Do you have a very bad feeling something bad will happen?"

Abby stopped the ball and kicked up and caught it.

"Yeah, it's eating at me every all day today...Elsa's words are also burning in my mind."Abby said

"You never told us what she said to you."Ethan said

"She said that Mesagog's day of atonement is coming...When it happens we'll be destroyed starting with me."Abby said

"Personal Grudge much?"Kira asked

"It doesn't bother me that she doesn't like me...what bothers me is the way she said it...Mesagog's day of Atonement."Abby replied

"Whats so weird about that?"Conner asked

"Yeah!"Ethan said

"Atonement means reparation for something..."Abby started

"Which means Elsa is telling us that Mesagog is going to give us a terrible amount of our own medicine."Trent finished

"Exactly, and not only that...were down one ranger, and Hayley is on leave till she gets some rest...So the five of us have to be have to be on our A game..."Abby said

"Mesagog coming after us personally...I don't think I can handle that."Kira said "I met him when he kidnapped me and it wasn't pretty."Kira said

"Yeah know how you feel on that note, wasn't all happy with that in my face he was doing."Abby replied

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Abby just stood in silence...none of them wanted to say anything...They couldn't really say anything..There wasn't really anything they could say...It was about that moment that Abby's morpher beeped.

"Abby do you think you can come home? I can't find Tommy..."Hayley said

Abby sighed and raised her morpher to her mouth and said:

"Yeah on my way."

"Thanks,"Hayley said

Abby turned to her friends and said:

"Why do I feel like a seeing eye dog, well see you guys later."Abby said

"Bye Abs."Kira said "I'll text you later."

"By ABBY-BOO BOO."Ethan shouted

"By Abs, face time later?"Trent asked

Abby sighed her and Conner had yet to figure out what their relationship was...She couldn't say when Kira asked her if she felt something, that she felt she might lose Conner some time soon. Abby got into Lightning cruiser and drove off. When she made it home, she helped Hayley find Dr.O and Hayley told him to stay put. She wanted to check his vitals. Abby trudged up to her room and grabbed a huge book, and opened it to see a letter that her uncle Zack had gave her. She opened it and read it carefully.

_'Dear Abby,_

_I can't say that I like other people sending my letters to you...but I guess this will have to do. I heard you became a power ranger and I have to say I'm glad that the world is being protected by you. I haven't seen you in a long time, I was wondering when you were going to come see me? It makes me very sad that you go and see everyone, but me. I'm not kidding though Kelsey, Joel, me, Chad, Ryan, and Dana miss having you around. It was weird when Jason asked me to watch you when you were Seven I thought he was crazy..but, as time went on you grew on me short one. Dana said that she happy your wearing pink. She also said girls in pink need to stick together. Kelsey said she found a new rock climbing mountain for you and her to try out. Anyways, just thought I would drop a letter to you since I lost your phone number...ah, ha, ha ha...Don't judge me okay! Being Chief Fire Fighter while working with Light Speed Rescue on the side is making me lose things...Anyways, it was nice to talk to you again. We'll I'll see you at your graduation...Talk to you later._

_Sincerely,_

_Carter Greyson_

Abby sighed, as she sat the note back down and laid on her bed. As I was laying there I realized so many people were counting on us Dino Rangers, not just Reifside...but the whole world..

'What a great way to end my day.'Abby thought

* * *

><p><strong>I'll answer your comments on the next chapter:) Please help me look for transcripts or scripts of the power ranger episodes. If I can get them they will come out a whole lot faster..<br>**


	22. Fighting Spirit

_**Here is a new chapter:) I owe this chapter to D.J. Scales who helped me alot:)  
><strong>_

_**Dedicated to: Grapejuice101, Brankel1,louisiana-gal2, dream lighting, Jeremy Shane, Dorito of Doom, JJB88, Sapphire Ranger, now closed, Vibrant-Green, ScarletMoonRanger, Primevalfan32,Cutiepie  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Power Rangers Dino Thunder Episode 27: Fighting Spirit<strong>_

**With the rangers**

The rangers, except Abby, walked down into the dino lab.

"Hey Hayley, Hey Abby where's Dr.O?"Conner asked

"Yeah not that we would be able to see him if he was here."Kira said

At that time Abby looked over to the work out equipment, it was then that that the rangers head a voice:

"Hey guys."

The rangers looked over to the work out equipment, to see it moving.

"I'll never get use to that."Kira said walking to stand by Abby.

Conner and Ethan walked over to the work out equipment.

"Hey Dr.O no offense but what's the point of building your biceps if no one is going to see them?"Conner asked

The weights dropped and Abby carried a black towel over to him.

"That's why I called you here Hayley and Abby found a way to bring me back to normal."Dr.O said

"That's great!"Kira said

"What are we waiting for lets do it."Ethan said

"Hold on Everybody!"Abby said while Hayley walked over and stood by her.

"Tommy I told you I think the remeculizer may make you visible again , but Abby and I haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet."Hayley said

"Actually I was thinking about that...Abby."Dr.O said

Abby walked over and picked up a black box with the dino thunder logo on it and brought it over to Hayley.

"Maybe we should use this."Dr.O said

Hayley sent Abby a look.

"Don't look at me, I don't know whats in it either."Abby said

Hayley opened the box and was surprised to see the black dino gem.

"NO WAY FORGET IT!"Hayley said

Kira looked at the girl in pink and Hayley confused.

"We got to try something. My Dino Gem is the most powerful source of energy we have."Dr.O said

"Powerful being the operative word."Abby said

"I don't know what type of influence your body will have from it, it's way to risky."Hayley said

"Hayley, we don't have a choice."Dr.O said

Hayley sighed. Conner, Kira, and Ethan looked at their pink clothed friend. Abby walked over and stood in between Kira and Conner. She garbed the two's hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this."She whispered

Everyone around the dino lab getting ready for the big experiment. Conner was writing something down. Ethan was running around placing stuff around. Abby was sitting with Kira, Abby had voted not to have anything to do with this. She had told her uncle she had a bad feeling. Kira said that they should listen to the girl, but like always no one did. Hayley was lying a sliver blanket on the table when Dr.O walked over to Abby.

"Abby, I know you have a bad feeling about this; however, this might be my one chance at getting my body back."Dr.O said

"If your sure about this...I can't change your mind...Good luck."Abby said

Dr.O walked over to the examination table and laid on it.

"Okay Hayley I'm ready!"Dr.O said

Hayley walked over and covered him up.

"For the record I agree with Abby this is a bad idea."Hayley said

Ethan walked back in the lab from putting stuff up. Kira walked over to Dr.O.

"I agree with them also!"Kira said

"Don't worry I'll be fine."Dr.O said

"Isn't that what they all say?"Abby whispered to herself

Abby took a deep breath and her and Kira placed the heart moniters on Dr.O.

"Hope to see you soon Dr.O...literally."Ethan said

Abby and Kira walked over to stand by Ethan and Conner. Abby watched as Hayley put the Dino gem into the machine.

"Alright, you ready?"Hayley asked

Dr.O took a deep breath and said:

"Ready to go."

Abby grabbed ahold of the closets hand she had, which just happened to be the boy in red's, and held it tightly. Conner looked down at her worried, as Hayley slid the dino gem holder in the machine. She walked over and flipped on the machine.

"Initiating sequence."Hayley said

The machine started, it was then Abby heard something.

"HAYLEY STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"Abby cried

"Abby whats wrong?"Kira asked

They soon saw it. Dr.O was breathing fast and his breaths were short.

"Is everything okay?"Ethan asked

"It's over loading!"Hayley yelled as she saw the machine that held the dino gem started to spark. It was then the rangers saw Dr.O start to spas.

"What's happening?"Kira asked

"The energy-"Hayley started to explain but Abby's ear had closed them out...all she could hear was her Uncle's erratic heart beats. Abby felt herself getting a sickening feeling. She wanted to be at her uncle's side. She was going to run over there, but Conner wrapped an arm around her waist and shook his head. The machine soon exploded. Hayley walked over closer to the rangers. They walked over to the machine. Abby dug through the waist and pulled out the container that had the dino gem in it.

"His Dino Gem is destroyed."Abby said

It was then that a the rangers were pulled to see Tommy glowing white, then he realized he was back. The rangers all piled around the table,

"TOMMY!"Hayley cried happily

However, the rangers got no response.

"Tommy? TOMMY?"Hayley asked "Can you hear me?"

Worried was now the only thing the rangers felt.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

Hayley called an ambulance. Abby was the one that got to ride with it. She felt sick to her stomach seeing her uncle lying there. Her mind was now hazy and her heart felt heavy. She felt like she was going to pass out. She gripped onto her blue jean skirt tightly, her hand was made into fist holding the material tightly. She knew the others were on there way. When they made it to the hospital, they rushed Dr.O into a room where the doctors. Abby was standing outside, when she heard a group of people call her name. She didn't need to look. Her super hearing could tell it was Hayley, Kira, Ethan, and Conner. The rangers and Hayley waited till they were told Dr.O was in a room and they could see him. Hayley stood by the doctor one side of the bed. while Kira Ethan, Abby, and Conner stood on the other. Conner had an arm wrapped around the girls shoulder, while Kira was holding her hand.

"Whats wrong with him Doctor?"Hayley asked

"I have no idea Hayley his vitals are stable, but his brain patterns are widely erratic."The Doctor said

"Can you get him out of it?"Abby asked

"Were trying, but he's not responding to anything."The Doctor said

"He's going to be okay right?"Ethan asked, which was the question that was on everybody's mind.

"I'm not going to lie to you the longer he stays like this the more at risk he is."The doctor said

Abby felt her legs weaken. Conner saw her out of the corner of his eyes start to fall. He caught her and held her closer to him. He felt his shirt start to get wet...he knew that Abby was crying.

"Thanks Dr. Walsh."Kira said her voice almost breaking

"Your friend is going to get the best care possible."Dr. Walsh said

The Doctor left and shocked everyone out of their sadness.

"BREAKING NEWS! A TERRIFYING CREATURE IS ATTACKING DOWN TOWN! CITIZENS ARE ADVISE TO STAY INDOORS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!"

The rangers gaze was hardened at the TV. Hayley looked at the TV then back at the rangers.

"I'll stay with him."Hayley said

"We'll be back as soon as we can."Conner said

The rangers all ran out of the room, heading into the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Rangers<strong>

The rangers had morphed and rushed into battle. Conner was first on his raptor cycle.

"It's about time!"the White Terrorsaurus cried

The White Terrorsaurus put his hands around his red horn and shot a blast at Conner. Explosions went off around Conner as he sped his Raptor Cycle up and tried to jump over some derbies. He did then pulled out his tarano staff.

"Tarano staff!"Conner yelled as he jumped off his Raptor Cycle

The two went into fighting each other. The Terrorsaurus was dogging all of Conner's attack. The Terrorsaurus grabbed Conner's tarano staff then Conner said:

"I thought the last Terrorsaurus was ugly, but you even got him beat!"

Terrorsaurus through Conner away then made a red sword and slashed Conner. Conner fell to the ground as Kira and Ethan rode up shooting lasers at the Terrorsaurus.

"CONNER!"Abby yelled

Abby ran over and helped Conner up. Kira and Ethan turned their raptor cycles around, as Abby and Conner turned to fight against the Terrorsaurus.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dr.O<strong>

Dr.O realized that he was in barren desert. He was wearing his

"Hello!"Dr. O called

He looked around the desert for anyone.

"Hello! ANYBODY!"Dr.O cried "What is this place?"

Dr.O looked around and saw a small stone door way. About that time a person in red walked through the door.

"Hello Tommy."the man in red said

Dr.O spun around and saw the person, he couldn't believe it. The closer he looked at the person the more he couldn't believe it.

"Remember me?"The person asked

Dr.O didn't say anything, but stare in amazement at the figure now walking down the sandy hill. Tommy's heart was clenched in his chest.

"Zeo ranger five, don't tell me you forgotten already?"Zeo ranger five asked

"But, that's impossible."Tommy said

"Oh, it's possible."Zeo ranger five said "And I'm still as tough as ever question is are you."

Zeo ranger five was getting closer and closer with every step he took.

"What is this I'm not going to fight you."Dr.O said

"Then I suppose you will be destroyed."The red figure said

Dr.O on instinct looked down at his dino bracelet.

"Oh no, the gem it's gone."Dr.O said

Dr.O and Zeo Ranger five started their duel.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hayley<strong>

Hayley was sitting in Dr.O's waiting room when her phone rung.

"Hello."She asked

_"Hayley, I just heard do you need anything?"a voice asked_

"Adam, I'm fine. I'm sitting with Tommy."Hayley said

_"Where is Abby and the others?"Adam asked_

"The others are out there doing their job."Hayley said

_"Must be tough, I could never keep my mind straight."_

"I'm pretty sure they are fighting even though the are still thinking about Tommy even though their doing their job."

_"The others are calling me non stop asking about you two. Do you need any of us to come?"_

"No, you guys need to keep your lives going. If you guys come the others will think the worse."

_"Alright I'll spread the word...good luck Hayley and let the power protect you."_

* * *

><p><strong>With The Rangers.<strong>

The White Terrorsaurus fired lasers at Conner and Abby. The two flipped backwards, thanks to the explosion. Conner landed on the ground. but Abby was thrown into a car. The White Terrorsaurus turned around to see Ethan and Kira coming at him with their weapons. He fired at them and in mid air they were shot and fell to the ground. Conner and Abby were trying to get up when the two heard:

"FIRE!"

About that time Trent pulled up on his white dino ATV and fired at the White Terrorsaurus.

"TRENT!"Conner said happily

Trent's attack was square on and hit the White Terrorsaurus making him fall back.

"Great another one!"the White Terrorsaurus said firing

Trent's path was blocked by explosion. Trent was thrown off his ATV and rolled on the ground. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Abby were now all up holding their wounds and ran to the white ranger.

"TRENT!"Kira shouted

Trent demorpehed, he was in pain. Abby then noticed his dino morphing glowing white. Abby ran over to her cousin.

"Trent are you okay?"Abby asked

Trent only nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Dr.O <strong>

Dr.O and zeo ranger five are in a heated battle. Zeo ranger five got a good hit on Tommy and threw him into the water. Tommy jumped back up and into fighting stents.

"Washed up already Tommy?"Zeo ranger five asked

Tommy finally got a grip on Zeo ranger five's leg and threw him away.

"See you got a lot of fight left in you."Zeo ranger five said getting up "But is it enough?"

Zeo ranger five vanished in red light and Tommy yelled:

"Wait."

However, it was to late.

"What are you talking about?"Tommy aid to himself

The area around Dr.O changed again. This time it was a forest. A dark cold forest.

"Tommy! TO-MM-Y! TOMMY!"Someone was calling

"Something tells me were not in reifside anymore."Dr.O said

"Or Angle Grove."the voice said then laughed

About that time a figure flew down. Tommy couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hu?"Tommy asked

"Finally cut that hair eh Tommy?"the white ranger asked

"White ranger, but your powers were destroyed!"Tommy said

"Can't keep a good ranger down!"The white ranger said getting in fighting stants.

"Urg. Not again!"Tommy said

"For old time sense."White ranger said

The white ranger and Tommy were now in a heated battle against each other. Tommy was wondering what in the world was going on. It was evenly matched till the white ranger brought out Saba, and it became a one sided fight. Dr.O was blasted forward by explosions that came from Saba.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers<strong>

Ethan was the next one attacked by the White Terrorsaurus. He was thrown forward by an explosion. He flipped then hit the ground. The White Terrorsaurus turned and fired at Conner and Kira who were running up to attack. The two were shot backwards by the explosion. Abby was next, she brought out her Demito bow. She fired it and it hit it's mark. Abby was watching the White Terrorsaurus carefully then he shot her she flew backwards again and hit a car.

'This is turning into a bad habit.'Abby thought

Kira and Conner demoprhed, their morphers fried. Ethan jumped on his hovercraft cycle.

"HOVERCRAFT CYCLE!"Ethan cried

Abby stood up and tried her thundermax blaster.

"Bring it."The White Terrorsaurus said

Ethan fired at the White Terrorsaurus and yelled:

"Back off creep."

Abby could only watch in worry as the White Terrorsaurus jumped up on his hovercraft cycle and did something she never expect. He started to suck up Ethan's dino gem power.

'What? Does he need dino gem power?'Abby asked herself

He then threw Ethan off his HoverCraft Cycle into some concert brinks and started to laugh. Ethan demorphed and his morpher was fried also. The White Terrorsaurus turned to Abby. She fired at the White Terrorsaurus, but he didn't even flinch.

'he's stronger now!'Abby thought

He fired at her, she was thrown backwards and hit the ground hard, sliding beside her cousin. She demorphed and realized that her morpher was now fired.

"Ethan!"Conner cried as him and Kira ran over to him.

"Abby."Trent cried as he helped his cousin up

The rangers now all stood in front of the White Terrorsaurus. All of them were now in pain and hurting terribly.

"This guy has worked my last nerve!"Conner said "READY!"

"READY!"The others said

"Dino Thunder power up ha!"The rangers said

"White ranger dino thunder power up ha!"Trent said

"Hu?"Conner asked

The rangers were shocked,

"Whats going on?"Conner asked

Him and the others tried to go through the morphing process agian.

"That thing fried our morphers."Ethan said

"Morpher overload."Abby said

"Not so tough are you." the White Terrorsaurus said as he turned and jumped away

The rangers ran to follow him, but they stopped.

"He's gone!"Conner cried

About that time Cassidy and Devin ran up.

"Hey guys."Cassidy said

The rangers turned around and looked at her.

"Oh my goodness what happened to you guys?"Cassidy asked

"Uh things are a bit fuzzy but I would say I giant mutant attack."Kira said

"Didn't the power rangers come and help you out?"Cassidy asked

"No, I guess they couldn't make it."Trent said with a small laugh.

"Yeah no power rangers anywhere near here."Conner said

"That's weird they normally show up when anyone needs them."Devin said

"Well maybe their at the laundry matt washing those shinny suits."Kira said

Cassidy looked at Abby who was standing behind Conner, Trent, Ethan ,and Kira.

"Abby are you okay?"Cassidy asked

Abby nodded then she just started to walk off, trying not to hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dr. O<strong>

Dr.O and the white ranger were in an all out fight with each other. Tommy was knocked to the ground.

"You still with me? Come on get up."The white ranger said as he grabbed Tommy

The White ranger pinned Tommy up against a tree and said:

"You forget I know all your old moves."

Then turned and threw him against another tree.

"That might be true but I learned a few new ones."Dr.O said

He jumped off one tree and pressed himself off of it and then he jumped against another one kicking the white ranger and Saba way from each other. The white ranger fell to the ground.

"Impressive. Now we will see if you can face your toughest challenge."The white ranger said then vanished

"What like that wasn't tough?"Dr.O asked

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner.<strong>

The rangers arrived back at the hospital. They were about to go into Dr.O's room when Trent noticed something.

"Abby's not here."Trent said

"What?"Kira asked

The rangers looked around saw that she wasn't really there.

"Guys go on in and talk to Hayley about our situation...I'll go find her."Conner said

Conner took off down the hall. He made it to the break room and saw the brown headed pink clothed girl sitting at a table. Conner walked over, he noticed that she hadn't even heard him walk up.

'whoa, she is really upset.'Conner thought

Conner bought a water and walked over to the girl. He pressed the bottle of water against her forehead. She jumped and looked up at him. When Conner saw her face his heart clenched in his chest. Her had tears in them, and her face had pain written all over it. He moved before his brain had any thought in the process. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other held her hand.

"Conner?"she asked

Conner held he close to him.

"It'll be alright, trust me...I need you to be strong..I know that's selfish of me to ask that, but if I see you break down then I'll give up."

"Conner."Abby said then buried her head in his shoulder and started to cry.

Once she stopped crying, the two started walking back up to Dr.O's room. Conner hadn't realized it till just then, but Abby was holding his hand.

'Her hand fits really well in mine.'Conner thought.

They got in the elevator and made it to Dr.O's floor. Before the Elevator doors open, a voice caught Conner's attention.

"Conner."Abby said

"Yea-"he started while looking over at Abby.

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed the boy. Conner felt his cheeks flush. The elevator doors open and Abby walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers<strong>

The rangers were now all back at the hospital, in Dr.O's room. They were in pain, and mad about losing the fight. However, they saw that Dr.O needed them.

"Any new you can tell us?"Abby asked

"Sorry Abby, no change."The doctor said then walked out

"I wish there was something we could do. I feel completely helpless."Kira said

Trent looked at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Abby laid a head on Conner's shoulder.

" is pretty tough Kira"Conner said "I mean he gave me a C- on my term paper."

Hayley and Abby smiled. Conner felt himself happy that he had made Abby smile.

"He was being generous."Abby replied

Conner pulled her close to him and Kira laughed at Abby's reply. The ranger's calm and sorta happy mode was ruined by the tv.

"BREAKING NEWS THE CREATURE IS BACK!"The TV reporter said

"I had a feeling he would be back."Ethan said

"There is nothing we can do about it."Trent said

"WHERE ARE THE POWER RANGERS?!"The TV reporter asked

* * *

><p><strong>With Dr. O<strong>

Tommy walked through the woods again. This woods was different from The White ranger's forest. Tommy looked around the woods.

"Okay this is weird. Even for ranger standards."Tommy said

About that time a dagger showed up in a tree behind Tommy. He felt his heart start to pound. The dagger started to play a familiar tune. That one tune sent chills down Tommy's spine. Tommy brushed it off and pulled the dagger out of the tree.

"I had a feeling I would run into you."Tommy said

The green ranger started to walk through the thicket closer to Tommy.

"It's been a while Tommy see you switched into basics black."The green ranger said

"It seems to work for me."Tommy said "Let me guess you want to fight."

"You guessed right."The green ranger said

The green ranger and Tommy started to fight. The green ranger knocked Tommy to the ground then kicked the Dragon dagger out of his hand into the air. The Green ranger caught it then he shot an attack from the Dragon Dagger. Tommy was threw backwards from the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers.<strong>

Abby, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent looked at the TV and watched as the White Terrorsaurus terrorize the town.

"WHERE ARE THE POWER RANGERS?"The TV reporter said

"That's it you guys can sit here and watch this go on, but I can't!"Conner said walking out

"Hold up!"Ethan said

"Were going with you."Kira said

Trent and Abby looked at each other and nodded. With that all the rangers started to walked out.

"Hey were are you going you guys aren't going to stand a chance without your powers."Hayley cried

"That wouldn't stop Dr.O."Ethan said

"And it wont stop us either."Abby said

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers...<strong>

The White Terrorsaurus appeared in a small canyon. The White Terrorsaurus turned around and saw the rangers running up. he rangers slid to a stop in front of him.

"Alright freak we're going to stop you right here and now."Conner said

"That's a lot of talk from a bunch of powerless rangers."The White Terrorsaurus said

The rangers got into fighting stants then charged at him. The White Terrorsaurus fired shots at them. The rangers kept charging towards him. The rangers however were thrown backwards thanks to an explosion right at their feet. The rangers looked up at the White Terrorsaurus in pain.

"YOUR THROUGH!"the White Terrorsaurus yelled

The rangers pushed themselves up and charged again. The boys moved in first then Kira and Abby double teamed him. None of the rangers had made a hit. Trent and Conner tried to grab the White Terrorsaurus arms, but he threw them away.

"This is pathetic."The White Terrorsaurus said

* * *

><p><strong>With Dr.O<strong>

Dr.O and the Green ranger were still fighting. The green ranger had the upper hand on the fight. The green ranger threw Tommy into a tree then threw him away. Then the green ranger picked up a pillar and kicked it at Tommy. Tommy dogged it, but he wasn't ready for the aftershock the pillar would have from hitting the ground. Tommy fell to the ground at the green ranger's feet.

"You know better than anyone at how powerful I am."The green ranger said grabbing his dragon dagger from his belt. "Why don't you just give up the fight."

Tommy sat up slowly.

"That's the one thing I will never do!"Tommy said

"Then I guess this is over."The green ranger said as he got ready to attack.

Tommy braced himself for it; however, the green ranger put his dagger down and said:

"You passed the test."

He held out his hand and helped Tommy up. Tommy took his hand and stood up.

"Test?"Tommy wondered "What are you talking about

Zeo ranger five walked up

"You haven't been fighting us you've been fighting for your life."Zeo ranger five said

"and you've proven your will to live is stronger then any ranger power."The white ranger said walking up.

Tommy looked at the green ranger, then the white ranger, then zeo ranger five. The three rangers held out their hands and opened them.

"This is yours."The green ranger said

Dr.O was surprised to see his dino gem in three pieces. He took the pieces out of the rangers hand.

"Good luck black ranger."The green ranger said

Tommy opened his eyes to hear a voice:

"Tommy! Your okay!"

Tommy smiled and said:

"Yeah, never felt better."

Hayley smiled as Dr.O looked to his hand and opened it to see his black dino gem.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers.<strong>

The White Terrorsaurus shot at the rangers again. The rangers were caught up in an explosion. The all fell to the ground it pain.

"It's over!"The White Terrorsaurus said

The rangers tried to get up.

"It's over."The White Terrorsaurus said

About that time Dr.O came in and kicked the White Terrorsaurus away.

"DR.O!"Conner shouted

"UNCLE TOMMY!"Abby shouted

The rangers pushed themselves up.

"You're alive!"Kira cried

Dr.O nodded at them. Then the White Terrorsaurus said:

"Not for long."

Dr. O readied his morpher then yelled:

"Dino Thunder Power up HA!"

Dr.O morphed and Abby smiled.

"Big deal!"the White Terrorsaurus and fired at Dr.O

Dr.O dogged it and then attacked the White Terrorsaurus. Dr.O landed a good hit on the White Terrorsaurus. He kicked him off the clift and into another canyon.

"SUPER DINO MODE!"Dr.O said

Dr.O changed into his super dino mode. The rangers were amazed at his super dino mode.

"When did he get Super dino powers?"Conner asked

"I don't know, but he took a good time to bust them out."Ethan said

The fight was onside, Dr.O was taking care of the White Terrorsaurus like he was a small T-drone. Dr.O used one of his energy orbs and caught the White Terrorsaurus in it. The White Terrorsaurus exploded. A white crystal flew down, when it hit the ground it broke.

"Hey check it out!"Conner said

The rangers noticed pink, yellow, red, and blue lights coming out of the light. The color lights flew to their respective ranger.

"hey!"the rangers called out

The rangers raised their morphers happily.

"Sweet we got out powers back!"Ethan cried

The rangers ran over to Dr.O.

"Dr.O!"Abby and Kira cried

"Okay what was that about?"Conner asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."Dr.O said

About that time a voice broke the rangers out of their happiness.

"You think you would give up that easily?"The voice asked

The rangers looked up and saw the White Terrorsaurus in his big form.

"Think you three can finish this guy?"Dr.O said

"Totally!"Conner said

Him, Ethan's, and Kira's morpher changed.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"Kira, Conner, and Ethan shouted

The three of them went into their zords. However, as soon as their zords went straight to the attack they were blasted backwards.

"If Dr.O can win his fight so can we!"Kira said

"Your right Kira!"Ethan said

"Lets give it everything we got!"Conner said

"SUPPER DINO MODE!"Kira, Ethan, and Conner cried

Abby looked at Trent and her uncle.

"Can they do that?"Abby asked

"I don't know..I guess they can."

The thundermax megazord started to glow a bright golden color.

"Dino drill!"Conner shouted

The White Terrorsaurus tried to shoot lasers at it but it failed.

"FULL POWER!"Kira, Conner, and Ethan yelled

The destroyed the White Terrorsaurus, Abby yelled happily and jumped onto Trent and Dr.O's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Dr.O's house.<strong>

The rangers were all sitting down in the dino lab.

"Okay let me get this straight three of your old ranger powers came back?"Ethan said

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?"Conner asked

"This is awesome!"Ethan cried

All the rangers, except Abby who was sitting happily by her uncle in the other black chair smiled.

"Guys."Dr.O cried

The rangers stopped talking then Dr.O said:

"I just wanted to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart for hanging in there with me through all of this. It was tough, but you guys came through. It means a lot to me."

The rangers all had a happy look on their face.

"That's right,"Hayley said walking over to stand behind Tommy and Abby. "You all should be really proud of yourselves."

About that time the group heard a sniffle. Everyone looked over to Conner.

"Are you crying?"Ethan asked

"NO!"Conner said "Were just really glad to have you back Dr.O"

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly to say there is only eight more episodes left:( <strong>

**Comments:  
><strong>

**Cutiepie: I think everyone is ready for Abby and Conner to get together:)  
><strong>

**Primevalfan32:Thanks:)  
><strong>

**D.J. Scales: You are such a life saver thank you:) Glad you like the chapter  
><strong>

**ScarletMoonRanger: Thanks:)  
><strong>

**Grapejuice101:Thanks:)  
><strong>

**Vibrant-Green: Thanks:I You'll catch up:)  
><strong>

**brankel1:Thanks:)  
><strong>

**JJB88: Thanks  
><strong>

**Dream lighting: I'm glad you like it:)  
><strong>

**Dorito of Doom: Thanks:)  
><strong>

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks:)  
><strong>


	23. The Passion of Conner

**Dedicated to all of my readers:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Passion Of Conner:) <strong>

It was another long day in Reifside. Trent, Ethan, and Conner had just arrived to school and were talking about random things. When they walked through the doors of school they stopped. They saw Abby with another girl hanging up posters. The two were smiling and laughing. Conner turned to his two fighters in crime.

"There she is future Mrs. Conner McKnight."Conner said with a smile

Ethan and Trent shared a look. Trent leaned up against the wall and enjoyed the boy in red making a fool of himself.

"You might want to give yourself a realty check just this once."Ethan said

"Dude don't be a hater!"Conner said slapping Ethan on the back" Just because I got the magic-"

"I'm with Ethan on this one Sigfried."Trent said "I know Krista from math class and we all know Abby they both are kinda deep and well..."

"Not deep."Ethan chimed

"I didn't want to say it."Trent replied

"You guys are suppose to back me up remember!"Conner cried

Ethan looked at his friend in red amazed.

"Where's the love?"Conner asked

Trent turned to Ethan with an amused grin. Krista gave Abby some papers then walked off down the hall.

"now observe."Conner said

Conner patted Ethan on the chest then walked over to Abby who was posting a picture on the bulletin board.

"Krista right?"Conner asked

Abby turned to him.

"Conner I knew you were a jock, but I was sure you would know my name by now."Abby replied with a laugh.

"No, I mean, the girl you were talking to her name was Krista right?"

"Yeah, Don't get any ideas she has a boyfriend..who happens to be a good friend of mine!"

Conner just looked at Abby then remember what he was doing. Abby posted the paper then went to walk off.

"Hey wait wait! I wanted to ask you about your poster!"Conner said

Abby handed him one.

"So there is a tree that needs saving?"Conner asked

Abby wanted to smirk at the fake concern in his voice, but she couldn't so she just played along.

"Yeah behind the school it is over a hundred years old, and Randall wants to tear it down to make a new parking lot."Abby said

"That seems like such an injustice."Conner replied

"Yeah, I hate to think of all the animals who live in the tree. Their homes are going to get destroyed."

Conner smiled then asked:

"Where do I sign up?"

Abby looked at him confused.

"Really?!"Abby asked"You want to help."

"Yeah! Just tell me what to do."

She shot a look at Ethan and Trent who were just as amazed as she was. Abby told Conner to sign up with Krista. Abby then skipped over to Trent and grabbed him and went to find Kira.

"Bye Ethan. Talk to you later."

* * *

><p><strong>After School.<strong>

Krista had left ahead of Abby to go meet with some of the protesters who wanted to be there early. Abby had talked Cassidy into making a special of it, telling her it wold give her more practice for her upcoming news anchor position. Krista was getting everyone to cheer for the tree when she saw Abby run up.

"Sorry it took me so long. My Uncle needed a hand with some paper work that had piled up while he was away."Abby said

"I understand completely! Here, I made this for you."Krista said

Krista handed Abby a sign and she though it was so cute. It was on pink poster paper and had a tree on it with a bird in it. It said 'SAVE MY HOME'.

"Thanks Kris I owe you."Abby said

"Isn't this great a protest in our own backyard!"Cassidy said

Abby walked over to them.

"Hey Devin Hey Cassidy."Abby said

"Hey Abby."Devin said "Yeah this is a great cause Abby."

"Forget the cause I just want to make the news!"Cassidy said

Abby sighed at Cassidy's response. It was at that moment Krista walked over.

"OKAY GUYS-"Krista started

"Excuse me your blocking my light."Cassidy said grabbing Krista's arm spinning her around.

"Cassidy this is no place for posers! If your not here for the tree then move on!"Krista said

"What ever! I'll just give my publicity to someone who appreciates it"Cassidy replied "Abby I'll text you later. DEVIN COME ON!"

Abby and Cassidy look to see Devin getting tied to the tree. Abby sighed, this was going to be a long evening.

"This is a symbol of my bond with nature."Devin said

"I'll untie him later and tell him to find you at the cyber cafe Cassidy."Abby replied

"Thank you Abby. I'll see you at the station tomorrow."Cassidy replied

Abby glanced over to where Conner stood with Ethan.

'he's so over his head.'Abby thought

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner <strong>

Ethan was standing by him as Conner looked at all the people who were here for a different reason then him.

"Dude this is so wrong!"Ethan said "You don't care about this tree!"

"Abby doesn't need to know that"Conner said not knowing that Krista was behind him "I just need to make sure it looked like I care."

Krista could believe that this 'Conner' guy that Abby had talked about was this shallow. Krista had got Abby's attention and made her come over. Abby had already heard it all thanks to her supper hearing,

"Just as I thought you can't teach a jock new tricks!"Krista said

Conner and Ethan turned around and saw Abby and Krista.

"Look do us a favor and leave this to the people who really care!"Krista said then walked off

"This is low even for you Conner."Abby said walking off following Krista.

Ethan felt the cold chill that Abby had added with her voice.

"Ohh..."Ethan said

"Ouch!"Conner said

About that time everyone noticed that Randall was walking over.

"Out of my way!"Randall said to a worker

She pulled out a megaphone and said:

"GET THOSE WORKERS WORKING I HAVE A PERMIT!"

Abby's ears were rining, she hadn't expected Randell to be that loud; however, her mind was racing...it was like her mind was trying to match Randell's voice with someone's. Abby didn't notice that a worker was getting into a machine. Krista was standing by her, ready to protect the tree.

"Hey Kids! I got my orders!"the man said

"We are not moving."Krista said

Ethan looked at Abby. He knew something was wrong with her, he tried to get Conner's attention.

"We are not moving!"Krista said moving back to stand infront of the tree where Devin was

Abby stayed where she was.

"I hate teenagers!"The man said getting out of the machine

However, when he got home he hit a lever which let something go. It was the scaffold that was on the crane. Abby hadn't heard it and it was falling to land right on her.

"ABBY LOOK OUT!"Conner yelled running to her.

Ethan watched in amazed as Conner used his super speed to reached Abby in time and pull her out of the way. Abby and Conner both hit the ground. Ethan smiled happily at Conner.

"You okay?"Conner asked

Abby coughed from the dust and turned to Conner and said:

"Yeah, I think so."

Krista ran over then and helped Abby up, while Conner got up.

"How did you do that?"Krista asked him

"I guess that's the pros of being a jock."Conner said

Dr.O showed up, his face was etched with worry. He ran over to stand behind Randell and said:

"I think we need to talk about this before someone gets hurt."

Randell took a deep breath and then said:

"We'll talk, there is nothing that you can say that can change my mind. But we'll chat, then we will resume this tomorrow."

Randall turned and look at Dr.O and smirked then she grabbed her megaphone and said:

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE GO HOME!"

Everyone body was leaving, Abby told Devin to let her run and get her backpack and she would be back to help him get untied.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Point of view.<strong>

Abby waved by to Krista who got in the truck with a familiar face to Abby. It was then that Conner caught up with her.

"Hey I just want to apologize. I should have never said what I did."Conner said

"I don't get you! Sometimes you seem really nice and then other time you seem like a complete jerk!"Abby said

"Thanks!"Conner said

"Just tell me which is the real Conner?"

"That's why I came back! To show you! Look Abby I know I've been a jerk especially towards Trent. I know I have no room to talk since you have been through a lot more then me..but just give me some time to explain why I'm like this."Conner said

"Look that tree is important to many people. It is also important to a lot of animals."Abby said "Krista is depending on me to help her protect that tree."

"You listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to that tree while I'm around I promise you."

Abby didn't say anything, the two decided to head to the cybercafe to get some smoothies.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Cyber Cafe<strong>

Abby and Conner walked in the Cyber Cafe. Abby saw Kira, Trent and Ethan on the couch and went had a laptop while Trent was drinking a smoothie Abby fell with her on top of Kira .Abby then pointed to Trent's smoothie, he smiled and gave her some. Conner sat on the chair by the couch. Krista walked over and sat beside Conner.

"Ow, Abby!"Kira cried

"Abs get off of Kira."Trent said

About that time Devin ran in. He ran straight to Cassidy

"Where is the power rangers?"He asked her"I have to find the power rangers."

That got Abby and the other's attention.

"Uh haven;t you been paying attention that's what we have been trying to figure out."Cassidy siad

"This is serious I was attacked by that freak Zeltrax."Devin said

The name Zeltrax made Abby's and Trent's blood go cold.

"listen."Kira whispered to Ethan

"He's looking for the rangers, it gets worse."Devin said

Cassidy turned and started to walk out.

"How could it get worse?"Cassidy asked

"He stole the tree!"Devin cried

Krista heard that and her heart stopped she stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?"Abby asked

"Um, didn't you hear what he just say I have to get there right away!"Krista said

"That's probably not a good idea!"Conner said

"Alright I get it if you are to afraid to go with me-"Krista started

"No, that's not it you should just leave it to people who know what their doing."Conner said

Abby sighed then turned to Kira and whispered in her ear:

"You, Ethan, Trent, take Conner and report to Dr.O I'll follow Krista."

Kira nodded. Krista stood up and took off while Abby followed her. Conner ran to follow, but Ethan, Kira, and Trent stood in his way.

"Dude you know where we need to go."Ethan said

"Abby can handle Krista."Kira said

Conner sighed and said:

"Yeah I know."

The rangers took off to the dino lab.

* * *

><p><strong>The dino Lab<strong>

Dr.O had just been briefed by the four rangers standing in front of him.

"Zeltrax is back?"Dr.O asked spinning around in his chair

"How is that even possible?"Trent asked

"What does he want with a tree?"Kira asked

"I think I can answer both of those questions."Hayley said

She turned to the computer and showed them a picture that Abby had sent them.

"The tree must be growing over a life force spring."Hayley said

"You mean a fountain of youth?"Ethan asked

"Those things are real?"Conner asked

"apparently this one is."Dr.O said

"That's what kept the tree alive so long."Kira said

"Not only that, since the sap has been nurtured by this for so long it must have powers of it's own."Hayley said

"That must be what Zeltrax is after."Trent said

"I hate to say it, but he might not be the only one."Dr.O said

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

Abby and Krista ran up to see the hole where the tree has been.

"Krista?"Abby asked

"Why? This tree has never done anything wrong to anyone."Krista cried

Abby walked over and rubbed her friends shoulders.

"I don't know why this tree was attacked, but I'm sure we can plant a new tree and raise it with everyone."Abby said

"You think so?"Krista asked

"I know so."Abby replied

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Dino lab.<strong>

The rangers were still talking about the tree and Zeltrax when Kira saw Abby and Krista walk up.

"Hey look there's Abby and Krista."Kira said

Conner walked off, Dr.O and Trent shared a look and Dr.O followed him.

"Hey you okay?"Dr.O asked Conner

"I don't know, sometimes I wounder if I'm cut out for all this super hero stuff."Conner said

"Still have doubts?"Dr.O asked

"I mean you see someone like Abby who believes so strongly in what she's doing nothing can stop her.I don't know if I have that in me."

Dr.O laughed, then turned to Conner and said:

"You crack me up."

"What, What I say?"Conner asked confused

"You remind me so much of myself at your age. Have all this ability and raw emotion, but it took me awhile to get the confidence that I could really do anything."

"I've got confidence."Conner said

"Cockiness and confidence are two different things. There is a whole world you haven't tapped into yet. Beyond Triassic Power and Super Dino you have to believe you deserve it. When you do you'll be blown away by what you can do."Dr.O said with a smile

The alarms started to go off. Breaking up Dr.O and Conner's moment. The two ran back to the computers.

"Is it Zeltrax?"Dr.O asked

"No, but it seems like his old friends are throwing him a welcome back party."Hayley said

"We can handle the triptoids."Conner said

"Alright Conner, Trent you stay here in case Zeltrax makes another appearance. Call Abby also if he does."Dr.O said

Hayley and Trent nodded. Trent walked over and took the seat by Hayley.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers.<strong>

Kira, Conner, and Ethan ran right where the triptoids were. When they got there they saw Elsa and The Evil white ranger standing above the triptoids.

"You're so predictable."Elsa said" I knew I could count on you to show up. Attack!"

Conner, Kira, and Ethan ran forward and met the trip toids half way. The rangers were getting a beating, then Dr.O ran up.

"Forget about me?"he asked

The trip toids split off and went after each ranger. The rangers were doing their best to fight off the trip toids, but something was different about them.

"Whats wrong with these guys its like their on fire."Conner cried

"It's time to put out the fire."Dr.O said

"What are you doing?"Kira asked

"Use your dino gem. It acts as a negative that deactivates the trip tiods."Dr.O said

Ethan, Kira, and Conner followed Dr.O example

"Dude this is awesome."Ethan cried

"It's working!"Kira replied

However, no matter how many they did there was still to many.

"Maximize your dino power!"Dr.O commanded

"Alright!"Conner replied

"FULL POWER!"Conner, Kira, Dr.O, and Ethan shouted

They started to glow and the trip toids started to cry in pain. The trip toids soon started to glow.

"Whats going on?"The evil white ranger asked

Soon the trip toids vanished.

"Impossible!"The evil white ranger said

The rangers were down celebrating.

"Rockin!"Conner said as he high fived Dr.O

"Yeah!"Kira and Ethan said

The four rangers now prepared for their fight against Elsa and the Evil White ranger.

"You've been deserted."Dr.O yelled

"You might have beaten the Triptoids, but my master will have eternal life as soon as I get that tree back."Elsa said

Soon the rangers heard a voice.

"You're to late! You're all to late!"the voice said

Lighting strike from the sky and hit the rangers, Elsa, and the evil white ranger.

"What now?"Conner asked

Soon green fog came and started to make a figure. The fog vanished and they realized that it was a new and improved Zeltrax.

"Zeltrax!"Elsa cried

"Yes, i'm back and better then ever!"Zeltrax said "And this time I am not alone."

Something grew and became bigger.

"It's Abby's and Krista's tree!"Conner said

"WHOA!"Ethan cried

"Not good!"Kira cried

"It's over rangers!"Zeltrax said

"Whoa who's in charge here?"Ethan asked

"I am!"Zeltrax said" And no one will stop me."

" I don't have time for this. Destroy them all."Elsa whispered to the white ranger

"Of course."The evil white ranger said

Elsa vanished in an evil white ranger called on the drago zord and made the drago stegazord megazord.

"I'll take care of Zeltrax."Dr.O said

"Right."Conner said

"You guys know what to do."Dr.O replied

Conner, Kira, and Ethan ran off. The rangers formed the Thunder megazord then Conner called on his Triassic power and the Triassic rover. Ethan and Kira went after the tree while Conner went after the Drago Stegazord.

Dr.O was fighting with Zeltrax.

"Conner-"Dr.O started

"I don't think so."Zeltrax said

About that time Zeltrax was blasted away.

"I don't think so Zeltrax."Trent said appearing in front of Dr.O

"Thanks Trent."Dr.O said

Trent nodded then started his fight with Zeltrax.

"Conner! Combine all the zords to form the tricera max megazord!"Dr.O said

"Of Course!"Conner said "TRICERA MAX MEGAZORD!"

Conner made quick work of the tree. Dr.O was having problems with Zeltrax. The rangers all ran and got in front of Dr.O. Zeltrax bent down and picked up some of the tree.

"You played right into my life is mine!"Zeltrax said then fired explosion at the rangers.

They were thrown backwards by the explosion. Zeltrax then vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby and Krista.<strong>

Abby was told to stay put by Hayley. Hayley had figured Zeltrax would return to the source after he vanished.

"I can't believe it's gone."Krista cried

"Gone."Zeltrax said

Abby grabbed Kirsta's hand and backed away, with Krista behind her.

"But not forgotten."Zeltrax said

"Zeltrax haven't you done enough damage?"Krista asked

Zeltrax looked at her. Abby could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm just getting started!"Zeltrax said" out of my way."

Zeltrax moved Abby and Krista way as he walked to where the water was coming from the tree hole. Abby held up her morpher where Hayley could see. Zeltrax threw the last little bit of the tree monster and stabbed him into the water.

"Give me the eternal power of youth."Zeltrax cried

Zeltrax started to glow with purple energy. Abby used this time to run off and morph. Abby then ran up morphed.

"Stand back Krista."Abby said

"A power ranger!"Krista said

Zeltrax turned around and said:

"You melding fool!"

Abby then pulled out her thundermax saber and Zeltrax his sword and the two charged each was doing her best then Zeltrax got the upper hand. He slashed her and she threw into the forest. When she hit the ground she demorpehd. Abby then ran out of the forest hurting and up to Krista.

"Come on we have to get out of here."Abby said helping Krista up.

Krista got up and started to run, but Zeltrax stood in their way. Abby pushed Krista behind her. Abby then went to kick Zeltrax, but he grabbed her arm.

"You're coming with me."Zeltrax said

"No please let her go!"Krista cried

"She will be a lesson to anyone who stands against me."Zeltrax said

Zeltrax vanished with Abby. Krista just stood in horror. Conner then ran up.

"Krista where's Abby?"Conner asked

"Zeltrax took her. Something about making her a lesson."Krista cried

"Oh no. Okay go back to Hayley's I'm going to try and find the power rangers."Conner said

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

Zeltrax was holding Abby with one arm as he climbed a hill. Abby wasn't really one to be afraid of heights, but she was getting pretty scared when she was looking at the ground. Abby kept crying out. It was then that she heard Conner.

"ABBY WHERE ARE YOU!"

She saw that Conner now morphed coming after her.

"CONNER!"Abby cried

Zeltrax fired lasers at Conner making him fall to the ground

It was then that Conner remembered what Dr.O had said:

_"Passion doesn't just happen you make it grow."_

Conner grabbed a hand full of gravel and he said:

"Alright now would be a really good time!"

Conner started to scream as he yelled:

"Give me the strength."

It was at that moment he went Triassic.

"Alright battlelizer."Conner said

Abby looked at Conner amazed. The batalizer was amazing.

"Nice trick but your to late."Zeltrax said

"Try me."Conner warned

"Ha with pleasure."Zeltrax said

Zeltrax threw Abby away from him. She started to fall down to the ground. Abby closed her eyes. Then she heard:

"Super stretch."

She opened her eyes to see Conner's arms coming towards her. His arms stretched and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"Abby you okay?"Conner asked

"Yeah, that was awesome!"Abby said

"We'll talk about it later go hide over there."

Abby nodded and took off. She hid behind some grass and watched Conner.

"HEY 't go away mad just go away." Conner said

Conner shot an attack at Zeltrax. However, he jumped and missed it. Conner then went after Zeltrax. Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Dr.O showed up.

"Abby are you okay?"Kira asked

"Yeah little soar, but I'm okay."Abby replied

Conner went up the hill after Zeltrax, but Zeltrax made it harder when he threw boulders down at him.

"Fire punch."Conner cried once he made it to the top.

The rangers on the ground just watched in amazed as Conner took down Zeltrax like it was a piece of cake. Conner threw Zeltrax off the hill then jumped after him.

"SUPER STRETCH KICK!"

Conner's kick hit and slammed Zeltrax in the ground.

"Had enough?"Conner asked

"Never!"Zeltrax replied

"You asked for it." Conner shouted

"Dragon yo-yo. FIRE!"Conner shouted

Conner's attacked landed and hit Zeltrax hard.

"LASERS!"Conner then shouted "FIRE!"

The lasers hit Zeltrax and he exploded.

"ALRIGHT!"Kira shouted

"YES!"Ethan shouted

"Right on!"Dr.O said

"Maybe Zeltrax is gone this time."Abby whispered

The rangers ran over to Conner.

"Dude that rocked."Ethan said

"Thanks."

About that time they heard a grunt. They turned around and saw Zeltrax. Abby was pushed behind Trent and Dr.O.

"This is only a small set back."Zeltrax said "I'll be sure of that!"

Zeltrax then vanished,Conner stepped out in front of the rangers and said:

"We'll be ready."

* * *

><p><strong>The next Day.<strong>

Abby walked with Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Dr.O to the place where Krista was planting her new tree. Abby's elbow to her wrist was in a white bandage.

"The only down fall in this is that Zeltrax knocked out the eternity spring. That could have done a lot of good for a lot of people."Trent said

"Yeah, but like anything good too much can be bad."Dr.O said

"I wonder what's going to happen to Zeltrax?"Kira asked"I thought we had finally got through with his ugly mug."

"Actually I doubt it."Dr.O said

"I bet Mesagog is looking for Zeltrax just as hard as we are."Abby said

Krista ran over and pulled Abby over to where the new tree was being planted. Conner then walked over.

"Great news about the new tree."Conner said

"Yeah, i think they realized a new tree is better then a new parking lot."Krista said

"Still I'll miss the old one though."Abby said

"yeah, I'm really sorry it's gone."Conner said

Abby turned and looked at Conner and smiled.

"For a minute there I thought that he was really sincere."Krista said

Krista gave Conner the honor of planting the tree. With everyone looking at the new tree, Conner grabbed Abby's hand and the two ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby and Conner<strong>

Abby ran behind Conner as they ran behind the school to his mustang.

"Wow that was an adventure."Abby said

"Yeah, Abby."Conner started

"What-?"Abby asked

Conner brought his lips down onto Abby's. When they broke apart Conner said:

"You had me scared to death. I thought something bad was going to happen to you. I never want you to leave my side again..."

"Conner what are you talking about?"Abby asked

"I've been holding all of this in to long. I can't stand when you are around other guys. I need you buy my side Abby I like you a lot."Conner said

Abby started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"Conner asked

"To think your mister cool out on the soccer field, but now your mister worry."

"Soo..."Conner asked

"I like you to."Abby replied

"Will you be my girlfriend?"Conner asked

"Yup, It would be my honor."Abby said

Conner smirked and kissed Abby again. Soon the two heard a voice.

"About time!"

They turned and saw Trent.

"TRENT!"Conner shouted and ran after the boy Trent ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say Finally they are together:)<strong>


	24. Thunder Storm part 1

**Dedicated to: Jamie, D.J. Scales, brankel1, ScarletMoonRanger, BurnedSpy, grapejuice101**

* * *

><p>It was an early morning in Reifside as Abby rolled out of bed. She showered, and got dressed then headed down stairs to get some breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Abby."Dr.O said

"Oh Morning Dr.O."Abby replied

"I just got an interesting phone call."

"An interesting phone call?"Abby asked while getting some milk

Dr.O smiled and handed her a plate of pancakes. She sat down with her milk and started to eat.

"It was a call from your father."Dr.O said

He soon heard Abby coughing. He turned to see her chocking. She grabbed her glass of milk and chugged it down. She coughed two more times before she turned to Dr.O and said:

"What did my dad want?"

"He just said he was coming over. He wanted to see Conner's batilizer."Dr.O said

"Oh cool...Any-"Abby started

"You and Conner are an item now?"

Abby froze, her and Conner had decided not to tell Dr.O or any of the older rangers for fear of what they would say.

"Uh, yeah.."Abby said

"I'm not going to stop you just make-"Dr.O started

"Conner and I have already decided we will not become totally official till after mesagog is gone!"Abby replied

"Sorry I dragged you guys into this."

"It's not your fault. Mesagog needs to be stopped. I would rather be the one to stop him then someone who can't stop him getting hurt."

"Thanks Abby. Oh aren't you meeting Trent and Kira at the cybercafe?"

"SHOOT! I'M LATE! BY DR.O!"Abby yelled running out the door.

Dr.O laughed as he watched Abby run out the door.

"That girl wont do...I'll miss her when she's gone."Dr.O said

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

Lightining cruiser was driving down the highway. Abby had already called Kira and told her she was going to be late. She told her she understood. About fifteen minutes later she pulled up to the Cybercafe and parked. Abby got out, grabbed her backpack and walked in the Cybercafe to see Kira and Trent sitting on the small sofa with their school books open. Abby walks over and sits in the floor infront of her cousin and best friend.

"Bout time you showed up."Trent teased

"Shut it, I can beat you up!"Abby said

"Touchy."Kira replied

"Lets just study!"Abby replied

The three open their history book and start to look at the review guide their teacher gave them. Abby and Trent were unfased but Kira looks up as a voice across the room says:

"Hey there."

Someone walks up to the counter, wearing a blue jacket and hat, and Kira frowns.

"Trent, Abby, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?"

Trent looks up, and Abby turns around, as the man greets Haley.

"Hi."

"You mean the one in the blue hat?" Trent asks. "Not really. Why?"

Kira stares intently at the man.

"I'm sure I've seen him before."Kira replied

"Well, go ask," Trent says.

"I'm not just gonna go up to some guy I don't know," Kira says, never taking her eyes off the stranger.

"Okay," he says impatiently. "Can we get back to studying?"

He turns back to his book but Kira is still distracted as the man turns and says something.

"It's driving you crazy, isn't it?" Trent asks. "Wait where is Abby?"

The two look around for their friend in pink to see her talking with the guy in the blue cap.

"Hey Blake."Abby said

"Abby! How are you?"Blake asked hugging the girl

"I'm dealing, you know with school and all."Abby replied

"I understand that feeling."Blake said

"So hows Hunter?"Abby asked "And the others?"

"Well Hunter's a teacher now. So is Tori, Shane, and Dustin...I think Allie helps out from time to time, but she is focusing on her job as a principal."

Abby and Blake knew that each of their words had a secret meaning that the other only knew. About that time Abby felt two people behind her. She turned and saw Trent and Kira.

"This is Kira and Trent."Abby said pointing at each respected person.

"Hey," she says. "Do we, know each other?"

Blake looks at her carefully, but friendly.

"I don't think so," he says. Then he offers a hand. "I'm Blake."

She shakes his hand and he gestures to his friend.

"Oh right this is Jesse."Blake said

Abby laughed and said:

"Good job Blake totally forget to introduce your friend."

"How's it going?" Jesse says.

Kira frowns as she looks at Blake.

"Blake, you just look, so familiar to me."

Abby and Blake share a look. Blake then takes off his cap and tosses it on the counter.

"Do you follow motocross?"

"No," she says slowly. "Why, is that what you do?"

"Blake eats, sleep, breath, and lives motocross. Along with Dustin and his older brother Hunter."

Just then a young man comes over, holding out a pen and paper to Blake.

"Hey," Blake says.

The guy says something and he answers, "Yeah, sure."

He takes the pen and picks up his cap, signing it and handing it to him.

"Here." The guy gapes in awe and walks off excitedly.

"Okay," Kira says. "So you're famous for, riding a motorcycle?"

Blake laughs a little, looking back at Jesse. He puts a hand on Kira's arm as he starts to walk passed her.

"Don't be so surprised."

"Oh, no," she says quickly, following him. "I just, didn't know you could be famous for that."

Blake turns back to her.

"Well, why don't you come see for yourself?"

Trent looks obvious annoyance at Blake as he continues.

"The nationals are this week at Reefside MX park. Bring some friends, I'll get you passes."

Kira pauses, smiling a little.

"Are you asking me out?" Kira asked

Trent shakes his head in obvious jealousy. Abby saw and smirks, she'll have to report this to Conner and Ethan.

Blake laughs a little.

"No, it's nothing like that. Look, part of being a rider is spreading the word of our sport, you know, getting people to come out who never would and all. I promise you, you'll totally be into it. Plus I've know Abby-bug here,"Blake said grabbing Abby and wrapping his arms around her shoulders "For a long time and she loves to watch motocross. So i figured you were friends, she's coming aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Blakie."Abby replied

"Har har...Allie's coming! So it Hunter."Blake said

"Really?"Abby asked

Blake nodded, Abby smiled happily.

Kira nods a little.

"Okay." Kira says

"Here you go," Jesse says, handing her a slip of paper.

"Thanks," Kira says.

"Cool," Blake says.

Blake let Abby go and Kira walks away with Trent and he turns, looking after her as she leaves. Abby turned and hit him in the head.

"Eyes in your head, tongue in your mouth. My cousin has the hots for her! After all you still haven't told Tori you-"Abby started

Blake grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth.

"SHH! Do you want the world to know! I know I know! I wont look at her again."Blake said

Blake moved his hand from her mouth and Abby patted his head.

"Good Blakie, bye Blake bye Jesse it was nice to meet you."Abby said

Blake sighed as he watched Abby go and clean up her books then go with Kira and Trent out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

In the mountains a group of uniformed ninja leap onscreen, shouting and grouping together as they prepare to fight. Three masked ninja step up before them , and they rip off their masks, revealing themselves for any who didn't know as Dustin, Shane and Tori, head teachers now at the Wind Academy. They get into stance and as the other ninjas run at them they begin to fight them. As the fight continues it becomes obvious that they've learned some new tricks since being rangers, and they easily wipe the floor with the others. They finish together and as the ninjas prepare to fight again Shane says:

"Stand down."

They straighten and he takes a breath.

"All right. How do you guys think that went?"Shane said

"Dude, we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin exclaims excitedly.

Shane gives him a look and Tori can't hold back a smile.

"I believe he was talking to them, Sensei Dustin."A voice said

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and the students turned to see the headmaster of the Sky Ninja Academy walking over. Dustin smiled widely and walked over to her hugging her and spinning her around. Shane cleared his throat and the two fell back in form beside him.

Dustin looks at him, his smile fading, then he nods and takes a breath, composing himself.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He puts on a stern face and faces the students.

"Proceed."

"Thank you," Shane says flatly. "All right, before your next lesson I want you guys to think about what just happened here. You all need to consider your commitment to ninja training." He stares at them a moment. "Class dismissed." He turns and walks away.

The four ninjas were walking through the forest. Tori looks over at Shane as she ducks under a tree bench.

"Shane, you kinda sounded like Sensei back there."Tori said

"Yeah, well speaking of Sensei," he says, changing the subject. "Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"Yeah that's why I came. He called my grandfather and said it was important. That I had to meet with you guys to."Allie said

"Think he forgot?" Dustin asks.

"When has he ever forgotten anything, ever?"Allie and Tori say at the same time

"Hey, check it out," Dustin says, pointing.

They walk over to a large scroll hanging from a tree and Shane reads the strange writing.

"Allie, Tori, Shane Dustin. Go to the highest point at Blue Bay Harbor." He pauses. "Meet me there at sunset."

Dustin continues.

"Do not speak of this matter, until I have spoken to you."

Allie in the back of her mind has a bad feeling about this. Before she was going to go up with Dustin, Shane, and Tori to the highest point of the her cell phone rung. The three wind ninja's stopped. Allie dug into her ninja gear and pulled it out.

"It's Liam."she said

"Liam's teaching now isn't he?"Tori asked

"Yeah, he turned down the headmaster job. Giving that headache to me, and started to teach."Allie replied

"Answer it and see what he wants we'll tell Sensai you had an emergency phone call to attend to first."Shane replied

"Thanks, owe ya one shane."allie said

* * *

><p><strong>With Allie.<strong>

Allie answered her phone.

"Allie where are you?"her brother's worried tone came over her phone.

"Uh, in the forest, behind Tori's job."Allie worded carefully.

"GET OUT OF THERE! We have a code red!"Liam said

Allie noticed something move out of the corner out of her eye.

"Sorry bro. Going to have to call you back."Allie said

She hung up her phone and stuck it back into her ninja gear. She got into fighting stants then she was attacked. Allie ducked and flipped over a tree. She was surprised at who she was attacked by...Kelzaks.

"What is going on?"Allie aksed

"GET HER!"Some weird monster yelled

Allie knew even with her ninja powers this many against one would be tough to beat. So she ran. Allie got caught in an explosion and she was thrown down a hill. She rolled down the hill her stomach hitting a tree forcefully.

"ow, going to feel that in the morning."Allie cried

Allie knew she needed help, and she knew the one hyperactive teenager to help her...She knew what she had to do. She had to get to Reifside and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Reifside <strong>

Tommy and Haley are at the main computer in the Dino Lair, and Tommy looks over her shoulder, leaning on the table.

"How's the new system going?"Dr.O asked

Haley sighs.

"I don't think it's working right. I've checked the routines, the sub-routines, every line of code, it just doesn't make any sense." Tommy looks lost as she pulls up an image onscreen. "This is a map of California. If this reading were correct, we'd have a blanket of evil spreading over the entire state."

"You sure it's a computer problem?" Tommy asks.

She shakes her head slightly. "It'd better be. Or we've got some major trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Blue Bay Harbor<strong>

Sensei staring out at the ocean as he stands high on a cliff.

"Sensei," Tori says, and he turns to look at them as they approach. "Is everything all right?"

"No, Tori," he says solemnly. "I'm afraid it's not."

"You don't look so hot." Dustin comments. "I mean—no offense."

Sensei smiles a little. "None taken, Dustin."

"So what's up?" Shane asks.

"He's back," Sensei answers, staring out at the ocean again. They all stare at him quietly and finally he turns. "Lothor is back."

They all look at each other a moment. "Wait, Lothor can't be back," Dustin says.

"Yeah," Shane agrees. "No way."

"We saw him disappear into the Abyss of Evil," Tori states.

"If Lothor's really back," Dustin says. "How are we gonna fight him with no powers?"

"Cam has saved these for just such an occasion," Sensei says. He holds out his hands and a box appears in them. "Shane. Tori. Dustin. It is with a heavy heart that I must give you your new Wind Morphers." He opens the box and they each take their morpher. "A dark cloud has descended upon us. And it is time for you to resume your duties as Power Rangers."

They all strap on their morphers and raise their fists.

"We won't let you down, Sensei," Shane says. "Let's do it!"

They press their morphers and are immediately engulfed in purple electricity. It passes after a moment and they all look up at Sensei. "Well," he says, his voice changing slightly. "How do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed," Shane says in a low voice.

"Why stop there?" Tori asks, smirking a little. "I want the whole country."

"And then the world," Dustin adds.

Sensei tosses the box aside and grins.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say!" he says in a much different, accented voice. He waves an arm and transforms into Lothor. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see ya'll!"

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you," Shane says.

"Music to my ears!" he shouts happily.

He laughs, and smiles at his new rangers; however, it was at that moment that he realized that he was missing one.

"Wait, where is Allie dear?"Lothor asked

"She had a phone call from her brother..."Shane said

"That must mean she got away and is going to get help...before we destroy the world we should get Allie back where she belongs."Lothor said

"Back on our side rather she wants to or not."dustin said

* * *

><p><strong>Wind Ninja Academy <strong>

Cam walking through the gates.

"Cam!" a voice shouts,he stops, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Hey!" Kapri calls as her and Marah run to his side, all smiles as they hang on his arms. "Who're you looking for?"

"Don't you guys have ninja homework?" he asks.

"Yeah, well we finished cause it was like, really easy," Marah explains.

"Yeah," Kapri confirms.

"Look," Cam says, backing away. "Just go and, contact your, inner ninja." He starts to walk away.

They follow. "Hey, you wanna talk about this?" Kapri asks. "We're family, remember?"

"Yeah," says Marah. "We're totally here for you, Cousin."

"Fine," Cam relents, stopping. "Look, my father hasn't come back yet and I'm—" he shrugs slightly. "A little worried. Ever since that whole guinea pig thing . . . I like to know where he is."

"Cam," Marah says. "Your father's like a really great sensei, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah," Kapri says. "And hey, you got us in the meantime!"

Cam smiles, almost laughing.

"Very comforting," he says. He backs off and gestures behind him. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He walks away and Marah turns to Kapri. "You know what, he's so gonna get those worry lines!"

"Totally," Kapri says.

"Ew, gross."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Reifside<strong>

Cassidy and Devon walking together at the action games.

"So, Cass," Devon says. "Tell me again why we're here? I mean, not that I'm complaining."

"To get an interview with Blake Bradley," she says, smiling to herself. "He's like the biggest thing in Moto-toss." They pass a few guys, who turn and watch her appreciatively.

"Cross," Devon corrects. "Cass, it's moto-cross."

"Yeah, whatever," she says. "Mr. Cormier says I have to be edgier. And this is as edgy as it gets!"

"Yeah, well that's true," Devon agrees.

"Hello," Cassidy says as they approach the man at the entrance. "I have a press-pass." She holds up the pass around her neck. "I'm Cassidy Cornell, you might have seen me on the Reefside news."

"Well," the man says. "Your name is not on the list. And if your name is not on the list, you have to pay like anybody else."

"What about, those guys?" Cassidy asks, gesturing behind him to Conner, Abby, Kira and Ethan. "How did they get in?"

He turns and looks at them.

"They were on the list."he said

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers<strong>

Conner, Abby, Ethan and Kira walk through the crowds happily, Trent is not with them. As they are walking Conner and Abby walk by each other. Abby turns to Conner and smiles as she sees him with as much excitement as Kira and Ethan. She then feels something grab ahold of her hand. She looks down and sees that Conner had grabbed ahold of her hand. The two lace their fingers together. A voice comes over the speakers:

"All right, folks. We are ready to start the first 125 moto."

"Let's get over there," Ethan says. "I don't wanna miss the start."

They jog off to the track. Blake sits on his bike with the other riders and puts his helmet on, already grinning. They all prepare as the voice says:

"The 30 second board is up."

The gates go up and they all start the engines as the man holds up the 5 second board.

"And the gate is down!" he shouts as they release and the riders start off. "And they're off!"

He continues excitedly as the race progresses, finally ending with Blake crossing the banner first.

"And Blake Bradley wins again!"

The crowd bursts into cheers and Blake laughs as he takes off his helmet, reveling in his win. Kira, Abby, Conner, and Ethan were celebrating their win when. Abby's morpher went off. She excused herself from her friends and went to a secluded area.

"Whats up Dr.O?"Abby asked

"I need you back at the Dino Lab right now!"Dr.O said

"On my way!"Abby replied

She got ready to go back to get into lightning cruiser, but stopped when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She got into fighting stants, but lowered it when a familiar figure walked out of a line of trees.

"Allie?"Abby asked

Abby freaked out when she saw Allie start to fall forward. Abby ran and caught her.

"Allie what are you doing here? What about your students? Why are you in your ninja gear?"Abby asked

"Help-"Allie said then blacked out.

Abby called on Lighting cruiser and the with his help the two got Allie in and took off to the dino lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Blue Bay<strong>

Meanwhile, Cam walks through the forests looking very worried as he looks for his father. "Dad!" he calls:

"Tori? Allie? Dustin! Shane! Are you out here?"

He sees a torn scroll hanging from a tree and goes to it slowly, then kneels and looks at some purple slime on the ground.

"What's this?" he asks quietly, fingering it.

Then a look of realization comes over him. "This was at the Abyss of Evil," he says.

He pauses a moment, then looks up. "The school!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the school<strong>

A huge explosion goes off at the Wind Academy, and the students look on as Lothor and two followers walk forward. Marah and Kapri look at each other in horror and the rest of the ninjas pull out their weapons, yelling as they prepare to battle them.

"So nice of you all to be here to greet us," Lothor says, approaching them.

"Uh-oh," Kapri says.

"I thought you were—" Marah begins.

"Gone?" Lothor cuts in. "Destroyed? History?"

"Well . . . yeah," she admits.

"Sorry to disappoint, girls," he says. "But I'm back in black. And needless to say, I'm in a mood."

"Yeah, like that would have changed," Kapri jokes.

"Never could keep your mouth shut, could ya?" Lothor says, and her smile fades.

"Who are they?" Marah asks, looking at the two monsters beside him.

"New friends I made down in the depths of the Abyss," he says. "They don't say much, but they fight like the dickens."

There is a huge blast and the three Wind Ninjas appear, kneeling before the crowd. They look up, then stand slowly and walk steadily to the others.

Marah and Kapri smile in relief and run up to them.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Marah exclaims. "Look—Lothor!"

She takes Dustin's arm and Kapri takes Shane's, but the rangers brush by them.

"We know," Shane says, stepping up on the platform with Lothor and the others. "Isn't it great?"

"Huh?" Kapri asks. Her and Marah stop and stare as the rangers stand beside Lothor.

"Capture them!" Lothor orders.

"Gladly," Shane says. "Ready?"

"Ready," the other two answer.

They all raise their morphers and give the call. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form—Ha!"

They morph and take out their swords. "Let's get 'em!" Shane shouts. They run at the students and begin to fight, and Marah and Kapri run away quickly. The rangers fight off the students easily, and Lothor's new friends join in, firing blasts and causing explosions to go off everywhere. The group of ninja students stagger together and face Lothor, who brings out a container.

"Time to bottle up my troubles once and for all," he says, taking the cork out.

He laughs as the students are enveloped in a cloud of smoke and disappear into the container.

"Power down," Shane says, and they demorph.

"Going someplace, girls?" Lothor asks as Marah and Kapri sneak by.

They start to protest quickly and rush forward.

"We're family," Marah says.

"Only by marriage," Lothor says.

"Y-y-yeah, but . . . we can help!" Kapri says.

"Yeah," Marah agrees.

"Like you did last time?" he asks.

"Yeah," Marah says with a smile.

"No!" Kapri cuts in. "No, no. Seriously, uh, we're ninjas now and we can, totally kick butt." She raises her fists and Marah strikes a pose, hitting her. "Ow."

"Well," Lothor muses. "You might have a point there. All right, you're in."

They transform into their old clothes.

"But only on a trial basis. One screw-up, and you're gone."

They nod and he turns to the rangers.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, on to bigger things."

"All right," Dustin says.

"What about the others," Shane says. "Cam will be looking for us."

"Exactly," Lothor says. "And when he finds you, it won't be very pretty, will it?"

Tori smirks.

"No, it won't."

"It definitely wont be pretty for Allie when we find her."Dustin said

They all laugh a little, and Marah and Kapri join in nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Dino Lab<strong>

Haley sits in front of the computer at the lab, as usual, typing away. Tommy comes over after helping Abby get Allie down stairs to help her. Abby lays a cold rang on Allie's head and starts taking care of her wounds.

"Haley, it's late. You should go home and get some rest."Dr.O said

Haley ignores him.

"There it is again," she says, staring at the screen.

She points to a place on the map of California shown.

"The energy is radiating from this point here."Hayely siad

Abby walks over.

"Abby this is why we called you back."Dr.O said "Weird Evil Energy readings."

"Blue Bay Harbor," Abby said "That's where the Ranger Ninja School is."

Haley shakes her head slightly.

"I've had some correspondence with Cam Watanabe. But they discontinued the ranger program after Lothor was destroyed."Hayley said

"Yeah, and my connections that I really use is with the Thunder and Sky ninja acadamey."Allie said

Tommy pauses and looks at the two.

"I hope you two still have those numbers."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Blue Bay.<strong>

Cam bursts through the burning gate of the Wind Academy and looks around.

"This is not good." He takes out a small device and speaks into it. "It's happened. We need to meet."

Cam ninja streaked out of the school and headed to Refside since it was the half way point between the locations. Cam stop and was standing in the middle of an empty street, and Hunter transports in conspicuously beside him.

"Hunter," Cam says.

"Good to see you," Hunter says.

They clasp hands and hug briefly, then start to walk down the street.

"Thanks for coming," Cam says. "Sorry to call you away from your students."

"No, I thought it must be important," Hunter says. "I was hoping we'd never have to use these." He looks down at the communicator. "So, you think it's Lothor?"

"It has to be," Cam says. "Who else leaves purple slime in his wake?"

"You reach the others?" Hunter asks.

"They're not responding."

* * *

><p><strong>Back with The Others<strong>

Bake and Kira walk together at the park, Ethan and Conner behind them.

"So," Blake says, nudging Kira a little. "What'd you think?"

"It was awesome," Kira says.

Blake smiles.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."Blake said

Kira smiles back at him.

"Thanks for hooking us up, man," Conner says.

"No problem, guys," Blake says easily."Just wish I knew where Abby ran off to. That girl has a knack for getting into

They get to the Factory Blue van and apparently Blake's locker, and he tosses his helmet to someone.

"Listen, what are you guys doing now? You wanna grab a bite?" Blake asked

There is a high beep and he turns to the locker, taking out a communicator like Hunter's and Cam's and looking at it.

"Uh, I take that back. Looks like we're gonna have to reschedule."Blake replied

"Is, everything okay?"Kira asked

"Yeah, I hope so," Blake says. He looks at the others. "Listen, it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you guys later."

With that Blake walks off.

Kira frowns as she watches him go, then turns to the other two.

"That was, kinda weird."Kira said

Their bracelets go off and they look at them.

"Not so weird," Ethan says.

"Let's go," says Conner.

They leave.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Dino Lab<strong>

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent made it to the Dino lab to see Abby already there trying to find something on a laptop away from anyone. Conner, Kira, Ethan , and Trent walked over to Dr.O. When they made it they saw on the computer screen, the Wind Ninjas are walking through the streets as people run away.

"Evil power rangers?" Kira asks. "How is that even possible?"

"I thought we were the only ones left," Trent says.

"So did we," Haley says. "There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty-four hours. We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up."

There is a silence, then Kira looks at Tommy.

"Dr. O, you said Lothor's back?"Kira asked

"Unfortunately," he says. "But there's only one way to find out."

Conner straightens. "Let's deal with these fakes."

"Trent, you and Abby stay here with us," Tommy says. "This is just the kind of opportunity Mesogog would take advantage of."

Trent nods.

"Right."he said

The other three-step back.

"You guys ready?" Conner asks.

"Ready," they answer, then all say together, "Dino Thunder, Power Up—Ha!"

Abby was watching her friends closely. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, yet she couldn't understand what it was. Soon her laptop beeped.

'Alright I got it.'Abby thought

A blue print of the Wind ninja morphers came up.

'Okay so how is Lothor controlling them?'Abby asked

It was about that time she noticed Allie trying to get up. Abby rushed to her friends side.

"What are you doing?"Abby whispered

"I need to get to Shane, Tori, and Dustin. Maybe I can talk some sense into them."Allie said

"No, your to injured there is no way I am letting you go out there."Abby whispered

"I know this is going to sound a little harsh, but please Abby I can either go with you or go without you."Allie said

"Alright lets go."Abby said

Abby helped Allie up and the two started to walk out of the Dino Lab when Trent noticed them.

"Hey guys what are you doing?"Trent asked

"Allie has to go to the bathroom."Abby replied

"Need some help I can go get Hayley."Trent said

"Nah, cousin I got this."Allie replied

Trent smiled and walked back into the main room with the computers. Allie got on Conner's raptor cycle. With that her and Allie took off.

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner, Kira, and Ethan<strong>

The three ninja rangers walk slowly through the street, others behind them, and the dino rangers leap onscreen.

"That's far enough!" Conner says.

The ninjas stop.

"You must be lost," Shane says. "Cause I know we didn't invite you."

"Maybe you forgot," Ethan says. "You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not be the bad guys."

"Good, bad," says Tori. "What's the difference? It's all about power."

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them," Conner says.

They take out their weapons.

The ninjas stand still as a group of Kelzaks run at the others, and slowly walk towards them. Then they join the fight. Kira pauses during a slight break in her fight with Tori.

"I don't want to hurt you!" she says.

"Your mistake!" she says, taking out her sword and hitting Kira with it, sending her flying.

Dustin and Ethan fight atop a car, Dustin avoiding every swing, and it isn't long before Ethan flies back too, hitting Kira. Conner and Shane go at it, and one of Lothor's "friends" shoots a blast at them, nearly hitting them both, but they jump out-of-the-way and don't miss a beat as they continue battling. Conner holds out for a while, but Shane gets a blow in and Conner flies back, hitting a cart and landing on the ground with a grunt. Shane laughs as he watches, then readies his sword and runs at him again.

* * *

><p><strong>With Cam and Hunter<strong>

Cut to Cam and Hunter standing up high somewhere, watching the fight intently, and Blake transports in beside them. Hunter smiles as they clasp hands.

"Blake. Am I glad to see you!"Hunter said

"I got here as fast as I could," Blake says. "What's up?"

"We got trouble," Cam says. "Big trouble."

They all step up to the railing and watch silently as the rangers fight each other. The dino rangers group together tiredly.

"They're too strong," Conner says.

"We need to regroup," Ethan says.

Kira nods and they turn, running off.

The ninjas laugh as they watch.

"That's right," Shane says. "You'd better run!"

"That's harsh."Blake said

"We have another problem. Allie wasn't with them and she wasn't answering her communicator."Cam said

"Are we expecting the worse?"Hunter replied

"I don't know...I just have a bad feeling that this fight is only going to get worse."Cam said

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Dino Lab<strong>

The rangers sit helmet-less on the steps, with Tommy before them.

"The important thing is, that you guys are okay," Tommy says. "And that we learned something."

"What it's like having our butts kicked?" Conner asks.

"No," Tommy answers. "That it's gonna take a lot more than what we have to defeat them."

"More?" Kira asks. "Like what?"

"I don't know, Kira," he says. "That's what we need to figure out."

* * *

><p><strong>At Mesagog's island<strong>

Mesogog and Elsa are watching the Ninja Rangers on the screen at their base.

"Evil power rangers," Mesogog says slowly. "The irony of that is almost, too good to be true."

"Where do they come from, my lord?" Elsa asks.

"An excellent question, Elsa," he says. "Wait. Freeze that picture." She does so. "Kelzaks."

"Who brought them to the party?" Elsa asks.

"Lothor," he states.

"Lothor? He's a fool. A buffoon."

"Yes," Mesogog agrees. "But one that could prove most useful. Find him, and bring him to me."

"Yes, my lord," she says, standing and walking away.

"Reefside," he says. "Is about to get a whole lot more interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the lab,<strong>

Conner stands and walks to Tommy.

"Why don't we just, use our dino zords and kick their ninja butts?" The others follow him past Tommy. "I don't get it."

"Yeah, I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan says.

"Me too," Kira states.

Tommy stands.

"Look, because they're people who were once good. But something has happened to them. Until we figure that out, we defend ourselves, but we don't destroy them."

Conner looks around and notices that a familiar face is gone.

"Where is Abby?"Conner asked

Dr.O looked around,

"Now that you mention it she has been very quite the whole time..."Dr.O said

"She's not here...neither is Allie, and Conner's raptor cycle is gone to."Hayley said walking in with Trent behind her.

"Your not serious. Where could she have gone?"Kira asked

"My guess...to where the others are."Trent said

* * *

><p><strong>With Allie and Abby.<strong>

Allie held her arms tightly around Abby's waist. She was starting to feel better and she had to thank Liam for that. Her strength was slowly coming back.

"Can you feel Tori yet?"Abby asked

"No not yet."Allie replied

Being polar opposites in elements Allie has a special sense to Tori. She can sense where the other girl is at all times. The two girls rode out of the forest and into a clearing.

"I have a bad feeling stop!"Allie said

Abby skids the raptor cycle to a stop.

"What do you mean?"Abby asked

Soon the two were flipped off the raptor Cycle by an explosin.

"Awe man Hayley is going to kill me!"Abby said when she saw the raptor cycle.

"I think Dr.O is going to kill me when he sees how bad beat up you are."Allie said

The two then turned their attention on who attacked them. It was Tori and Dustin with Lothor. Allie and Abby stood up.

"WHERE IS SHANE!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?"Abby shouted

Lothor smirked, before Abby could retaliate an she was grabbed into a choke hold. Abby glanced back to see Shane.

"Shane stop it's Abby!"Allie cried

"Awe, that's sweet she cares out her."Tori hissed

Abby was having trouble breathing. She knew she had to do something. Her feet were slowly lifted off the ground.

'Shoot. He has a huge advantage.'Abby thought

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"Allie shouted

"How about no."Tori said

Tori walked over and punched Abby in the gut. With that Shane dropped her. Abby fell to the ground in a ball. She tried to get up, but it was a failure.

"Allie dear we wont hurt her if you join us."Lothor said

"Come on Allie it's not as bad as you think it is."Dustin said

"Sorry you're not the Dustin I listen to."Allie said

"You don't want to do it the easy way we can do it the hard way."Lothor said then snapped his fingers.

Before Allie could move Dustin and Shane had grabbed her arms and stopped her from moving. Tori walked over with a morpher and attached it to her wrist then added the power disk. Abby was still trying to get up. She couldn't and realized she could only watch her friend get turned evil.

'Come on stupid body move!'Abby thought..

However, it was too late. purple energy moved all over Allie. With that she smirked and said:

"Ah, you guys weren't kidding. The dark side is better."Allie said

"No Allie."Abby wheezed out

"Next time we meet I will destroy you."Allie said then left with Lothor, Dustin, Shane, and Tori.

Abby lied there angry at herself for making such a stupid mistake. She soon heard two engines rev up. She then saw yellow and White.

"Abby!"she heard

Abby looked and saw Trent and Kira. The two ran over to her.

"Are you okay?"Trent asked

Kira looked over and saw the bike.

"Ouch, Hayley will not be happy about this."Kira said

Abby got up with help from Trent and Kira and they headed back to the Dino Lab.

* * *

><p><strong>In Lothor's Secret Lair<strong>

Lothor returns back with Allie, Dustin, Shane, and Tori happily that his destruction of the world can now continue without any fault whats so ever. Those new rangers were no match for experienced rangers and ninja masters. Lothor sits on a stone throne, fires burning all over in the dimly lit room.

"Well," he says. "That was quite a sight."

"It was brilliant," Shane says.

"You truly are a strategic genius," Tori says.

Dustin comes over, smiling.

"I can't wait to face the dino rangers again."Dustin said

"Awe, I want a piece of the action."Allie said

"In due time deary."Lothor said

"Yes Master Lothor."Allie said

Lothor turns to his nieces.

"What about you girls?" Lothor asked

They start babbling and he cuts them off, silencing them.

"Now I have to take a power nap," he says. "Leave me."

They nod and run off. Elsa walks in slowly.

"You're gonna need more than a nap to beat the power rangers. Lucky for you, my master is willing to help out."

Shane stands behind her and leans into her ear.

"How did you get in here?"Shane said

"This is a private lair," Dustin says.

"Back off, buddy!" she shouts in his face. "If you know what's good for you."

He steps back slightly and she turns to Lothor.

"Mesogog doesn't mess around with amateurs."Elsa said staring at the girl with the black suit outlined in pink.

Elsa didn't understand, but for some reason that girl reminded her of the pink Dino ranger she hated so much.

"You don't know who you're messing with," Tori says.

Lothor holds up a hand.

"Wait, Tori." He stands and walks up to Elsa. "Mesogog has sent us his messenger. The least we can do, is listen to the message."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of part one of the Dino Thunder Ninja storm team up...<strong>

**Comments:**

_Grapejuice101_:Thanks, I know your happy that they are finally a couple..

_BurnedSpy: _ Well we can't really expect Conner to go after a girl who knows six different martial arts quickly?

_ScarletMoonRanger:_ Lol:) Next Chapter

_brankel1:_ Thanks

_D.J. Scales: _Yup they are finally got together, Jason will tell what he feels about it at the end of this episode.

_Jamie: _Thanks.


	25. Thunder Storm Part 2

**Dedicated to:**  
><em>MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK,dream lighting, brankel1, grapejuice101, ScarletMoonRanger, Taeniaea,<em>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Dino Lab<strong>

Kira was wrapping Abby wrist then put a band aid under her left eye. Right now Abby looked the worst with her bandaged ankle, bandaged wrist, and band aid over her left eye. The two girls walk over to where Trent, Conner, and Ethan are standing.

"You know there's something we haven't even considered," Haley brings up.

"I'm way ahead of you," Tommy says, pacing slightly. "Mesogog, right?"

"What if he finds out about this?" Ethan asks. "Can you imagine the two of them on the same side?"

"Great," Abby says. "My day just went from bad, to worse."

"Don't worry Abby, we'll figure this out."Dr.O said

"Let's hope were not to late."Conner said

* * *

><p><strong>With Cam, Blake, and Hunter<strong>

Blake, Cam and Hunter are walking through the streets where the rangers just fought.

"Are you nuts?" Blake asks Cam.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart," Hunter says.

"Have a look at what they've done," Cam says, gesturing before them. "We have to get to the Abyss, it's our only chance."

"You were there, right?" Hunter asks. "You know what's inside that thing."

Cam stops walking, putting a hand to Hunter's belt.

"Yes. Our powers. And we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the dino rangers deal with Tori, Shane, Dustin, and probably Allie."

Hunter nods slowly, but Blake isn't convinced.

"No way!" he insists. "No. There's, no possible way I'm going near that thing again."

* * *

><p><strong>A little later...<strong>

The three of them standing at the mouth of the Abyss, harnessed up and ready to descend.

"Uh, I just wanna say one last time," Blake says nervously. "I think this is a bad idea."

They pause, then Cam speaks.

"Okay, let's go. And, uh, stick together. We split up and we're through."

The other two nod and slowly they begin to walk backwards, lowering themselves into the Abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mesagog.<strong>

Lothor enters his throne room gaily.

"Well, well, well," he says. "Love what you've done to the place! It's homey. In a, high school science lab sorta way."

"Lothor," Mesogog hisses, sitting on his throne. "Your reputation proceeds you."

"Well, don't believe everything you hear," Lothor says easily. "Although there's no such thing as bad press, right?"

"Right," he says, then pauses. "I suppose you're wondering, why I called you here."

"Let me guess," Lothor says flatly. "Does it have twelve legs and come in assorted colors?"

"There's only six colors this time," Mesogog says. He leans forward. "But they're no less of an irritation."

"I feel your pain," Lothor says.

Mesogog stands slowly.

"Well." He takes Lothor's arm and they start to walk across the room. "I've called you here, in hopes of an alliance of sorts."

"I see," Lothor says. "I'm listening." He stops and faces Mesogog.

"I have a plan," Mesogog says. "But it would require use, of your evil power rangers."

"Ah, you've heard of those, have you?" Lothor says, pleased. "They're all the rage."

"I believe there's a way we can help one another," Mesogog says. "That is, if you're willing to work together as a team," he starts to walk away slowly, then stops. "To rid the planet of the power rangers, once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>With Cam, Blake, and Hunter<strong>

The three ninjas descend into the Abyss and land on a rock ledge, unhooking the ropes and taking off their helmets.

"Man, it stinks down here," Blake notes.

Hunter makes a face in agreement.

"Let's find our powers and get out of here," Cam says, looking a little nervous.

Hunter steps forward and points to a familiar green ball glowing green and floating in the air. "Over there."

"The Samurai Amulet," Cam says.

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it," Hunter says suspiciously.

Just then a group of assorted kelzacks and monsters appear, and the rangers get into stance. Blake shoots his brother a look.

"You had to say it, right?" Blake said

Hunter shrugs slightly.

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers," the monster in front says, crossing his two swords, then thrusting them forward. "Attack!"

The others run forward and the rangers meet them. A large fight ensues, and the three of them show of some great moves as they take the advantage rather easily.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Dino Rangers<strong>

Ethan is at the computer in CyberSpace, watching the ninja rangers fight their final battle against Lothor and the evils from the Abyss.

"It says here the ninja rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time," he says, wide-eyed.

"After fighting them, I believe it," Kira says.

"Oh come on," Conner says. "They weren't that tough. I'd fight 'em, right here, right now."

With a burst of wind, the four ninjas walk steadily through the door, stopping and staring down the dino rangers. Then Shane steps forward and raises his hands, shooting a blast of air at the rangers and various civilians, and sending tables and people flying and causing the customers to shout and run off.

Conner sits up from where he fell and looks at the three.

"Can I get you anything?" he asks. "A doughnut maybe, or a muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar," Shane says lowly. "Makes me hyper."

"I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper," Ethan says, sitting with the other three on the floor.

"Get up!" Tori demands. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

It was then that Conner, Ethan, and Kira noticed another girl standing with them. She had on a black ninja suit and pink out line on it. Her brown hair was put up in a half pony tail. The three dino rangers thought one thing.

'This must be Allie.'

The four stand and step forward, crossing to match colors.

"Dude," Conner says. "They're kinda cute, don't you think?"

Tori, Allie, and Dustin step up beside Shane.

"Yeah," Ethan agrees with a grin. "In a crazed-ninja-terminator sort of way."

Kira and Abby slaps Conner and Ethan.

"Would you two focus here?"the two girl said

"Right," Conner says sullenly.

The ninjas walk forward slowly.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane asks.

"We're not gonna fight you here," Conner says as they come towards the others.

"Well then we're just gonna have to destroy you," Allie says.

"We'll meet wherever you want," Abby says seriously, almost threatening. "But you come alone."

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane asks, now standing face to face with Conner.

"It's called honor," Kira says, glaring at Dustin steadily. "I thought you ninjas knew all about that."

Dustin just stares at her silently, and Ethan and Tori match gazes as they wait for the word.

Shane takes a slight breath.

"Fine," he says. "Under the harbor bridge. In one hour. The eight of us. No one else."

"Fine," Conner agrees. "We'll be there."

Without another word, the ninjas streak out, leaving the dino rangers in the empty café.

"Ninja streak?" Ethan asks gleefully. "Aw, how cool is that?"

And this time even Conner gives him a look.

"Ethan, I don't think you should be amazed with what our opponents can do."Abby said staring at the door.

Ethan cleared his throat and said:

"Right, sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>With Blake, Hunter, and Cam<strong>

Cam almost reaches the Samurai amulet, but one of the monsters hits the ground with his sword and electricity crackles everywhere, causing the ground to shake. Cam misses the amulet and Hunter falls hard on the stone as Blake flies over the edge into the depths of the Abyss.

"Blake!" Hunter shouts, jumping over himself and grabbing his brother's arm, barely catching the edge of the stone with his fingers. "Gotcha!"

Cam appears over the side and grabs Hunter's arm as he slips down, shouting:

"Hang on!"

"I'm trying!" Blake says. "But I'm losing my grip!"

One of the monsters steps up.

"Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the abyss! Bye, rangers." He raises his sword and they all disappear.

Cam grabs Hunter's arm with both hands as they all continue to slide.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake says.

Hunter looks down at him.

"Did you seriously just say that?"Hunter asked

"I, can't hold on!" Cam gasps. His hands slip further, and the brothers are about to fall, when a hand grasps Hunter's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

The four dino rangers wait under the harbor bridge later that day, and Conner is speaking:

"So if they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph." He looks at each of them. "Sound good?"

"Does to me," Kira says.

Suddenly they are flown back by a gust of wind and fall to the ground. The ninja rangers approach them, arms outstretched, and stop in front of them as the dino rangers stand.

"Man, do they have to keep doing that?" Kira asks.

"Fools," Shane says. "You actually showed up."

The dino rangers get into stance and the ninjas do the same before running at them and starting to fight furiously. Conner takes on Shane, Ethan Dustin, and Kira Tori, and they hold their own pretty well. Allie and Abby were evenly matched. Allie kicks Abby into Conner. Conner catches her and Allie flips and stands on the railing beside Shane.

"Awe, come on Abs, you were so much stronger in camp."Allie teased

"Really? She seems pretty weak seeing how she got trashed by us."Shane said

"Thanks to you Abs I feel more powerful then ever!"Allie said

"You should thank her personally."Shane said

However, Conner and Ethan both go back on what they said and use their powers before either of their opponents. Kira only uses her Ptera Scream when Tori launches a water was dreading the moment Allie would use her ninja powers. Unlike Ethan, Conner, and Kira she didn't have a good ability. It was then Abby realized Allie's hands were on fire. She then threw punches at Abby. Abby back flipped away.

"Hu? So you are able to do something other then be a weakling."Allie laughed

The fight continues until they all land where they started and face each other once more.

"This is boring," Tori says, though breathing heavily.

"Shall we?" Shane asks.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin says.

"Let's finish this."Allie said

They raise their morphers and prepare to morph when Blake's voice shouts:

"No, wait!"

Hunter, Blake and Cam jump over the small fence and approach the others.

"Wait a minute," Kira says, looking at them carefully. "Blake?"

She watches as the three walk towards the other ninjas.

"That's how I know you, you're a power ranger."Kira said

"Good," says Ethan. "Cause we can use all the help we can get."

"Yeah," Conner agrees.

"We're not here to help you guys out," Blake says as they stand by Dustin, Shane, Allie and Tori. "We stick with our own kind."

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter says.

Cam folds his arms. "Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy."

"Really? This is a bad dream!"Abby said

"Wait." Cam holds up a hand, then turns to them. "First, you have to take these." He holds out four disks. "A little power boost, direct from the Abyss of Evil."

"But we already have our powers," Tori states.

"Not these ones," Hunter says propping on Allie's shoulder

Shane glares at Cam suspiciously.

"You'd better be right about this."

"Believe me," Cam says as each of them takes their disk. "You won't be sorry."

They replace the disks in their morphers as the others watch tensely, then raises their wrists, activating them. Bursts of energy shoot from the morphers, sending them flying back and hitting the ground hard, and the other three go to them quickly as the dino rangers watch in confusion.

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin asks as he takes Hunter's hand and stands up. "My bell is seriously rung."

"Blake? What are we doing here?"Allie asked taking Blake's hand and stands up

"How did we get here?" Tori asks. "The last thing I remember . . ."

"Lothor," Blake says. "He's back."

"Yeah we know," Shane says. "Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei," Hunter says.

"No, dude, I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin says.

"No," Allie says. "It's Lothor."

"Okay, unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei," Dustin concludes, pleased with himself. "Huh?"

"Don't hurt yourself Dustin."Allie replied laughing

"Okay, this is all highly amusing," Conner says as they come over to the group. "But, does someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

Kira, Ethan, and Abby standing behind them. Allie looked at Abby who was standing behind Ethan. The group decides to head back to the Dino Lab.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Dino Lab<strong>

_**Flashback**_:

inside the Abyss of Evil where Cam is holding onto Hunter when someone grabs his arm. Cam's voice comes over.

"We were about to fall inside, but, Dad got there just in time." Cam looks up and Sensei smiles at him, helping him pull the brothers up.

Hunter continues,

"So, we faked being on Lothor's side, to get you to take the right ninja disks."

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did," Conner says.

Shane smirks a little.

"Good thing for you guys."

They all laugh.

"Whatever, dude," Conner says.

Sensei smiles at them and Tommy comes in from the other room.

"Nah, I'm just playing, man," Shane says. "You guys fight like rock-stars."

"I, for one, will take that as a compliment," Kira says.

Dustin and Ethan hit fists silently and Cam smiles a little.

"I'm just glad I'm back to being me."Allie said

"I'm just glad I don't have to fight you guys anymore...It stinks fighting friends."Abby said

Trent and Abby shared a look.

"We're glad you're here," Tommy says, standing beside Sensei. "But now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right," Sensei says, standing slowly. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's gonna take all of us, to defeat him," Tommy says.

"I would love to fight with theses guys. Fighting against them sucks!"Abby said

* * *

><p><strong>Mesogog's lair,<strong>

one of the monster's comes in and bows.

"Sir, the troops are assembled and ready for battle."

"Your general has done well," Mesogog says, standing beside Lothor and Elsa.

"Thank you, sir," the general says.

"Enough about him," Lothor cuts in. "Let's get this show on the road. We have a world to command, and the clock's a-ticking."

He walks away.

Mesogog and Elsa follow, but then she stops.

"Master. I know it's not my place. But do you really think it's wise to trust them? I mean—"

Mesogog cuts her off, turning to face her.

"Of course it's not. That's why I don't. Lothor, is a pawn, nothing more." He places his hands on Elsa's arms. "When I'm done, he will be a mere footnote in our Dino-restructuring, of earth." Elsa smiles and they turn, walking off arm-in-arm.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dino Lab<strong>

Allie, Dustin, Shane, Blake, Hunter, Cam, Tori, and Abby were all sitting down talking. Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner looked at them.

"How does Abby know them?"Kira asked

"Allie's father is my nephew."a voice said

Everyone turned to see Jason at the door.

"Uncle Jase!"Allie shouted

"Dad!"Abby shouted

"THAT'S YOUR DAD/Uncle?!"Hunter, Blake, Shane, Dustin, and Cam shouted

Allie and Abby smiled.

"So what i'd miss?"Jason asked

Tommy told Jason what had happened.

"It's nice to have you guys on the side of good again."Jason said

"It feels good to be back Uncle Jason."Allie said

About that time alarms went off. The screen on the Dino-Lab computer shows a mass of monsters and tyrannodrones gathered in the desert somewhere, and the alarm starts blaring. Haley comes over to where Ethan and Cam stand, the latter holding a bunch of wires and some kind of device.

"We've got company."Hayley said

"It's time," Tommy says. "To show them what teamwork is really all about." Hunter nods behind him.

"It's payback time!"Allie and Abby said together.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

the dirt track of the games, the various creatures are pumped up and Elsa walks up to them.

"Get ready," she says.

The rangers all run up together and stand above them high on a cliff.

"It is time," one of the monsters says beside Elsa.

"Let's be careful," Tommy warns the rangers. "But let's get it done."

"Are you guys ready?" Conner shouts.

"Ready," they all answer, morphers raised. And they each call on their powers:

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Demtiro!"

"Bracchio!"

"Drago!"

"Dino Thunder!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

"Ninja Storm!"

They all finish and leap down to meet the enemy, shouting "Ranger Power!" as the ever-featured explosions go off behind them.

Elsa takes out her sword with a growl and runs forward, shouting something. The others follow her, and the rangers meet them, mounting their vehicles and taking off. They each team up and take on different monsters. Shane and Conner take on a monster, Tori and Kira face Elsa, Dustin and Ethan fight a few monsters. The Bradleys forgo this tradition of unity, and take on a monster of their own, and Tommy does the same by himself. Trent and Cam fight a bunch of various creatures together. Allie and Abby duck under a Kelzaks and T-Drones. However, the two realized fighting T-Drones and Kelzaks are annoying them and needed to be taken care of. Eventually Super Dino-modes and battlizers are used, and Tommy joins the brothers in their fight. Cam is almost taken down but comes back with his Super Samurai Mode. Conner and Shane take down the last two monsters from the Abyss with the Triassic Ranger and some battlizers, and Haley and Sensei breathe sighs of relief back at the Lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Mesogog's lab,<strong>

Mesagog slams down the screen they were watching and hisses in anger.

"Your plot, has failed."Mesaogog said

"You two," Lothor snaps at Marah and Kapri. "Get down there and, do some of that ninja stuff you're always bragging about."

The girls babble something and trot off.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Rangers<strong>

The ranger teams meet each other and Conner says:

"Nice moves, you guys."

"Back at you, bro," Shane says.

They clasp hands, then turn as Marah and Kapri shoot in from the sky, landing in a heap on the run over to the rangers quickly.

"Guys!" Kapri calls. "Hey Cam," she says as he steps in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asks.

Allie walks over and leans on Cam.

"Cut them some slack Cam."Allie said

"Is that any way to greet family?" Kapri asks, frowning.

"Yeah, Allie's right cut us some slack!" says Marah. "Especially when we brought you a present."

She holds up a container and opens it, and a cloud emerges, forming into the ninja students, who kneel, then stand together with a shout.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Dino Lab<strong>

Haley and Sensei smile and sigh again, and he takes her hand.

"Thank you," he says sincerely. "We owe you a debt that we will never be able to repay."

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the rangers<strong>

Marah and Kapri look at each other, then tear off their evil alien costumes and return to their ninja uniforms, looking very pleased with themselves. The rangers run to the other students, Shane calling,

"Hey, everybody okay?"

Cam stays with his two cousins, and Marah places an arm on his shoulder.

"You didn't think we really went bad, did you? We were just, pretending."

"Again?" Cam asks.

"Yeah, well we're slow learners," Kapri says. They all laugh.

Allie starts to laugh and says:

"Everything is back to normal."

She heard two sets of footsteps and turns to see Abby and Trent.

"If this is normal I would hate to see normal."Trent said

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Mesagog's lab<strong>

"I knew I should never have trusted those two!" Lothor shouts as they watch on the screen.

"And I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Mesogog says. They face each other. "Looks like this planet has one too many evil villains. And I have no intention of leaving."

They stare a moment, then both back off, facing each other for a battle. Lothor starts it off, and the two are pretty evenly matched in the cool fight scene that follows.

But Mesogog pins Lothor against the wall firmly.

"Say goodbye, Lothor," he says. "And this time—mean it."

He shoots a ray from his head and it engulfs Lothor, shrinking him and securing him in a container. "Very collectable," Mesogog says, picking it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Dino Lab<strong>

The rangers had returned back to the dino Lab and was congratulated by the famous Jason Lee Scott , Sensai, and Hayley.

"Hayley can they use our morphers any more?"Abby asked

That made the other ninja's hopeful that they could help out the Dino's in some way. However, when Hayley did the necessary test her answer wasn't one they hoped for.

"I'm afraid it's dead," Haley says. "Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one, last battle."

Shane looks considerably upset as he looks at Conner.

"Yeah, well I guess it's a good thing we got you guys."Shane said

"You've done your part," Conner says, putting a hand on Shane's shoulder. "It's our turn to take over where you left off."

Shane nods slightly.

Dustin comes out from the back and Tommy meets him as they walk.

"There's just, one thing I still don't understand."

"Just one Dustin?"Allie asked

He shot Allie a look and the Bradley brothers laughed.

"What's that, Dustin?" Tommy asks.

"Who, rescued Sensei?" he asks.

Marah and Kapri step up quickly.

"I think we can answer that for you," Kapri says.

"Yeah," Marah says with a smile.

**Flashback:**

to the two of them dragging Sensei passed a sleeping Lothor.

Everyone laughs as they come over.

"What?" Marah asks. "Do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?"

"Yeah," Kapri says. "Hey, Sensei, you should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea."

"I will keep that in mind," Sensei says, smiling. "Now that I am returning to my normal life."

"I'm all about getting back to normal," Ethan says.

"Yeah, but not until we get down and dirty," Blake says, slapping his hand.

They all start cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Track<strong>

Al the rangers are walking by wishing Blake luck as he prepares. Cassidy and Devon walk by, and as usual Cassidy is speaking.

"Okay, we got our press passes, the camera, the microphone, and the hairspray so we've got everything. All we need to do now is find Blake Bradley and get the interview."

Marah and Kapri walk by and Marah stares after Cassidy, then turns to her sister.

"Kapri, did you just see that girl? She is like, so stunning."

"Devon," Cassidy says. "Did you see that girl? She is so stunning."

both saying, "But I am so much prettier."

The rangers cheer as the riders race around the track, and Blake finishes long before the others. Conner and Shane lift him on their shoulders and he raises his trophy as they all celebrate together. Allie and Abby laugh as Conner slips and Blake starts to wobble.

* * *

><p><strong>At Blake's celebration party.<strong>

The rangers had all went to The Cybercafe to celebrate. Allie and Abby walked in between Dustin and Conner. Shane was telling Conner about his brother and how he wasn't doing so hot in his ninja classes. Hunter and Blake were talking with Trent about the pains of being the evil ranger. Cam, Hayley, and Dr.O were talking about computers and other things. Tori and Kira were talking about their male lame brain partners. Jason was walking behind everyone talking with Sensai. Marah and Kapri were skipping ahead talking about going shopping.

"Your daughter fights with a good balance of honesty and pride."Sensai said

"Yeah, after her parents died and she came live with us she never cried. She never asked if she could have something. She was very grateful for everything she had. Sometimes I wondered who was raising who."Jason said with a laugh.

"Sometimes we find that some people have learned the lessons we have not faced yet."Sensai said

"Thanks Mr. Wantanabee."Jason said

"It has been an honor talking to you again Jason."Sensai said "You and Abby are welcome to stop by the Wind Ninja Acadamey any time you are in Blue Bay Harbor."

Jason smiled and the two entered The Cyberspace.

Abby was talking to Hunter and Shane about their students when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She didn't need to look behind her to see who it was. She knew who it was easily.

"Can we help you Conner?"Hunter asked

"I need to borrow this brown headed hyperactive girl."Conner said

"Well we have talked her ear off...what do you say to finding Allie and Dustin and embarrassing them Shane?"Hunter said

"Oh Bro lets go!"Shane said

Abby turned in Conner's arms and sighed.

"Allie and Dustin are doomed aren't they?"Conner asked

"You have no idea."Abby replied

Kira and Trent walked over to the two along with Ethan.

"So have you met the dad big man?"Ethan asked punching Conner in the arm.

"Yes...well not as the boy friend yet."Conner said

"Don't worry he's only a 10 degree Black Belt. "Abby said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that means he can only break you in half."Trent said

"GUYS!"Conner shouted

"Look just be you Conner!"Kira said

"Totally reassuring Kira."Conner said

Soon the two heard a voice be clear.

"Hu?"Kira asked

The group looked and saw Jason.

"Can I steal your red ranger?"Jason asked

"Just so you know dad I can hear everything you say."Abby said

"Man I really hate that super power."Jason said

"Your not the only one!"Ethan, Trent, Kira, and Conner said

"Hurtful!"Abby cried

Jason and Conner walked over to the bar area.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jason and Conner<strong>

Jason and Conner sat down at the counter. Conner wasn't going to lie he is shaking in his shoes.

"So you and my little tiger?"Jason asked

"Yes sir."Conner replied

"Well...what do you like about her?"Jason asked as he spun around to see his little girl.

Conner followed his example. She was talking to Blake, Trent, Allie, and Hunter. Conner smiled as he saw Abby laugh at something Hunter had said.

"I love the way she is able to make anyone feel better. I love the way she is able to be mad one moment then smile. I love the way she can see good in anyone. I love the way she stands up so strong for what she believes in and never backs down. I love how smart she is and tires to help anyone. I love everything about her...she is amazing beyond amazing...Every time I'm around her I get weak and I can't breath. My hands get sweaty, my pulse gets crazy. When she is not with me I feel like there is a gaping hole in my chest. I feel like a part of me is missing. I feel like I don't have anything to stand for. When I see her cry I want to find the person or thing that made her cry and take care of it. I never want to see her cry ever again. When some guy tries to hit on her or tries to make a move I get so mad and jealous it's not even funny...I don't see my life without her."Conner said

Jason whistled and smiled.

"Wow, that was speech. Can you believe I said the same thing to Tommy,Zach, Billy, Adam, and Rocky about my wife."Jason said

"Really?"Conner asked

"Yeah, it's nice that you can say it. Bottling it up for to long can make you lose the person you care for the most."Jason said

"Did you?"Conner asked

"I almost did...I was stupid and took for granted what I had..Don't make the same mistake I had...Oh and my wife also didn't have super hearing."

Jason looked over at the red ranger to see his face scarlet.

"I forgot about her super hearing..."Conner said

"Yup, so good luck in the future battles."Jason said

"What you mean?"Conner asked

"You will get the feeling like you have to protect her, but she wont need it. She's strong and so are you. Just be there when she needs it."Jason said

"Thank you Mr. Scott."Conner said

"Call me Jason, I think you're going to be around for a long time."Jason said

"Thank you Jason."Conner said

"Go on!"Jason said

Conner got up and used Super Speed to make it to Abby. He grab her in a hug. Tommy walked over with a glass of water in his hand.

"So much for the though guy approach."Tommy said

"Shut it! When you have a baby girl of your own you will understand."Jason said

"Do you think he will hurt her?"Jason asked

"Conner might be a little dense, but he will never hurt Abby. Trent, Kira, and Ethan keep him in line and trained him to be able to date Abby."Tommy said

"Do you approve Uncie Tommy?"Jason teased

"Only Abby can call me that, and yes. As much as it pains me to say it Conner is Abby's other half. His hotheadness is put in place by her calmness. Her over thinking is relaxed by Conner's reason just to charge in. They complete each other."Tommy said

"Man! Why does being a power ranger mean for some to find your soul mate?"Jason asked

"Awe it can't be that bad."Tommy said

"You don't have to go home to Courtney."Jason said

Tommy laughed.

"Hey, don't hate on Courtney. She saved our butts more then once."Tommy replied

"Yeah." Jason said the stood up.

Everyone looked at him as he stood on a chair.

"I have three things to say."Jason said "Blake you tore up that track today!"

Hunter and Dustin slapped Blake on the ground making the boy blush.

"Ninja Ranger Dino Rangers great team up! You guys made me, your Sensai, and Hayley proud. I'm glad you guys are here."

Shane and Conner high fived.

"Last thing. Dino Rangers your battle is only going to get harder...may the power protect you!"Jason finished

The party went on till late in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments:<strong>

****MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK: _i hope this is soon enough for you:)__  
><em>

dream lighting:I_ hope this is soon enough. I am trying to finish this one first then going to Operation Overdrive_

brankel1:Thanks glad you like it:)

grapejuice101:Yup, it's never an easy job for a power ranger

ScarletMoonRanger:_Lol, I'm glad you love this story:)_


	26. In your Dreams

**Thank you All for being so patience waiting for this chapter. My family has been through a lot from surgeries to death of an animal we have had since I was five.  
><strong>

**Dedicated:TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY FAVORITED IT, COMMENTED ON IT, AND SUPPORTED ME:)  
><strong>

**AN/: I hate to say, but there are only three to four more episodes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Your Dreams<strong>

Abby, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent were at the CyberCafe. Abby sat in between Trent and Conner trying to focus on her Spanish. However, sitting next to Conner was making it hard for her to focus. Kira and Trent were trying to focus on English. Conner was trying to push through Math. While Ethan was trying to finish his research paper. Soon the group heard the door open.

"What are you guys doing here so late?"Dr.O asked

"Dr.O you know I love being a ranger and all, but it can really put you in a crunch when it comes to Homework."Ethan said "This paper on Primates is taking up all my free time."

Kira and Abby shot Ethan a look.

"I know what you mean I have a ten page report on reptiles due on Monday."Kira said

"Well I got you guys beat."Conner said "I am totally caught up with my homework."

Abby looked up from her Spanish, she shared a look with her four friends and Uncle then said:

"Conner how does that beat us?"

"My mom wants me to take her Christmas shopping all weekend."Conner replied

Everyone groaned DR.O smiled and said:

"Well I say everyone go home and get a good night sleep."

Abby smiled at her Uncle.

"Yeah your right."Conner said

"I'm way ahead of you."Kira replied

Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Abby gathered their books and followed Dr.O to the door. Conner slipped his hand into Abby's. It was then she realized her cousin was still sitting.

"Trent you coming?"Abby asked

"I'm going to stay here a little longer."Trent said "I got a mid term coming up and I'm way behind."

"Don't be up to late."Dr.O said

"Call me if you need any help Trent."Abby said

Trent just waved at the group. They walked out and Abby went to follow her uncle to his jeep, but Conner stopped her. He kissed her on the check then let her follow Dr.O.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

Abby walked into her room pulling up her hair. She hoped Dr.O was right, after a good nights sleep Spanish might make better sense. Abby shivered and grabbed a red hoodie that said 'Reifside Soccer'. She pulled it over her light pink tank top. She then pulled it slightly over her red and pink plaid shorts. She grabbed her Tyranno and snuggled down in the covers. She laid her head on her pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dr.O <strong>

Dr.O fell into bed an pulled himself under the covers. It felt nice to think that he was finally going to get some sleep. He laid his head on the pillow then reached over and turned the light out. However, for some reason when Dr.O finally went to sleep he was having the worse nightmare.

**Dr.O's Dream**

A flying plan mutant monster, Dr.O jumps and stop in front of him.

"Who are you!?"The monster asked

"I am the black ranger!"Dr.O said

"Big Deal."The monster said

Dr.O and the monster circled around each other. The monster threw out his hands and seed explosion attacked him. Dr.O rolled out of the way . Dr.O then jumped up in the air and grabbed his Brachio staff. He slashed the monster making great damage until the monster grabbed his brachioo staff and threw it to the monster slashed then shot at Dr. O. Both of his attacks were right on target. Dr.O flew away from the fight and landed away from the monster. It happily showed Dr.O his Brachio staff.

"I got your staff!"The monster cried

Dr.O pushed himself up and said:

"No one takes my weapon and gets away from it."

**Out of his dream**

Dr.O flipped and flopped in bed. He was sweating badly.

**Back in his dream**

Dr.O gripped his fist, tightly then said:

"Time to take it to the next level! SUPER DINO MODE!"

Dr.O changed into his super dino mode and went after the monster. Dr.O kicked and clawed at the monster till he exploded throwing up his Brachio Staff.

"Don't mess with the man in black."Dr.O said

The Brachio Staff was up in the air it fell back down and Dr.O caught it.

About that time Kira, Conner, Ethan ran up.

" sorry were a little late."Conner said

"Hey guys."Dr.O said "It's all good."

"Right on!"the rangers said

About that time the monster grew to his bigger size.

"Don't speak to soon!"The monster said

Dr.O raised his morpher and said:

"Brachio Zord."

The Brachio let out the Tyranno, Ptera, and Tricera zords. The three zords turned into the Thundermax , when they made it the monster shot something out and wrapped it around the Thundersuras megazord. Dr.O watched in worry as his rangers were being defeated in their fight.

"ANKLYOZORD!"Dr.O shouted

The annklyzord came and attached to the Thundermax megazord.

"Sweet just what we needed."Conner said

"Seed shots."The monster yelled

"Ankylo sheild."Conner said

"You can't stop me."The monster said

"Thundersauras megazord double drill attack!"Conner shouted

The megazord used its double drill attack and destroyed the monster.

"Alright we did it!"Dr.O said

**End of Dr.O's dream**

Dr.O woke up suddenly. He was breathing hard.

"Awe man, I should have had that Calamari for dinner."Dr.O said

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Kira's Room.<strong>

Kira sat her cell phone down on nightstand. She had been texting Abby about her term paper. Abby loved animals and knew a lot about thanks to her Uncle Cole who was a vet. Kira sighed as she laid down in her bed. She knew she had to finish her paper, but a good couple of hours of shut eye wouldn't hurt. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light...However, she started to have the strangest dream...

**Kira's Dream**

Kira had gotten a disturbance call and was the closets so she morphed and headed there. When she got there she saw a weird reptile monster with a phone on it's head.

"Wow a real live power ranger!"it said

"ha!"Kira shouted getting ready to fight

"What's your name cutie?"The monster asked

"Ptera power yellow ranger."Kira shouted

"Oh hold the phones I think I'm in love. I know I'm suppose to destroy her, but I would rather marry her. How about it sweetie?"The monster asked closing his mouth.

"Ew your disgusting someone tell me this is a dream."Kira shouted

"KIRA!"a voice shouted out

Kira turned and saw a her best friend run up.

"Abby!"Kira shouted running into her friends arms.

"Kira whats wrong?"Abby asked

"That thing it wants to marry me!"Kira cried

"WHAT!?"Abby asked

"Hey who are you and why are you getting in between me and the love of my life?"the monster asked

"ABBY! KIRA!"a voice shouted

The two turned to see Conner and Ethan run up. Abby ran to Conner and Kira to Ethan.

"Whoa, hold on whats wrong?"Ethan asked

Kira pushed Ethan, Abby, and Conner in front of her and said:

"Keep that freak away from me!"

"Time for a distraction!"the monster said "Triptoids!"

Conner, Ethan, and Abby all turned to the Triptoids. Conner was the first one to spring into action.

"Tyranno staff!"Conner shouted

Conner ran into the mist of the of Triptoids swinging his Tyranno staff around slashing Triptoids. Ethan was next calling on his Tricera shield. He used it to block and slash the triptoids around him. Kira and Abby were back to back and pulled out their Thundermax blasters and fired the triptoids around them. Kira then fired at the reptile monster that was running towards them.

"Yellow ranger, you firing at me must shows me that you must feel about me the same way. Even though we both come from two different worlds how romantic!"The reptile monster said

"I think I'm going to be sick...Kira we need to shut this guy up!"Abby said

"Now come here and give me a kiss baby!"The reptile said then charged at Kira and Abby

Kira took off running leaving Abby standing their.

"Later gator!"Kira said

Abby called on her Demitri bow and stepped in front of Kira. Conner and Ethan ran and got on either side of her. The three knocked their weapons into the reptile monster.

"Back off!"Conner said as the reptile monster flew in the air.

However, much to their disappointment he landed on his feet.

"Nice try!"The reptile monster cried "But you can't stand in the way of true love!"

"HU!?"Ethan and Conner cried

Kira ran up and latched onto Abby's back.

"You need to crawl back into the swamp."Kira said stepping in front of Abby pointing at the reptile monster

"Yellow ranger say you'll be mine! Your my ultimate dream girl!"the reptile said

Kira wasted no time in running back behind Abby.

"MAKE HIM STOP ABS!"Kira cried "Your a nightmare.

"Take my heart it's all yours!"The reptile said

He shot a pink heart at Kira and Abby. Conner and Ethan stepped in front of them and knocked it back at him. The reptile cried when small explosion went off all over his body.

"That did it!"Kira cheered "Man I'm glad that's over."

Abby walked up beside Conner, Conner then said:

"What's going on here?"

"Some kind of Dream Curse?"Ethan replied

"We'll I better wake up soon!"Kira cried

**Out of Kira's Dream**

Kira shot up from her bed she was freaked out more than anything.

"What was that about?"She asked

* * *

><p><strong>With Trent<strong>

Trent was still sitting in the CyberCafe trying to work over some problems before midterms. He was now wishing he had asked Abby to stay and help him with some of this work. He was also regretting not taking Dr.O up on his idea of going and getting some sleep. Trent shook it out of his head. What was done was done, so he yawned then circled the one he didn't understand then went to the next problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's prov.<strong>

Ethan was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having the worse dream ever.

"No more monkeys."Ethan cried

**Ethan's Dream**

"Hello Rangers welcome to your nightmare I hope you brought your dancing boots!"the monster cried

Abby, Dr.O, Kira, and Conner all stood in front of the monster. Abby decided it looked like a monkey mixed with the missing link.

"Alright what do you want with us?"Dr.O asked

"What are you?"Kira asked

"I'm afraid to ask!"Conner replied

"Ditto."Abby replied

"Im a robo monkey!"The monkey said shooting light blue energy strings at the rangers.

The strings hit the rangers and engulfed them in light blue energy. It then blasted the four rangers monkey was celebrating till he heard a handclap. He turned and saw Ethan standing there.

"Creative i'll give you that."Ethan said

"Your next blue ranger."The monkey said

Ethan didn't waist any time. He grabbed his blaster and fired at the monkey. Dogging the monkey's attack. The monkey ran off and the rangers followed; however, the rangers vanished from the monkey's vision so he went looking for them.

"Where oh were did my rangers go?! Come out come where ever you are!"the monkey shouted

The monkey walked up into the city were he saw all five rangers standing there.

"Oh goody he found us."Kira said

"Okay now I know this must be a dream because nothing in reality could be that ugly!"Ethan said

"Oh that was just cold!"The monkey said

"Sorry, were not here to please."Abby replied

The monkey attacked the rangers again but they just knelt to the ground. They came back up when the attack went over their heads.

"That's twice you messed up."Conner said

"Now I'm really steamed!"The monkey cried

He attacked Dr.O while Dr.O was holding him off Ethan said:

"Put them together."

The rangers put all their weapons together to make the Z-rex blaster.

"READY! FIRE!"Conner shouted

The rangers cheered when they saw the monster was destroyed, but all false hopes when the monster became big. The monkey started to dance which made the ground shake, knocking the ranges off their feet. Dr.O had enough and called on the brachio to resale the zords. After a quick megazord battle the monkey was defeated.

**Ethan**

Ethan woke up quickly and looked around his room. He rolled over on his side where his laptop was open with a picture of a monkey. Ethan freaked out then closed his laptop saying:

"No more monkeys!"

Ethan then realized the monkey that was in the picture was the exactly monkey that him and the other rangers faced in his dream.

"That was a little to weird."Ethan said

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner.<strong>

Conner had finally got comfortable and was finally in a good dream. However, that dream started to turn sour fast.

**Conner's Dream**

Conner, Kira, and Ethan were ridding on their Raptors chasing after something. Abby was ridding with Conner holding onto him like always.

"What are we chasing?"Abby asked

"I have no idea!"Conner replied

"Catch him it's getting away!"Kira cried

"Come on Raptor faster!"Ethan begged

The monster ran faster then said:

"Can't Catch me!"

"We'll see about that!"Conner replied "Ethan! Abby!"

Abby jumped on Ethan's Raptor and called her Demitro Bow. Ethan sped up his Raptor then called for his Tricera shield and shot at the monster's back. Abby shot two arrows and both hit the monster in the shoulders. All of Ethan's attack hit him in the butt. The monster stopped and grabbed a hold of his butt. Kira and Conner used their Tera grips and Tyranno staff and sliced at the monster. The four kids jumped of their raptors and onto Conner's there they formed the Z-rex blaster. However the monster started to ring some bells and said:

"I brought my own little helpers! TRIPTOIDS!"

Soon Triptoids appeared and the monster started to jump up and down.

"Can't hit us all!"he said

Conner took the Z-rex blaster and the group of rangers walked closer.

"He's right."Abby said

"Any suggestions?"Conner asked

"We can't do anything we've used all of our power!"Kira cried

The rangers looked as the Triptoids started to move forward.

The rangers were thrown backwards as the Triptoids attacked then kept advancing on them. The monster that looked like a cross between Santa clause and some tree, started to ring the bells on his hand saying:

"My Jingle bells will Jangle you."

All the rangers were in pain. Worse for Abby. Her Super hearing couldn't handle this attack. So with that she unmorphed holding her ears. Kira noticed and tried to make it to her friend but the bells were killing her.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kira.<strong>

Kira was sitting in her room writing her paper when she heard a voice come over her morpher.

_"Kira you there?"_It was Ethan

"Yeah, I'm up I just had the strangest dream."Kira replied

_"Me two, and I don't think it was a regular dream it was more like Mesagog's warped ideas."Ethan replied_

"We better contact the others."Kira replied worriedly

"Kira to Trent hello?"Kira said adding Trent to the conversation

_"Mmm...What's up?"Trent asked_

"Hey is everything okay over there?"Kira asked

_"Mmm...urg...Yeah Still Studying."Trent replied sleepily  
><em>

"Okay look what ever you do don't fall asleep!"Kira said

_"che...easy for you to say."Trent replied_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Ethan.<strong>

Ethan was trying to reach the red ranger of the small team.

"Conner...Conner come in!"Ethan tried

* * *

><p><strong>Conner's Dream<strong>

The rangers laid morphed and tired in front of Abby who was still holding her ears unmorphed.

"We're getting Thrashed."Conner said standing up

Kira quickly moved to Abby.

"You okay?"Kira asked

"Yeah, my super hearing can't take this guy..Sorry guys."Abby replied

"Don't worry we understand."Ethan replied

"This is like some bad dream."Conner said

Soon Dr.O ran up.

"You guys okay?"He asked

"Yeah!"Conner replied

Soon the rangers looked up and saw the Santa clause monster.

"Merry Christmas!"he shouted sending an attack down

The attack hit the rangers and Abby sending them flying backwards.

"Love my holiday cheer?"The monster asked

"I'd rather be shopping!"Conner cried

Conner then stood up and went to attack the Santa Clause monster, but it shot a powerful attack that was hurting Conner.

"CONNER!"The rangers yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ethan and Kira.<strong>

Kira had gotten Trent awake enough and went back to her conversation with Ethan.

_"Conner's not answering! I think he's in trouble!"Ethan said_

"I think we should check in with Dr.O and Abby."Kira replied

_"Dr.O something freaky is going on tonight."Ethan replied_

_"Don't tell me bad dreams!?"Dr.O asked_

_"All three of us! And Conner's not coming out of his and Kira's trying to reach Abby."Ethan replied_

* * *

><p><strong>With Kira.<strong>

"Abby! ABBY! WAKE UP! ABBY!"Kira shouted

She was getting worried so she jumped in the conversation with Dr.O and Ethan.

"I can't reach Abby. I think she's like Conner."Kira replied

_"Not good. Abby and Conner might be Mesagog's last try. So he'll pull out all the stops."Dr.O replied_

_"What can we do?"Ethan asked_

_"Maybe he needs some help?"Dr.O replied_

_"How about it Kira?"Ethan asked_

_"Got it!"Kira replied_

The two of them got their dino energy and sent it to Conner. While Dr.O went and checked on Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby.<strong>

Abby tossed and turned in her bed. She was having the weirdest dream in the world..and she lived a weird life so that was saying something.

**Abby's Dream**

Abby was playing basketball at a street court she hand't played since becoming a ranger and she needed some time just to relax. She was enjoying her time till her morpher went off.

"Great, on my off day to."Abby replied

She looked around and saw that now one was around then she raised her morpher to her mouth and said:

"Go for Abby. What's up?"

"Abby, their is a disturbance down town can you handle it? The others aren't responding."Hayley said

"Sure thing."Abby replied

She took off down the street to down town only to see a mutant tiger.

"Hey you!"Abby shouted getting the monsters attention.

The monster turned around and said:

"Who are you?"

Abby looked around then raised her morpher and said:

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

When Abby looked down she wasn't morphed.

"What?!"Abby asked

Soon the tiger monster through an attack and it hit Abby blasting her forward onto the ground. As Abby rolled around on the ground in pain, she looked up at the monster and said:

"This has got to be some bad dream."

* * *

><p><strong>With Dr.O<strong>

Dr.O walked in Abby's room to see her sweating terribly and tossing and turning violently.

"Abby!"He said rushing to her bed.

He tried to wake her, but she just wouldn't wake.

"This isn't good. The other's need to wake Conner and find away to help Abby."Dr.O said

* * *

><p><strong>Conner's Dream<strong>

Conner was thinking about giving up, but soon this yellow and blue light shot out to him.

"Where is this energy coming from?"Conner asked

"WHOA!"Ethan cried

"Check it out!"Kira replied

"Now that's what I called Powered up!"Dr.O said

"Amazing."Abby replied

The lights kept going into Conner until he was in Triassic ranger form. Conner then transported him and the Santa clause monster into the Triassic dimension where Conner called it his winter wonderland. Conner took down the Santa clause monster with easy. However it was not over. He was made supper big. Conner then called on the Triassic rover and took care of the Santa mutant. After combining all the Zords with the Triassic rover the rangers took out the Santa Clause mutant.

**Conner's prov**

Conner rolled off his bed and awoke with a jolt. He was out of breath and couldn't really understand what had happened:

"Okay there is no way I am going Christmas shopping!"Conner said

About that time Conner's morpher went off.

_"Conner are you awake?"_

It was Kira and she sounded worried.

"Yeah Kira I am now whats up?"Conner asked

_"It's Abby! Mesagog threw us into weird dreams, trying to get rid of us...We all got out of ours, but Abby's not waking up!"Ethan said coming in on the conversation._

_"It's bad you guys. What ever mesagog is doing to her, I don't know how much longer Abby can take."Dr.O said joining them_

"How can we help her?"Conner asked

_"To help you we just focused our Dino Gem energy and sent it to you."Ethan said_

_"Maybe we can do that to Abby but make ourselves go into her dream."Kira replied_

_"Alright it's worth a try."Ethan replied_

Conner sat up on the floor and brought up his morpher to his chest and concentrated. He felt energy leaving his body and he just let his mind float into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Kira Ethan and Conner's Prov<strong>

The three had arrived in Abby's dream and was now looking around for her. It was the Conner saw her holding her arm running away from a tiger monster. The three rangers snatched their friend and ran for cover. Kira made Abby sit down while she took care of Abby's arm while Conner and Ethan checked to see if it was safe.

"Are you okay?"Ethan asked

"I'm fine! Where have you guys been?!"Abby asked

"Uh...Abby listen we have to tell you-"Conner started

"This is all a dream, a plan of Messagog."Abby said standing up holding her shoulder.

"How did you find out?"Kira asked

"It made sense...Cassidy and Devin didn't show up when there are reports of a monster sighting...and I know for a fact that my four best friends and my uncle wouldn't let me go into battle alone.."Abby replied

"Now lets take this monster out and get you woken up!"Ethan said

The three rangers started to take off...However, they noticed Abby wasn't fallowing them.

"Abs whats wrong?"Kira asked

"I can't morph!"Abby said

"What?"Kira, Ethan, and Conner cried

Abby told them what had happened in her dream so far. Kira and Ethan decided to do something risky.

"Were going to give you our morphing energy."Ethan said

"What?!"Abby almost shouted if Kira hadn't slapped her hand over her mouth.

"SH! Listen we have no choice now hold still."Kira said

Kira and Ethan focused on their dino Gems again and this time small balls of light flew into Abby's morpher making it operational again.

"Thanks guys."Abby said as the vanished "Lets go Conner!"

"Alright!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"Abby and Conner shouted

The two morphed rangers took off running they found the tiger mutant and made quick work of him. Somehow Conner was able to hit Triassic range mode and took care of the Tiger mutant in the Triassic world. When he became big well Conner took care of him with the Triassic Rover. Conner and Abby unmorphed and turned to each other.

"Thank you Conner."Abby said

Conner smiled then stuck his hands in his pocket, then smirked and Kissed Abby on the lips then vanished.

**Abby**

Abby woke up in her bed with a jolt. She looked over on the side of her bed to see, Dr.o smiling at her. She felt something wet in her lap and noticed it was a rag.

"What happened?"Abby asked

"Let's get some sleep."Dr.O said "We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Uh...Dr.O can I just have some Coffee?"Abby asked

"No, get some sleep."Dr.O said walking out of the room

Thanks to that dream there was no way Abby was going back to sleep. She was about to try when her cell phone vibrate. She grabbed it up and looked at it, it was a text message from Conner.

'Hey are you okay? Everyone is worried about you. Try to get some sleep. So were all going to meet at the cybercafe. See you tomorrow :3'

Abby smiled and went back off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

The rangers met at the Cybercafe all tired looking. None of them wanted to talk about last night. They walked int cybercafe.

"Ah man I'm dragging this morning."Ethan said

"It's not like any of us slept last night."Kira replied

"I don't even want to try sleeping tonight."Abby replied

"Well I for one am looking forward to a nice long weekend where I can just chill."Conner said

The rangers walked up to the counter and all leaned on it.

"I think we all earned it."Dr.O said

"Wait what about Trent?"Abby asked

Soon the group heard snoring.

"Whats that?"Kira asked

"So you guys heard it to?"Abby asked

The rangers all walked towards the sound were they saw Trent asleep on the couch. They started to laugh quietly then Dr.O said

"At least one of us got some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments:<strong>

MYSTICLEDGENDWARRIORSROCK: _yes they are...Jason has kept in touch with all of the past rangers._

_D.J. Scales: Thank you. Since I only like a few chapters on this one, I am going to finish this up before I work on the other ones.  
><em>

_brankel1:Thank you. I thought that we needed to have that part. I'm glad you liked it.  
><em>

_ScarletMoonRanger:Yup. you never know  
><em>

_BurnedSpy:Thanks and it's okay. yes I was planning on doing that episode.  
><em>

_grapejuice101:Thank you. I'm glad you like it.  
><em>

_dreamlighting: Thanks. I am trying to finish this one first.  
><em>


	27. House Of Cards

**I would like to say I am so sorry. I have good news and a bad news. The bad news is I had to move out of the place I was living and into another place, because of something that had happened there. Another bad thing that happend is my Aunt died in a house fire the day before Christmas. However, my family and I didn't find out about it till Christmas Eve. **

**On a better note: I'M BACK! I'll try to update every Saturday since I have classes from Monday-THurdsay.**

**Dedicated to:dinotime, Pirateyellow, ladyrose16, brankel1, Kenn, , MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK, D.J. Scales, BurnedSpy, dream lighting, guest, and grapejuice101**

* * *

><p>Trent sat in the gym at school against the wall. He had his sketch pad out, but he wasn't drawing anything. He was more watching his cousin. She had been on edge lately. Trent could understand why. Mesagog has been quite, Zeltrax had made a sudden appearance. He attacked her, which called Conner into getting his batalizer. Trent couldn't help, but worry about the young pink ranger. She was over working herself and she wasn't going to rest till mesagog and Zeltrax were gone altogether.<p>

"So what Martial Arts are you practicing today?"Trent asked

"Northern Praying Mantis, My aunt Trini tough it to me the three years she was in my life."Abby replied

Trent looked down at his watch.

"We better get going to class. Dr.O will kill us if we are late."Trent said

Abby nodded. The two got their bags packed up and headed to class. Along the way they ran into Conner. When they got the group of three sat down. Class was going as normal. Dr.O was teaching a lesson on dinosaurs. Abby found herself in a day dream of all the dino zords, they had.

"Okay we have Stegosaurus, Brontosaurus, Brontosaurus. What are some other herbivores from that era?"Dr.O asked

Trent looked at Conner, who looked at Abby, who glanced at Kira who was sitting by Ethan. The four noticed that their blue ranger wasn't paying attention.

'Whats wrong with Ethan?'Abby asked herself.

"Ethan you should know this."Dr.O said

Ethan didn't reply to Dr.O. That shocked Abby.

"Ethan you alright?"Dr.O asked

Still no reply from Ethan.

"Can someone tell me what the problem is?"Dr.O asked

Kira raised her hand.

"It's Principal Randall. She took Devin and Ethan's Dragon Lore Cards."Kira said

"Dragon Lore isn't that a kids game?"Dr.O asked

"Come on!"Ethan shouted "It's a game of strategy for all ages."

Conner, Kira, Trent, and Abby all shared a smirk.

"Well I hate to take the side of Randell on this but you know you can't play cards at school."Dr.O said

"DR. O! She took the Ruby Dragon Card."Ethan said

"Yeah Dr.O It was brutal man."Devin replied

Abby and her Uncle shared a look. Abby knew her Uncle would try to get the cards back. He was already thinking.

"Alright look, I'll talk to Randell after school. Maybe I can get them for now can you guys please pay attention?"Dr.O asked

Ethan had now sprung to life. The rangers laughed at his perkiness.

"Hey Dr.O anything for you."Ethan said shooting Dr.O a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>After Class<strong>

The rangers were in their last class when Dr.O had left to get the cards. As Abby sat in her Psychology class she couldn't get the feeling that something bad was going to happen. The bell rung. Abby was so glad that her locker was by her last class. Right as she closed her locker she heard something. She took off running.

"Okay do you think Dr.O is going a little to far to get those cards back?"She heard Kira asked

Abby made it out to see Randell and Dr.O fighting.

"Dr.O would never just start fighting there has to be something behind this."Abby said

"Abby's right. Maybe he knows something we don't."Trent said

"Like what?!"Conner asked

"I don't know!"Trent replied

"Maybe there is a reason why he is fighting."Abby said

About that time Ethan ran out. and into Abby.

"It's Elsa!"Ethan said

Trent, Kira, Conner, and Abby all shared a look.

"Who?!"Conner asked

"Randell?"Kira asked right after Conner

"No Way!"Abby finished

Right as they finished that Randell jumped in the air and changed into Elsa.

"Told ya."Ethan said

Trent looked worried and Abby could only stare in shock. Everyone ran off. Abby noticed Devin run off leaving Cassidy. Who soon followed.

"You fight well for a science teacher."Elsa said with a smirk.

"Your not bad for a principal."Dr.O said

"Former Principal! Tell the school board I resign."Elsa said then vanished into an invisiportal.

"WAIT!"Ethan shouted then groaned. "Awe don't go."

"Don't go are you kidding?"Conner asked

Abby giggled.

"She has the Ruby Dragon Card!"Ethan said

"Oh crap."Abby said

"What?"Trent asked

"What would you want to bet that's Mesagog's next monster!"Abby said

The rangers were walking to their respective cars.

"I can't believe we didn't figure it out. They look exactly alike!"Conner complained "Except one has glasses!"

"Hey Clark Kent and Superman look exactly the same, but no one ever figured it out."Ethan said

"Good point."Conner said

Abby and Trent were bringing up the rear.

"I can't believe she has the Ruby Dragon card. I've been looking for that card since i was a kid."Ethan said

"Look I can do something about it?"Trent said making everyone turn and look at him.

"Like what?"Trent asked

"I don't know maybe I can think of something."Trent said with a smile slowly backing up shoot Abby a look.

"Uh, yeah. Trent I'll help you. Two heads are better then one."Abby replied

"Just leave it to us!"Trent said

The two walked off.

Kira, Conner ,and Ethan shared a look.

"What was that about?"Ethan asked

Both boys looked at Kira.

"I don't know. What about you your dating one of them."Kira replied

"Hey I'm just as lost as you are."Conner replied

About that time Dr.O replied

"Hey guys we still up for training?"Dr.O asked

"Yeah we'll be there."Conner said

"Dr.O who's the new principal going to be?"Kira asked

"Good question. I'm going over to the school board right now to let them know what happened."Dr.O replied

"They might want to screen the next one a little better."Conner replied

"Yeah i'll let them know that see ya."Dr.O said

"See ya."Conner, Kira, and Ethan replied

The three said as they walked to Conner's car.

* * *

><p>Elsa was putting the Ruby Dragon card to turn it into a monster but stopped when she heard a voice.<p>

"Little more free time now Elsa?"Abby asked

Elsa turned around and saw Abby and Trent standing their looking calm.

"I mean now that your secret is out."Abby replied

"What are you two doing here?"Elsa asked

"IS it so wrong for a kid to come visit his dad at his work once and a while?"Trent asked

"Is that suppose to be amusing?"Elsa asked

Abby Smirked and Trent Scoffed.

"Actually I'm here for a reason."Trent replied

"We want the card back."Abby said

"And just like that-"Elsa said with a snap "I'm suppose to give it back to you?"

Trent laughed quietly then walked up to Elsa and said:

"Do you think my father is going to be happy when he finds out you blew your little gig at the school?"

Elsa walked up to Trent and said:

"No happier then your ranger friends will be when they find out that the two of you have been keeping your daddy's secret identity."

Abby walked and moved beside Trent.

"Oh, whats this silence."Elsa said with a smirk.

"Give us the card."Trent said "Elsa."

"Come and get it.."Elsa said

Trent smirked, then Abby said:

"Fine."

The two started to fight with Elsa. The fight was going well till Elsa kicked Abby into the machine. The machine started to make the Ruby Dragon monster. Abby and Trent were on the ground. The Ruby Dragon came out and said:

"What are your orders?"

Abby and Trent looked at each other then at the monster in shocked. They had failed. Coming here was useless.

"GET HIM!"Elsa shouted "HE'S YOUR ENEMY!"

The ruby dragon card fired eye lasers at Abby and Trent. The two hit the ground in pain. Elsa smirked and walked beside them.

"Well done. You follow direction that's a good sign."Elsa said "Now for your next trick."

Trent and Abby tried to reach for Elsa and the monster before they both fell back to the floor hurting and unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the woods outside of Reifside.<strong>_

Conner, Kira, and Ethan stood in the woods with Dr.O. Dr.O noticed that a pink and white clothed ranger wasn't with the others. So Dr.O brought it up.

"I don't know Dr.O I mean they have been acting pretty weird lately."Conner said "Like there is something he and Abby aren't telling us."

"Well dude, you have to admit Trent isn't the most open about what is going on with him.."Ethan said "and Abby only tells you what she thinks you should know."

"And whats with them going after the Ruby Dragon card?"Kira asked

"They'll be here, they probably just got hug up at the cyber cafe."Dr.O said trying to convince himself more then the others.

About that time they heard a growl. The four rangers got ready for a fight.

"Speaking of the Ruby Dragon Card."Ethan said

"Elsa didn't waist any time."Conner said

"And If Trent and Abby went after the card."Kira started

"Not good."Ethan said worrying about his friends

"We'll find Trent and Abby later right now we have more pressing things to deal with."Dr.O said

"Right."Conner said "Ready?"he asked

"READY!"the others replied

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"the rangers shouted

The rangers changed into their suits and they shouted:

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

Dr. O started the fight, landing a hit on the Ruby Dragon followed by Kira and Ethan who landed good hits on the Ruby Dragon. Conner ran in and garbed the Ruby Dragon slamming him into a tree. The rangers then got ready for the next round.

* * *

><p>Back at Mesagog's lab Mercer, walked in after just changing from Mesagog. He walked into the lab and was shocked at what he saw.<p>

"TRENT?! ABBY?!"He asked

He ran over to the two. Trent and Abby were groaning.

"Trent Abby are you okay talk to me."Mercer said helping Abby and Trent to sit up.

Abby sat up slowly and Trent was helped up more by Mercer.

"Trent Abby what happened? Are you two alright? Talk to me!"Mercer said worried about the two

Mercer helped the two rangers stand up.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just a little dizzy."Trent said

"My head is ringing, but other then that I'm fine."Abby replied

"Elsa where is she?"Mercer asked

"I don't know."Trent replied

"The last thing I remember was the Ruby Dragon-"Abby started but noticed Mercer grabbing his head.

Abby and Trent both grabbed Mercer before falling down.

"No!"Abby shouted

"You gotta fight this!"Trent shouted

Abby and Trent helped Anton to the floor.

"I can't it's getting stronger."Mercer said"You have both have to go."

"Tell me what I can do."Trent cried

"How can we help you?!"Abby cried

Anton garbed both kids in his arms and looked at them.

"You can't."Anton said

About that time an alarm went off and Trent and Abby saw the Ruby Dragon monster attack the others.

"Your friends are in two must go."Anton said

Abby and Trent never felt so torn before in their lives. Abby and Trent wanted to help Anton, but both knew they had to do something to help their friends.

"JUST GO!"Anton shouted at the two.

Trent and Abby got up and went towards the door. Both looking back sadly at Anton.

* * *

><p>The two of them quickly made it to where the others are only to see Dr.O get thrown back into the others.<p>

"The Ruby Dragon always wins!"The Ruby Dragon said

About that time a bunch of Arrows came and shot at the Ruby Dragon came and hit him. The Ruby Dragon turned around and saw Trent ridding up on an ATV with Abby holding onto his waist.

"we'll see about that!"Trent said

Trent stopped in front of the Ruby Dragon, once they were stopped him and Abby jumped off and got ready for the battle they should have stopped in the lab.

"Abby and I will handle this freak ourselves."Trent said as he placed his Drago sword on his shoulder.

Abby only nodded and placed her Dimitrio bow on her shoulder. The two slowly walked towards the Ruby Dragon.

"If he's up for the challenge."Abby said

"TRENT ABBY THAT'S CRAZY!"Conner cried

You could tell Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Dr.O were shocked by their posture.

"Conner's right, he's to strong for the two of you to taken on by yourselves."Dr.O said

"We know how to play his game."Trent said

"Speaking of games, why don't the two of you tell your friends the truth."The Ruby Dragon said

"We don't know what your talking about."Abby said

"SO LETS DO THIS!"Trent said

The three charged at each other. Sparks were thrown quickly. The Ruby Dragon, Trent, and Abby started jumped in the air and started to move quickly. Abby and Trent kicked the Ruby Dragon. The two rangers fell to the ground. Kira and Ethan ran and helped Trent up while Dr.O and Conner ran to Abby.

"Trent Abby you two okay?"Conner asked

"Yeah."Trent replied

"I got him!"Conner said holding up his thundermax blaster.

"WAIT CONNER!"Abby shouted

Conner looked back at her.

"Let Trent and I take him!"Abby said

"Whats going on with you?"Conner asked her

"Yeah Trent whats going on?"Kira asked

"And what is he talking about?!"Ethan asked

About that time white light came down and struck around the rangers. They soon exploded and the rangers were thrown backwards. They got up to see Elsa and the T-drones standing in front of the Ruby Dragon.

"ATTACK!"Elsa shouted

The rangers and Mesagog's team ran forward. Trent found himself fighting with Elsa. Elsa, and Trent, started in a fight with their swords. Elsa, grabbed his drago sword.

"So I heard you've been looking for me Trent."Elsa said "Is there something I can do for you two?"

"How about go away forever!"Trent shouted and threw Elsa off.

The two went back to fighting. Trent ducked under an attack, but missed and Elsa landed one.

Abby found herself fighting with a T-Drone. She looked and saw her Cousin on the ground and quickly finished off her T-drones then ran over to her cousin. Conner ran in front of Trent.

"Where would the fun be in that? I want to stick around and see you two reveal your big secret."Elsa said

Trent and Abby looked down at the floor.

"Secret?"Conner asked the two who looked at them. "What secret?"

"It's nothing she's just trying to mess with us!"Abby said

"Then why don't you tell them?"Elsa said

"Conner! Can you take it from here?"Trent asked

"Yeah, "Conner said

Abby's heart broke she could hear the doubt in Conner's voice. However, her and Trent and to do what they started out to. Conner ran forward with the shield of triumph.

"Kira! Ethan!"Conner shouted "You ready?"

"YEAH!"The two of them replied

The two sent their dino energy into the shield transforming Conner into the Triassic ranger. Conner soon activated his Batalizer and used it to finish up the T-drones. Conner then turned to Elsa and the Ruby Dragon. However, they went into an invisportal. Trent and Abby moved over to their friends.

"Nice one."Kira cheered

"Sweet."Ethan replied

"Trent Abby what was she talking about?"Conner asked

Abby looked at her cousin.

"If there is something you two need to tell us now is the time."Dr.O said not believing his niece was keeping something from him.

"We're your friends."Kira said placing her hands on her heart" Whatever it is Abby Trent it can't be that bad."

Trent and Abby looked at each other, Abby nodded and Trent took a deep breath walked back to the white ranger ATV. Abby followed her cousin. The rangers went back to the dino lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Dino Lab.<strong>

Dr.O was sitting in his black chair. He was looking closely at Trent and Abby. Conner, Kira, and Ethan was standing in front of him looking at them also.

"Look Trent, Abby were a team, were out there doing something that requires every ounce of trust."Dr.O said

Abby nodded as she stood by her cousin.

"If you two are holding back at us how we suppose to trust you out there in battle?"Conner asked

This pained Kira. She cared deeply for Abby as a sister and she also cared deeply for Trent. She knew there was something the two of them had been hiding, but she just figured they would tell the others and her when the two of them were ready.

"Your right."Abby said

"Okay look this is how it is, "Trent started "Me and Abby went to mesagog's lair to get the card back."

Abby looked at her friends faces closely. Ethan and Dr.O looked at them like they had grown a second head. Conner looked like he was about to blow a fuse, and Kira looked shocked.

"You two did what?!"Kira asked "By yourselves?"

"We found an invisiportal and it took us right there."Abby said

"We were just trying to help you out Ethan."Trent said

"So we took a shot."Abby replied

"That wasn't a smart thing to do."Dr.O said

"Yeah it was stupid." Trent said "We got knocked out by that thing. We barley made it to help you guys."

"Dr.O they were just trying to be a good friends, any of us would have done the same thing."Ethan said

Conner nodding his head along with Ethan.

"Well none of you better in the future."DR.O said"That's all I can say."

"It wont happen again, "Trent said

"We promise."Abby finished

Kira thought for a moment and realized something didn't add up.

"So that's the your big secret?"Kira asked

"yeah."Trent replied "Look I'm going to get some rest my head is still spinning."Trent said

"Good idea go get some rest, Abby you two."Dr.O said

"See you guys later."Trent said

"Alright, if you need me I'll be in my room."Abby said

The two of them left leaving the other three rangers in the dino lab. Kira watched them leave closely. Her mind was filled with thoughts.

"Something on your mind Kira?"Dr.O asked

"I don't know there is just something that just doesn't add up with them."Kira replied

"They've had a good knock to the head."Conner said "I would be feeling kinda spacy to."

He looked at Kira, Ethan, and Dr.O who was staring back at him.

"I meant more then usual."Conner replied quickly

The alarm went off, Dr.O spun around and looked at the computer. The Ruby Dragon was back. Dr.O got up and said:

"Lets taker care of this!"

"What about Trent and Abby?"Conner asked

"Let them clear their heads first."Dr.O replied "We'll call them if it gets hard of course."

The ranges morphed and went to handle the Ruby Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby <strong>

Abby heard her uncle and the others leave. She walked over to her window and opened it. Trent slid in.

"I hated hearing their worry, and sadness in their voices!"Abby said as she started pacing.

Trent placed hands on his friends shoulder.

"Abs. Take a deep breath! everything is going to work out. We just have to be careful."Trent said

"I know, but what if we can't save Anton?"Abby asked

"We have to."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>With the others.<strong>

The rangers had been blasted by by the Ruby Dragon. Ethan stood up and said:

"This guy needs some Hover love."

Ethan stood up and said:

"Hovercraft cycle."

The hovercraft cycle came and Ethan took to fighting the Ruby Dragon. Ethan did a lot of damage on the Ruby Dragon, about that time a white and pink blur flew and attacked the Ruby Dragon. The two of them did a lot of damage. The Ruby Dragon grabbed Trent and Abby.

"Trent Abby! LOOK OUT!"Conner shouted

Abby used her position to push the Ruby Dragon's arms where Trent had an open attack to his belly. Trent then manifest some of his Dino gem energy to attack him. The Ruby Dragon cried out in pain.

"Let's pull out the Z-rex on this trading card phoney."Conner shouted

The rangers formed the Z-rex blaster.

"Z-REX BLASTER!"The rangers shouted

"Nothing beats the Ruby Dragon!"The Ruby Dragon said

"Ready."Trent, Abby, and Dr.O said

"Aim."Kira and Ethan said

"FIRE!"Conner shouted

The Ruby Dragon exploded. Soon the Ruby Dragon grew huge. Abby took into the Stegosaurus and went into the Dragosteagazord with Trent. The two of them realized they would have to work together with the other dino megazords. With that the three zords controlled the power and blew up the Ruby dragon card. The battle was over; however, Abby had a bad feeling the battle wasn't over.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day.<strong>

Ethan, Kira, Conner, and Dr.O were walking together.

"Well did you learn something from this Ethan?"Dr.O asked

"Yeah leave the card games at home from now on."Ethan replied

"Dude how about leaving it to the kids from now on."Conner said

"Yeah seriously you are much to smart for that."Kira replied

"You guys still don't get it, but hey I don't expect you guys to."Ethan said

About that time Anton Mercer walked passed the rangers with Abby and Trent behind him.

"Hey Anton."Dr.O said "How are you?"

Anton, Trent, and Abby stopped

"Tommy."Anton said as the two shook hands

Abby and Trent smiled at each other.

"I'm fine, hey I heard you are looking for a new principal."Anton said

Abby and Trent smiled at the ground, as Dr.O looked at them.

"Why you interested?"Dr.O asked

Kira was gaping like a fish, Conner was shocked, and Ethan looked pretty must dumbfounded. Kira quickly composed herself and said:

"I'm sure Dr. Mercer is far to busy to run a school."

Trent and Abby shared a laugh

"Yeah far to busy."Ethan replied quickly

"Relax everybody she's right."Anton said

About that time the group heard a beeping noise.

"Oh see even as we speak."Anton said reaching in his pocket.

However, when he pulled out his pager, the Ruby Dragon Card fell to the ground.

Ethan, Kira, Dr.O. and Conner looked at the card with shock. Trent, Anton, and Abby looked worried at the the card. Ethan bent down and picket it up.

"How'd you get this?"Ethan asked

"I honestly don't know."Anton said

"Trent is this yours?"Anton asked "Abby How about you?"

"No"Trent said with a laugh "I don't know how it got there."

About that time Anton fell forward.

"Anton are you okay?"Tommy asked as he caught him

Abby and Trent both shared a worried look. Anton fell to the ground. Abby and Trent both got on a side of Anton and tried to help hold him up.

"Just leave me alone."Anton said

"No, we need to get you some help."Tommy said

Abby and Trent help Anton stand up. Anton then took off running. Tommy, and the other rangers followed him.

"Leave him alone he'll be fine!"Trent shouted "He's a Dr."

The color and Abby's face drained. The two quickly ran after them.

The rangers and Anton all ran into Tommy's class room. Anton just stood and Trent moved in front of the others. Soon Anton changed into Mesagog.

"NO WAY!"Conner said with a shock face. "Mercer is..."

Kira, Ethan, and Dr.O looked shocked

"Mesagog."Dr.O said finishing Conner's thought

"Awe this is one crazy week."Ethan said

Kira looked at Trent and Abby.

"This is the big secret you two have been hiding?"Kira asked

Trent and Abby looked at Kira. Their hearts broke when they saw the hurt on their face.

"You two knew this all along?"Kira asked

"He's my father."Trent said "How could I tell you?!"

"You will pay for betraying me Trent. Also your cute little Pink friend will feel my pain."Mesagog said

Abby and Trent shook their heads.

"You two will pay dearly."Mesagog said

"I never betrayed you!"Trent said

"They've betrayed us if anything!"Conner said with venom in his voice

"SILENCE!"Mesagog shouted

Mesagog soon changed back into Anton and he fell to the ground. Anton looked up at the Abby and Trent.

"Trent, Abby. I'm sorry."Anton said

He then went into an invisiportal. The rangers all looked at Trent and Abby. Trent and Abby looked back at their friends or the people they hoped were still their friends after all of this. Abby saw the look of hurt on their faces and looked away. She ran out of the room and out the door to the forest behind the school and became sick. She couldn't handle this she had to get away. Lighting Cruiser had fallowed her. She quickly got in and drove to the one place she always feels safe.

* * *

><p><strong>So I finished that chapter. I really hated writing this chapter. <strong>

**Comments:**

**grapejuice101: Of course they saved Abby, lol.**

**Guest: Thanks.  
><strong>

**dream lighting: Thanks glad to be back. I'm going to update as soon as I can**

**BurnedSpy: I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long:(**

**D.J. Scales: Thanks, I am working on one after I finished Dino Thudner and Operation Overdrive. **

**MYSTICLEGEDNWARRIORSROCK: Thanks**

** .Dawn: Thanks I'm working on it. What episode do you mean?**

**brankel1: Thanks, glad you like it.**

**ladyrose16:Thanks:)**

**Priateyellow:Thank you and yes, I have started writing them; however they are going to be posted in order after I finish the three I have up here now. **

**dinotime: Thanks**


	28. Test of Trust

**One More episode...**

**Dedicated to:brankel1, Jeremy Shane, merderbaby, dream lighting, .Dawn, grapejuice101**

* * *

><p>Trent wasted no time after school going to find his cousin. He couldn't find her. Now he was worried. He knew he couldn't call the others. He brought this apron himself and Abby. His cousin had tried to warn him that this would happen. However, he wouldn't listen. Trent sighed and tried her phone again.<p>

_'Hey this is Abby. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I call ya back. Hasta la vista!"Abby's voice mail said_

"Abs this is Trent again. This is my seventeenth voice mail, please call me back or text me and tell me your okay."Trent said

He soon heard a beep before he hung up his phone. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

><p>Lighting Cruiser sped down the road. Abby just sat in the drivers seat mindlessly looking out the window. Lighting Cruiser was worried about the young teenage girl that was now his driver. She told him where she wanted to go, and he couldn't help but get her away from there. He slowly drove up to the small office in Turtle Cove. Abby smiled at her partner and got out. Her old black converse hitting the pavement hard. She quickly stepped into the office. The bell on the door jingled which woke Abby from her mental state of numbness. Abby smiled when she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"How can I-Abby?"

"UNCLE COLE!"Abby cried

Cole Evans felt his heart almost break when his niece threw herself into his arms crying. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Something had happened. Cole wrapped his arms around his niece and hugged her tightly. Him and Peyton always had a strong bond with the Scott girl. Jason was always amazed with how Cole and Abby could make any animal trust them.

"Hey, let's go take care of some puppies I just got."Cole said making his niece look at him.

Abby rubbed her eyes whipping the tears out of her eyes and nodded. The two walked in the back. He gave Abby some food and watched as she slowly walked into the kennel area. The puppies were German Shepherd puppies and when they heard someone coming they were happy. However, Cole knew when they saw the sadden girl they wanted to cheer her up. Soon he heard his niece's laughter. He looked around the corner to see her on the four with three puppies licking her face.

'Better call Tommy and tell him she is here.'Cole thought then he headed for his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At Reifside.<strong>

Dr.O, Kira, Ethan, and Conner were in the Dino lab. Conner was fuming mad, well really he didn't know who he was mad at. Trent and Abby for keeping a secret from them or them for not trusting them enough to tell them. Conner paced the dino lab in front of his friends while Ethan, Kira, and Dr.O tried to figure out this rationally.

"I always knew Dr. Mercer wasn't PTA Material."Ethan said trying to lighten the air. "But mesagog that's whack."

Conner came to a stop beside Ethan and said:

"You know what's Whack? I'll tell you what's whack. Trent and Abby not telling us. That's whack."

Kira understood where Conner was coming from, but voiced her opinion for her almost sister and friend.

"Look I'm as mad about this as you guys are, but don't you think we still owe Trent and Abby the chance to explain? I mean maybe there is a really good reason they didn't tell us."Kira said

Ethan and Dr.O took it into consideration, but Conner was still aggravated.

"I hope there is,because if not then I have no choice but to ask Trent and Abby to surrender their morphers."Dr.O said" And give up being a power ranger."

Dr.O then left leaving the three dino rangers to think. Kira felt her heart drop. Abby loved being a ranger and so did Trent. The two of them had helped the team out of huge problems. Not only that Kira couldn't think of taking down mesagog without them. Ethan shared the same feelings. Abby had helped him so much. She taught him a lot of new martial arts moves. Ethan couldn't imagine life without the pink and white dino ranger.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent."Conner said

"YEAH! I mean do you want someone you can't trust running around with those powers?"Ethan asked

"I just hate for it to end this way for Trent. I mean if it was me and I have to give up my powers I don't know if I could handle it."Kira replied; however, it didn't go noticed by the yellow ranger that Abby's name had slipped from the conversation.

Conner laughed then said:

"Oh that is ironic I remember when you didn't want to begin at all."

"Yeah right!"Kira said

The three thought back to the starting of their adventure.

"Okay I admit at first I wasn't so into it, but as everything is different now."Kira replied

Kira thought back to her battles. She had changed so much in this year.

"I've changed being a ranger has changed all of us. I mean look at you Conner!I mean you are in no way the same dumb joke as when we started."Kira said pointing to Conner.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?"Conner asked

"Well you know what I mean..."Kira said

"And if he doesn't I do you have come along way bro."Ethan said quickly

Conner thought back to his beginning. He also thought back to his fondest memories of him and the pink ranger. Especially when he protected her to reach the super dino mode, and also when he saved her gaining his batilizer. He also thought back to the day Abigail Scott took the role of his girlfriend.

"Okay point made."Conner said with a scoff."What about you gamer dude? Your not exactly geek anymore."

Ethan thought back to his memories with a small. He couldn't help but smile bigger when he thought of all the good times he had with his friends and saving the world. Ethan found himself in one of Dr.O's black chairs and reclined

"I am pretty cool aren't I?"Ethan asked

Kira walked behind him and smirked.

"Don't get carried away."Conner said "But, it's defiantly not embarrassing hanging out with you anymore."

"Okay now who needs to learn to give a compliment?"Kira asked

"Ah, thats okay I speak Conner."Ethan replied "But you know what still trips me out our teacher is a power ranger ledgen and our pink ranger is his niece who is the daughter of the first ever red ranger."

The three thought back to the time when the figured out that Dr.O was a power ranger. It still shocked them to this day. They also thought of all Abby starting out.

"We owe him a lot."Kira said

"Yeah, we do."Ethan replied

"I don't think Abby ever had a moment of doubt."Kira said

The three thought back to all the times they had spent with the pink clothed girl. How she never gave up, she kept fighting, and always manged to keep their heads in the game. Kira thought about how close the two were almost like sisters, Ethan thought about all the days they would play video games or hang out at the cybercafe together, and Conner well he was in lala land thinking about his super crush..however, a thought came to his mind.

"Are you guys almost forgetting who ended it for good?"Conner asked

The three thought back to their memories of Trent. When he was the evil ranger of course. Kira was not the pone pacing.

"Okay he was under the gems spell its different now!"Kira tried

"Yeah now he forgets to tell us that mesagog is his dad."Conner said "Glad he's changed."

"I MADE A PROMISE!"a voice said

The three looked to see Trent walking into the dino lab with Dr.O behind him. The three rangers got up and walked towards him.

"What about your promise to us?"Conner asked

"I never let my feelings get int he way of my ranger duties. Neither did Abby."Trent said

"That maybe true Trent, but you and Abby put us into a difficult situation."Dr.O said

"Conner maybe right."Dr.O started "I just don't know how we can ever trust you again."

* * *

><p><strong>Back with abby.<strong>

After Abby had helped Cole feed all the puppies and animals the two sat down and talked. Abby spilled her guts to her Uncle, about her fears, her secrets, and everything.

"Abby I know where you are coming from..however, it wasn't right to keep it from your team."Cole said

"I know...Trent and I wanted to save Uncle Anton...but I think we might lose him forever."Abby said

Cole frowned, this was tearing him and his niece up. Abby was so much like Courtney, in the way of her wanting to help everyone. It was then Cole noticed a German Shepherd puppy sitting by Abby's feet looking worried. He guess he found a home for the last one after all.

"Abs all I can tell you is stop moving for a second. Relax take a deep breath and figure out what you really want."Cole said

Abby nodded, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She found her self thinking about the first time she met Mesagog, the first time she morphed, spending time with Kira, Ethan and Conner. Finding her cousin Trent and becoming best friends. She also thought about saving the world all the times she had before. She realized all she ever wanted to be was a power ranger.

"I want to be a power ranger."Abby said

"I thought that would be your answer. Form what I heard your friends are understanding. They just don't know all the facts. Abby you must reminded them, that even thought you kept his secret from them it doesn't change how you feel."Cole said

"For a while I never stopped trying to talk Trent into telling them...I guess after a while I gave up and fell into the pattern of just waiting for him to tell them."Abby replied

Cole smiled and said:

"Maybe it's time you got some things off your chest before they explode."

"Your right. I've kept to much bottled in. Thanks Uncle Cole."Abby said as she jumped up

The German Shepherd puppy jumped up to wagging his tail.

"As a good luck gift take the spud there."Cole said pointing to the puppy.

"A puppy really?"Abby asked

"Yeah, why not."Cole replied

Abby tackled her uncle in a bone crushing hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"Abby cried

Cole smiled and hugged her back and said:

"Your welcome, now go your team needs you."

Abby nodded and started to walk out. The German Shepherd puppy wasted no time following her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Dino Lab.<strong>

Trent stood in front of the others. He had to make them think it was all his fault and Abby was just being a good friend.

"What can I do to make this right?"Trent asked

To him it felt like he was on trial and the biggest verdict of his life was at stake.

"Making no excuses for the harm I caused but things haven't been easy for me."Trent said

The group all thought back to the moments of Trent's life.

"I never meant to find the white dino gem it found me."Trent said looking at it. "I tried to fight it, but the power was to strong."

Trent and the others thought back to when the evil white ranger legacy was coming to a beginning and it coming to an end.

"That's when Abby came and helped me...Anton Mercer and Abby are the only family I have I knew I couldn't break my promise to him."Trent said "So I decided to fight with you guys until he was freed of that mutant freak forever. But, first I had to free myself from destroying the clone of the evil white ranger."

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Dr.O listened to every word that was said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesagog, Abby told me I , my father thought he could handle this on his own and so did Abby and I. I know now I was wrong."Trent said

"Anton mercer was my friend , I understand Abby's loyalty and your loyalty question is do they?"Dr.O said looking at the other rangers.

Trent sighed, one down three to go. This couldn't be so hard...who was he kidding.

"What I don't get is that you said, Abby and Anton Mercer was your only family."Kira said

"I can't tell you about that. Your going to have to ask Abby."Trent said "And I can't get a hold of her."

"Great."Conner replied

"Being a ranger was the best thing that ever happened to me, trust me I don't want to lose that."Trent said

"Yeah, I've heard that one before."Conner said

"Let me prove it."Trent said

About that time the computers beep singling a monster.

"Here's your chance."Dr.O said

"WHAT?! You're seriously not going to trust him!"Conner said

"Look at thing we have no choice."Kira said

"We always have a choice and I chose that Trent comes with us."Ethan said getting up and walking beside Trent

"Thank you."Trent said "I wont let you down."

"I hope not."Conner said

The rangers morphed and took off towards the battle. They saw the monster; however, it soon vanished.

"What the?"Conner asked

"Look out."DR.O screamed

About that time a huge claw came and whipped the rangers away. They fell from the top of a building onto the ground near the dock.

"AWE MAN!"Conner shouted when he saw the monster was already huge.

The monster tried to squish the rangers, but they dodged and brought out their blasters. They fired all together at the monster. The monster just vanished again.

"Where'd he go?"Conner asked

The monster appeared a little ways from them.

"Miss me?"The monster asked

"whoa!"Conner shouted

The monster brought his hand to his face and shot out lasers. Kira, Ethan, and Conner fell backwards. Trent and Dr.O ran forward to attack. However, the monster attacked again and they fell into the ocean.

"GUYS!"Conner shouted

"Two washed up rangers."the monster said

"Triassic time?"Ethan asked

"YOU KNOW IT!"Conner replied

Conner changed into the Triassic ranger and then went into the interdeminsion. Conner and the Triassic ranger started to fight however the Triassic ranger lost.

"That was a long way down."Conner said trying to stand but failed.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall."The monster said

Dr.O, Ethan, and Kira came running in from behind the monster and started to attack, however they were blasted back.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"Conner shouted in pain

The monster turned back around to Conner.

"Very well I'll destroy you."the monster said

He shot his sword out and it went straight to Conner who kept trying to get up. Right before it reached him a pink blur jumped in between them and took the hit.

"Not so fast."a voice said that Conner was familiar with.

It was Abby she had came to help. However she was losing ground. Trent soon appeared and helped her hold the monsters sword.

"Step aside its the red ranger I want."The monster said

"The rangers are a team."Trent said

"If your going to destroy someone start with us."Abby replied

"WHOA!"Conner said

Abby and Trent threw up the sword and it went back to the monster.

"Trent and Abby saved Conner."Kira said

Abby turned around and helped Conner stand up. Once he was stable she turned back to the monster.

"Now where's all the tough talk?"Trent asked

"I'm threw talking."The monster said

"Good."Abby and Trent said together.

Trent pulled out his drago sword and Abby her Tundermax Saber.

"Because so are we."Trent and Abby said together

The two of them then increased their speed and started slicing at the monster. Abby and Trent landed a good hit as the monster rolled away.

"All together guys!"Abby said

The rangers quickly made the Z-rex blaster.

"Z-REX BLASTER SUPER MODE!"

"READY!"Dr.O, Abby, and Trent said

"AIM!"Ethan and Kira said

"FIRE!"Conner shouted

Abby and the others celebrated, until Abby heard

_"Energy transmitted."_

"What is he doing?"Abby asked gaining the others attention

Abby and Trent went into the dino stegazord, while the others went into their zords. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Dr.O weren't landing any damage. So Abby and Trent took it into their hands. The two of them destroyed the monster easily.

"GOOD JOB TRENT ABBY!"Ethan cheered

"ALRIGHT ABBY TRENT!"Kira cheered

"WAIT TO GO! ABBY! TRENT!"Dr.O cheered

"Thanks Trent Abby."Conner said

"I meant what I said you can count on me and Abby."Trent said

* * *

><p><strong>Dino Lab<strong>

Trent walked with Ethan and Kira. Abby had chosen to stood behind Dr.O. The German Shepherd puppy she had now named Rex, was lying at her feet.

"Dude you were awesome out there."Ethan said

"You were awesome out there."Kira said

"Thanks for the help out there Trent Abby."Dr.O said "It's always a lot easier when the whole team is working together."

"Thanks Dr.O I mean what I said I'm in this for good."Trent said "That is if you'll have me."

"Well I vote yes, for both Trent and Abby."Kira said

"Me two."Ethan replied quickly

"Conner?"Dr.O asked

"Just one question are the two of you sure you want to do this?"Conner asked "I mean there is a very real chance you will have to face mesagog one day."

Everyone was now serious. They now had a bigger mission, save the world and find a way to save Anton Mercer.

"If Mesagog wins my father is lost forever."Trent said

"Mesaogog has to be defeated no matter what."Abby finished

Conner nodded his head then turned to Abby.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you guys I know. But, like Trent I couldn't betray family."Abby said

"Family?"Ethan asked

"My mother and Trent's father were siblings. Our parents were archeologist and died in a cave in. Anton took Trent and I went to live with Jason and Courtney. When I became a ranger, I was ecstatic. I met three great people who soon became my best friends then changed into a sister, a brother, and someone much more then that. I also got to be able to kick butt with my uncle who had went missing for a while. What stoked me more was being able to kick butt with my cousin."Abby said

"Hey, look it's all under the rug. We know the two of you are serious now."Conner said

About that time Rex got off the floor and ran to Conner. Conner caught the puppy as he jumped in his arms.

"Abby? What is that?"Dr.O asked

"Uh...a puppy."Abby replied

"I can see it's a puppy whose is it?"Dr.O asked

"mine...his name is Rex."Abby replied

"He's cute."Kira said walking over to Rex.

"You named him after the T-Rex good choice."Conner said sitting the puppy down.

"We all know why."Ethan mumbled to Trent who smiled

"Who gave it to you?"Dr.O asked

"Uncle Cole...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE can we keep him?"Abby asked

"Fine we'll keep Rex."Dr.O said

"YES!"Abby exclaimed and jumped in the air.

She then ran over and jumped at Conner side ways and kissed his cheek, earning a small blush from the red ranger. Rex was wagging his tail happily, the power rangers were giving him attention. Conner looked at Abby who was petting her new puppy. He was glad...no seriously happy there was nothing going on between her and Trent. They were just family...Conner couldn't deny the swell in his heart when he realized that she was the girl for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments:<strong>

brankel1: Thanks, I think they were just upset. not mad.

Jeremy Shane: Glad you like it, only a few more left.

merdebaby:Thanks I'm really glad you like it, and thank you I really appreciate it.

dream lighting: :) it's good to be back and thank you.

.Dawn:Thanks, and thank you. I'm going to do that one just not the wormwhole one. I'm switching the wormhole for an epilogue.

grapejuice101: I did to and I write her:( I'm updating faster now:) promise.


	29. Thunder Struck part 1

**Part one of the Final episode. This has been a really great journey with you guys :') i'm gonna cry so hear it goes.**

**Dedicated to: Raven Winter, brankel1, ScarletMoonRanger, dream lighting, .Dawn, grapejuice101, and everyone who read this story and loved it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mesagog's lab <strong>

Anton wakes up only to figure out that he is strapped to some kind of wheel that goes around and every which way, he spins around as Mesogog watches.

"I hope you're comfortable, Anton," he says as Elsa enters the room behind them. "In only a matter of hours, all your worries will fade, to black." He laughs.

Elsa steps up to him, hands clasped behind her back. "The separation from Mercer was a stroke of genius, Master."

"Yes, Elsa," Mesogog says. "It was."

They walk over to one of the tables.

"And now, thanks to that genius, the people of earth will join me." He flips a switch and a screen shows a large weapon emerging from the rocks somewhere on the beach. "With this weapon, I will at last complete my master plan."

"The transfiguration beam is magnificent," Elsa says. "But will you be able to supply it with enough power?"

"Once I get the dino gems," Mesogog says, "I will. But to make sure . . ." he turns to Elsa slowly. "I'll start with the power I've given you." He takes her by the arms and tyrannodrones swarm around her, dragging her away. They lay her on the chair used often in the lair, and strap her down. "I'll miss you, Elsa," Mesogog says as she glares up at him. "Truly I will." He laughs evilly.

And not far away, hidden behind some equipment, Trent and Abby watches the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>With the others.<strong>

Ethan and Conner walk into Cyberspace, both boys are in a heated conversation.

"So, let me get this straight. You're, going to the movies, instead of the biggest social event of the year." Conner said as he stops inside the room to stare at his friend

"It's not just a movie," Ethan says patiently. "It's the sequel to Asteroid Conquest." Conner sighs. "The greatest sci-fi film of all time."

"Dude," says Conner as they walk to their table "It's the prom! It's tradition."

"Oh yeah, nice tradition," Ethan says flatly. "The smart kids spend the entire semester in agony wondering if they'll get a date, or if they'll be forced to stand in the corner with the other smart kids. It's too painful, bro."

The two sit down at their table.

"Whoa," Conner says, frowning. "I never thought about it like that."

"Who're you going with?" Ethan asks.

"I know who I want to take, but actually getting around to asking her is another thing all together."Conner replied

Kira comes in and walks over to them.

"And you wonder why I'm going to the movies."Ethan replies

"Hey, Kira," Conner says as Kira sits beside him.

"Hey," she replies with a smile.

Conner leans back in his chair and looks at her.

"Who're you going to the prom with?"he asked

"Oh, I don't have a date," Kira says easily.

"You don't seem too worried," Conner says.

"It's just a dance," she says.

Conner looks about to reply when Devon comes over, slapping his shoulder.

"Hey, uh, Conner, got a minute?"Devin asked

"Sure," he replies. "What's up, Dev?"

"Just need a quick chat," he says, gesturing away from the table. "In, uh, private."

"Okay," Conner says, standing.

"What was that about?"Kira asked

"Don't know, but do you think Conner is going to ask Abby or Abby ask Conner?"Ethan asked

"Knowing Abby she'll wait...I mean she's kinda on edge since she and Trent think Mesaogog is getting antsy. "Kira replied

* * *

><p><strong>With Tommy and Hayley<strong>

"Now that Trent and Abby have discovered that Mesogog and Mercer are separated, we can speed up our plans." He looks at Haley. "How's the new project coming? Do you think it will work?"

She shrugs slightly.

"The tough part will be getting through an invisi-portal with this much mass. We'll need a portal that operates at the exact frequency and latitude for it to work."Hayley replied

Tommy nods.

"And once we get inside, we'll be able to destroy Mesogog's lair once and for all."Tommy said

* * *

><p><strong>With Devon and Cassidy<strong>

Devon enters CyberSpace and heads over to Cassidy's table, a bouquet of roses at his side. "Hello, Cassidy," he says confidently.

"Hey," Cassidy answers, subdued.

Devon sits down, placing the bouquet on the table. He is wearing a grey suit and an orange shirt unbuttoned, with a plaid one beneath.

"Devon, I'm glad you're here," Cassidy says. "I just met with Mr. Cormere at the news station and—" she looks at him. "What are you doing with all that stuff?"

"Well, it's funny you should say that, Cass," he says. "Cause I, kinda wanna talk to you about something."

"Yeah, okay, but me first," she says. "We have to find the identity of the power rangers, and like fast."

"Uh, that's kind of old news," Dustin says.

"By the end of the week or we're fired," Cassidy says seriously.

"Fired?" he asks.

"Fired," she repeats.

"Mmm, that's not good," he says.

"No, it's not good at all," she says. "So, no clubs, no activities, no rest, until we succeed."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what about the prom?" Devon asks.

"Definitely no prom, until we find out who they are," she says. "Now," she takes a breath and leans forward on the table. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um . . ." he begins. "Uh, no, no, it's uh, it's nothing." He picks up the box of chocolate he brought and opens it, offering her some. "Chocolate?"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Mesogog's lair, <strong>

Elsa is pleading with him as she lies on the chair.

"Please, don't!" she screams.

"Try not to move," Mesogog says at the controls. "Activate."

The machines come alive and a beam shoots into Elsa, draining her quickly. Suddenly she disappears from the chair with a shout.

"Now all I need are the dino gems," Mesogog says. "And the earth will be mine. Mine as I always dreamed it would be."

Mesagog looks and sees Trent standing beside him

"Where is he?" Trent demands.

Mesogog turns to him.

"Where's my father, what have you done him?"Trent asked"Tell me."

"Let's just say," Mesogog begins. "He's in storage."

Trent glares icicles into him.

"He'd better be alive," he warns. "Or—"

"Or what?" Mesogog cuts in. "What will you do, Trent?"

Trent looks up at him, suddenly looking scared, and Mesogog continues.

"Now, let's get to the reason the two of you are here."

"I'm offering you what you need to make your plan work," Trent says.

"And what would that be?" he asks.

"The dino gems," Trent answers after a while of thinking

Mesogog turns to him.

"I'll bring them to you. All I ask is one, simple favor."Trent replies

"I'm listening," Mesogog says.

"Release my father," Trent says. "I'll get you what you want. Just let him go."

"What guarantee do I have that you will deliver on your promise?" Mesogog asks.

"What guarantee do I have that you'll let my father go?" Trent retorts calmly.

Mesogog stares at him for a long moment.

"All right," he says finally. "Bring me the gems and he's yours. Although I don't know why you'd want him. He's as useless, as Elsa is now."

* * *

><p><strong>In the City<strong>

Standing alone in the city, looking completely lost, is Elsa, now in human form.

"Where am I?" she asks herself, looking around.

"Well, well, well," says a voice behind her, and she turns to see Zeltrax. "What do we have here?"

Elsa just stares at him in fear.

Abby was walking down the street sighing, Rex was happily walking beside her. She knew she would have to do something about the tension she had built up between her and Conner but what? It was at that moment Abby turned the corner and saw Zeltrax staring down a woman.

'What does Zeltrax want with a civilian?'Abby asked herself

She looked around and saw no one was close then she raised her morpher to her chest and shouted:

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

Abby ran and jumped in front of Zeltrax and the woman.

"Hey Zeltrax why don't you just disappear for good?"Abby asked "Rex, take this woman and hide."

Rex turn to the woman and started to pull on her pant leg. Elsa let the dog pull her away from Zeltrax and the pink ranger. Abby held her own before Zeltrax kicked her in the stomach. Abby doubled down in pain, then Zeltrax grabbed her belt and threw her in the air. Abby hit the ground in pain. Abby demorpehed and tried to get up. Elsa watched in fear. Rex started to growl. Zeltrax smiled then grabbed and Elsa. Rex ran to where he could get help.

* * *

><p><strong>At Tommy's house,<strong>

He and Haley sit at the computers. "You'd better take a look at this," Haley says, staring at the screen.

Tommy looks up as he hears a scream from the computer, and it shows Elsa being dragged away by Zeltrax.

"Zeltrax," Tommy says. "But what does he want with that civilian?"

Hayley typed something in the computer and said:

"That's not all."

Tommy looked at the computer and saw his niece getting up evidently in pain. She then follows after Zeltrax.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ethan.<strong>

Ethan smiles as he sees a sign that says, "2 Days To Go" beside movie posters for Asteroid Conquest. Ethan is standing in a long line of people, some in costume, reading a book, as the girl in front of him watches with a smile.

"Can I, look at it when you're done?" she asks.

Ethan lowers the book and closes it, handing it to her.

"You can look at it now. I've read it like a hundred times."

"Me too," she says in surprise. "My friends think I'm nuts."

"Mine can't understand why I'd rather go to a movie than the prom," Ethan says, his interest peaked.

"That is so weird," she says. "Mine said the exact same thing."

Ethan's morpher goes off and he sighs.

"I can't believe this."Ethan said sadly

"Is that, part of your costume?" the girl asks.

"It's . . . kind of like a beeper," Ethan says. "My mom's a little over-protective."

He starts to walk away.

"You're . . . not leaving?" she asks.

"I have to," he answers.

"You want me to save your place?" she offers.

A creepy man in an alien costume glares down at them, holding a strange whirring device.

"There is no saving places," he states.

"Listen buddy," she says. "Do you really want to go there with me?"

The alien cowers and turns away, and Ethan smiles. Ethan couldn't help, but be reminded of a pink ranger.

"Go," the girl says. "It'll be fine."

"Thanks," Ethan says sincerely. "You're great."

He puts down something and runs off, up the stairs to a landing, and lifts his morpher.

"This is Ethan, Dr. O."

"_Ethan," Dr.o says. "We've got a problem."_

"What's up?" he asks.

"_Zeltrax is back," Tommy says. "Meet the others at the steel plant on Spring Street."_

"Right," Ethan says.

He runs off.

A man in an alien costume steps out from behind a wall, and takes off his mask to reveal Devon, watching Ethan as he leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>With Conner and Kira<strong>

Conner and Kira are walking out of Cyberspace when they heard a familiar bark. They looked to see Rex running up to them without Abby. Conner felt his gut drop. He squatted down and looked at the dog.

"Rex where is Abby?"Conner asked

Rex started to whimper and pace back and forth. About that time Kira and Conner's morphers went off.

"Wow, that was freaky."Kira said

Dr.O told Conner and Kira the same thing. Dr.O promised Hayley would come and pick up Rex. With that the rangers went to meet up with Ethan.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Rangers<strong>

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Dr.O all ran up and stood beside Abby. The six rangers stared down Zeltrax.

"Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Tommy asks.

"Safe and sound, rangers," Zeltrax answers. "Come check if you'd like."

He gets into stance and the rangers do the same, then they run at each other and start to fight. None of them do well at all.

Devon creeps up, still half in costume, and watches them as they get their butts kicked. They all regroup and Zeltrax speaks.

"Your time is up, rangers."

"Guys," Tommy says, looking at the others. "You know what time it is."

They all nod. Conner holds up a fist.

"Ready?"

"Ready," they answer.

Their bracelets turn to morphers and Devon smiles in excitement, getting out his video camera.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" they all shout, including Trent,

Once morphed, their weapons appear and they go at Zeltrax again. Devon closes his camera and leans against a dumpster, almost shaking.

"No way," he says. "Man this is—this is—I don't even know what this is . . ."

The rangers continue to fight, and Tommy pauses as he hears a shout from inside the building.

"Help! Somebody, help me!"

"You guys deal with Zeltrax," Tommy says. "I'll help her." He runs off.

"On it," Conner and Ethan answer together.

Then they get blasted.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tommy<strong>

Tommy ran inside, wandering through the dark rooms.

"Hello?" he calls. "Where are you?"

"Help!" she shouts again.

Tommy turns and runs towards her, finding her tied to a pole. He touches her shoulder and she turns to look at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back outside,<strong>

the rangers are fighting a losing battle.

"Are you up to the new and improved Zeltrax?" he asks, transforming before them.

"You've seen one Zeltrax," Conner says. "You've seen them all. Shield of Triumph!"

It appears and the others step up, lending their powers. Conner transforms into the Triassic Ranger and changes to Battlized Mode.

"Perfect," Zeltrax whispers.

Conner uses the battle-blast, but is unaware that Zeltrax splits in two and leaves his other half to be destroyed as he escapes.

"Guys!" Tommy shouts.

They turn and see him helping Elsa walk as they approach them. Elsa collapses with a cry. Abby squats down and puts a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder. She turns and starts to cry in Abby's chest.

"Who's that?" Conner asks.

"Let's check it out," Kira says.

They run up to the two.

"You're all right," Tommy says as he and Abby helps Elsa stand.

Trent looks at her.

"It's Elsa," Trent and Abby say together

"Huh?" Ethan asks.

"No way!" Kira says.

"Elsa . . ." Elsa says. "Yes. That's what that creature called me, Elsa."

She nearly collapses again and Tommy holds her up.

"We'd better get her back to the lab," he says. "And figure out what's going on."

He looks at Trent.

The white ranger pauses a moment, then says, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

The rangers got on their vehicles and rode back to the Dino lab. However, what they didn't notice was Zeltrax was right behind them.

"Fools," he says, laughing to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside,<strong>

Elsa is in bed, hooked up to some machines and asleep.

"Trent, Abby," Tommy says. "Do you know what happened?"

"Mesogog's powering up a laser that will transform humans to mutant dinosaurs," Abby answers.

"He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam."Trent finished

"That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," Haley says.

"He's gonna use the dino gems to get the rest of the power," Abby says.

Conner looks at her.

"What do you mean he's gonna use the dino gems?"

"Yeah," Ethan says, frowning. "How's he gonna get them?"

"I'm gonna give them to him," Trent answers.

"I'm not gonna give anyone my gem," Conner says, looking at Trent suspiciously.

Abby quickly moved to Conner's side and placed a hand on his chest.

"Wait a second. Give us time to explain. We have a good explanation."Abby said

Conner just looked at her. He nodded his head. About that time Rex bounded down the stairs and jumped into the twos arms. Abby and Conner petted the puppy then sat him down.

"Abby's right, just hear me out," Trent says. "You wanna get onto that island. Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you."

He turns from Conner and goes to the side of Elsa's bed, beside Kira.

"Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam, and Mesogog in the process." Abby said

Trent turns to Tommy.

"And I can rescue my father."Trent finished

"No way," Tommy says. "It's too risky."

"Do we really have another choice?" Haley asks.

"She's right," Kira says. "I mean, he's gonna get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot."

* * *

><p>Conner places his dino gem in a small box beside the others, and glares steadily at Trent.<p>

"This better work."

"I'll call when the portal's open," Trent says to him.

Abby then walks over to her cousin and handed her Dino gem.

"Be careful."she said to him

Trent nodded then he glances at Tommy, then gives Conner a nod and walks away. Abby walks away and Conner follows.

* * *

><p>Abby walks to the other side of the dino lab and rests against the wall. Conner walked over and stood in front of her.<p>

"You okay?"He asked

"Is this really it?"Abby asked

"Yeah Probably. Why, wishing it wasn't?"

"No not that at all I just...I have this feeling something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

Abby just walked up and rested her head on his chest.

"Conner, I'm sorry."Abby said

"For what?"Conner asked

"Your still mad at me for not telling you about Anton."

"wha- ho- whe-"Conner tried

"I can just feel it."

Conner smiled then wrapped his arms around the girl in pink.

"I'm not mad trust me. I'm more worried now then mad. I know your headstrong and you go head first into battle, but now I know your not going to slow down or wait till Anton is safe. That's whats wrong..I'm not mad..I'm scared."Conner replied

Abby just stood still, then she looked up at the red ranger.

"Conner."Abby said

"Hm?"he asked

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Bring everyone back safely, and come back safely...come back to me."Abby said

Conner smiled then bent down and kissed Abby. The two were having a very deep moment when Elsa woke up shocking them.

* * *

><p>Elsa gasps a little and they turn, going to her, where she now sits in a chair. Tommy sits on a stool beside her, looking at her with concern.<p>

"Are you all right?" he asks.

Elsa pauses, and various flashbacks from her time as Elsa and Principal Randall are shown, then she looks at Tommy.

"I remember everything."She replied

"Mesogog?" Tommy asks. "And Mercer? Fighting against the power rangers?"

"Fighting against you," she answers. "Mesogog had my mind completely in his power."

An alarm goes off and they all look up to see a machine on the screen, this time their own.

"The new vehicle's ready to go," Haley says.

Tommy stands and looks at Elsa.

"Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah," she says slowly.

"She'll be fine because i'm staying here with her."Abby said walking up

"Abby?"Kira asked

"Dr.O I feel like something is going to happen...I know this sounds weird, but I don't think we all should leave..."Abby replied

Dr.O looked at his niece he nodded.

"Alright, stay here and watch out for Elsa."Dr.O said

Abby nodded.

"Let's go," he says to the others.

Elsa looks up at him.

"Come back safe," she says quietly.

Tommy nods, smiling a little. "We always do."

Conner walks over to Abby.

"I'll be back soon. So just wait a little while okay."Conner said

"Be safe."Abby replied

"I will."Conner said then kissed her temple and left.

Abby and Elsa watched them leave. Elsa laid a hand on Abby's shoulder. Abby turned to her and smiled.

"They'll be okay...I know they will."Abby replied

Elsa smiled then Abby said:

"Why don't you go up to my room and get some rest. Rex will go with you and watch out for you."

Elsa nodded.

"Rex show Elsa my room okay."Abby said

Rex baked happily then pulled on Elsa's pants leg one more time. Abby smiled as she watched them go.

* * *

><p><strong>With Trent<strong>

Trent takes a deep breath, standing in an empty room. He lifts his morpher.

"Guys, I'm heading through. Be ready when I call you, the portal will only be open for a short time."

"Got it," says Tommy.

Trent holds out a hand and a portal appears, sucking him in.

* * *

><p><strong>With the other rangers<strong>

Tommy's jeep comes to a halt somewhere, and Haley approaches.

"Okay, we're ready to roll." They all get out and stand beside her as she raises a device and presses a button. "Activate."

A large, red, eighteen-wheeler comes driving in, the DT logo on it's side. It's stops before them and they all stare at it.

"Good job, Haley," Tommy says. "You've done it again."

Conner looks at Kira and she grins, running off. Ethan follows them and Tommy and Haley smile as they watch.

"That is sweet," Ethan says.

"Can I drive?" Conner asks Haley.

"Uh . . . no," Haley says. "We have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact right speed. And we only get one chance at it. Better let me drive."

Tommy nods.

"Now it's up to Trent."Tommy said

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Trent<strong>

A door slides open and Trent enters Mesogog's lab quietly, carrying the box of gems.

"It's about time," Mesogog snarls.

He stands and walks over to Trent, reaching for the box.

"Now give me the gems."Mesagog cries

Trent pulls the box away.

"Not so fast. Where's my father?"Trent asked

Mesogog turns quickly and shoots a beam from his head into Trent's, grabbing the box from him. Trent gasps in pain and falls to the floor, reaching for the box.

"You should know by now," Mesogog says. "That I can't be trusted."

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the rangers<strong>

The rangers drive down the street, strapped into their seats in the truck with Haley at the wheel.

"Haley," Tommy says. "Are we at speed yet?"

"Almost," Haley says. "Better hope Trent's ready."

* * *

><p>Mesogog places the last dino gem down and watches as they start to glow.<p>

"Excellent," he hisses.

Trent is lying on the floor, gasping for breath as he tried to move, staring at the control to open the portal.

* * *

><p>"Almost there," Haley says. "Just a few more tics."<p>

They drive straight for a cliff wall.

* * *

><p>Back in the lab, Trent manages to crawl forward slowly to the table.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're at speed!" Haley says.<p>

"There's no portal!" Ethan exclaims.

"Everyone hang on," Tommy warns.

They all watch in fear as they head for the wall, and

* * *

><p>Trent struggle to reach the control. He reaches up and barely pushes it with his fingers, and a portal opens.<p>

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Tommy says. "It's open!"<p>

"Yes!" Haley exclaims as she drives them into it and they disappear.

They come to a halt on the other side, on a forest road.

* * *

><p>Alarms go off in the lab and Mesogog turns to see the truck on the screen.<p>

"You . . ." he says angrily, looking at Trent lying on the floor. "You did this."

"You should know by now, you can't trust me," Trent says, pain in his voice as he manages to sit up a little. "It's over, Mesogog. You're finished!"

"Thanks to your precious dino gems," Mesogog says, "The world shall soon worship at my feet. And this planet, will be as it once was . . . in the claws of the mighty reptiles."

* * *

><p>"The beam is powering up!" Haley says as they watch on a screen. "We have to hurry!"<p>

An alarm goes off as tyrranodrones appear outside the truck.

"Haley, you gotta take out that beam," Tommy says.

"I'll do my best," she says.

"Let's go!" Tommy says to the others.

They unbuckle and stand up, leaving the truck.

They stop together and Conner shouts:

"Ready!"

They all get into stance, then run at the tyrannodrones, fighting them off.

A pretty cool fight ensues, and the rangers handle the group pretty well. Then Tommy shouts for Haley to go and she drives forward, towards the beam.

"Laser deployed," she says, as a weapon appears from the back of the truck.

A blast fires from the weapon and hits the truck, but doesn't stop it. Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Dr.O try to hold off the T-drones, but some tyrannodrones make it to the truck and climb on board, trying to disable the laser.

"You guys," Haley says. "Someone has to realign the laser, it's jammed!"

"I'm on it, Haley," Conner answers.

He uses his super-speed and follows the truck, jumping on top and fighting the tyrannodrones off. He throws one off, and then nearly falls off himself, but hangs on to the roof. He manages to jump back up, even as the truck is fired on repeatedly, and knocks the remaining off the truck. Then he goes to the laser, messing with it for a moment.

"Haley, is that good?" he asks.

"Close enough," Haley says. "Get out of there."

"Right," Conner says.

He jumps off the truck just as she fires, narrowly missing him, and the truck comes to a halt as the beam hits the weapon high on the cliff, causing a huge explosion.

"If Abby was here she would kill me for doing that."Conner muttered to himself

* * *

><p>The lab explodes around Mesogog and Trent, and the room starts to fall apart. Trent stands and grabs the dino gems, putting them back in the box. Haley's voice comes over his communicator.<p>

"Trent, get out of there before the portal network shuts down!"

"I gotta find my father!" he answers. "I'll be right there, I know another way out."

"Trent," she argues. "There's no time, go! Now!"

More explosions go off and as Trent leaves the room without a reply, Mesogog falls limply to the floor.

* * *

><p>The rangers get back in the truck and sit down.<p>

"Good work, Haley," Tommy says. "Let's go before we're stuck here."

"But, Trent," Kira says. "We can't leave him here."

"He won't leave without his father," Haley says.

"We'll have to trust he'll make it out." Dr.O said

They nod slowly and they all buckle themselves in.

"Let's go."Hayley said

* * *

><p>Trent runs through the dark halls as explosions continue, and reaches the room his father is in.<p>

"Dad!" he shouts, running over to where he lies. "Come on Dad, we gotta go!"

"Trent," Anton says quietly. "I'm sorry . . ." A blast nearly hits Trent as he continues. "This is my fault—"

"Not now, Dad!" Trent cuts in, helping him stand. "We gotta go, come on!"

He helps Anton walk and they start through the hall, but a group of tyrannodrones appears. Trent leaves his father and fights them off fairly easily, then runs back to where Anton is kneeling weakly.

"No, Dad,"Trent said as he grabs his arm and pulls him up as a huge explosion goes off behind them, and they narrowly escape it.

More follow and soon the entire island is engulfed in explosions and flames.

* * *

><p>The truck appears safely on the other side of the portal and they all run out as soon as it stop, staring at where the portal was in fear.<p>

"No," Kira says. "He can't be gone!"

Conner couldn't believe it...he knew Abby is going to be heart broken.

* * *

><p>Abby watches on the screen in the basement,<p>

"Come on, Trent!" She whispers

Then she screams as a blast comes from behind her, and Zeltrax steps forward.

"What's the point?" he asks, walking towards her. "It's all over now."

Abby dodged another blast and sealed the upstairs from the down stairs.

'If protecting Elsa is the last thing I'm to do then I better do it right.'Abby thought

Zeltrax kept destroying the Dino Lab as Abby charged at him.

* * *

><p>The rangers all stood still looking at where they just came from hoping for a Miracle.<p>

"I knew we shouldn't have left them," Kira says sadly.

Tommy shakes his head, looking down.

"It's not like they're gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us," Ethan says.

He looks up expectantly.

"Were you knocked on the head or something?" Kira asks angrily.

"What?" Ethan asks. "Last time I did that it worked."

Kira turns away. Then in a bolt of energy, Trent and Anton appear before them.

"See?" Ethan says with a chuckle.

They all smile in relief and run over to the two, who are kneeling on the ground.

"You guys are all right!" Kira says.

Trent stands slowly and Tommy helps Anton up.

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asks.

"I don't think he made it," Trent says.

They all stare at him a moment.

"But just in case," he says, lifting the box he holds and opening it to reveal the gems.

Tommy nods and smiles slightly at him.

"Tommy," Anton says breathlessly. "I don't know where to start."

Tommy puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll talk later. Right now we'd better get back to the lab, Abby's waiting. We still have Zeltrax to deal with."Dr.O said

* * *

><p>Zeltrax is toting a barley concision Abby under his arm.<p>

"You're coming with me."he said

Zeltrax laughed at his work the destruction of the Dino Lab. The dino lab is destroyed! Pieces of it is on fire, the computer systems fired...and the worse thing of all Abby is powerless...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is part one of the final episode<strong>

Comment reply:

grapejuice101: Thanks, and here is your update.

.Dawn: Thanks, and I hope this one didn't let you down.

dream lighting: Thanks. I'm glad you liked Rex, and I think that was long over due.

ScarletMoonRanger: Well there is only one chapter left...

brankel1: Thanks,lol gotta love Abby.

Raven Winter: Thanks, and like I said before that was way over due.


	30. Thunder Struck part 2

**Well here is the final episode of Power Rangers dino Thunder...**

**Dedicated to: brankel1, ScarletMoonRanger, Jeremy Shane, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Taeniaea, .Dawn, dream lighting, grapejuice101, Raven Winter**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: I need my dino thunder fans to band together and help me find The SPD epsidoe History. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Rangers<strong>

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Dr.O, Anton, and Hayley walked in the dino lab. When they all got a good look at the lab they couldn't believe it. No one could speak; however, Kira was able to find her voice.

"What happened?"Kira asks

"It's trashed!" Ethan exclaims as they look around.

"Elsa . . ." Tommy begins, looking worried.

About that time Elsa walks down the stairs with Rex at her feet.

"What happened down here?"Elsa asked

"The lab was trashed."Haley replied

"I heard explosion, when Rex and I tried to get down here we couldn't."Elsa said

Conner frowns as he sees a small box blinking with a red light, and he reaches down, picking it up.

"What is this?" he asks.

Haley takes it.

"It's like a black box," she says. "I keep a security camera in it."

She moves to one of the computers, which surprisingly still works, and hooks it up.

"Let's take a look."Trent said

The screen flickers and shows Zeltrax toting Elsa through the lab as it falls apart.

"Zeltrax," Tommy says.

"He has Abby!"Conner exclaimed

Anton looks very bothered as he watches.

"This is all my fault," he says. "I should have stopped him."

Trent looks up at him.

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him."

"Trent is right, Anton," Tommy says, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "This is about me and Smitty, it has nothing to do with you."

"But if there were no Mesogog—" Anton begins.

"We can't go back and change what's happened," Tommy says, speaking from experience here. He looks at the others. "Mesogog is gone. We should be thankful for that."

"So what now?" Ethan asks.

"I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet."Conner replied

Tommy shakes his head slightly.

"No."Tommy replied

"We save Abby!"Conner said

Kira, Trent, and Ethan nodded.

"Dr. O no offense,but this is something Trent and I have to do."Conner said nodding at Trent

* * *

><p><strong>With Abby<strong>

Abby is on the ground, staring up at Zeltrax in fear.

"Zeltrax," she pleads. "Smitty, please! Mesogog is gone!"

Abby stands slowly. She is in pain; however, it is bearable.

"Mesagog being gone has nothing to do with me. I'm going to destroy the rangers. My new zord is going to destroy it for me."Zeltrax said

"Haven't you learned that revenge is not that answer?" Abby asks.

"After my banishment," he says. "I had plenty of time to think about it." He walks towards her. "And as I constructed the ultimate fighting machine."

Abby steps forward and grabs his shoulders, shouting at him.

"You can't defeat the power rangers! You saw what their new weapon did to Mesogog's lab!"

Zeltrax shoves her away roughly.

"I have something Mesogog didn't. An innocent bystander, who also happens to be their precious pink ranger!" He grabs her arm and her face loses all the bravery it had only a moment ago as she just stares up at him.

"I hate to tell you, but I'm not all that innocent...also I have a feeling my cousin and boyfriend wont like that you took me."Abby said

"Let's hope that's the case then."Zeltrax said

* * *

><p>Cassidy walks up to the table in CyberSpace that Devon sits at. Her hair is a mess and she look extremely unkempt, but her voice is cheerful, if tired.<p>

"Okay," she says, sitting down. "I'm here. What do you want?"

"Hey," Devon says, looking at her, a small tape in his hands.

He stares at her, then starts to laugh a little.

"What?" she asks sharply. "You'd have bad hair too if you'd been pulling it out all day thinking of the stupid power rangers."

"Well," he says, smiling a little. "Worry no more. You're not gonna lose another lock of hair, after you see this." He holds up the tape and she stares at it. "But first we gotta talk," he continues. "I've uh, got something kinda serious that I want to ask you."

* * *

><p>Ethan runs up to the line of ticket-buyers and heads for the girl from before.<p>

"Thanks for saving my place," he says.

She smiles and the "alien" from before steps in front of him, making some really weird expressions before stepping aside.

They hear a loud noise and all look up.

"Check that out," the girl says as a huge green vortex appears in the sky and the Zel-Zord emerges from it, towering over the city.

Everyone starts to panic and run away, and Zeltrax speaks from inside the zord.

"Come and face me, power rangers," he challenges.

He fires a blast and it hits a mountain outside the city, blowing it apart.

Ethan hides behind a building and lifts his morpher.

"Dr. O, I found Zeltrax. And I don't think he's here for the double feature."

"Ranger up," Tommy says. "We'll meet you there."

"Got it," he says. His bracelet transforms and he morphs.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, ha!" He runs forward and looks up at the creation. "Check out his zord!" he exclaims.

The others appear at his side as Zeltrax speaks. "Power Rangers, surrender! Or my most precious cargo will be destroyed."

"I'll bet he's got Abby in there," Conner says.

"Correct," Zeltrax answers him. "I wanted her to see your demise. Triptoids!"

A group appears and the rangers fight them pretty easily. Zeltrax orders something in his zord and it begins firing on the city and the rangers, causing huge explosions and flames. The rangers fly into the air and hit the ground hard.

"This has gone far enough," Conner says breathlessly, standing up slowly.

He looks down at Dr.O as the white ranger starts to stand.

"Dr.O, can you handle the triptoids?"Conner asked

"Not a problem," Dr.O says confidently.

He runs at the triptoids and starts to make easy work of them.

"You guys call the zords," Conner tells the others, then he looks up at the Zel-Zord.

"I'm gonna get Abby."

He runs off.

"You got it," Ethan says. "Dino zords!"

They appear and transform into the Megazord in a very quick sequence, then start fighting Zeltrax's.

Conner jumps up and dives into the Zel-Zord.

"I'm in," he says.

"We got your back," Ethan says from in the zord.

Conner arrives in the zord and looks around.

"Abby?" he calls.

Abby looks around frantically.

"Conner!" she shouts. "I'm in here!"

Conner turns around quickly.

"Hang on!"he said

He runs towards her and she shouts again,

"Conner!" A group of triptoids appears and Conner starts to fight them off.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside,<strong>

Zeltrax blasts the rangers in their zords and it goes staggering back, the rangers reeling inside it.

Conner is slashed across the chest and hits the floor,

Trent seems to know something isn't right.

"I'm gonna go help Conner."he says

He runs out of the cockpit and Ethan and Kira shouts after him.

"Trent!"

Trent lands in the zord and looks around. "Conner?"

The Zel-Zord wraps a band of electricity around their zord and holds it tight, then lifts it into the air, dropping it hard on the ground.

"Kira," Ethan says. "Can you handle the mesodon?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Kira says.

She transports to the other zord.

"Mesodon megazord!"

It transforms quickly.

* * *

><p>Conner continues fighting the triptoids inside the zord. He holds one at bay and looks up.<p>

"Abby!" he shouts as he spots her.

Abby smiles in relief.

"Conner!"

"I'll be right there," he assures her.

He shoves the triptoid aside and hits it with his Thundermax saber.

"No he won't," Zeltrax says, firing a blast right at him.

Trent jumps in front of Conner just in time, deflecting the blast with his weapon, and Zeltrax steps out, running at them. His zord fires another blast at the other two zords, while Conner and Trent fight Zeltrax. They're losing. They both land on the floor and Zeltrax glares down at them.

"Maximum Power," he commands, and starts to glow.

He transforms into something other form.

"You and me, Conner," he says.

"Trent," says Tommy. "Get Abby!"

Trent blasts the ropes holding Abby and catches her as she falls.

"I gotcha." he said to his cousin

"Thanks Trent...Not glad to see you, but do you have a small gift for me?"

Trent smiled and said

"Yup, I gotcha."Trent replied

Trent handed Abby the Pink Dino gem braclet. She strapped it back on her wrist. She then brought it to her chest then said:

"DINO THUDNER POWER UP HA!"

She morphed into the pink and Zeltrax fight a little, and Abby raises her weapon.

"Hey freak!" Abby shouts

She fires at him and hits him solidly, She then leans on Trent. Trent then speaks into his morpher.

"Guys, I got her. We're coming out."

"Go Trent!" Ethan says.

Conner runs back to Abby and Trent, eyes still on Zeltrax.

"Let's go," he says.

"You're not going anywhere," Zeltrax says.

He raises his arms and a strange beam engulfs his zord, darkness covering the city.

"What's going on?" Ethan asks.

"No idea!" Kira exclaims.

Electricity shoots from the zord and into them again, and they stagger back.

"We gotta get them outta there, now!" Ethan says.

He runs his zord at Zeltrax's and starts to fight it.

"Hold on!" Kira shouts. "Ethan, I've got an idea!"

Zeltrax runs at the three in the zord, but it flown back when the megazord's fist breaks through and hits him.

"What?" Trent asks.

Trent goes to Abby and takes her arm.

"Let's go." Trent said

They run for the opening and jump out, landing safely on the ground.

"You're safe now," Trent says.

Abby smiles.

Dr.O is still fighting the triptoids, and he finally finishes them off and turns to the two.

"You made it."

Conner and Zeltrax fight for a while, and as they lock swords Conner shouts,

"Smitty, stop! Abby told me what happened to you! Anton and Dr.O can save you."

Zeltrax pushes him away and continues to fight.

"Smitty's gone!" Zeltrax said

He runs at Conner again, but he slides to his knees and slashes Zeltrax across the chest, sending him flying back.

"I've gotta get out of here," Conner says to himself.

He jumps out of the zord and meets with Dr.O , Abby and Trent.

"All right!" Trent says.

"You okay?" Conner asks Abby.

Before she can respond, Zeltrax appears and walks towards them, sword ready.

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easily did you?"

"Abby," Trent says. "ready for one of the biggest battles of your life?"

"You're going down, rangers," Zeltrax says.

The four rangers get into stance and Conner turns to Abby.

"You with me, Abby?"Conner asked

"Oh yeah," she answers.

They run forward with a yell and begin to fight. After a while they both fire at him and he stops, falling to the ground and exploding in a huge burst of flames. But the megazord is still taking a beating. Tommy raises his morpher.

"Ethan. You're gonna need all the zords."

"Right," Ethan answers. "Dino zords—full power!"

They all appear and begin to glow with a bright yellow light, then fire a beam right at the Zel-Zord. It explodes with a burst of blue electricity.

"We did it!" Conner shouts.

"Yeah!"Trent and Abby cheered

But then it picks itself back up and is whole again, unharmed.

"No way!"Abby replied

"Again?" Ethan asks.

The Zel-Zord begins to cause huge winds and buildings start to crumble around the city as the zords struggle to stay upright.

"You've got to sacrifice the zords!" Tommy tells them.

"We can't!" Abby says.

"No, Dr. Oliver!" Ethan shouts.

"I can't."Kira replied

"You've got to," Tommy says steadily. "It's the only way."

"All right," Ethan says slowly, struggling to remain standing. "Engage auto-destruct!"

"I'm trying!" Kira shouts as he staggers about the cockpit.

"Goodbye, old friends," Conner says as they engage and get to the Zel-Zord.

Tommy and the others watch from the ground, and he whispers:

"Get out of there."

The zords meet and burst into a huge explosion, and the two rangers inside cry out as the cockpits are hit with many explosions. The zords fall over together in a burst of blue electricity, then explode into a huge ball of fire. The rangers on the ground step back at the explosion.

"Guys," says Tommy.

"No!" Trent says.

They all watch in horror, and the city is lit again suddenly, the beautiful day returning. Cut to the rangers running to the wreck sight, stopping before it.

"Where are they?" Abby asks, fear plain on her face and in her voice.

There is nothing for a while, then slowly the forms of Conner and Ethan appear, walking towards them slowly.

"Ethan?" Abby asks. "Kira!"

She smiles and they all run forward.

"That was impressive," she says to them.

Conner and Ethan are both breathing heavily and not looking so good.

"But the zords . . ." Ethan begins. "They're destroyed."

"That was the only way," Tommy says. "You guys did what you had to do."

"It's true," Trent says solemnly. "Nothing else would have stopped him."

Conner shakes his head sadly.

"So that's it, then." His voice cracks ever so slightly, "It can't just be over."

A familiar voice shouts from somewhere:

"Of course it's not over!"

They all turn, Trent and Abby recognizing the voice immediately, and see Mesogog standing not far away.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy asks.

"You destroyed my plans of making a perfect world," Mesogog says. "However, I was able to absorb enough dino gem energy, to complete my transfiguration. Witness the face of, your final battle."

He begins to mutate and soon is transformed into a much uglier and I think much less menacing version of himself.

Tommy takes a nervous breath. He looks at Abby, who looks totally focused on Mesagog...truthfully she was staring at a reflection where she saw Cassidy and Devon there, videotaping the whole thing.

"You guys ready for one more battle?" Tommy asks the rangers.

Conner smirks a little.

"Oh yeah." He steps forward. "Ready!"

"Ready!" they answer in turn. Then together they say, "Dino Thunder, Power Up—ha!"

And Trent comes in with:

"White Ranger—Dino Power!"

"Tyranno."Conner shouted

"Tricera!"Ethan shouted

"Ptera!"Kira shouted

"Brachio!"Dr.O shouted

"Drago!"Trent shouted

"Dimtro!"Abby shouted

"Dino Rangers!"they shouted as explosions go of around them.

"This is it!" Conner shouts.

They run at Mesogog through the blasts he fires at them and start to fight fiercely. The rangers all charge. Ethan and Dr.O went to attack first. Mesagog slashed Ethan. Ethan flew into a car that was parked beside him. Dr.O tried next, but Mesagog just batted him away. Conner and Trent went next. Conner used his Tyranno staff trying to get some damage. However, Mesagog grabbed it and then kicked Conner in the gut. Trent went next hoping to get some damage. However, like the others he didn't do so much. Abby and Kira went next. Kira flew behind Mesagog. However Mesagog shot a energy ball at Kira. She tried to doge, but couldn't. Kira flew backwards, luckily Trent caught her. Abby tried to do some damage; however, nothing was landing. Mesagog picked Abby up and threw her over his head. Conner quickly moved and caught him. Conner finally uses the Triassic powers and hits Mesogog with the battle blast, sending him flying back and landing on the ground. They all stagger over to Conner, breathless and injured.

"You did it, Conner," Abby says.

But then the rubble shoots up and Mesogog stands from it all, laughing evilly.

"Unbelievable," Tommy says.

Mesogog laughs, then splits into two.

"He's replicating!" Conner says as he splits yet again and again.

"One was bad enough," Ethan says. "How do we fight them all?"

"Guys," says Tommy. "We have to use all of our powers. It's the only way."

"Right," Conner answers.

"Kay," Ethan says.

"Okay," Kira agrees.

"Yup."Abby replied

"Do it, Conner," Trent says.

"Power Rangers!" they all shout, circling their arms and causing their powers to glow between their hands, slowly engulfing their whole bodies.

"I summon the power of the gem!" Conner says.

They all raise their hands and energy shoots from them as they shout,

"Dino gems, unite!"They shouted

The beams form a large dinosaur head as they hurl the energy at Mesogog, and it closes it's teeth around his four bodies, causing a massive explosion as he is finally destroyed.

The explosion has died down and all the rangers are demorphed as they gather together amid the flames and rubble.

"Everyone okay?" Tommy asks quietly.

"I feel . . . different," Conner says.

"Yeah," says Trent. "Like normal again."

"Me too," says Kira.

"Me three."Abby said looking at her hands

They all study their gems and Ethan finally realizes it.

"It's gone!" he says. "The power's gone."

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy says.

Conner looks at his gem.

"So these are just . . ."Conner started

"Ancient artifacts," Tommy says sullenly. "That would look great in a museum."

Cassidy steps out, a smile on her face, followed by Devon.

"Hello, rangers," she says with amusement.

They all look up, then walk towards them.

"So you know then," Abby says flatly.

"Well," says Devon. "I kinda already knew but I had to show Cassidy in person."

Cassidy is nearly beaming.

"This is like the greatest thing ever!" she exclaims.

Then she turns and hugs Devon tightly as the rangers look on nervously.

"And," she continues, turning back to them. "We've got it all on tape. You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this!"

Conner's, Kira's, Ethan's, Trent's, Abby's ,and Dr.O's faces pale.

"Cassidy," Tommy says after a moment. "Do you realize what our lives will be like if that tape gets out?"

"Yeah," she says, a little calmer. "I do. That's why I'm giving this to you."

She hands Tommy the tape and he takes it quietly.

"Wait," Kira says. "Cassidy passing up a scoop of a lifetime? Why?"

Cassidy smiles at Abby who smiles back at her.

"Because you're my friends," she says, smiling.

The rangers begin to smile as she continues.

"It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us."Cassidy finished

Ethan smiles a little.

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere." Ethan said

Conner smiles and wraps his arms around Abby.

"Yeah," Cassidy says. "I just, needed someone to help me find it." She leans in towards Devon a little. "Now, if you'll excuse us . . ."

"Yeah," Devon says. "We're off to the prom."

He turns and they hook arms, walking away. They smile a little and take breaths of relief.

"Finally," Kira says. "I thought those two were never gonna get together."

"And just like that," Conner says. "Life goes back to normal."

"Our life may be normal," Tommy says. "But trust me. It will never be the same."

He clenches his gem in his hand as they all turn, and puts his hands on Kira and Trent's backs as they walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Prom Night,<strong>

A big banner says, "Reefside High Senior Prom 2004" and students and teachers are all arriving and hanging out already, limos parked around the drive.

Devon and Cassidy step out of a super-long limo and make their way inside excitedly.

"Whoa," says Cassidy. "This is amazing!"

They go inside and Haley meets them.

"Don't you two look nice," she comments.

"Thank you so much, Haley," Cassidy says, hanging on Devon's arm with a bright smile. "And on behalf of the entire prom committee, I just want to thank you for helping out tonight."

Haley smiles and Devon comments:

"The new, kinder, gentler, Cassidy."

"So I hear," Haley says. "And what you did for the rangers took a lot of courage."

"Yeah, well a good reporter knows when to talk and when to keep a secret," Cassidy says.

Haley smiles and they walk off.

Ethan is standing in the middle of the floor, a game in his hands, concentrating intently on it, a slight smile on his face. Conner comes over to him, a girl at his side.

"Ethan, my man!" he says happily, and they clasp hands.

"Hey I didn't think you would show where is your date?"Ethan asked

"Well with everything that has been going on, I haven't had time to ask her."Conner said

"So your just hoping she'll show up?"Ethan asked

Ethan smirked as he had a light blush on his face.

"Oh, our little Conner's all grown up!" Ethan says.

Conner grins.

"So what changed your mind? Had all the mutant freaks you could handle for one year?"Conner asks

"Actually," says Ethan. "I had the chance to rethink the whole prom tradition thing."

Conner nods and the girl from the ticket line comes over, handing Ethan a drink.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," Ethan says, grinning.

She looks at Conner.

"Oh, hey. You must be, Conner. Ethan's told me all about you."

Conner smiles.

"I'm sure he has,"Conner said as he casts a sideling glance at Ethan.

"Where's your friend Kira and Abby?" the girl asks Ethan. "I wanna meet them too."

Ethan frowns a little.

"I don't know where they are. I haven't seen them."

Conner shakes his head.

"Maybe she's blowing it off. She said she didn't have a date. Abby said she was coming last time I talked to her."Conner replied

"Hey guys," says a voice

Conner looks up towards it and Ethan says,

"Hey Trent."

We travel up towards the ceiling and find Trent standing on the upper floor, leaning on the fancy railing and looking down at the people below.

"So Trent," says Tommy beside him. "What's next for you?"

"Actually, I'm really excited," Trent says, speaking the truth though he sounds anything but. He straightens and looks at Tommy as Anton comes over. "Heading to art school in the fall."

"Yeah?" Tommy asks, turning to Anton. "You okay with that, Anton?"

"Couldn't be happier," he answers. "How about you, Tommy? What's next for the, man who's done it all?"

"I was thinking of staying here teaching," Tommy says. "Living the quiet life."

"You sure about that?" Elsa asks, coming over with a smile. "I hear the new principal's a real hard-nose."

"I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy says.

Anton sets his glass down and turns to Elsa.

"I was wondering, if the new principal would save a dance for an old friend."Anton said

Elsa smiles up at him.

"I'd be honored."she replied

Anton smiles a little and takes her hand, and they walk away together.

"I gotta go," Tommy says to Trent.

Trent checks his watch.

"You outta here?" Trent asked

"No," Tommy says. "I gotta introduce the band."

"Okay," Trent says as he walks off.

He glances down to the floor again and leaves himself.

Tommy onstage before a microphone.

"Hey guys," he says. "I just wanna say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more than any school should have to go through. But we made it. And we're okay. That's what's important. So let's have fun tonight, and to help us do that, here she is . . .Kira Ford!"

He steps back as the curtains open and Kira steps up to the microphone. The rangers start cheering and clapping immediately and Tommy joins them in the crowd. Kira begins to sing:

"_You, gave me something more_

_Than I've ever felt before_

_We could be, falling in love"_

They crowd cheers and Cassidy puts her arms around Devon's neck as they dance a little, smiling brightly at him.

"_I can picture you and me_

_More than coming closer"_

Elsa beams as she goes to Anton and they begin dancing together.

_"Just a little more time, and_

_Just a little less thinking_

_Just a little more time is_

_All that I need"_

Ethan grabs his date and starts to dance with her. Conner looks kinda lonely till a voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Hey superstar you okay?"the voice asked

He turned around and his breath was caught in his throat. Standing there in front of him, was the girl he's been crushing on this whole year.

"Abs."Conner whispered

Abby smirked then said:

"The one and only."

Conner then smiled and said:

"Can I have this dance?"

Abby smiled and nodded.

The two started to dance slowly. Abby looked and saw Trent staring at her best friend. Dr.O was smiling happily. Ethan and his date were dancing comfortably. Her Uncle Anton was dancing with Elsa who had changed her name to Elizabeth. She then looked at Conner.

"I don't think I could be any happier right now."Abby said

"I can think of a couple of things that can make me a little bit happier."Conner said

"Like what?"Abby asked

"You being my steady girlfriend now."he replied

Abby smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck. She then pulled his head down to hers. However she stopped him before their lips touched and said:

"That's something I've been waiting for all year."

Conner smiled then kissed his now girlfriend.

"_Just a little believing_

_Just a little more breathing_

_Let's give it time"_

She finishes and everyone erupts into even more cheering. She sets her guitar down and Trent comes down from the top. The group meets at the refresment bar. It was at that time Trent and Abby got a good look at Ethan's date.

"Paige?"They asked

"Yeah? Oh my god! Abby! Trent!"She screamed and tackled them into a hug.

"Uh, do you three know each other?"Ethan asked

Abby and Trent smiled, then Abby said:

"Guys this is Paige Trent's sister. My other cousin."

Kira, Ethan, and Conner just stared at them like they were crazy.

"Let me explain."Paige said

"That would be helpful."Conner said

"When I was little I was very sick. I had a weak immune system. My body couldn't handle certain parts of the world. It still can't. However, it got better once I grew up. Anyways, Trent and Abby are older then me by a year and six months. When our parents died,I was at my grandmothers. When I got the news my grandmother just kept me. She couldn't keep Trent also, but Anton told her it was okay that he would kept him. I guess after that we all just kinda drifted apart."Paige said

"But your dating Ethan now."Trent said

Paige and Ethan both blushed. While kira and Trent were teasing Paige and Ethan. Abby grabbed Conner's hand. Abby stopped when they were out of the gym and took off her shoes. Her and Conner then took off running down the hallway and outside. Once they were to Conner's Mustang they started laughing. Abby noticed something in Conner's mustang and she got it. Conner was confused till he saw it was a soccer ball.

"What are you thinking Abby?"Conner asked

"How about some one on one, when we are normal?"Abby asked

Conner smiled then the two went to the soccer field. Conner and Abby started to kick it around. At that moment Abby got her feet tangled up in Conner legs. Abby started to tumble to the ground. However, Conner caught her. The two landed in the grass.

"You alright?"Conner asked

Abby smiled and said:

"Just perfect."

Conner bent down and kissed Abby's lips once more. However, this time the sprinklers came on.

"ETHAN!"Abby screamed

Ethan ran with Paige(heels off) on the soccer field. Kira and Trent soon followed. Dr.O, Anton, and Elsa watched the rangers from a distance. The six teenagers ran around the soccer field. To some people this was stupid, six kids running their tuxes and dresses. However, for Abby this was her messed up family and she couldn't have it any other way.

**Abby knew that their chapters of Power Rangers might be over, but what ever happens now they were going to face it together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Look guys if I don't know if I am going to do History unless I can find the Episode, So if you want it find somewhere, where I can watch it for free. <strong>

**Comments**

**Raven Winter: Yes, I'm going to I just wanted to finish this story since it was almost done.**

**grapejuice101: Yup, but we all see how that turned out;) Hope the ending was to your liking.  
><strong>

**dream lightning: I hope you liked the ending.**

** .Dawn: Thank you I really appreciate it. I hope this one is better.  
><strong>

**Taeniaea: Thanks**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Thanks**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks and here is your update:)**

**ScarletMoonRanger: lol. Don't worry I dont think this will be the end for the dino Rangers. They might end up in some one shots you just never know;)**

**brankel1: Thanks, **


	31. Epilouge

**Hey guys, here is a surprise chapter:) This is a small Epilogue**

**If you want to see Abby's outfits or anyone mentioned in the story got to Polyvore, and looked up Miyu101.**

* * *

><p>Conner smiled happily as he sat in the back of the taxi. He couldn't wait to be home. He had been in New York with Dr.O talking to some Soccer spongers to get more of his soccer camps started. As the taxi pulled up in a drive way Conner couldn't hide his excitement. After paying the taxi man, Conner almost ran into the house. As he got in he threw his bag in the foyer and started walking into the house. He heard something coming from the living room, so he went to check it out. Conner smiled when he walked in and saw a little girl with light brown ringlets. A huge German Shepard was lying beside of her on the couch. In the little girl's arms was a stuffed T-rex. Conner dog's ears perked up and the dog just looked at Conner.<p>

"Hey Rex, sorry to disturb you go back to sleep."Conner said

Rex yawned then laid his head back down. Conner smiled then he heard commotion in the kitchen and went to check it out. He couldn't help but have his breath taken away when he saw her. His wife of six and a half years washing up some dishes. She still looked like she did when they were teenagers. Conner smirked and walked up behind her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hello Mr. McKnight."she said gently

"Well hello Mrs. McKnight."Conner replied with a smirk.

His wife sat the dishes down then turned and whipping off her hand. Conner smiled then kissed his wife.

"Sorry Abs. We ran into Elizabeth and Anton while in New York. They said you should stop by and see them."Conner said

"I might take Kendall up there this summer."Abby replied

Conner McKnight and Abigail Scott got married a year after they finished high school. A year and a half later Abby and Conner had their bundle of joy Kendall Elena McKnight. The four year old had her parents charm. Everyone loved her. Kendall was also in love with Soccer. As an infant all she wanted to do was play with her soccer ball. Kendall also showed a love for her mother's martial arts. Both Conner and Abby promised to tell Kendall about their power ranger experiences when the time was right. Conner McKnight played professional soccer for a while, before he realized that he couldn't be away from his girls for that long. So he is now trying to make soccer camp for kids. Abby is a write, writing about the lives of the ranger past, changing their names of course, her books have sold off the shelves all over the world and her books are being turned into TV shows and movies.

Conner was about to kiss his wife again, when the door bell rung. Conner pouted and Abby smirked.

"I'm going to have to answer that or they will come in on their own."Abby said.

"Let them. I haven't seen you in three months."Conner replied

Abby smiled then walked out of his arms and went to open the door. Conner pouted more then followed after his wife. The two opened the door, and were greeted by two familiar faces.

"KIRA!"Abby shouted

Kira smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

"Abby I missed you! You need to come on tour with me!"Kira cried

Conner smiled and clapped hands with the other person.

"Trent long time no see."Conner replied

Trent smiled and replied:

"Tell me about it. I feel so old, not seeing you and Abby every day all day."

Abby smiled then hugged her cousin.

"Aunt Abby. Uncle Conner."A voice said

Conner and Abby looked down and saw seven year old Rebecca Fernandez. Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez had gotten married two months into their college career. Kira had Rebecca a year later. Trent had went on and finished college becoming a artist. His art sold quickly. His art is all over the world, in the white house for example. His last painting sold for a quarter of a million. Kira signed with Star Taylor records. Kira quickly rose up the record charts. Every song Kira has came out with has hit number one.

"TRENT!"Abby cried as she grabbed her cousin.

"Oh well hello Abby."Trent said

Kira, Abby, Conner, Trent, and Rebecca walked into the house.

"Rebecca you can go wake Kendall from her nap. After you do that, you two and Rex can go play outside."Abby said

"Okay Aunt Abby."Rebecca said running off

The four rangers walked in the den and sat down. It was about that time they heard two sets of little feet and a dog bark.

"So anyone heard from Ethan?"Trent asked

"Yeah, he had a meeting this evening. He said he was going to take care of that first."Abby replied

About that time the door bell rung. Abby got up and went to answer it. A little later Abby walked back in the den with an older looking Ethan James and his wife. Ethan James and his wife Paige Fernandez just got married a year ago. The two were working hard with Ethan's computer company and Paige becoming a model. All the rangers had decided that on the eighth anniversary of defeating mesagog they would tell Paige everything.

"Okay Paige, you were right we have been keeping a secret from you."Ethan said

Paige looked at her cousin and brother. Their faces were serious...she knew that this was a serious matter.

"Okay, so what are you keeping from me?"Paige asked

"First we have a question for you."Kira said

"A very important question."Conner added

"What is it?"Paige asked

"Can you keep a secret?"Abby asked

Paige smiled and nodded. So that evening was filled with catching Paige up with their dino thunder experiences. Paige still till this day has kept her word. The only ones that ever knew the true identities of the power rangers Dino thunder were the rangers, Cassidy, Devin, Anton, Elizabeth, and Haley. That's how the Dino rangers liked it.

"Maybe in the future the power rangers will be able to protect people from monsters without having to hide their identities."Conner said leaning back in the sofa wrapping his arm around his wife.

"What like a police department of rangers?"Paige asked

"That would be so cool. I would love to handle the tech of that place."Ethan said

"Abby can be like a trainer and teach them cool martial arts. Since Abby is like a walking book of Martial arts."Kira replied

"Oh, thanks."Abby said

It was at that moment Abby noticed the look on her cousin's face.

"Trent what's wrong?"Abby asked

"I was just thinking, you are in sense a second generation power ranger...so does that mean-"Trent started

"That Kendall and Rebecca will become rangers?"Kira finished

Trent nodded, Abby smiled and cuddled into Conner. Paige leaned against Ethan with a smile. Kira and Trent relaxed against each other.

"Well if they do then, we know they can handle themselves."Conner said

"It's like Uncle Tommy always told me the power will protect them."Abby replied

"Speaking of Tommy where is he?"Kira replied

"Him and Haley are still in traveling the world..."Abby replied

With that the dino rangers talked on random subjects eight years have passed since Mesagog has been defeated, but the bond between them is just as strong now as it was back then...

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is it, the last and final chapter of Dino Thunder. Like I said at the top a picture of Kendall McKnight and Rebecca Fernandez will be on my Polyvore. It is under Miyu101. For all of you asking yes, I will be working on both Ninja Storm and Operation Overdrive. I just wanted to close this one out since it was almost done. But now that this book has closed I can work on the three open ones. Please keep commenting, that's the only way I can know I'm doing a good job. I love that you guys enjoyed this story. <strong>

**HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ THIS STORY AND KEPT WITH ME THROUGH ALL THE LONG WAITS AND FRUSTRATING MOMENTS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU IN FUTURE STORIES.**

**-Miyu101**


End file.
